Blossom in Full Bloom (Book 4: The Pink Blossom Series)
by angelfish333
Summary: Princess Miko learns that she can't outrun her past, as it comes back to bite her. She must face it. But when she discovers feelings for her attendant, her love is deemed forbidden and she is trapped by the world of status. (Trigger Warnings: Violence/Abuse)
1. Chapter 1 Life Gets More Complicated

Disclaimer: I do not own Snow White with the Red Hair, or any of its characters.

A/N: You need to read the previous books, if you hope to truly understand this story.

* * *

It was getting close to the ball in the castle of the king. I was nervous/excited, but it was also going to change everything for me. The world was going to know I exist. To be perfectly honest, what a relief. I have trained and progressed to a nearly undefeated position in the training courts, and became an even match to Kiki herself. Desti was no slouch either. He had a really good teacher. Yes, me! I had encounters that had given me a better grasp of what it was like out in the world. I realized that many things that I thought and believed in, didn't even exist, but perhaps that's because I had to paint my picture of it, from books. I still get into trouble, but now I can get out of it, too. I have a lot to learn, I know that, but I am far more equipped to handle it all. I sneak off all the time, to train Desti in secret. He is my best friend.

* * *

I knock Desti to the ground. "Down again. What do you say we call it, for now. I'm beat."

Desti's short, black hair became messy, as he scrambled back to his feet. "What, are you saying? You don't think I can beat you?" His sapphire eyes, showed off a little hurt.

"Doesn't need to be said. Proof is in the pudding." I smirked in confidence.

"I guess you're right. How about we go to town, then. When was the last time you went, anyway?"

"Well...I ah..."

"You haven't been out since that misadventure, years ago, have you?"

"No."

"So, what are you waiting for? Come on!" Desti took my hand to lead me to the castle walls.

"Wait, Ru Ru." I held out my arm to receive my feathered friend. "I need a decoy! Go!" I sent 'm off.

"What are you doing?"

"I trained Ru Ru to fly around on the other side of the castle grounds."

"And because Ru Ru always follows you..."

"Right! Obi and the others will think, I am over there. It's perfect!"

"Clever girl." Desti mused.

And we climbed over the walls and headed to Wistal.

* * *

"You lost her, again! That is like the fifteenth time this month." Zen grew frustrated.

"I am not getting any younger, Master. She is trained too well, even for me." Obi defended.

"If you can't keep up with her, then we will have to find someone who can."

"If she can shake Obi, it will be unlikely, you will find anyone who can. Maybe it would be easier to find someone she won't want to shake off." Kiki suggested.

A sigh expelled from Zen's lips. "Is she still seeing that common boy?"

"I believe so."

"I see. She probably thinks, I still don't know about it. That's why she keeps sneaking off." Zen stood out on his balcony, overlooking the entire forest grounds.

"You might be right, but there could be another reason."

That seemed to perk Zen's interest. "Oh?"

"She is probably just tired of being followed like a shadow." Kiki added.

"You'd know a thing or two about that, wouldn't you, Zen." Mitsuhide teased.

"I guess you're right. She is just like me. That is what I'm afraid of."

"Well, should we send the bird to find her, Master? I didn't find her on the castle grounds."

"No, there isn't any sign of her in danger. It is best, if we don't reveal our secret, at least, not until necessary. She'll come back soon. And then, I will have a talk with her." Zen turned back towards his office desk.

"She doesn't listen to anyone else."

"That's not true, she listens to Kiki." Zen pointed out.

"I am not sure making me, her attendant, is going to change anything." Kiki reasoned.

Zen's expression became littered with worry. "We'll have to think of something. The ball is coming up soon. Things could get very sticky for her, after her presentation. If she doesn't have a capable attendant, she could be in danger."

"She can handle it!" Obi announced, trying to lighten the mood.

"Can she? Are you forgetting about Denavir and all the other kingdoms, she visited, on her last venture."

"She was 10, give her a break. She is way more skilled now."

"But still not that prepared." Zen argued.

* * *

"I forgot what it was like out here. I guess a lot happened and I just didn't get out anymore. Not that my father, would let me." I walked through the crowds towards the market place. My pink hair hidden under a black hood.

"See, I told you it was a good idea." Desti enjoyed being right.

"True. Desti? I have been thinking. You have been practicing with me for a while, and your really good. So, what would you think about being my attendant?"

"You want me? I don't know what to say."

"Just say you'll do it, silly." I smiled cheekily.

"Yes. I would like that."

"Good, now let's get something to eat."

* * *

Later on, I returned to the castle. I was met at my quarters by Obi.

"There you are. Enjoy Wistal?" He said accusingly.

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Well, I am sure the Master would love to hear about it."

"You told my Father?!" I shrieked.

"Yes, of course I did. Maybe you didn't know, but an attendant's job, is to protect you. That is pretty hard to do, when you keep leaving them behind."

"I don't need protection!"

"Then why don't you tell the Master!"

He knew, I can't say that to my Father. I would never get out of this. I stormed off towards my Father's office.

* * *

Knock. Knock. "You wanted to see me?" I asked hesitantly.

"Kiki! Mitsuhide! Please leave for now." If Father was sending them away, that means he is furious. I am in for it now. But I was greeted with silence.

"Father?" I decided to break the deafening silence.

"What were you thinking?"

"Ah.."

"You can't keep ditching your attendant!" I detected a seriousness in his voice, that assured me, I was getting a major scolding. "I didn't make any motions of dealing with it before, but you left the castle today."

"How did you..."

"Tell me, do you have feelings for that boy? Are you hoping that he will be able to be with you forever?"

"What? No, he is just a friend!"

"Are you sure? Because you're spending an awful lot of time with him."

"You knew, all this time?"

"You think I don't know what goes on, in this castle?"

"..."

"You need to have a clear understanding of what you want. You can not falter."

"I don't have any feelings for Desti. I know that I must marry a noble. And I will just have to find one I like." I seemed to pacify my Father for now. Even though, I am not sure I convinced him of anything.

"Very well. You should go pack your things. We will be leaving in the morning!"

"Where are we going?" I wasn't aware we were going somewhere.

"You haven't forgotten already? We are heading to the Wilant Castle in the north. For the ball being hosted for your birthday."

"Oh right, must have slipped my mind." I felt pretty stupid now.

"You may leave." I had never heard him talk to me like that. Like I was just a guard. Was he **that** mad? I didn't get a punishment, so He couldn't be.

* * *

The next morning, I met my parents at the gate, and we sat inside the carriage. I was wondering if things were going to be casual as they often had, or were things going to be tense, after our argument last night.

"It is pretty far away, but we will be able to see much of Clarines." My Mother seemed to try to perk my interest. I wondered if my Mother knew about everything from yesterday. I didn't think my Father would keep secrets from her.

"That'll be nice." I smiled expectantly.

"Yes. **I** haven't even been to this castle in a long time." Zen seemed to be quite relaxed. Maybe he wasn't mad at me anymore?

"Have you been there yet, Mother?"

"To be honest, I haven't."

"Why haven't you?" I couldn't believe that my Mother hadn't been there. It felt like King Izana didn't want anything to do with us.

"This is a huge deal. King Izana hasn't invited us till now. Sometimes I wonder that, myself." Zen grew thoughtful.

"Will I ever get to meet the previous King?" Not much has been said about him, so it made me curious.

"You want to meet her?" Zen asked curiously.

"I wonder that myself. You rarely ever speak of her, Zen."

"She is really busy, honestly, I don't really hear from her. I wonder if Izana does." Zen answered.

"The first king was your Mother, but you don't seem to be that close." Shirayuki deducted.

"I'm not. She left me with Izana, when I was still quite young. She closed up, couldn't seem to handle things well. Izana would know more about it, I'm sure."

"Why haven't you asked him?"

"I guess, I just accepted it."

"Will she be at my presentation?" I felt a little nervous thinking about it.

"You never know, she might."

"Okay. What about the King before her?" Now I know, he was never mentioned before.

"He fell ill. He didn't make it. It tore my Mother apart."

"So that is why, Clarines has the best herbalists and medical systems!" Shirayuki mused.

"It goes far deeper than that."

"How so?"

"We have a lot of friendships with our neighbouring countries, but we have also made a lot of enemies of other countries too. We have managed to pacify them for now. Or we would be at war." Zen explained.

"Do you think it could happen?" I didn't like thinking about the possibilities of war.

"If they knew that we were there sometime ago, then we surely would be."

"But that wasn't my fault." I responded defensively.

"That doesn't matter. It is a big deal when royalty trespasses into another kingdom unannounced. Especially, if their kingdom's are enemies."

I never realized how bad the outcome could be. I know Kenshi, wouldn't blab to the prince, but the man I killed, surely would have. What about those bandits? I don't think they would even talk to the prince, so no harm done. This time. Zen knew what I was thinking about. He and Shirayuki, always wanted to ask me about it, but knew I was too emotional to talk about it.

"We are going to have a lot of time. Would you like to share some of your adventures?" Zen asked softly.

"You want to hear about it?" I didn't know whether to be sad, scared or pleased to know that they were interested in my adventure sometime ago.

"Yes, and I would really like to know how you met Kenshi too." Zen turned to Shirayuki. "He was a man that saw us off. Miko had told me, he was a friend of hers."

"A lot of bad things happened, but many good things too. I found a lot of people to be caring and compassionate. But things didn't go so well, when some people found out who I was, or where I was from."

"People found out!" Zen practically yelled, in horror.

"Kenshi knows, but he doesn't mind it. Some bandits took my necklace, but I don't think they will give us any problems. And the noble... I finished him off." I studied my father's face. I never told him I killed someone till now. I didn't know how he was going to react.

"Did he attack you?" I nodded. He simmered down. "Then I guess you did what you had to. That couldn't have been helped. If a noble knew who you were, that could cause tensions to rise, between our countries. Did that have anything to do with the man, who was trying to kill you?"

Shirayuki felt a lot of concern at that moment. "Someone tried to kill you?"

I pointed to the scar at the start of my neck. Which made my parents shudder.

"He did that to you? I am sorry." Zen tried to calm himself. "So my intervention, that was your second encounter with him?"

"Yes. My shoulder was dislocated, so I was not able to do anything. Desti saved my life." At that moment, I knew that my Father appreciated Desti a lot more.

I continued to tell them about my adventures. I was more relaxed, now that I had got passed the more troubling parts. I watched as my parents seemed to hang on every word. It brought them great sadness, now knowing what I actually went through. Shirayuki started to cry. Zen looked like he was trying to keep it together.

"I'm fine now. Please don't cry." I gave her a hug.

"I can't help it. I didn't know it was... sob... that bad."

"I'm sorry." Zen said with resentment. I hope that they don't start thinking I am damaged or anything. After a while, we finally came to a stop.

"Looks like we're here." We stepped out of the carriage to be greeted. Many guards accompanied King Izana, Prince Keno and Queen Rin. I had seen Keno from time to time. King Izana and Queen Rin, not at all, since we first met.

"Welcome. I hope your journey here, was a pleasant one." Everything had to be so formal with my uncle. Not even sure, I would get away with even calling him that. If I thought my Father could be strict, there was no way, I would try anything with King Izana. We were then lead into the castle. The adults left to catch up, so Keno and I headed to the training courtyard.

* * *

Keno had practiced really hard, since our first visit, as if he suddenly developed an interest in it. I think he just didn't like me beating him. Although, that hasn't changed, and I doubt it ever will. Especially, since I have the chance to train with all the attendants, and Desti. And being a teacher, also helps to hone my skills in a different way. As for Keno, he can train with Rin or Izana, when they're free, or the palace captain, when they aren't. We were pretty good friends already, he seemed to have all the same interests, and I am kinda responsible for teaching him to get into trouble, even though. he would not dare do it at his own castle.

As I knocked him off his feet again, I grew curious. "Have you ever ventured outside the castle?"

"No, my Father would be furious."

"So, you are going to be scared of him, your whole life."

"I'm not scared. Would you want to be there, when he is really angry?"

"Nope. But he isn't my Father."

"I think Prince Zen takes it way too easy on you."

"Well you don't know that. I actually had got into a fight with him a couple days ago. He is scary when he is angry. From what I can tell, Izana would be a lot more collected in dealing with it."

"Are you crazy! You can't call him that! What if he finds out?!" Keno shrieked in terror.

"He is not going to."

"You don't know him like I do. He has eyes and ears all over this place."

"Relax and try to have a little fun, will you. I think while everyone is busy, we should sneak into town."

"Where? Lido or Sui?"

"Which one is better?"

"I don't know. Just like I think it is a really bad idea."

"You're no fun."

"Well you don't know what has happened in Sui and Lido."

"The land is so beautiful. How could you not want to see it?"

"Knowing the danger, is important too."

"Fine. But now I am curious. What **did** happen?"

He told me the story, and their revenge plots.

"I guess you're right. That would be overly reckless. Too bad. Do you think maybe King Izana would have us escorted, if we asked to see the cities?"

"I doubt it. Especially, with the ball tomorrow." He was right.

I was defeated. How could I cower behind the castle walls, when just outside, was a wondrous land to discover. But it isn't like I wanted to go looking for trouble. I already know what my Father would say. And after our conversations in the last few days, I could not imagine how much trouble I would be in, here. That is playing with fire.

* * *

I took my leave, and headed towards my temporary room, deciding to get changed, before I ruined my dress. As I was walking down the hall, I saw Queen Rin talking with my Mother. I didn't know what they were talking about, but I could see they were good friends. It seemed, despite Shirayuki's efforts, she was still pretty downcast upon hearing my story. Maybe that is why Rin was there to comfort her. If that is so, will she tell Rin about it. I really didn't want anyone to know. I didn't even tell my parents till now. But then I remembered my last encounter with Rin.

" _Have you ever taken a life?" I can't believe I just asked her that. It is stupid, I am going to regret it._

" _Yes." I was stunned. I can't even believe she answered me. "Why do you ask?"_

" _Because I-I... killed someone..."_

" _I see, you never forget the first."_

" _No I promise, I will not take anyone else." Then I said to myself, "Never..."_

" _Some people die that should live, and some live that deserve to die. When you have to chose between them, the decision will be hard, but I am sure you know what choice to make."_

She understood me. I felt a little more relaxed, but wait, what if she tells King Izana. My eyes widened. Not only would I be in a lot of trouble, so would my Father, for going after me. I walked around the corner. I was going to eavesdrop. I had to know.

I heard my Mother giggle. "So King Izana was all for it?"

"Yep. But I am sure Prince Zen would be totally against it."

"It's so true. It makes me feel kind of bad about it all."

"Will you tell him? I am pretty sure, he will find out sooner or later, but I sure would like to see the look on his face."

"I don't think I would. Either way, Zen would not be happy about it. I couldn't do that to him."

"Well then please wait! It could get very messy. We don't want to ruin the ball, afterall." Queen Rin pleaded.

"I suppose I could wait till we get back to the Wistal Castle."

What are they talking about? I beat myself over the head for not eavesdropping sooner.

"I think we should get ready for dinner soon. I guess you will want to rest a bit too. It was a long trip".

"I will see you at dinner."

"Likewise." Rin left in the other direction.

Shirayuki walked around the corner, and nearly jumped out of her skin, when she saw me.

"What are guys talking about?" I asked.

"You overheard us talking? You shouldn't eavesdrop! That is very rude."

"I couldn't help myself. So, what was it?" I was as curious as a cat.

"It isn't any of your concern." Shirayuki put me in my place.

I was just too curious for my own good. "I'm sorry. I wasn't going to eavesdrop, but you looked like you were talking about something funny. How could I resist?"

"I'm sure you can wait."

"Fine." I turned to walk to my room.

"Where are you going?"

"To get out of this dress...?"

"You mean in time for diner."

Oh right, I will need to be in a dress for dinner. Great. I turned to follow my Mother to the dining room.


	2. Chapter 2 The Upcoming Grand Ball

We all sat at the big long table. I sat across from Keno. I tried to talk to Keno, but it wasn't going to happen. Before I could even say a word, the adults started talking, and it was rude to cut in. So we ended up eating in silence. My attention was pulled at the mention of my name.

"Miko, how are you enjoying Wistal?" The King asked. What does he mean by that? Does he know about me leaving the castle. It seemed clear to me, that my Father was just as surprised.

"I am not really sure." I replied.

"Oh?"

"I guess as much as I can."

"What do you like the most? It is a beautiful city, don't you agree?"

"What are implying, Lord Brother?!" Tension rose in the room. I could see whatever was going on, my Father saw right through it.

Ignoring Zen, he continued. "Not many prefer to be alone, but I hear that is the way you like it."

I stayed silent. I didn't know how to respond. He caught me square in the face. "I guess."

"You should tread more carefully dear. We wouldn't want a repeat of last time."

"How did...?"

"Just because I live here, does not make me blind to the situation in Wistal."

Rin must have told him. I can't believe I thought I could trust her. "I don't think there is anything wrong with wanting to see our country."

"Yes, but you need to remember, the importance of your Title. You have a responsibility, that comes with it."

"I'm sure, she is well aware of that, Izana. Are you sure this is the most appropriate time to be dealing with this?" Rin defended.

"Perhaps not, but you need to be aware that things will be different. You will have more responsibilities. Are you sure you're ready for it?" King Izana directed back at me.

"I am."

I was really nervous. Keno was right. I thought I was going to burst at the tension. Can we leave already?

* * *

I couldn't sleep at all. So I decided to go for a walk around the castle grounds. It was the very least I could do around here. I walked up to the castle walls, missing Ru Ru and Beauty. I always was accompanied by one of them. I let out a sigh, feeling even more trapped than before. I pulled out my sword and swung it around, vigorously. I swung it around and it collided with another. What? It's the Queen.

"Mind if I join you?"

"I guess. It is your castle."

"I realize, Izana can be a bit frustrating. But he means well. In his own way, he is showing he cares."

"Is that what that was?" I was not going to be fooled. He was clearly interrogating me. And she was the cause, I'll wager.

"I think that he might even be worried about you. Things are going to change, after the ball. He wants you to be prepared."

"I said I was, didn't I?"

"This isn't just about him, is it?"

I gave her a curious look.

"Is everything alright?"

"Why wouldn't it be? I am not going to be a secret anymore."

"Anything else on your mind?"

"..."

"Keeping things locked up isn't going to help you."

"If you insist. Then I want to know why you told King Izana everything. I got into a lot of trouble because of you."

"King Izana has his own ways of finding things out, even I don't know all his tricks. I assure you, I never said anything."

I saw sincerity in her eyes, so I relaxed. "I'm sorry I jump to conclusions."

"It 's alright. Would you like to have a go?" Rin motioned for her sword.

"Sure."

* * *

I had to admit, talking with Rin helps me feel better somehow. I now was able to sleep. But the next morning was intense. After breakfast, we were surrendered to the maids. My Mother knocked on the door and insisted on doing my hair. "Are you nervous?" Shirayuki asked.

"Y-yes."

"You can plan it all you want in your head, but it seldom turns out the way you expect it to. It reminds me of my first ball."

"Ya, but Father was with you, so you weren't alone."

"Prince Raj, actually."

"Wah...? Wait you didn't share your first dance with my Father?"

"No, I didn't."

"But why? Were you in love with Prince Raj at the time?"

"No, it's nothing like that."

"Was Father not there to escort you."

"He was there, but it was Tanbarun, so he had to keep his Title a secret. I was a guest of Prince Raj."

"I bet that made Father really jealous!" I snickered at the thought.

"Maybe. I never asked him." Shirayuki was deep in thought.

"I doubt he would tell you, even if he had been."

"I guess."

Talking about my father being jealous, helped me get my mind off how nervous I was. And I was ready.

My father showed up at my door ready to escort me to my very first ball. But before he did, he stopped to stare at my beautiful appearance.

"Wow! You have turned into a fine young lady." My father held out his arm to me. And I intertwined mine with his.

* * *

Before long, we entered the ballroom. The first thing I noticed before my Title was announced, not that it was required, was that everyone was gawking at my fancy, braided, pink bun.

"I present to you, Princess Miko Wisteria!" My Father spoke proudly. I could see all royals were already in the room, except me and my parents.

My Father lead me to the ballroom floor shortly after, for a dance as the music began, to kick things off, before everyone else joined us. Zen was coxing me to forget about all the prying eyes, and to enjoy our dance, for no one but ourselves. It was so simple, but in this moment, I could feel he was beaming with pride. I wasn't someone to be ashamed of, or something to be shown off. It was perfect. Soon, I felt like we were the only two in here. When the song came to a close, I was brought back to reality.

Everyone else joined in on the ballroom floor and my Father joined up with my Mother. Not that I was surprised by that. I was not alone for long, before Keno asked for a dance. It was fine. I felt like Keno was like a little brother to me. After we danced, many nobles approached me, and I was soon pretty tired of it. As soon as I retired from the dance floor, I was bombarded with nobles who wanted to know more about me. Prince Keno came to my rescue, and lead me away from them, out to the garden.

"I can breathe again." I exhaled dramatically.

"There is something I-I wanted to say." Keno definitely got my attention. I looked curiously in anticipation. "I have chosen you to be my wife."

"Wait, what?!"

* * *

"Lord Brother!" Zen barged into King Izana's office.

"What is it, Zen?" Izana could sense Zen's tension right away.

"Did you know about this?!" Zen demanded accusingly.

"I did."

"And it doesn't bother you? He is her cousin!"

"I don't really agree with it either. But there is nothing that declares it as inappropriate."

"So, he can just demand her hand in marriage?!" Zen got even more furious and tightened his fists.

"I see." King Izana leaned against his desk. "I'll make a deal with you, Zen! Prince Keno will accompany you to Wistal, and will court Miko properly. Given some time, She will need to make her decision."

"Fine." Zen seemed to calm down a little.

* * *

I saw Keno walking towards the carriage, escorted by his luggage carrier. "What is going on? He's coming with us?!" I wanted an explanation. I thought Father understood, I didn't want to be with my cousin.

"He is coming to the Wistal Castle, to court you properly." Zen said, and a smirk appeared on his face. "And if you feel, he is getting out of line, in any way, you may send him back, at any time."

"I see." I mused at his response. He still had my back.

The trip back, was quite awkward for everyone. Even Shirayuki, didn't know what to say, upon hearing from Zen, what had happened, last night. Even if she already knew about the situation.

We arrived at Wistal Castle, not a moment too soon. We were greeted by our attendants, who took The young prince to his room.

The attendants were updated on the current situation.

* * *

Later on, in Zen's office, Kiki updated Zen on the current situation in Wistal. "Zen, you should know that while you were away from Wistal, we apprehended a pirate ship, half the crew is in custody, the other half opted for death. Shall I bring you to the Captain?"

Zen's expression got very serious. "Is he working for The Claw? Or is he part of a self organized pirate crew?"

"Does it really matter? I thought you hated all pirates!"

"I do. I know that The Claw, is going to be the most difficult organization to bring down, thus making it a priority." Zen answered Mitsuhide's question, with extreme distaste.

"That will be difficult, since no pirate dares to come into our waters, since the decree."

"Can you blame them. No one would be willingly to resign their life to chains. And Zen has made quite a reputation among the pirates." Kiki pointed out.

"Ah, Master?" Obi climbed in from the balcony.

"What is it Obi?" It dawned on Zen. "She's gone."

"Yeah."

"Forget it, from now on! Stay with Shirayuki! Having you be Miko's attendant, is a complete waste of time." Zen certainly had a point. "I am heading out." Zen left the room.

"We aren't going to look for her? Why does the Master seem so agitated anyway?"

"What else?"

"If it isn't concerning Miko, then I would have to guess, another unfortunate pirate ship seized." Obi knew about all the unfortunate pirates, left in Zen's wake.

"You're right about that."

Zen returned in less time, than expected.

"Back so soon?"

"You killed him, again, didn't you, Master?"

"That Captain had it coming!" Zen clenched his fists.

"What did **he** do?"

"We may as well, stop asking for them to surrender. We are just going to kill them anyway." Kiki stated.

Zen walked over to the balcony. "What is the commotion down there?" Something unusual in town got Zen's attention.

"Was there a festival today, that I didn't know about?" Mitsuhide joked.

"Not that I am aware of." Zen responded.

* * *

We walked through town, looking at everything we passed by. I stopped to look at some decorative pieces for tables. "So Desti, now is the time to ask my Father about your ideal position, I am sure of it." I spoke with confidence, only to be caught up by some amused peasants.

"Is that the Princess? It really is Princess Miko." Some random peasants practically screamed in excitement, after they saw a single strand of pink hair, from under my black hood. Others came to see. "Is it true you have pink hair? Can we see it?" Before too long, we were surrounded by people. I pulled off my hood, knowing it was pointless now to hide it. "Wow! That is incredible! Just like Princess Shirayuki too!" I couldn't get away. "You are the best kept secret of all time!"

Desti grabbed my hand, and pulled me through the crowd, navigating the streets, for a place to escape or hide. We got through the crowd, only to see, my Father on his horse.

Zen raced over to me, once he saw where I was, and pulled me up onto his horse. We rode away from Wistal, leaving Desti in the lurch. I didn't know why. I was sure, he would take me directly to the castle. Finally, we came to a stop in the forest, where we dismounted.

"Things can not be the same as they were, people know who you are now." Zen informed me.

"I know that, now."

After a moment of silence, Zen spoke up. "So, is this how it is going to be? You're going to do what you want and I will have to drop everything to save you?"

"I don't need saving, I had that handled."I defended.

"I can see that. You don't want to have an attendant. Fine, then be responsible!"

"Actually, I was hoping to appoint Desti as my attendant."

Zen was shocked. He could not believe I actually wanted an attendant at all. "Desti doesn't have what it takes to be your attendant."

"How would you know? You never gave him a chance."

"Very well. If he can challenge me to a duel, and win, then I will consider it."

"That isn't fair! No one can beat you!"

"If you don't think he stands a chance, then he has no business being your attendant." Father wasn't being fair. With that criteria, I had to wonder how Obi even got to be an attendant."

"Fine. The challenge will be at 2 o'clock, in two days time." I need a bit of time, to prepare Desti, if this truly must come to pass.

Zen seemed to muse at my determination. "Looking forward to it."

* * *

"Zen. Don't you think, that is unfair? It doesn't matter how good he is. Beating you will be impossible." Mitsuhide stood next to Zen, on the balcony of his office.

"I need to see that he can rise to the challenge. I want to know how he handles himself, when all odds are against him." Zen watched the training court, where we were training. "There are some things you don't know, until your swords clash with one another."

"They haven't taken a break. If anything, he is just going to wear himself out. They've even been staying up, till all hours of the night."

"If that is what she wants, let her! This is the last day, she has left. She will be exhausted, so she'll sleep then." He over heard me yell, 'Again!'. "Everyone get some sleep! We have a busy day tomorrow."

* * *

Kiki and Mitsuhide left. "So, it is just a test." Kiki enquired. "But what kind? What is he wanting them to prove?"

"That is a good question. I have a feeling this is about more than just the boy's skills."

"It must be. Why else would he tell us not to help them. It seems strange. In this situation, usually anything goes, up until the duel."

"Suspicious. Well if I know Zen, we'll find out about it, sooner or later." Kiki agreed with Mitsuhide.

* * *

As planned, we met in the training court. Zen made a point of showing up early, to intimidate Desti. But I surprised my Father.

"Father, I challenge you to a duel! If I win, then you will give Desti an opponent, that will be more even!"

Zen studied my face. "Fine. I accept."

Desti's eyes grew wide, as he watched our battle get underway. I was really good. He had not seen, such an intense fight, in his life. The battle seemed to drag on, with neither one of us, making a calculated error. When things looked bad for me, I would jump right back in. Finally, after some more time went by, I fell to my knees. Setting up my sword for another block, but my father's sword broke mine on impact.

"You should have got some rest. You would have had a better chance." Zen pointed out.

In this fight, I accomplished a few things. I tired out my Father, making things a little easier in the next match, I gave Desti a chance to study his opponent, before his fight, and in the off chance, that I had beaten my Father, I would have evened the odds.

"Alright Desti, let's see what you've got." They each took their stance. I could see in my Father's eyes, he knew what I tried to do. Nothing gets passed him.

The fight did not last as long as ours did, but Desti held his own in there, better than expected.

"That's a match." Zen announced after he skillfully knocked Desti's sword away from him.

All that work we put in, for nothing. I guess we were set up to fail, all along.

Zen walked away, seemingly satisfied with the results. He pick up a sword that was leaning against a pillar. "You're going to need a proper sword, if you're going to protect my daughter. Kiki, please show the new attendant, where he will be staying!"

I ran over to my father in excitement, wrapping my arms around him. "Thank you, Father. He won't let you down."

* * *

Desti entered my new office. "Wow! You look great, and so official now." I looked at his new attire, complete with a palace sword.

"I can't believe, he made me your attendant. I lost."

"I guess that wasn't his expectations." I said confidently. I know how my Father can be. He has everything calculated in advance, but never lets me in on it.

"This is your new office? It's nice." Desti looked around, at the room. We are going to spend a lot of our time in. It was a lot like my Father's office.

"I haven't been given any royal duties yet, but I am a step closer to fulfilling my Title."

"And that is something, you've been working for, for so long, hasn't it?"

"I have always dreamed of being more than just a delicate flower, waiting to be married off to some rich man. I want people to recognize me as royalty, as someone to be admired, and respected. Not just a 'pawn'."

"You are anything, but a 'pawn'. And people are going to love that about you." I showed my appreciation for his kind words with a big smile, only to be interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Please come in." I welcomed my guest. It was Keno. "What can I do for you?"

"I would like to ask, if you would accompany me. I would like to have a tour of the castle grounds, if that is alright, Miko?" Keno asked.

"Sure, I don't mind. I guess I will see you later, Desti." I was supposed to be a good host afterall.

"To be honest, I haven't seen the castle grounds either. Perhaps, I will have a look around too." Desti didn't seem too threatened by Keno.

"Enjoy yourself!" Keno said indifferently. If I didn't know any better, I would think Keno was jealous of Desti. The thought made me snicker.

"Is something funny?" Keno asked curiously.

We left my office and headed down the corridor. "Nothing at all. I was wondering how you like Wistal. This is going to be your longest visit here. We could have a tour, or I could show you what is beyond the gates. I always feel more at ease, out there."

"After the way, My Father accused you, you still want to go outside the gates."

"What is King Izana going to do? I answer to My Father. And not once, did My Father directly tell me, that I can't leave the castle. How could he? I heard that he did it all the time, when he was my age. There is no difference."

"You are a princess, so that's..."

"I may be a princess, but I am not defenseless!"

"I didn't say you were."

"Don't go saying it is unladylike. You should know, I don't really care about that. So come on!"

"You may not answer to My Father, but I do." I gave up, this boy is going to do whatever he is told, no matter what.

"Well, let's continue through the castle, then." And I proceeded to show him around.


	3. Chapter 3 Tanbarun's Misfortune

Later, I returned to my office. Sitting down at my desk, admiring my surroundings. Now, I was going to be important. I had something to prove. And now I had the means to do it, or at least, I soon will. There was a knock, Desti entered. As soon as I noticed him, another knock, followed by a messenger entering, right behind Desti.

"I have been ordered to give you this." He handed me a letter, and took his leave.

Both Desti and I, were curious of what it was about. So without any hesitation, I began to read it to myself. Desti watched as my face lit up.

"What does it say?" He hovered around me.

"Apparently, I am going to Tanbarun. My Mother sent this letter. She claims to have received an invite from Prince Raj. He wants to meet me, ever since I was presented to Clarines. He also thought, it would be a good opportunity, for me to meet my grandfather."

"Wow. Tanbarun. I haven't been there in forever."

"I'm sorry, this isn't going to be your chance."

"Oh." Desti seemed a bit disappointed.

"My mother thought it would be best to be escorted by Obi, since they are familiar with him."

"So, when are you and your parents leaving?"

"Actually, My Father isn't going either."

"Seriously?! I thought he wouldn't let you go anywhere, without him." Desti practically shrieked in surprise.

"He has official business to attend to, at the castle. But also, he wasn't invited."

"Wow, Prince Raj has guts."

"No, they have a mutual understanding. Besides, My Mother holds the Title, 'Friend of the Crown', so we are allowed to go to Tanbarun, freely. My Father does not have the same luxury." I enjoyed saying that a little too much.

"I guess, I'm probably not the only one, who is disappointed by this."

"Nope. Isn't it great." I could only imagine the look on my Father's face. I had to smile at that.

* * *

The next few days, I spent getting ready, and the rest of the time, being courted by a love interest. Finally, the day had arrived, for us to leave for Tanbarun. I insisted that I wanted to ride Beauty, so after begging Obi, he finally gave in and brought her. As soon as we were out of the view of Wistal, I got out of the carriage and rode on Beauty. I rode around the escort, casually, soaking up the sites. At least, for the moment, there was no call to impress anyone. I didn't care that I was in a dress.

Obi mused at my performance.

My eyes finally lay on Tanbarun. The city, where my mother grew up. "It is so beautiful."

"Well Miss, you should probably get back into the carriage now. You know presentation is everything." Obi pointed out.

I didn't complain, I knew I was going to have to sooner or later. Our carriage stopped in front of the gates. And we stepped out, being greeted by a man, similar to my Father's age, and height. Brown hair, green eyes, well dressed... that must be Prince Raj, I deducted. Behind him, was a younger Prince and Princess. "Welcome to Tanbarun!" Prince Raj greeted warmly, but yet still in a formal manner, as to be expected.

We later met in the main courtroom. "So this is the young Princess, everyone is talking about."

"I am Princess Miko Wisteria. It is lovely to make your acquaintance." I curtsied, to show I was a well brought up, young lady.

"I am equally pleased." Prince Raj seemed to be legitimately interested. But did not mention anything to do with my hair, which I believed was clearly on his mind. I realized, that he must have had some kind of sensitivity towards it. "Let us go to the herb garden."

Wait! What?! Why do we have to look at 'weeds'? My guess, Prince Raj knows about my Mother's fetish. This was going to be boring.

After watching my Mother enjoy her plants. I approached Prince Raj. "Would it be possible to visit the city, later?"

"I don't see why not." Prince Raj answered.

Great! I was going to have some fun, after all. That just means, I now have to wait until this is over. 'Yaaaay!' I thought sarcastically.

I didn't realize someone stood next to me as I stayed behind, while Mother and the prince were walking through the garden.

The man read my expression. "I see you don't care too much for this, do you?"

"I'm sorry, I don't think we've met."

"My apologies Princess, I am Sakaki."

"Princess Miko Wisteria."

"Yes, I know who you are. We had been expecting you for some time."

I remained silent.

"So what would you like to do, during your stay in Tanbarun?"

"Simply, I would like to see it."

"I hope you get the chance."

I silently agreed.

* * *

The next day, Obi, my Mother and I were led to the front gate, where our horses were standing there, tacked up and ready to go. "I have a surprise for you today, and it is outside the gates in Tanbarun." I nearly jumped for joy, at hearing the prince say that. Mother rode with Prince Raj and I rode Beauty.

We were escorted down the streets, by a ton of guards. "Why so many guards?" I asked Obi.

Obi answered me, quiet enough that Prince Raj could not overhear. "It is because Princess Shirayuki was taken from the castle, a long time ago. Prince Raj would never risk that happening again." I understood what he meant. "Besides, he is too afraid of the Master, to even think about it." He said cheekily.

"Father does have a way of striking fear into those who oppose him." I admitted with a bit of pride.

As we trotted through the streets, we could hear people muttering things amongst themselves, as they saw us. Things like, "I think those are the princesses from Clarines." or "What do you think they are doing here?"

"What is going on, up ahead?" Shirayuki asked Prince Raj.

"That's the surprise. It's the town festival. I thought you might want to go for old time sake." Prince Raj answered.

"Your right! I haven't been to a festival in Tanbarun in ages." I overheard them talking.

Did I hear festival? We are going to a festival?! Alright!

We entered the festival grounds. I saw so many different market stands and further ahead, we saw people doing all sorts of activities. One in particular, caught my attention. "Tug-a-war! Awesome!" I was going to join in this activity, when I was stopped by disapproving eyes.

"You have to maintain a dignified appearance, remember?" Obi called me out on it.

"Is there an activity, that is suitable for royalty?" I almost demanded.

"How do you feel about jousting?" Obi asked in his usual goofy tone.

But I clearly didn't clue in. "Sign me up!"

"Hahahahaha." All Obi could do, was laugh at me.

"Why did you even bring it up? There has got to be something I could participate in." I felt like I was being taunted.

"How about the theatre?" Prince Raj cut in.

How long was he listening for? Did he hear everything we said?

"That sounds great." I pretended to not be caught off guard.

* * *

We sat down and started to watch the play. I was enjoying it, but I could not help, but think about all the activities outside this theatre. So, as everyone was intently watching the play, I snuck out. I felt free at last. I looked at the time, that was advertised at the back, and took a mental note of when I needed to be back.

I walked through the streets and my eyes landed on this one stand in particular. I looked at the jewelry, and realized, it looked familiar. When I saw the jewel encrusted sword. I knew these were the trinkets that I found in that cave, years ago. I looked up, with my hopes of it being someone else was dashed, upon recognizing the man's face.

" _Look what we have here! Looks like our guest is a princess, and that crest." He had a thoughtful expression. "Of Clarines, am I right? You know what we do to princesses who step outside their kingdom?"_

The man looked at me attentively. "In someone else's kingdom again?"

I turned to walk away, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me in close. "I am a guest of the Prince of Tanbarun. All I have to do, is scream, and the guards will be here in a matter of seconds." I threatened.

"If you really are a guest of the Prince, then you would be escorted. You and I both know, that if you wanted to scream, you would have already done so. It seems that you would probably be in some sorta trouble." This man was clever, so I needed to be even more so. "Let's make a deal!"

"What do you want?" I asked shrewdly.

"I have a pretty vivid imagination. You might want to make me an offer."

"How about I forget, I ever saw you!"

"No, that will not do. I want you to find someone for me, or I will take you right now, to the Prince of Taurialle, and the blood bathes shall begin."

"Who do you want me to find?"

"His name is Mihaya." The man took the sword, and handed it to me. "You must want this, it must be weird for you to be unarmed."

I understood the gesture. "You mean, you want me to kill him?"

The man only flashed me a smirk.

But I chose to smirk back at him. My glare burned into him, as I gripped my sword. "You think me so foolish. Intimidate me all you want, but you have nothing on me. I would take my original offer, if I were you. 'Cause I am not going anywhere with you. And if I tell Prince Raj, that you nearly killed a Princess of Clarines, and have a plot to kill Mihaya, then the one in a noose, is you." I gritted my teeth.

"Well played. Then I guess I am left with one option. I accept." He reluctantly gave up.

I left with my old sword, that was returned to me. Since I was not allowed to bring my other sword to Tanbarun, it was good to have the means to protect myself again.

I looked at the time and realized the play would soon be over. I quickly, yet quietly, snuck back to my seat. It seemed, no one noticed. I was in the clear. When it was over, we exited the theatre.

Obi stood next to me. "That was a good play. Didn't you like the part, where the frog turned into a prince?!" He mused.

"That was interesting, wasn't it?" What kind of play did I miss? I wonder.

"I wouldn't know, because it wasn't part of the play. You would know that, if you watched it." He remarked.

"Ahh..." I was completely stunned.

"So, what were you doing?" He asked teasingly.

"Nothing." I couldn't believe I was caught. I was so careful.

We mounted our horses and started to head back to the castle. I overheard my Mother and Prince Raj talking.

"I've been meaning to ask, how is Mihaya doing?"

"He has been well, for the most part. He nearly got killed by some ruffians, so he has been in hiding for a while."

"Why did that happen?"

"Given his experiences, being with his crooked family. He learned a lot of secrets. Ones that will be very helpful to bringing down a multitude of organizations and bandit groups. He is now the man in charge of those operations."

"He has really come around."

"He certainly has."

I trotted up to Prince Raj. "I heard about the underground chamber. Could I see it?"

"Are you crazy?!" The prince retorted. "The last time I went down there, we could have been lost for days!"

"That is what I find so intriguing. Where's your sense of adventure?" My mother glared at me, inaudibly telling me to mind my own place. I thought about going there by myself later on, but it seems, my Mother picked up on that too. Oh well.

Tomorrow, we would be going to the mountains, to meet my grandfather. Maybe there, I would have a real adventure. I didn't know if I would ever get this opportunity to be in Tanbarun again, so I had to seize this chance. But first, I would have to keep up this charade of formalities. The rest of the day was boring too. Morning could not come any faster.

* * *

Finally, we were leaving Schenazade Castle. We rode on horseback and I was shocked that my Mother decided to ride her own horse. This was going to be interesting. We made our way into the forest, and it seemed that she was starting to get the hang of it. So I decided, it was time to pick up the pace. Let's see what she is made of. Obi didn't seem that impressed with me. So out of respect, I waited for her to get more comfortable with it.

There it was, right in front of us, the bridge to the village. We were greeted by many, Kazuki, Itoya, and of course, I met my grandfather too. Everyone was excited to see Shirayuki, Kazuki even gave her a hug. We then we're invited to a feast. I suddenly found myself surrounded by young children, who were raving about my hair and how beautiful I was. I smiled at them, and let the girls play with it. They dressed my hair up in braids, that encircled the back of my head. The girls seemed to be going out of their minds, with excitement. The children asked me tons of questions, all at once too, especially when they learned that I was a princess.

* * *

Later, my grandfather, Mukaze, wanted to talk to me. He lead me into the bush. "So your Mother has told me, you like to adventure out on your own. I know that I won't be able to change your mind, but what do you find so enticing?"

"Ah, that is a little tough to answer, because there is a lot of things."

He gave me a curious look. He gestured for me to continue.

"I want to see the world. I want to experience the type of things that I could only read about. I want to meet people and help them, but mostly, I am just tired of the same boring lifestyle."

"You're a Princess, so that can't really be helped. You have a duty to your country, to stay safe, and be responsible." He reasoned.

"Ya, I know. But right now, I am not doing much. Learning all that I can about the country and it's people, will help me do my job, more effectively in the future. My Father can't fight this fact, that is why, he has never told me that I can't go out. Believe me, I have no desire to disobey My Father, or anything. I know the responsibility I have, too. That is why I have trained so hard, so I could take care of myself. Kiki and the others, always knew what I wanted to accomplish and they agreed to train me, anyway. I am not doing anything, that I did not commit to, in the beginning."

"I see. You have decided to follow this path, and see where it takes you? Even though, others may worry, it is your life, no one else's. Just make sure you don't do anything stupid."

"I can't promise you that. I don't know what you define as stupid. My parents may call it reckless, but I call it, seizing every moment and opportunity presented to me."

"Well, go easy on that! Not every opportunity is a good one." He certainly might have some wisdom. He is a lot older than me.

"I will be discerning. That, I will do my best."

He changed the subject. It isn't like there was much more to say about it. I clearly made up my mind. "If you want to go exploring, you could ask Kazuki to take you to the falls. I am sure he would be delighted to."

"The falls? Where is that?"

"They are north a bit. Kazuki can show you. But if you go, you will need to go soon, otherwise, it will get dark before you return."

"Sure."

* * *

I waited for Kazuki, but he was busy, and pretty soon, we wouldn't be able to beat the darkness, if we wait anymore. I had already let my Mother know, and she insisted that I go with Obi. How hard is it to find, anyways? We could find it, grandfather told me it was north. No one will complain, if Obi comes with me. So, Obi and I got on our horses. Obi wasn't thrilled about it, either. I thought if we took our time getting there, he might back out, and insist we return.

"First one to the waterfall!" Beauty took off in a dash, as I pulled myself closer to her, with a grin on my face.

"Hey, wait! That isn't fair! Of course you're going to win! You have the fastest horse!" Obi raced his horse, trying to keep up. But he was no match, and fell steadily behind.

"Going to have to go faster, if you want to win!" I called out proudly. I looked back at Obi, with a smirk. As I turned my head forward, I had no time to react, before I was slapped across the chest, by a large branch, and fell off my horse. Beauty, to my dismay, kept running at top speed. Better yet, Obi comes riding up beside me, laughing hysterically at me.

"You should have watched where you were going! Hahahaha!" Obi has the laugh now. But not for long, I hope.

"Come over here and help me get Beauty back!" I was agitated, by his folly.

"This is my horse, Miss. You will need to get your own." He smiled insensitively at me.

"Obi, you're such a pain. You're going to make me walk all the way there?"

"Yes. I believe you told me, that you would never ride with me. You aren't Shirayuki, you **can** ride a horse. As you so clearly demonstrated." He let out a chuckle.

"Fine then! I can walk. I will get Beauty without your help." Obi of all people, I found to be the most irritating. Maybe, that is why I keep trying to ditch him. I always thought it was my dislike for attendants, but Obi always makes me eat my words. Actually, having Desti around, is quite nice.

So I walked, while being followed by a moron on a horse. We walked for so long, it was starting to get dark, and still no sign of Beauty.

"We need to get back Miss. It will be too dark. We will get lost!"

"I am not leaving Beauty out here."

"Miss, we need to. We can continue searching tomorrow. We will find her then." I can't believe Obi would have the nerve to ask me to abandon one of my friends, even if she is an animal.

"You can go back then, but I am not giving up!"

"This is futile. You have to see that."

"All I have to see, is my horse." Obi wasn't going to let me continue this search, I knew that. I had to leave him behind, before he forced me to go back with him. I climbed the closest tree and disappeared, the way, only **I** could.

Obi's voice slowly dissipated into nothing, the further I got.

* * *

"It's getting late. They still aren't back yet?" Mukaze asked Shirayuki.

"No, they haven't. I thought they were going with Kazuki, but it appears that he is still here." Shirayuki grew concerned.

"She is with Obi. I am sure she will be fine."

"That means nothing, if she decides she has had enough of him. She will leave him behind. She has been known to do that." Shirayuki tensed at the thought of Miko being lost and alone.

"Kazuki, you and Itoya, head to the falls! That is all we have to go on, when it comes to their whereabouts." Mukaze called out. "The rest of you get ready to go! We will start looking for the young Princess immediately!" They all left to the stables, leaving Shirayuki by herself on the deck.

She saw a dark figure in the trees. She stood up and ran towards the figure. As she came closer, the figure progressed into the woods. "Obi! Where is Miko?! Obi?! Don't run away from me!"

A man that was hiding behind a tree, jumped out from behind her, grabbing her, and tying her up.

A snide grin on his face, "Who's running? Hehehe!" His laugh creeped Shirayuki to the bone.

* * *

I walked for what seemed like, forever. Still no sign of Beauty. I was lost. I had been lost many times before, but that was different. Back then, I didn't even know where I was going to begin with. As I walked, I heard something up ahead, someone was here. At first, I was anxious to ask them about Beauty, or for an idea of where I was. But the scene I walked into, was far from helpful.

My eyes grew wide, as they came into contact with my Mother's. I saw the horror on her face. She was tied up, but also had a sword to her throat. Fear of losing her, caused me to lose my composure.

The man who held the sword that brimmed Shirayuki's throat, spoke up. "Well, look who's finally showed up! Ru Ru, it is good to see you again." He said it in a way that clearly showed it wasn't. Ru... Ru...? If he knows me by that name then... he must be from Denavir. Wait, No! It can't be!

"Kaylem?"

His face raised up, revealing it from the shadows. It was him.

My Mother was so confused, by everything.

"How did you even find me?" I was confused. How did he get all the way out here? This has to be more than a coincidence.

"A birdy from the market place, told me, he saw you."

"You mean...?"

"That's right. I ran into him, a while after you left. He taught me everything I know. He promised to help me get here." He pulled the sword, even closer to Mother's throat.

"Let her go!" I demanded.

"You mean, like you did for my parents!" He roared angrily.

" _How dare you steal your Prince's horse. You know the penalty for horse thieving! And a royal horse too" The man pulled out his sword._

" _No, please, this is just a misunderstanding!" Kaylem cried out. The sword slammed into the hearts of both his parents, discarding them in_ to _the flames. "MOM! DAD!"_

Shirayuki just watched, as my face turn dark. She was unable to say anything. The boy, I had mentioned to her in the carriage, surfaced in her thoughts. I could see it in her disposition, she was just starting to piece it together.

"I didn't... mean to..."

"Now you are going to know what it feels like!" He sneered at me.

"No! MOM!" I pulled out my sword to stop him, but the men beside me tried to grab me. There was no time. Kaylem's sword plunged into Shirayuki's chest. I watched helplessly, as her expression turned cold, and her body was discarded against the tree. I was in horror at the sight. "How could you?!" I started to feel the wells of tears, threatening to slide down my face.

"How dare I? How dare you! My parents, were nothing but generous and caring! They died because of you! I didn't kill this woman, you did! By deciding my parents fate, you've decided your own parents' fates! So, why don't you run home to daddy! Tell him, how you killed your own mother! Let's see how quick he is to forgive you!" He yelled at me, the pain still on his lips. "Go on, run! Like you do best!" He turned and walked away, grabbing the man's shoulder closest to him. He spoke quietly into his ear, but I heard it, all the same. "Kill her!"

I was so flustered, I ran. I didn't know what to do, or think. The tears ran freely now. The men running after me, with swords drawn, ready to attack. I ran, until I made it to a cliff. There was no where else to go. I turned around, gathered myself the best I could and took my stance. One, two, three, four... each one, I took down in a matter of seconds. Now all their aching bodies surrounded me. I could not take a single one of their lives, but it still burned me up. They helped Kaylem. But I am to blame for her death. Kaylem wouldn't even be here, if it weren't for me. I turned to look out to the ocean and then, to the Castle. I cried, bawling my eyes out. 'Mom'. I shook violently, clutching my sword, tightly.

~"Here we are!" He announced.

 _I was taken back in awe, gazing upon a breathtaking waterfall, a serene pool, surrounded b_ y _trees._

" _Last one in, is a rotten egg!" He darted toward the pool._

" _Hey, wait!" I took off the dress, revealing the slip underneath, and jumped in. Splashing each other. I couldn't imagine this being anymore perfect._

 _~"I married beneath me. That is the last possession, that I had when I was a noble. I think it is time to let it go. Besides, it looks great on you. Now, please sit on this chair. I would like to style your hair. It probably gets a lot of attention, doesn't it? People can be cruel. Promise me, you will choose to love your hair, and not care about what others think. It is your beauty and nobody else's."_

 _~The sword slammed into the hearts of both his parents, discarding them into the flames. "MOM! DAD!"_

What do I do now? I can't go home. I can't stay here. I am alone. 'Mom'...

 _I cowered behind my mother. "MOM!"_

 _"Don't make any sudden movements!" She surprised me at how calm she was. She stood up tall, raising her arms. She took one step closer to the bear. "THIS IS MY TERRITORY, YOU WILL NOT HURT US. LEAVE AT ONCE." She was staring down the bear. It stood up tall, raising it's paws in the air, as a sign of aggression. It gave out a loud roar._

 _"Shirayuki!" He nearly unsheathed his sword._

" _Stay back, Zen! It's alright." Not flinching at all Shirayuki continued. "DID YOU NOT HEAR ME?! I SAID LEAVE NOW!" She continued sternly. The bear saw no fear in her eyes, nor in her body language. It dropped back down on all fours, and grunted again, at a last attempt. But Shirayuki sent it an even more intense glare. "LEAVE!" It then turned around and ran in the other direction._

I felt so safe. My parents both protected me, the best they could. Now Mother's gone, and Father... how could I ever face him after this? I could not go back.

I heard some rustling, and was alerted to another's presence. A girl my age, jumped down from the tree, landing right next to me. I immediately swung my sword, only to be intercepted, with her forearm. It must have been armored, because there was no blood. I stared into her calm, lavender eyes, watching her long, straight, blue-black hair, pulled back behind her shoulders, gently swayed by the breeze.

"Take it easy, Miko. Your mother sent me to find you."

How could she be so heartless, to play me like this. "My Mother is died. Just what kind of idiot, do you take me for?"

"She is alive, Miko, but she wouldn't have been, if I hadn't shown up."

"Prove it!" No way was I going to let this girl, get me believing in false hope.

"She has got red hair, right. She had a stab wound in her chest." I relaxed, knowing that what she said really was true.

"She's alive, and you saved her. Thank you! I am in your debt." I remembered my position, and spoke in my authority. "What is your name?"

"I don't just tell anyone my name. However, I might give it, if you ask me nicely, Pinkette."

"Will you please tell me your name?" I spoke a little more softly.

"Much better. I'm Kat."

"You need to come with me, Kat. My Father will require your presence." I knew Father would want to thank her in person. But she didn't seem to hear me. In relief, I sheathed my sword.

"What? Why?"

"So, he can thank you properly."

"No thanks. I just did what was necessary."

"You saved my mother. Please allow my father and I, to thank you properly."

"How long is something like that going to take?"

"However long, it takes."

"Sorry I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"It's called life, Pinkette. I don't what yours is like, but mine has some serious responsibilities."

If she only knew, that mine probably outweigh hers. "I insist you meet with him! I want a chance to repay you, for helping my Mother."

"Fine!" She agreed, reluctantly. "But we're making a stop first." She started to head in some undeclared direction.

I started to follow her, intrigued by her. "Where are we going?"

"My ship."

"You have a ship?!" I mused excitedly.

"Oi, tone down the enthusiasm! Yes, I have a ship."

"Let's go! What are you waiting for, Kitty Kat!" My new nickname for Kat seemed to infuriate her.

"Don't call me that!" She said in a low semi serious tone.

My lips curved into a smirk. "What ever you say... Kitty Kat."

She rolled her eyes, and continued down the path, anyways."

* * *

We walked to the port town and towards a ship. I had to stop for a moment, and stare. This ship was different than any other ship, that I had been on. I was so excited, but still kept my composure. I walked onto the deck, to see that it was void of the crew. She barked an order and suddenly a man appeared. As excited as I was, I was still very worried about Mother, and I wanted to get back to her, as soon as possible.

We headed back, to find that Obi, was already with her. "Miss! You're alright! Thank goodness! If you had been hurt, then the Master would have had my hide for sure!"

"Miko... thank... g-ood-ness." Mother's voice was really strained.

"Mother!" I ran to her side. I started to cry, again. She seemed like she was barely hanging in there. "Please stay with us... sob... please..."

Not long after, the Lions of the Mountain showed up. Kazuki was leading Beauty too. As much as I loved my horse, at that moment, I didn't really care. I just wanted to get Mother help.

"Obi, should we take her to Tanbarun, or would it be faster to take her back to Clarines?" I knew that Clarines had better medical programs. Chief Garak would be able to help her, but could we afford to travel that distance?

"It would better to take her back to the Master. Do you think you can wait that long?" Obi asked Shirayuki.

Shirayuki nodded slowly.

"Alright, let's go!" He turned to face Kat. "Who is she?" He pointed out Kat, as he carried Shirayuki to a horse.

"That is Kat. She saved my Mother's life. She will be accompanying us back, to speak to my Father." I glanced at Mother, holding back the unshed tears.

Kat and my grandfather were talking, so Obi budged through. "I hate to break up the party, but we should really get the Mrs. back home."

"We'll see you to the border." Grandfather offered.

As soon as we were mounted, we headed to the border. We said our good-byes and left the Lions of the Mountain at the border, in a hurry to get to Clarines. My Mother needed treatment and fast. We didn't even have time to send a message back home.

* * *

We finally arrived at the Castle. I could see that Kat seemed to be in distress.

"What are we doing here?" She asked me, which I could only give her a look, that said 'I am sorry, don't hurt me'.

"Didn't you know? Master, is the Second Prince of Clarines!" Obi announced. We watched Kat get really tense. "You want to back out?"

"Yep, see ya!" Kat turned to leave, that forced me to have to grab her by the back of her cloak, and pull her.

"Not so fast. My Father will want to see you." Kat looked defeated, now knowing, I wouldn't just let her leave.

The gates opened and we were greeted by my Father, his attendants and Desti. Immediately, Zen ran over to Shirayuki, in fear upon seeing her in such a condition. He quickly gave me a once over, worried that I might be hurt too. "We need to get you to the medical wing, right away." Upon realizing my current condition was normal, he jumped into action. "Obi! Get Chief Garak! Update her on Shirayuki's condition!" He then noticed Kat. "Mitsuhide! Kiki! Take our guest to my office and wait for me there!" Then Father and I left with Mother to the medical wing.

* * *

Upon being alerted, Chief Garak was there ready to get to work, right away. We were asked to leave, while she was with her patient.

I could not hold back the tears anymore. I tried to wipe them from my face.

"What happened? Who did this?" Zen was almost in a panic.

I started to bawl. "I'm so sorry, this is all my fault... sob... He only did it to get back at me... sob."

Zen pulled me in towards his chest, wrapping his arms around me. "There is no way, that this is your fault. Don't let yourself believe that!" Zen's eyes teared up too.

"But he... sob"

"Who is **he**? Who did this?"

"...Kaylem..."

"You mean... that boy that lived in the house that had been burned down." I could only nod at his enquiry. "He still blames you. Is that why? He told you that, you were the reason he tried to kill Shirayuki?" His answer came in the form of a burst of fresh tears.

"It isn't your fault. He is responsible for his own actions. He is just trying to play mind games." He held me tighter. I felt, as if he was even more mad at Kaylem, for hurting me this way. "Who is the girl, that was with you?"

"Kat. We wouldn't have gotten Mother back here in time, if it hadn't been for her."

"Then, I am in her debt." We broke away from our embrace, and I wiped the remaining tears from my eyes.

Finally the door opened. Chief Garak stood there at the door. "She is stable, but will need lots of rest. You can see her, but keep it brief!"

"Of course." We entered the room. Shirayuki was kind of out of it, almost dosing.

"Shirayuki..."

"... Zen...Mi...ko...?"

"I am right here... Mother." She finally closed her eyes. But my reaction, and I am sure my Father's as well, was fear that she just took her last breath. My Father immediately checked her pulse. I watched closely, to see if he was going to give the okay. He released a held breath, and then I guess, so did I, upon realizing she was still with us.

"Come Miko! We should let her sleep." We both left the medical wing. My Father went to his office, to most likely, thank her for her efforts. I curiously waited, wondering why the castle, or the very mention of my Father's name, gave her the shivers. Somehow, I wondered, if I would ever learn the truth. Somethings aren't meant to be shared, and perhaps this is one of them.

* * *

I later, found Desti. He held me in his arms. "I am sorry about your Mother. Are you okay?" He seemed really concerned. "What happened?" It was nothing against Desti, I just didn't want to talk about it. He quickly understood. I took shelter in his arms, unaware that I had an audience. The other attendants didn't complain though. I was in pretty rough shape.

I finally started to feel better, and broke from his arms. "Desti, thank you. I am fine now."

"You sure? 'Cause if you're not..."

"I am." I really didn't like people worrying about me. I think my father worries about me the most. I guess, I can't really blame him, but I wish he could trust me more. I can handle situations on my own. I wasn't able to when I was ten, but I came along way since then.

Desti went back to my office to wait for me. I had asked him, if I could be alone for a little while, leaving him with the promise, I would not attempt to leave the castle grounds. I found Ru Ru, and took Beauty out for a ride. It seemed to calm me down, somewhat. I got to a nice spot, and sat down, listening to the breeze. Ru Ru landed on my arm, and looked into my eyes. Ru Ru leaned in and kissed me on the nose. It really tickled. I couldn't help but giggle. But shortly after, my face grew grim, once more. Kaylem knows who I am. If he was willing to go this far, then I may not have seen the last of him. Especially now, that he has probably learned of our survival. That man at the market place, I haven't seen the last of him either, I'll bet. If they're working together, or not, this will be troublesome. My Father had mentioned to me, before I left the medical wing, that he was going to look for him. Kaylem was now wanted for attempted murder of a royal, in all of Clarines, and will most likely receive the death penalty too. But is that fair? I know why my Father is doing this, but, I still feel very guilty.

" _It isn't your fault. He is responsible for his own actions. He is just trying to play mind games." He held me tighter._

What would I do, if someone had killed my parents? I can't imagine, that I would just sit around and accept it. As a ruler of this country, I wouldn't have to. Like my Father is doing now, I could send for the man responsible, and have him executed on the spot. No one would question me. But as a commoner from another country, he has no authority to do anything about it, and would be forced to take matters into his own hands. I don't see any difference, other than that one must be bolder than the other. Killing royalty is a very serious crime. Based on public records, we would even go to war over it. I realize, that rank sets us worlds apart. But it isn't fair! They can't help that they were born a commoner, and I didn't do anything special to be born a princess. This is just the way things are.

'Chirp'. I smiled to reassure Ru Ru, I was fine. I gazed up at the sky. I was not going to cower, behind the castle walls. If they want confrontation, than so be it. I am going to do my own investigating of this matter. I don't want anyone to worry about me. I don't want Desti to worry, either. I will handle this myself. I want to find Kaylem and make peace, if that is even possible. I have to try. I thought about that sweet boy, I met long ago. I have to believe, he is still in there somewhere. I let my mind wander for a bit. And then something came to my attention.

" _Take it easy, Miko. I'm here 'cuz your mother sent me to find you."_

 _How could she be so heartless, to play me like this._ " _My Mother is died. Just what kind of idiot do you take me for?"_

"She is alive, Miko, but she wouldn't have been, if I hadn't shown up."

I wonder if Kat is finished with her audience with my Father yet. It made me curious. There was something about Kat, that intrigued me. I couldn't put my finger on it, but she was different, somehow. And it wasn't just that she lived on a ship, even though, that was really cool. I wonder if she will go back to her ship. I'm not sure why, but that thought, only brought me the feeling of disappointment. I bet she has had a lot of adventures. I wonder if I could go on a few with her. My Father would never allow it. I know they don't like it, but I can't help but want to explore, and do sporadic things. It is like an uncontrollable force. If I don't go out and see the world, I will never get the experience I need to understand it. The dangers, or the peace. Why the peace gets interrupted by greed or hate. Why people could even harbor such feelings, is somewhat of a mystery. I only know what I have experienced. I want to know more, can anyone really blame me.

I took a peek at my watch, and noticed the time. I bet their meeting is over. I mounted Beauty, riding back to the court. After handing her to the guards, to take care of her, I signalled for Ru Ru to stay put. I then made my way to a figure, I saw sprawled out on the grass. Just as I thought, it was Kat.

"How did it go, Kitty Kat?" I noticed all the papers sprawled out around her, on the grass. Giving a quick glance at most of them.

Kat sighed. "Fine, except now I'm stuck working here. I just wanted to leave."

"I know the feeling."

"None of these jobs, peek my interest."

She is going to stay at the castle? I mused. "Did he say, it had to be one of **those**?" I made an implication, with a very large mischievous smirk.

"Whyyy?" It perked Kat's curiosity. A sly smirk appeared on my face. What my Father doesn't know, won't hurt him. "Did you have something in mind?"


	4. Chapter 4 The Investigation

It was decided. I needed to investigate the man from the market, since Kaylem would not be stupid enough, to have a high profile, here in Clarines, after what he did. I could not believe, that I still hadn't bothered to ask the man his name. That was going to make my investigation much harder. Perhaps, he will be in the market place? I bet if he was trying to keep an eye on me, he would be very closeby. First things first. I will send Ru Ru to the Tanbarun border crossing, with a request for all the names, of everyone who crossed between the time I saw him in the market, till now. I bet my Father already had them put on alert for Kaylem, but he doesn't know about the bandit, I am looking for. I glanced back at my decorative sword, leaning against my desk. I wrote my note, and signalled Ru Ru. As Ru Ru took to the air once again, I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I greeted, formally. Fully expecting it to be Desti, but it wasn't. Keno entered my office.

"I am sorry about what happened." He seemed sincere.

I know everyone, is trying to be sensitive. But I have been hearing these words from everyone I saw, it was starting to get annoying. "Don't worry about it. I am fine, okay." I gave him the best smile I could muster. I guess, I was a little distracted.

"I was hoping you would like to get out of the office for a bit. We could spar if you want." He seemed to know how that seemed to always get my mind off things, and make me feel better.

"Sure. I have got some time."

He took my hand and led me down the corridors, towards the training court. My hand was in his, and it made me feel a bit awkward. I knew what his intentions were, after what he said to me at Wilant.

I saw Desti walking towards us, he seemed pretty shocked, and my face went red. Desti seemed confused by us holding hands. Of course, I never told him about the arrangement, with King Izana, either. I felt kind of bad, at first, but Desti was my friend, he would understand. Desti's eyes followed us to the court, before he took his leave.

When we got there, we didn't waste any time, before getting down to it. My skills were far too superior to Keno's, but he didn't seem to mind it. I really did appreciate this, however. I was able to blow off a lot of steam, that had been building up.

* * *

After, I asked him, if he wanted to go for a walk through the castle grounds. He seemed to ecstatic about it. So we walked, in an awkward silence. He took my hand in his, which made me roll my eyes. He was my friend, and my cousin. How could I possibly think of him, in any other way? Even though, he was 'courting' me, I don't think I would ever choose to be with him. It was just too weird. But a deal is a deal, and when it comes to King Izana, I can't questions his orders.

"Would it be alright, to kiss you?" He seemed really nervous. He was being very courteous about everything. I had to give him that. He was quite a gentlemen.

"No... That would not be appropriate, at this time." Still. I had no intentions, of being with him in the future. I came up with an ingenious plan. "How would you like to play a game of Stealth?"

"How do you play?" He didn't know of this game, because it doesn't exist. That's right, I made it up, as a way to get away from people, like Obi. Which by the way, it was Obi's least favourite game.

"You have to give me a head start and then you have to catch me. I will run and hide and stealthily move around the grounds. When you do catch me, by using any tactics necessary, it is then your turn to run. Other than that, anything goes. Are you interested?" I taunted him, cheekily.

"Okay. Do I have to close my eyes?"

"It isn't hide n' seek. You can do whatever you what. It is my job to lose you. And you will need to do the same, after you catch me."

He nodded, so I took my head start.

As soon as I was out of his sight, I climbed a tree. And watched him, as he ran right passed me. I sat in the tree for a bit and then made my way to my room, through the open window.

I climbed in and realized I wasn't alone in the room. "Oh, Desti? I didn't know anyone would be in here."

"Having fun?" Desti was curious to see that I was alone.

"We were playing a game, but he wasn't very good, so I got bored."

"That is probably, because you have an unfair advantage."

"Yep, but don't tell him that! I actually find it quite amusing, that he tries so hard."

"I know who **that** reminds me of." He teased.

"If your talking about me," Which I so clearly knew he was already, "then I have to disagree. I am not an amateur. I have been doing this longer than I can remember. Not even Obi can keep up with me." I spoke out of pride.

"I've been meaning to ask, what is with you and Obi? You don't seem to get along very well." Desti has seen enough to know that, I guess.

"It isn't that we don't get along, it is just that he can be... annoying. He works for my Father and I think it has gone to his head. He treats me like a little kid, even though, **I** am the Princess!"

"It doesn't have anything to do with him being your attendant?" His eyebrows raised. He seemed rather interested, in what my answer was going to be.

"An attendant that works for my Father. Perhaps. You work for me, so it's cool." I didn't know where he was going with this, but I wanted to make sure, that he knew, that he was not part of this category.

"So I do." He mused at that remark. "How long are you going to torture the poor guy?" Clearly he was referring to Keno.

"Just want to see, how long it takes him to realize, I am in my room."

"That could be a while." I agreed with Desti on that one. If people thought I was naive, then he certainly was. I felt a bit cruel. I rationalized, that it would be good practice for Keno. It isn't like I was trying to avoid him completely.

A knock on the door, pulled me from my thoughts. "Yes." Keno walked in. "Looks like you found me."

"You were here all along?!" Keno panted.

"I did say anything goes." I rationalized.

"So, does this mean, it is my turn to run?" Keno asked. Well he technically hasn't caught me yet, but I should give him credit for finding me here.

"Sure, why not. I will give you a head start." I gave Desti an apologetic look and exited through my window. "Ready or not, here I come."

* * *

I returned to my room, exhausted.

"You've been gone a while, did you find him?" Desti was intrigued by all of this and had to know, why I was so exasperated.

"No. I found out he was hiding in the men's bathhouse." I sat down on my reading couch, letting gravity pull me down onto it's lovely cushions.

"I thought you said 'anything goes'?" He teased.

"I guess, but that was a cheap trick. He knows, it is improper for a lady to go in there. I spent my entire day, looking every inch of the castle grounds. I even sought the help of Ru Ru, when it came back. What a waste of an entire evening." I complained.

"Where did Ru Ru go?"

I hadn't mentioned anything to him about that and wasn't planning on it, either. "On an errand." It was true. I just didn't specify, what kind. That reminds me, I have a message to retrieve from Ru Ru, with a list of names, that I will need to look into. I will have to wait till tomorrow, to go to the market place. I had to work on this quickly, it won't be long now, before I start having royal duties of my own.

* * *

The next day, I got up very early. I signaled for Ru Ru and took the list from 'm. Accompanied by my feathered friend, I left for the Wistal market place. As I was walking through the forest, I scanned through the names. I didn't know, who was who, but I had something to go by. I told myself, if I saw him again, I would try to get his name. However, it was doubtful that he would even give me his name. He could be going by an alias, that would make things harder too. I strolled through the markets, but nothing. He has to be here. He knows who I am, where I reside and that I am alive. He would be keeping tabs on me, for sure. I didn't see anything, that seemed familiar, being sold there either. Was this really a dead end? I headed back to the castle, before they knew I left.

I saw Kat, stationed at the front. She looked like a boy, upon my suggestion. I figured, I would come up and talk to her.

"How is the new job, 'Pretty boy'?" I just had to call her that, after I heard the name circulating around. To be honest, I would have come up with it on my own, if I hadn't already heard it.

"Agh, not you too." It was pretty funny. She always seemed, less than thrilled, when I teased her.

I turned to her fellow guard. "I hope you're not giving him a hard time."

"No, Your Highness. We're just playing around." Nosuke smiled.

"That's great. Your shift is over soon, right Kat?" I smiled innocently at Kat.

"Yeesss...?" Kat seemed to be wondering what I was up to.

"Great, then I will see you for lunch." I winked at her.

Nosuke was shocked at my invitation, to his partner.

I left them there and secretly watched their reaction. It was amusing, to say the least.

Nosuke was over the top, jealous. I over heard him shriek, "It's an honor to be invited to lunch with the princess! I'm surprised you're not more thrilled! I don't know anyone who wouldn't kill to be you right now!" I was surprised to see Kat so calm. I know I usually had an effect on people around me... wanting to be with me, for my hair or my title. I knew at that moment, Kat didn't care that I was a princess. She treated me like any other person. If anything, that made me want to get to know her, even more.

"Still! I would love to be in your shoes right now!" Nosuke was still raving about it, not that I am surprised. I couldn't help but giggle to myself. Kat was just taking it, but her expression was priceless. This was something I could only read in books. It was entertaining!

"Are you telling me you're not the slightest bit attracted to her?!" I snickered. Nosuke was crossing the line... if only he knew she was actually a girl! This was awesome! I couldn't contain myself and left, before I gave myself away, in laughter.

* * *

I ran back in towards the castle and found some guards standing near the court.

"I have something, I would like you to look into, can you do that for me, Shikito?" I was making a formal request, so he couldn't say no.

"What would you have me do, Princess?" Shikito answered.

"Shikito, I would like you to investigate the names on this list. I need to know who they are and any useful information on them." I handed him the piece of paper.

He seemed rather curious, that I wasn't asking the attendants first. But agreed to do it, nonetheless.

* * *

I knew it was around time, for my wake up call, so I climbed into my room. Ru Ru took the back of my chair. It wasn't long, before there was a knock at my door. Time for the day to move on like normal, as I would anxiously await, Shikito's findings.

I visited Mother in the medical wing, right after breakfast. Naturally, Father was there too. She was looking better, but still needed lots of rest.

"Upon hearing the news, Prince Raj asked to pay a visit. He was really worried, when he found out something bad happened to you, once again, in Tanbarun." Zen informed Shirayuki.

"Prince Raj is coming here?!" I startled my Father. I guess that he didn't know that I was here.

"Yes. He was confused that you both came directly here, after your visit in the mountains. When he received the report, he thought it would be important to see for himself, that you're both okay." Zen inspected Shirayuki's face, for some kind of reaction.

Shirayuki smiled. "That's sweet. When will he be here?"

"Later, this afternoon."

I had no idea, that we would be having guests at the castle today. And being a prince, I would have to dress up and be on my best behaviour.

Chief Garak entered. "Great, you're both here. Shirayuki will be fine, after some more rest. A few more weeks and she will be back on her feet."

"That's a long time..." Zen pointed out, in his disappointment.

"These things do take time to heal." Garak was not happy about it either, but she knew it was necessary.

Zen slid Shirayuki's bangs away from her face, so he could look her in the eyes.

"Don't worry about me, Zen. You heard the chief, I'll be fine."

"You know I still will. I can't help it." Father was hopeless.

"Did you get to thank that girl for me, Zen?"

"Yes... kind of. I offered her a position, here at the castle, but I haven't heard from her since." Zen really didn't know, that Kat was working as one of our castle guards. It was really quite amusing. She was dressed like a boy, but I seriously thought Father paid more attention to detail. It felt pretty cool, to have this fun little secret.

"I see. I was hoping I would get the chance to thank her, too." Shirayuki sighed at the lost opportunity.

Garak tried to encourage her. "You still might get another chance. But you should rest now, Your Highness. Especially, if The Prince of Tanbarun is coming to visit." We all nodded and left the room

"Father. She is going to be okay, so you really don't need to worry." I knew all too well, what it was like for people to always worry about me. I figured, Mother probably didn't want Father to worry about her, either.

"I know." He smiled at me. He appreciated my concern. "You will need to get ready for our guests and this time, please be presentable." He teased.

What is he talking about?! I only showed up to one garden party, in the wrong attire. That was only one time. He can't just let that go? I won't make that mistake a-ahhh! I completely forgot! I was going to meet Kat for lunch!

"Right... Of course, I will dress appropriately, well I got to go, seeya..." I turned around, hastened out of the medical wing and made a break for the kitchen, leaving my father completely dumbfounded, back there.

* * *

I ran over to the spot, where I met Kat last time. There she was waiting for me. I sprinted till I stood next to her, panting heavily, resting on my knees, to gather my breath. "Sorry I am late, Kat. I had to- something came up." I really didn't want to get into any of the details. I sat down next to her. I pulled out some food, from my satchel. "I brought you some lunch." I handed her a sandwich.

"It's okay. Life get's like that sometimes." Kat took a large bite out of it. "Do you always eat food this good?!"

"I grabbed whatever I could find. Is it **that** good?"

"It's better than anything I get, back on my ship."

"If you think it's **that** good, maybe I'll get you something even better, tomorrow."

"Sure, as long as it doesn't cause any trouble." Kat spoke casually. She certainly doesn't get as excited as I do, but then again, I am pretty good at hiding my enthusiasm too.

"So, how do you like it here?" I wondered if she thought this was really dull, compared to living on a ship. Being a guard, in my mind, has to be the most boring job, in the world. But, I also hadn't paid any attention to them, until now. Why would she give up everything, for this?

"It's fine. I've had a hard time sleeping though." Kat answered genuinely.

"Why is that?"

"It's almost too peaceful. Ya know what I mean?" Interesting thought. Of course, I could relate. Peaceful is 'boring'.

"All too well."

Kat finished her sandwich, but I had finished a while ago. Food is just not that important to me.

"So, where is the furthest you've gone? How many countries have you visited? What exactly are the activities, you have on the ship? What did you actually do?" I had been thinking about these things, ever since I learned she was part of a ship's crew.

"Let me stop you there, Pinkette. My life on my ship, is private. I won't talk about details, but I'm willing to answer your questions about other countries. Now, one question at a time."

"Sorry, I just got a little excited. I-I..." I was interrupted by a 'DONG', coming from the court clock. It got my attention. It is that time already? "I got to go, can we meet the same time tomorrow? I won't be late this time!" I didn't even wait for Kat's response, before standing up and taking my leave.

* * *

Prince Raj would be here soon and I wasn't anywhere near looking presentable. I dashed towards my room, with great haste. I was running behind, all day so far. Perhaps, I am too distracted. The maidens immediately, saw to my hair and attire, since I had not left anytime for the bathhouse. They dressed me up, in another fine dress, decorated in my royal jewels and dressed my hair in a beautifully braided bun, just the way I liked it.

I looked at the time, I was running late again! I ran down the corridors in my dress, I know that wasn't appropriate. Things will be worse, if I am not standing next to my Father, when he greets our royal guest. I saw my father standing there, giving me a quizzical look. Well, at least I made it! I stood next to Father and my cousin, just in time for the gates to open. Prince Raj and his attendant, Sakaki, stood there, ready to be greeted. My Father invited them in and the first thing they did, was go visit Mother. Not that I was surprised of course.

As I was walking with my cousin down the hall, it seemed I was being hailed by Shikito. So I gave my cousin a quick, yet completely vague, explanation for my parting. I met up with Shikito and joined him for a casual walk around the grounds.

"Did you find any useful information?" I got straight to the point. Afterall, I didn't want to be gone too long. I had to get back before I was missed.

"Your Highness. I found that most of these names, are good respectable people, some are travelling salesmen and traders. They all check out, as good honest people." Shikito informed.

"And the rest...?" I urged, anxious to know more.

"The group of names here." He pointed to them on my list, "They all came through, at roughly the same time. There is no records of them to speak of."

I knew it. They **are** here in Clarines, afterall. Kaylem's name, wasn't on the list, so he must have chosen an alias. "Thank you for this information. Please forget about any of this. There is no telling, where this information, could be leaked."

"Is it alright, if I ask what this is about?"

I smiled mischievously. "Just a dumb game, I'm playing." That was sort of true. I am playing a game, a more or less, dangerous one. One, that everyone would think I was being dumb, for playing. I reasoned in my head. Shikito believed me. I was known, for doing things to entertain myself.

As for this information, I now had a few leads. I didn't know what name belonged to who, but I was sure, all of them worked for Kaylem. That means, I could follow any of them and still get where I want to go.

I saw my Father, and Prince Raj, exit the medical wing, talking about who knows what. I left Shikito and headed to their location.

Their eyes met mine. And I gave a curtsy to Prince Raj, as a formal greeting.

Prince Raj seemed distressed. "I am so sorry that this happened and in my own country. Maybe coming to Tanbarun, hasn't been such a good idea."

"Not at all. I was very pleased to see, such a beautiful country, apart from my own. What happened, was unfortunate, but it could have happened anywhere." I reassured him. "There are people, that have ill intentions everywhere. If you want to blame someone, then blame me."

"It is no one's fault here. But we should be mindful of this in the future. Prince Raj, will you assist me, in finding the culprits?" Zen did not want to ask this of Prince Raj, but to find them, it would require co-ordination with Tanbarun.

"Yes, I will contribute all I can to the investigation."

"Thank you very much." Zen handed him a bell, made from the walnut stone. "This will allow communications, to be easier and more swift, among our countries."

Prince Raj graciously accepted the gift. "I will give you an update, as soon as I can." Prince Raj left with Sakaki towards the gates.

"Father, is he leaving already? Didn't he just get here?" That seems like a long journey, just to turn around and go back.

"He has business to attend to in Tanbarun, so he must. He has done, what he came here to do. No need to prolong his visit."

I understood. It just seemed like a shame.

As long as Mother was in the medical wing, things were going to be busy, for Father. He had a lot of work to do. "Father, I am a Princess of Clarines. I could help, take on Mother's royal duties, while she is recovering."

"I would really appreciate that. Thank you!"

I would need to prolong my investigation for now. My Father had a huge work load. I wanted to help him out.

* * *

After bidding Prince Raj farewell, I entered my office, to see a pile of papers left on my desk.

"Looks like you have your work, cut out for you." Desti stood next to the desk, intrigued by the large pile of papers, for me. This was going to be a long couple of weeks.

I sat down and started to take a look, just in time for the door to open. Kiki walked in with another large stack of papers. "Think you can really handle this? It is quite a lot." She placed the new stack on my desk, in front of me.

I zoned out for a second. Kiki was about to ask if I was alright, but I snapped out of it, in time. "I got this. Don't worry about me!" I assured her with as much confidence as I could muster.

"Just let me know if you need anything."

"Sure will, Kiki." After she left, I got down to work. This was my first royal duty, it was not living up to my expectations.

I worked for hours, but I didn't seem to even make an indent in the piles of paperwork.

* * *

As the weeks went by, my days consisted of meetings with mostly Lord Haruka, a visit with my mom, lunch with Kat, paperwork, courted by Keno, paperwork, training with Kiki, and then,... paper work. I was so relieved, when it was near the end. Chief Garak mentioned, that Mother would be released. I was glad it was over and I could not believe they did this every day. Granted, this was work that had piled up, during our trip, it wasn't the usual work load.

Finally, putting the last few papers aside, I informed Desti, I was going down to the medical wing.

As I was headed to the medical wing, I happened upon my parents making out. My face turned red at the sight. This was really awkward. "Don't you have a room for that?" I teased.

I surprised them and they broke away from each other. Zen smiled at me. "You act like you've never seen anyone kiss before."

"Aside from the two of you, I really haven't." I decided to change the subject. "I guess, your feeling better, if you're out here."

Shirayuki nodded. "I am. Although, I still have to take it easy, for a while." Mother must have been really bored, for these last couple of weeks. It is no wonder, why they were wanting to spend time together.

"I will give you some time alone." It didn't take long, after I left, for their eyes to meet.

* * *

Zen and Shirayuki, went for a walk through the gardens, to talk.

"Miko has really impressed me, lately. She did all your paperwork and settled many meetings with the Lords. She isn't the same little girl anymore." Zen felt the pride in his words. "Maybe I was wrong about things between her and Desti too. It seems like they are just friends."

"Zen, why are you so against him? If she loves him, I would be happy for them."

"If she did love him, I would be, also. My brother wouldn't be too happy about it, though. You know what it was like. It would be better, if she loved a noble." Knowing how much trouble it would bring, to be with someone that the people don't agree with, would make things difficult, if not impossible.

"No one can choose their feelings. Anyone who thinks they can, is just fooling themselves." Shirayuki reasoned. And she was right, afterall. The heart will choose who the heart will choose. "She isn't a little girl anymore. You can't always protect her from the world, forever. She is going to need to learn these things for herself."

Zen realized she spoke the truth. If anyone knew that, it would be him. After all he went through, to marry Shirayuki. He was only given that privilege, because she received a noble rank. The outcome might not have been the same, if it hadn't been for that. "I have been keeping her on a leash, haven't I? It is hard for me, though. I guess, I could let her off the hook, but I would feel better, if she had at least one more attendant."

"One she wants or one that can keep up with her?"

"Maybe, both."

"You are looking for a needle in a haystack, you know that right?"

"I can dream, can't I?"

* * *

That night, after everyone was asleep, except for the night guards, it was time to renew my investigation. I took my sword in hand and took my slip of paper, with the names on it. I snuck outside the gates and found Beauty, that I had strategically, sent to a blacksmith for shoeing. We rode into the forest and scanned the ground, for any kind of footprints or evidence of a camp nearby. But it had been hours and nothing to show for it. I rode up into the mountains, but still nothing. I kept on my search throughout the night. I was sure, they would have a close eye on me. Watching my every move, like a hawk. I stared into the trees, wondering if they were following me, but there was no one there, either. Was I wrong? Could it be that Kaylem, doesn't know that we survived? Surely, he would have expected a report back and would have grown suspicious, when his men didn't return. Who was I really dealing with? I know for sure, he knows that I am the Princess of Clarines. That man from the market, has told him. Count on it.

I saw the sunlight, forming on the horizon. It was time to go back, before anyone knew, I was out here. When I got back to the blacksmith, I had to groom Beauty myself, to lower suspicions, before I went back to my room.

Upon arrival, I snuck in through the window, got out of my royal attire and headed to bed, just in time, for Desti to knock on my door and wake me up. No... I am not going to get any sleep, at all. But I am so tired.

I attended my morning meetings and joined Kat for lunch, as usual. We had already been getting really close. Later, I went back to my room, to get a nap, when there was a knock at the door. Keno entered.

"Hey, if you have the time, I would like to show you something, you will love, Miko!" Keno asked with excitement.

"I guess..." I reluctantly left my room again. Desti was left in my room alone again. I sure had been spending a lot of time away from him, for someone who is supposed to be my attendant. It couldn't be helped. A lot of my meetings and being courted, didn't leave me that much time for him, to accompany me.

We ran into the forest. I was following Keno, through the grounds and then we stopped. He smiled, "Girls like butterflies, right?" He asked like an innocent child, as he pointed to a large group of majestic butterflies.

"Butterflies are here all the time. Don't tell me, you haven't seen any, till now! But they are pretty." I came all the way out here, so I may as well, enjoy it. I lay down on the grass. He lay beside me and before too long, I drifted into a nice slumber.

"Ahh, Miko? Are you asleep?"

"... beautiful butterflies..."

He could not help, but stare at my beautiful face, as I slept. "... She is even more pretty, when she is asleep. She is so serene... like an angel..."

Hours went by and it started to get dark. I woke up, rubbing my eyes. I shot up when I realized, how late it was. I looked at Keno, angrily.

"Why did you let me sleep, Keno?! I had other appointments today. Father is going to kill me!" I made a mad dash to my office.

My Father was standing there and as expected, he did not look happy. "Where have you been?!" I don't think he actually wanted to know where I was, more like, what was more important than my duties.

"Keno and I were..."

"There is better times for that! I was counting on you to deal with these meetings!"

"It was an accident. I fell asleep. Won't happen again." I had to be careful, to not make careless mistakes like this in the future.

"I had to postpone your meetings till tomorrow. You can thank me later."

That means, I'll have double the meetings tomorrow. Great... I suppose I should let Kat know, I won't be meeting her for lunch tomorrow.

After Father left, I entered my room and sat at my desk. I still could not stop thinking about last night. Am at a dead end? If I don't find them, before Father does, I know what Father will do. That's why, I need to figure this out, as soon as possible and can't risk involving anyone else in this, either.

Desti was pondering whether he should ask me what was bothering me, but decided against it, believing I would tell him, sooner or later.

* * *

I made my way to the gate, in the morning, to inform Kat about missing lunch today. I walked around, to where I knew she would be stationed. I could not believe my eyes, when I saw Kat, making out with her fellow guard. At first, my face flushed and I felt my cheeks heat up, as I quickly, hid behind a pillar, before they saw me. Kat, I didn't know you had a thing for Nosuke. I was excited to know that I could tease her about it, later. My lips curved into a smirk and I left back to my office, forgetting why I had been there, in the first place.

The meetings dragged on. My day was longer, than any other had been, in ages. I finally got a moment of peace. Tomorrow, I was going to scour Wistal for clues. My plan was to ask people about the several names, I was investigating. Deep undercover of course, which would mean, that not even just my black hood, would suffice. I had formulated a plan in my head, before I left to go to bed.

* * *

Early morning came, and I set my plan into motion. I walked through town, asking people many of questions, but turning up with no results. Nothing. I knew I didn't have that much time. I asked people about a suspicious jewelry merchant, but still nothing. Well, besides the town jewelry merchant, but that wasn't helpful. I was starting to think, this was a lost cause. Maybe, they **did** stay in Tanbarun. It is no wonder, Father needed to work with Prince Raj. He must have known all along, it would be foolish to come into Clarines, after the incident. They must have known the penalty. Seeing as I can't investigate in Tanbarun, I guess this is it. What did I really hope to gain, by all of this, anyways. This was all just a colossal, waste of time.


	5. Chapter 5 Bring in the New Attendant

I walked over to see Kat, waiting at our usual spot. I was kicking myself in the teeth for forgetting to tell her, I was missing our lunch yesterday. Maybe she will let it go, if I tease her. "So your into men now, pretty boy? You boys have fun?!" I smiled cheekily. I was amused at how red Kat's face turned.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come on, I was there."

"You saw that?!" She was surprised.

"Yep, you two seemed busy, so I thought I'd give you some time alone."

"..." Kat's face got even redder than before, as she clenched her fists.

"Since when did you start having a thing for Nosuke? He is just a castle guard and your a member of a ship. Seriously, what do you even see in him? Isn't he a little boring?" Yes, once again, I was drilling her, for everything, without waiting for her response. That should mean, either she will not give me an answer as per usual, or maybe she was going to be nice and give me one.

"He's just a nice guy. Why do you care about it so much anyway?"

It wasn't like I had anything against Nosuke. I just thought that someone, who led such an exciting life, would never settle for a common guard. Although, I never really got to know the guards, that well. "Isn't he a little ordinary? Don't you want a life of excitement? Isn't that why you were on a ship?" How could anyone want to have a simple life. I was sure she would crave adventure, just as much, as I do.

"I had many reasons, but adventure wasn't at the top of my list." Kat explained.

"Then, I am the only one. I'm a thrill seeker. I know that, as a princess, I shouldn't have these qualities, but I need to live the way I choose. No one can decide that for me." It was something that irked me, about the castle grounds, it was too predictable. Predictable meant boring. I know that there is still so much to discover, in this world and I wanted to see it all.

"You should remember, as Princess, you have responsibilities too. The kingdom needs you to stay alive and healthy."

"I get that and I do."

"Do you wish you weren't a Princess?"

"No, I **am** a princess. It would be a waste of time, to think on useless matters. I am who I am. I have a duty to my country and I will uphold it. I never questioned it." My life was decided at birth, I would not change, who I am. But sometimes, I do wish, I had more freedom, though. Sneaking around, can be troublesome, especially, if I get caught. 'Dong' My thoughts were interrupted again. "It's time to train, I'll see you later, Kitty Kat."

* * *

I returned to my office, after training. My temporary duties, for my mother, were nearly at a close. I knew, I would not be able to stay away from paperwork, for much longer. It will be **my** duty, soon too. But for now, I could have my responsibilities taken from me, for a little while. I guess, this job didn't quite live up to my fantasies of it. I thought there might be more action, involved. I guess, I didn't pay that close attention to my parents, after all.

Desti placed his hand on my desk, next to me, breaking me away from my thoughts.

"Hey, is everything okay? You seem to be avoiding me, lately." Desti could not keep his concerns, to himself anymore.

"I am not intentionally avoiding you, sorry. I have been distracted, as of late." I didn't want to lie to him, but I still don't want him to get involved in my matters. Besides, I have dropped my investigation, so there is no need for letting him know now, anyways. It is possible, that I have felt awkward around him, because I felt bad about keeping this a secret.

"Being your attendant, I believe my job is to accompany you." Desti did have a point. If Father didn't think he was doing his job, he might release him from service. I'm just not used to having a shadow, at least, one that I want to stick around. I shouldn't ask him to stay in my office, all the time, except for our training sessions. I am sure he is already bored of being in here, too.

"Desti, would you like to go for a ride around the grounds, with me? I'm afraid, that is all, I have time for. Today, is the last day of meetings. We will have plenty of time, to enjoy, after that."

He nodded, so we went to the stables. We had a bit of a race, but Beauty and I, beat Desti by a long shot. The poor guy didn't have a chance.

We got back to the stables, giving our horses to the handlers. I saw Obi, standing next to a tree, looking over towards the garden. I haven't seen Obi much, since the incident in Tanbarun. It was really weird, I thought. Not having Obi around, constantly looking for me. It made me kind of curious, I mean... did he give up? Or, was Father the one to? I walked up to him, just to see, what he was doing.

"Hey Obi." I warmly greeted.

"That's new." He mused.

"What is?" I was already getting annoyed by his antics.

"You don't usually, come to **me**." He smiled, cheekily. "You don't miss me, **already**?!"

I balled my fists. He is so infuriating. "I was just wanting to know, what you're doing! That's all!"

"I am here, to look after the Mrs." He pointed into the garden.

"So, you are Mother's attendant now?"

"It seems that way, doesn't it?" He teased, as usual.

I muttered under my breath, "Why do I even bother." I can't say that I missed him that much, but I at least have to admit, running from him, did give me a thrill. He doesn't train me anymore either. Not like there was much else he could teach me. I walked away.

However, to be a princess, I am going to be leading, all kinds of different people, with different personalities and perspectives, like Father always said. I need to learn how to get along with people, like Obi too. I turned around and calmed myself down, trying to grasp a new perspective on this. I stood next to Obi, again.

"Ah, she returns!"

"Obi, Take good care of Mother. She will need you. You're good at what you do, so I know, she is in good hands." There, I gave him a compliment, that wasn't so bad.

"You know I will." I saw sincerity in his features. Something, that I wasn't used to. Maybe, there is a way for us to get along. I always felt that Obi, thought of me, as a burden. I did put him through the ringer, so I couldn't blame him. Maybe it is time, to start over.

I watched my Mother. She seemed better, these days. I could see why Father wouldn't want her to be alone, especially, in her condition.

Desti was standing there, silent. He may be comfortable around me, but I don't think, he feels like he fits in here. I was going to need to do something, to help him feel, more like part of the team. But how? He trains with Kiki, but he rarely talks to any of the other attendants. Maybe, he is a little shy. I know, we could host a tournament, for attendants and castle guards. He could show off his skills and prove to himself and everyone else, that he deserves to be here.

"Obi? When was the last time we hosted a tournament, here at the castle?"

"Why? Are you wanting to show off, again? You do realize, as Princess, you can't compete, right?"

"Haha- it isn't for that reason." I spoke nervously. I didn't want to say what the reason was, though. I might really embarrass Desti, or worse, he could get upset with me, for concocting this idea.

He raised his eyebrow, inaudibly, demanding an answer.

"Just answer my question!..." Keep calm, Miko... "Please?"

He rubbed the back of his head, before giving me an answer. "They aren't usually hosted at the castle. If you want to host a tournament, I would suggest the Wistal arena."

"We have an arena? Who knew?" I quickly realized, he would probably respond in his usual manner. "Don't answer that!"

"If you are serious about this, you should talk to the Master."

"I think I will." This was perfect. Besides, I'd be able to go to this event, too. As royalty, we would all attend. I could even see Kat in action. I hadn't seen her fight before. But when I met her, I couldn't help but notice, those two very strange swords, strapped to her back. Most unusual. Because she was a merchant, I was curious to know her fighting style. At least, I think she is a merchant. I guess, I never asked.

" _Let me stop you there, Pinkette. My life on my ship, is private. I won't talk about details, but I'm willing to answer your questions about other countries. Now, one question at a time."_

I doubt she would even tell me if I did. She seems rather secretive about it. But, the same could be said about me, so I can't complain.

I snapped out of my thoughts, long enough to dismiss myself, from Obi. I headed to my Father's office, to make my proposal, of course, without the details.

* * *

"I have learned, that Miko has been meeting with this boy, like clockwork, ever since, he came under our employ." Mitsuhide informed Zen.

"Another boy...? Any entanglements to speak of?" Zen asked out of concern.

"I wouldn't worry, Zen." Kiki reassured him. "I am sure there is nothing going on, between them."

"Miko, has made no effort, to pay attention to any other castle guards. I wish I was as certain, as you are, Kiki." Zen pushed the stack of papers on his desk, aside. Genuine concern, evidently showing. "I don't know what his intentions are?"

"Apparently, Miko approved his application, herself." Mitsuhide had collected as many details, as he could, on the subject in question.

"What?! Who is it, that we are dealing with?! Find out everything you can about him! Follow him, if you have to! I need to know, who he is and what he wants with Miko!"

"Already looked into his profile. There is no information on him, besides his application. That means, he is a foreigner to both, Tanbarun and Clarines, or under a false name." Mitsuhide reasoned.

"I still think you are worrying for nothing, Zen."

"Kiki, this is serious. I can't risk it. After what happened to Shirayuki and Miko, in Tanbarun, I can't leave anything to chance." Zen seemed a little frantic.

"Should we dismiss him from service?"

"Mitsuhide, normally I would. But this time, I need to keep him close. I need to know what he is up to. He might be affiliated with Kaylem." Zen turned to Mitsuhide. "I want you to handle this for me!"

"I will do my best." Mitsuhide placed his arm against his chest and gave a bow, before leaving.

I then knocked on Father's office door, after I saw Mitsuhide leave. I heard Father say 'Enter'. I let myself in.

"Ah, Miko. What are you here for? Don't you have another meeting to prepare for?" Zen asked.

"Yes, but first, I wanted to make a proposition."

He was intrigued by my boldness. He motioned with his hand for me to continue.

* * *

The days went by and I was finally done. Meetings, paperwork, the whole deal. Free at last. Mother had recovered well and spent all her time in the herb garden or with Father. I'm glad, she got a long break. I just wish it wasn't over those circumstances. I was so ready to greet the day. I was hoping to go into town. It looked so welcoming, from my balcony. I was going to ask Desti to come with me, until I saw Kat, walking away from the courtyard. She was in normal clothes, not her castle guard uniform, like every other day. That must mean, it is her day off. Now I know who I am going to town with.

It took no time at all to be ready, in inconspicuous clothing and down there to greet Kat. I should have told Desti, where I was going, but it wasn't like Kat was going to wait for me.

"So, this is your day off?" I already knew the answer, but I figured I would ask her anyways.

Kat gave me a look, as if sarcastically saying 'you're observant'. "Yes."

"So, where are we going?" I asked cheerfully and boldly, now walking with her.

"We?" She seemed slightly agitated. I really thought it was pretty funny, how she always seems to react that way.

"Uh huh." I remarked, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

She gave up, knowing it was completely useless to fight it. "A tavern."

"Great! Let's go!" I kept my composure, despite my excitement. I only heard about taverns. I never actually went to one before. It was a different type of crowd, than I am used to. Yay, for new experiences. After sneaking out of the castle, we headed for the tavern, where else.

* * *

Upon entering the tavern, I saw many drunk men and a few loose women. There was a bartender, a few sobers too, but I would guess not for long. The place smelt like alcohol. I had never had a drop of the stuff in my life and I didn't plan to now. Father would be furious if I got drunk, especially, in a public tavern, of all places.

I walked around, till one man in particular caught my eye. He was pinned to a wall. I wonder why. No one seems to be helping him either. I saw a few men, throwing knives at the wall, close to him. Either, they have really bad aim or they are simply trying to strike fear into him. If that's the case, it was working. The man looked a little terrified.

Kat noticed that this scene, grabbed my attention and explained. "He most likely lost a bet, that's why he's pinned there."

Oh, I get it. So it is target practice. If they hit him, he could be dead or wounded. That is quite a risk. Good for raising pressure.

I watched as Kat talked to a man next to her. Their conversation continued as my attention wandered to the two drunk men, who had started a fist fight. Then I heard Kat say with confidence, "I wager that my friend here, can throw better than you can."

The man agreed, looking at me, as if I was a complete wimp and gave me a cocky grin. "Deal!" The man walked passed us.

"You **can** throw, right?" Kat asked me in a low voice, that no one else could hear.

I just gave her a mischievous smirk. I then, refused the knives offered to me.

The man, who accepted the challenge, took his stance and threw the dagger, planting it a few inches above the victim's head. He smiled at me in an overconfident, proud and intimidating manner.

It didn't faze me, in the least. I took my stance, pulling the special daggers, from my tiny black pouch on my hip, that I had received from Obi, placing each one, between my fingers. I threw them all at once, like I had done, through all those years of training. Each dagger, hitting right on it's mark. One on each side of his neck, one on each side of his torso, and one almost striking his groin. They had all just barely missed the man's flesh.

The man nearly fainted and the rest of the men' s jaws dropped. Kat, on the other hand, stood there with pride. So did I. Kat then demanded her winnings from the challenger, who gave it without hesitation.

We left the tavern, planning how we were going to spend our winnings. I later, told her about the upcoming tournament, which Father had approved. I mentioned to her, that all the palace guards and attendants would have to compete. Of course, leaving out the part where it was my idea. If I didn't know any better, I'd say, she wasn't too thrilled about it either. But, I was doing this for Desti. Everyone was going to recognize him, as a strong fighter. I would train with him, if that would boost his confidence.

Our day came to an end, and I had to go back to the castle. I felt bad, when I returned. Desti waited up for me. Unlike the other attendants, Desti never lectured me about my decisions, no matter how reckless, they were. But he was my attendant, he was supposed to point out my flaws and when I misjudge situations, even if I didn't really want to listen to them. Desti was too easy on me. But I did like that.

* * *

"King Izana and Queen Rin, are coming!" I couldn't believe my ears. This was turning out to be a really big event.

"Yes, they were pretty surprised to hear that you were planning the whole thing." Zen stood there with pride in his voice. "Also, they will be taking Prince Keno, back with them."

"Oh, I see..."

"Don't worry. I don't think, King Izana, will request your decision, at this time. Keno has been here for a while now and they need him back in Wilant."

I was relieved to hear that. In some ways, I'm going to miss him. But, Father is right, he is a prince and he will need to prepare to fulfill his duties. For one day, he will be King.

"I suppose, you will want to train with Desti?" Zen already knew what I was thinking. I wondered if he knew my reason for planning this event.

"Yes, what about the others?"

Zen was rather curious that I had asked about the other contestants. "They will be training with Kiki. Why do you ask?"

That's funny, when he asked me this question, it sounded like he already knew the answer, but how could he? "Figured that it'll be really busy in the training yard. Desti and I will train in the forest." That was true and a good cover up.

Zen seemed distant for a moment and then he chuckled.

"Father?"

"I don't know how you like training so much. I couldn't stand it when I was your age. It is for that reason, I am sure, you are going to be the strongest of us all, one day." He exclaimed. He was so proud of me. Strongest of us all? He really thinks that? I used to think my Father believed I was destined to be a damsel in distress. I have managed to survive many things, on my own. But in the end, I **do** find myself depending on him. I hope for a day, when I can take care of myself and be a burden to no one. But the strongest of us all? Can I really become **that** good? I can't beat my Father. I don't think I could take on King Izana, either.

Shirayuki entered Zen's office. She seemed excited.

"Shirayuki?"

"Zen, I have finally been cleared. I am in perfect health."

Zen gave her a hug. "That is really good news."

It was almost as if they forgot I exist. But I was happy for her too. She must have been frustrated, with her restrictions. "I'll leave you two alone." I made my exit, they didn't complain.

* * *

Later on in the week, Mitsuhide returned. Zen and Kiki, were at work, as usual. Zen wanted to know, "How is the investigation?"

"Still no news about Kaylem. As for the guard, he is very slippery. It is almost as if, he knows, I am following him." Mitsuhide expressed his concern.

"Suspicious. If he is going through all that trouble, to shake you, he must have something to hide."

"Your wasting your time. This guard, might not have any association with Kaylem. I think it would better, to look into the activities in Tanbarun. Since we aren't having any luck in Clarines." Kiki suggested, trying to take focus away, from the guard. It is like she knows, his secret. "Has Prince Raj sent any recent reports?"

Zen expression turned dark. "Yes, they left without a trace. Besides Kaylem, he seems to believe, the other men aren't from Tanbarun, either. That is why, I have to know if there is a connection between Kaylem and this guard. There is no telling, what Kaylem plans to do next."

Mitsuhide added, "Zen, it might be time to restrict Miko from her visits with him. With the limited contact with Miko, it could put her at risk. Maybe you could change him to night shift?"

"You and I both know, that she would just meet with him at a different time. Miko doesn't care about that. I don't know how smart this guard is, but Miko will know that we are meddling. She might even tell him. The guard might panic and leave. We will have then lost the only possible lead, we have. Or worse, he could try to take her." Zen reasoned. His logic, made a lot of sense. "In any case, we will have to wait until after the tournament, to proceed."

* * *

The next few days, were very busy. I trained with Desti half the time and the rest, I worked on the plans for the tournament. I was going to be glad, when this is all over. It is a lot of work.

Finally, it was time. I was escorted with the royal family to the arena, on horseback. Yes, King Izana and Queen Rin, had arrived, earlier this morning, so they were with us too. They were going to leave, as soon as the tournament, was over. It was a shame, since Keno and I didn't get to hang out much these past weeks. Even though, it was awkward to be courted but my cousin. He is still really precious to me. I thought, it would be a good idea, if we sat together, for this event. But unfortunately, the seating plan didn't allow it. I sat on the farthest side, next to Mother and he, on the other side next to his Mother. I was excited to see everyone battling out.

Apparently, Mitsuhide and Kiki, were not going to be facing off, until the final round. I was interested to see Obi in action too. I can't imagine why. Kat and Desti would face off, just before the final round, if they made it that far. I didn't want to choose favourites, so I chose to root for them both or should I say, all of them. This was turning out to be the biggest event of my life. I greatly anticipated the outcomes.

We first saw Kiki enter the arena, but her opponent, didn't even last a minute, before being thrown off his feet. After that it was Mitsuhide, with the same result. Then Obi. It was becoming clear, that the attendants were dominating, as to be expected.

Castle guards aren't the only other opponents, though. Challengers have come from all over Clarines. There were many strong opponents in the mix, I was sure. Now it was Desti's turn, unlike the other attendants, he was matched up with a strong fighter from the north, who has a reputation, for great sword play. Of course, this was a great opportunity, to show off Desti's skills in combat.

I looked at the board and noticed that all his possible opponents were going to be tough. "How is that fair? Kiki and the others faced off against guards who don't stand a chance."

Zen mused at my desire to see Desti succeed. "Yes, but everyone knows that my attendants, will be in the finals. This gives Desti, a better chance, to show us what he's got." He winked at me. Yep, he knew all along. Should've known.

Shirayuki grew curious. "Is that what this is all about?"

Zen gave me a look saying to just admit it.

Head in palm, I refused to give a clear answer. It was like Father was taunting me. I turned my attention back to the arena, to watch the fight get underway. 'You're doing great', I thought to myself.

"He is doing really well, for his age. He might even, have a chance of making it to the semi finals." Zen's observation, was not misjudged. Desti lasted through the many fights and became victorious, in each match.

Kat finally entered with palace sword in hand. I should have expected that would be the case. But I had still hoped I would see her wield her strange swords. She proved to take each match easily, as well. She was set up, with very tough opponents too. Little did I know, that was also part of Father's plan.

Father watched his skills closely and grew concerned. He was formidable and with things appearing as they were, a huge threat. Could Zen really afford to let our meetings continue, now that he knows Kat's skill level.

Each round became more difficult then the last, for my two most important contenders. Now it was time to decide, who would proceed to the semi finals. Desti got the first spot. Kiki defeated Obi and took the next spot, Mitsuhide took out his opponent, to be expected. And it was now up to Kat, to get the next spot.

She was matched with a very tough opponent, with a huge reputation. This was turning out to be a very tough match.

Kat was going for a strike to the leg, but the man effortlessly dodged it. He swung his sword at Kat's head, causing her to be more on the defense and struggled to take offence, again. His moves were too quick and calculated.

She dodged another swing, by jumping into a roll, knocking her opponent, off his feet. It didn't offset him for long, for he was back on his feet and he sent some, quick swings at Kat, causing her to dodge them, with her rolls. Whipping her legs around, she took him down again. It gave her enough time to stand up, only to be met with the same reaction, from him.

He swung some more calculated swings and one knock off her helmet and the other, knocked her to the ground and he pointed his sword at her throat. But that was not what got everyone's attention, it was the long blue-black hair, that had been freed from the confinement of the helmet.

Zen's mouth dropped. "She's a girl?!" Granted, Zen had never personally, talked to her.

"Isn't that Katsumi? She was the one, who saved my life!" Shirayuki realized.

I tried to reason with Father. "You did say she could have a position at the castle, didn't you."

"You knew about this?!" He was upset, but now it was directed towards me.

"She didn't think you would let her be a guard, if she was a girl."

"Instead, I thought she was part of some kind of evil plot." His hand met his face. I could tell, in some way, he was actually relieved. "Nevermind. I don't really care that she is a girl. She should have just told me. I would appreciate it, if there was no secrets, between me and my guards. That way, I can trust them. However, if it is just a question of gender... it's fine." He was more impressed than angry, now.

"Do you mean, you will let her continue her position at the castle?"

"Yes. After seeing her skills in action, I believe, she will do very well." Zen knew well, that it was hard to come by a castle guard, with such impressive skills.

I was really relieved to hear that. I didn't realize how close we were, already. I didn't want to see her leave the castle for good.

Some time had passed and now Desti was up against the same opponent. I wondered if he would be able to come out on top. I knew that I could take him, but was Desti ready to? I would soon find out. Desti advanced on him and the clashing of swords began. But as suspected, this guy was too quick. Desti had the advantage of studying his patterns and movements from the previous match. And he used these predictions, to get an edge. Using this technique, was something that I taught him, in order to fake a better skill, if an opponent, clearly was out of his league. This time, it was clear that it was his only chance. A secret move that only I knew, was going to get him his victory. He had to beat this guy. It would prove to everyone, that he has what it takes. He took his chance and performed it perfectly. The man was caught off guard, just long enough to get the sword to his throat.

"Where did he learn that?" As if Zen didn't know. "That move was impressive."

"Something, I had been working on. It is a combination of sword skill and body skill. It is impossible for someone to predict, seeing as it is a new move." I was rather proud of it, to be honest.

"Even so, He will now be up against, either Kiki or Mitsuhide. Not even that move, will give him much of an edge."

"I never expected him to beat either of them. In my mind, he has already accomplished his said goal."

"You can't do everything for him. He is your attendant after all."

"There is nothing wrong with being a little shy!" I defended.

"True, but he will have to get passed that. He needs to protect you."

"Hasn't he already proven, that he can?"

"I believe so." Shirayuki chimed in.

"Yes."

The match of Kiki and Mitsuhide, went on so long, that no one was even paying attention, any more. At this rate, the event would be over, before there was even a winner declared. Desti would naturally be tied for winner, by default. Even though, we all knew, he didn't stand a chance.

Sure enough the match was interrupted and a tie was declared. Desti was a finalist. Everyone looked at him, as if he was the winner.

* * *

The next while, Desti had achieved the respect and recognition, I hoped he would. The guards now, looked up to him. People talked about him, in their local gossip. And even the maids, were excited when he passed them in the corridors. I started to see more confidence in him too. He finally believed he deserved his position. Not just, an over glorified friend of the princess.

I saw that Kat had abandoned her disguise and was fulfilling her duties as a female guard. All of this happened because of the tournament. I AM GOOD! I should have thought of this sooner.

I continued down the corridor, feeling really proud of myself, when one of our guests from the tournament walked close by. Something around her neck, grabbed my attention. It was a necklace. One of the ones from the cave, I found years ago. I walked up to her with an urgency. "W-where did you get that?"

She smiled sweetly. "My fellow bought it for me from a man in the port town closeby, near the docks." She didn't understand why I found it so disturbing.

I left her in a bit of a hurry and made my way to my room, to equip myself. I was going after him. Now! I made my way, down the stairs and through the corridor. I was in a hurry, so I never said anything to Desti, either. As soon as I got to the forest area, in the castle grounds, I made a break for it. I climbed over the wall and, to my dismay, I caught both Obi and Kat's attention. I thought, I successfully left them both behind and rode Beauty towards the port town, with haste.

* * *

I found them, just as the lady had told me. They were standing around with their loot and the remnants of my finds. I stood there resolute and the men ran at me with their swords drawn. I cut them down one after another, till only the leader remained standing. I walked towards him, ready to drill him for information about Kaylem. When my sword lay on his throat, a sword sliced through his heart. What? Who would? No, I needed him to talk. I saw Kat standing there, with her sword sticking through him.

"I was handling this!" I sent her a death glare. I wanted her to pay for this mistake.

"So why didn't you?" Kat's words sunk in. It brought back memories. "You'll eventually have to take lives, ya know that don't you?"

~ _He swung his sword with little warning, I quickly armed myself. I tried to intercept, but I was almost too late. I watched in horror, as my blade slid down his sword and pierced his chest. I started to shake violently, as his lifeless body, hit the ground. I looked at my hands, as if I saw his blood all over them._

 _~"Because I-I... killed someone..."_

" _I see, you never forget the first."_

" _No, I promise, I will not take anyone else." Then I said to myself, "Never..."_

I stared at her with my fiery turquoise eyes and then decided to drop it, leaving her in silence. Kat followed me back to the castle. I could see she was wondering about me, but I was grateful, that she didn't press it.

* * *

We entered through the gates and I returned Beauty to the handlers. Obi stood there, waiting for me. "Where's the fire?" He was rather impressed, to see that Kat found me and brought me back. Which he was, most likely, going to report all of this to my Father, as per usual.

I only returned him a stern look, as I walked passed him.

* * *

"Looks like you may have got your wish after all." Shirayuki smiled at Zen.

"I suppose, I did. She can keep up with Miko, she is very skilled and most of all, they already get along. We found our needle."

"When are you going to tell Miko about her new attendant?"

Zen looked out to the town. "First, I am going to inform Kat of her new position." He followed Shirayuki towards the garden.

"She is from Tanbarun, does that bother you? I thought those type of positions aren't available to foreigners." Shirayuki's smile slid from her face.

"Yes, but this was a special situation. I need someone to be Miko's attendant and this girl, seems to be the only one qualified." Zen relaxed his body against the railing of the herb garden. "But she reports to me. I need to know what Miko is up to."

"So, Katsumi is a spy?"

"Not really. That is the job of an attendant. Desti and Miko are too close. I can't trust that he would be completely honest with me, if it ever came to it. But I know, he will protect Miko."

"Zen. When was the last time we went out to town, just the two of us?" Shirayuki, didn't require an answer. All Zen could think about, was Miko and Kaylem, these days. It would be nice for them to have a break.

"It has been a while. Would you like to go out? I am sure I can manage some time." He had wanted to leave the castle for a while, but there was so much to think about and a big workload. There will be paperwork to attend to, for changing Kat's employment arrangements too.

"I would like that."

"Then it is settled. We'll go, as soon as Katsumi is ready to take up her duties."

* * *

Kat entered my office as instructed, accompanied by Zen. I was a little confused by this. Why was Kat with my Father? It didn't make any sense. "Father? What can I do for you?" I glanced at Kat, before making eye contact with Father, again.

"I would like to introduce Katsumi. She will be your new attendant." My mouth flew open. He said what? Kat is going to be my attendant? I wasn't sure if this was exciting news, or if this was going to cause trouble. I decided to be open minded. Kat was my friend afterall and I could hope for her understanding, in my future adventures.

"I see." I remained in proper composure. "Very well."

"I will leave you two, to get better acquainted." Zen took his leave. It was just Desti, Kat, and I, alone in my office. Kat studied me, for a moment, as if she was trying to get a read on me.

"Welcome to my office. This is Desti, he is my attendant, also..."

I saw recognition, on Kat's face. "Desti...?!" She stepped closer to him, wanting a better look. She completely surprised me with her enthusiasm, a side of her, I had never seen before. She suddenly wrapped her arms around Desti and lifted him into the air, dropped him back to his feet, holding him at arm's length. "What are you doing here, of all places?!"

Desti finally clued in. "Kat? Where did you come from?!"

I am confused by all of this. "You know each other?"

"We were friends when we were kids." Desti smiled.

"I will give you some time, to catch up." I smiled. I was really happy for them.

"Don't go doin' anything stupid!" Kat warned, before I could leave the room.

I chose to toy with her. "You know me better than that!" I was being a little cheeky, with a sly grin. Then I took my leave.


	6. Chapter 6 Troublemaker

I was free for a bit, but I didn't know what to do. I saw Ru Ru in the trees. I had no time for 'm these days. So I reached out my arm and beckoned 'm. As instructed, it landed on my arm and migrated to my shoulder.

I strolled around the grounds. I had friends, who needed me too. I didn't like being followed, but my friends will lose their right to be my attendants, if I continue, going solo. This guilt drove me, to stay within the castle walls. This is bigger than just me, now.

It is decided, then. Unless a specific situation arises, where I need to go it alone, I won't leave my attendants behind, anymore. But now what do I do? The grounds are so boring... I decided, I was going to sleep under the stars tonight, just to switch things up.

I placed the message for my attendants, into Ru Ru's care and gave the signal for 'm to return to my room. I lay flat on my back and watched as the sun disappeared. Not long after my attendants joined me. They clearly got my message, because they brought blankets.

I took in the cold air and the bright lights flickered above us. I don't think they were as amused, but they were still here, that has to count for something. They clearly waited until I fell asleep and they took watches.

* * *

Morning came and my eyes fluttered open, to see two figures darting from the castle at top speed on horse. I quickly made sure both attendants were awake and asked them to follow me. I was going to keep my boundaries in play.

I followed the figures till they climbed over the walls. Oh no, you don't! I don't know what you broke in to steal, but you aren't getting away that easily! We climbed the walls. Kat and I took to the trees in pursuit, leaving poor Desti to run along the ground, behind us.

"What's the rush, Miko?" Kat was really confused, because I just tore off into the bush, after what seems like nothing.

"No time to explain. Follow me!" We leapt from tree to tree, with precision, gracefully.

Desti fell behind quickly. Even **we** couldn't catch up with us, from the ground. "You guys have to slow down! It's no use. I bet they can't even hear me..." We officially lost him, unintentionally, of course.

We scrambled towards the two escapees. I placed my hand on my hilt, preparing myself for what I thought was inevitable, only to find... MY PARENTS?! What are they doing here? Alone?

"Hey they're..." Kat started to point out.

"Yes, but why?" They were sneaking out too! I caught them red handed. "Hey Kat? Let's follow them." I revealed my famous mischievous smirk.

She smirked at me, even though she didn't seem to be as confident about it.

We followed them into town, ditching the trees and hiding behind the many walls. Kat suggested we buy new cloaks for this, so after we discovered their choice of restaurant, we left for our new disguises. It didn't take long, before we were back and ready to sneak in to a table. We chose one that would be far enough to evade detection, but close enough to listen in.

"Shir...uki? You ha... been... this for... while... som...ing the matt...?" I can't hear very well, over the men next to us.

"I... ould... know... are... fferent.. ow on."

"How... please... ell me."

"I... pregnan..."

My father's face went white. "What?!"

I was beside myself. I'm gonna be a sister! What?! My mind was going crazy. It felt like my mind was put through the ringer. I couldn't even think whether this was going to be a good thing, that I should be excited or if this was really bad. Either way, it was happening. I'm going to be a sister... I'm going to be a sister... AHHHHHHH! What if it is girl and has hair as rare as mine... or a boy, I could train him, but... "I-I..."

Kat slapped her hand across my mouth, before I could take my rant to the public. I was left speechless, now.

This went from being a really exhilarating experience, to a total downpour. I was so lost in my thoughts. I payed no attention to my parents anymore. I didn't know what to think. How far long was she? When were we going to expect the new arrival. I am going to explode.

I stood up, left the restaurant and walked down the road, panicked and out of my mind. Kat trailing behind me, but at this moment, I was completely unaware.

Desti finally caught up with us. "There you are." He stood there, trying to catch his breath. He grew concerned, when he saw me walking to the middle of nowhere, as if he never existed. "Are you okay?" But no response. I was still so confused.

Desti remembered, how I was after the incidents overseas. He walked over to me and took me into his embrace. I accepted and leaned against his broad chest. I felt at that moment, everything was going to be okay. If I was feeling this way, I can't even imagine, how my parents must be feeling. If the child is normal, everything will be okay. It would be kind of nice to have a younger sibling. But if this child was born like me or Mother, I am scared to think about it.

~" _People will want you, to line there own filthy pockets..."_

~" _Hey boy, so where is she?" One of the men spoke up._

" _I was mistaken, a girl with pink hair, such things are unheard of. But I have something else you might want."_

~" _My wife prides herself on having the rarest possessions, from jewels, to fine clothing, to pottery, you name it. The rarest addition to her collection, will be a young pink haired rat!..."_

 _~The woman reached out to touch my hair, she was still stunned. "It is really pink." She looked at me, as if she were holding the crown jewels. I was nothing more than a collectors item._

I would not wish that for my sister or brother. But just because I was born like this, doesn't mean, the child will too. I need to remain hopeful. There is a good chance, the child will be normal. I am going to be a sister. I smiled. I am going to be happy for them. They will need me to be strong, too.

I pulled away from Desti's embrace, flashing him a reassuring smile, showing him, I was okay. Then I noticed that my parents had left the restaurant.

So Kat and I renewed our little escapade, dragging Desti along with us. We followed them around town, watching as Zen and Shirayuki were trying to relax in the market and then they took a little trip out of Wistal. Following close enough behind them, we continued in their direction.

Zen stopped and looked down. Was he on to us? He was listening, so I signaled my friends to be really quiet. It seemed to work, because my parents continued walking. Zen put his hand on the hilt. In one swift move, he turned around and swung the sheathed sword at Kat. Kat tried to dodge and I quickly intercepted his sword with my own.

My hood fell off in this motion and Father was shocked, but became upset. "Miko?! What are you doing here?!" Demanding my answer, as if I owed him an explanation. He put his sword back in it's straps, as did I.

I did owe him an explanation. But I decided to tease Father instead. "I could ask the same question." I said as innocently as I could. "You give me hard time, when I leave the castle."

He turned a slight red at the implication. "That isn't any of your business." That didn't come out very hostile. So I knew he wasn't **that** upset.

"Have you been spying on us?" Shirayuki suddenly realized and She gave me a stern look.

"Maybe..." I wasn't getting out of this, no matter what. "I was bored. I meant no offence."

Shirayuki stood, hands at her hips. "You need to mind your own business, Miko!"

Zen let out a sigh. "She probably learned it from Obi." Zen's anger subsided. Shirayuki knew that was probably true.

"We are all here now, so we may as well go together, right?" I remained hopeful.

"Why not." I don't know if my parents clued in yet, that I know about the baby. But knowing my Father, he'll figure it out.

After everything was smoothed over, we all continued to the next town. Desti and Kat hung back, while my parents and I enjoyed our little outing. We found the centre of this town, had a beautiful fountain, and the people were all giving out flowers, to throw into the pool, at it's base. There were people courting and children playing. There was even music and some people were dancing around, like kids.

"It is the Flower Festival. The time of year, when everything is starting to bloom." Shirayuki updated us. Although, I am pretty sure, Father knew.

The entire surroundings were lined with flowers. This **is** Spring! I was walking into the most beautiful sight, I ever saw.

I grabbed my Father's hand excitedly, pulling him and of course my Mother too, towards the others, who were dancing. "Come on, what are you waiting for!" I started to dance around, spinning in circles, forgetting the world around me. It kind of reminded me of Kenshi's village. I lost myself in the music. Zen and Shirayuki, also danced, but as a pair. Desti then cut in, catching me. Our hands interlocked and we spun around like everyone else, losing ourselves in each other's eyes. Desti picked up a fuchsia flower and wove it into my hair. Everyone, in the square was too busy to notice, my long pink hair, swirling around us. The song changed and everyone started to interlock their arms and switch partners. I was then removed from Desti and he from me. I didn't know, if we were going to dance together again. It took no time at all, for the people to realize that I was the princess. But instead of the usual bombardment, all the men wanted to take me in for a dance. Now I knew for sure, Desti and I weren't getting another chance. Many men gave me a flower in my hair to copy the others, until my hair was my own personal bouquet. It was very pretty though. Everyone was astonished, to see that I wasn't wearing a dress. I was left alone to fend for myself, with these people, because my parents were watching from the side with Kat. I was still having a blast. At the final part of the song, I managed to link up with Desti again, in time for the song to end. We then took this opportunity to join up with my parents, again.

The crowd realized the rest of the royals were here and grew ecstatic. But they gave us our space, which we really appreciated. The people shouted words of praise and my parents gracefully waved back to them. Someone presented a gorgeous bouquet of flowers to Shirayuki, in honour of her presence.

The day continued smoothly. We laughed and conversed on this experience, as we made our way back to the castle. When we got back, Zen was in for the usual scolding.

I reflected on the events that took place. It was so much like back in the village I visited years ago. I wondered to myself if I would ever see Kenshi ever again. I had seen Kaylem and the bandits, so why not him. That is wishful thinking, I know. I couldn't help but think about it. I know that I can never go back there.

" _I am surprised to see your still alive, after that encounter."_

" _I'm not." The chief walked in. "It would take a whole lot more than a snake to take her down."_

" _Such praise, for such a young girl. You seem rather confident in her abilities,_ C _hief."_

" _That_ ' _s_ ' _cause I have seen it first hand. I also heard about it too."_

The memories came back and made me smile.

He always believed in me, before I even knew him. Who knows, maybe our paths will cross again.

* * *

Days later, I was requested to my parents' presence. I entered my Father's office, to see a grim look on their faces.

"Did someone die?" I grew concerned. I wondered if this was about the baby.

"Not that simple. There has been a break out of horrific proportions. The court herbalists are all required to go to join the aid in the quarantine facilities, on the outside of town." Zen informed me. He seemed pretty devastated, by the whole ordeal.

Shirayuki gave a sad smile. "I have agreed to take care of the medical wing, here at the castle and attend to the staff here. But it is going to be a big job and I don't know how long this is going to last."

"So you need me to help with royal duties?" I deducted. "I would be honoured to do my part. The people need all the help they can get."

"I appreciate it." Shirayuki gave me a quick embrace, before taking her leave. Father and I were alone.

"There is going to be a very large work load, because of this incident. It is going to be more than last time. Are you sure, you are ready to handle this?"

"I sure am!"

* * *

I took one look at the work load on my desk and I instantly got a headache. Me and my big mouth. How was I going to do **all** of this? My head pounded. I don't know if I did it to myself or if the pressure was getting to me. I was also very worried about all the people getting sick too, as I know everyone else was. I was given strict orders not to leave the castle. We couldn't afford to have it spread through the castle. I grew tired after a while and closed my eyes for a moment.

 _After a long wait of pacing for some reason or another, my parents invited me into a room. I looked down at my mother and father, who were holding triplets. They were baby girls, one had fuchsia hair, one had light purple hair and the other had sky blue hair. My mouth flew open. 'No! But how?!' All my new little sisters, were very unique, if I put it mildly. We all walked to the next room, my Father then asked me to watch them for a while, so they could have a break._

 _'What?! Me? Babysit?!But I...!'_

 _Before anything else could be said, my parents were gone. I looked at the three small girls. They started to cry. I tried everything I could to stop them from crying, from singing to rocking them on a chair, nothing worked. I was all on my own. 'What do I do?! What do I do?! What do I do?!Ahhhhhhhhhh!'_

 _Then a man climbed in through the window. He was a shady person, who darted for the girls. 'Oh no you don't!' I reached for my sword, but it wasn't there. I reached for my daggers, but the pouch wasn't there. Now I realized I was wearing a dress and was all dolled up. This gave the man time to take them. I tried my last stitch effort, but two men grabbed me from behind. 'Stop! Take me instead! Please!' I was at the brink of desperation._

 _He grinned snidely at me. 'No deal, but feel free to come too. I could make use of you.' I tried my best to get out of the men's grips, and finally succeeded. I couldn't believe my eyes, when I saw that the man had disappeared, along with my sisters. Now I was alone in the room. The darkness gathered around me, and I fell to my knees and cried my heart out. 'Noooooooooooo!'_

I shot up from my desk, to see two pairs of eyes staring at me with concern. "It was just a nightmare. I'm alright..." If I thought my head was throbbing before, it really is now.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Desti. But I think I need some air. Please stay here and get everything organized. I will return."

Kat gave me a suspicious look.

"I promise, I won't leave the grounds. I know the risks."

"There is a lot of work, don't forget. Please keep that in mind."

I nodded before leaving my office.

I walked down the corridors, thinking about that dream. I was more worried about it, than I thought. It really troubled me, but something troubled me even more. The throbbing, was turning into a migraine. I couldn't tolerate it anymore, so I wandered towards the medical wing.

I entered and followed the hall towards the waiting room, only to find, that there was a great number of patients. They had all come to see Shirayuki. Mother must be so busy and stressed. That can't be good for the baby. The last thing I want, is for her to worry about me.

I turned around and followed the hall, back the way I came, until I saw a door slightly open. It contained books on 'weeds' and some kind of storage system.

I entered the room and closed the door behind me. All these books contain the different types of herbs and their properties, all I have to do is look up the herbs that I need. I searched through the books, until my eyes landed on 'Mental Health Remedies'. Check mate! I can prepare my own medicine. How hard could it be?

I opened the book, searching through it's contents. My mother always wanted me to get an interest, so I know she won't mind if I borrow this. Scanning through the pages, my eyes were caught by these words, 'it will increase one's memory'. Well that couldn't hurt. I picked out an herb from a drawer, that I believed was the herb identified in the book.

I continued in the book further... 'increases focus'. Yes I need that. I feel like I can't focus at all. I pulled out that herb, too. I then found an herb, that had been described to have the effects, 'greatly increases the effects of the other herbs.' Yep, I **need** that! When I searched for this herb, I found the same looking herb in two different drawers. Someone isn't very good at organizing. I took one aside, as well. After some time, I finally found one for headaches. It is about time.

Mother grinds them, then mixes them together in water, that doesn't sound difficult. I decided to do that, too. Finally the finished product. This headache is going to drive me crazy, soon.

I started to drink it. GROSSSSSS! It was really revolting. You can do this, just suck it back and it will be all over. Here goes nothing. Down the hatch it went. I gave off the most disgusted expression, afterward.

I waited a moment and to my surprise, it worked. The migraine was gone. I am a genius! I should put these 'weeds' back. I don't need Mother getting mad at me. Huh... Where did I get them? There probably isn't any particular order. I will stuff them into empty drawers.

I put the book away to, wherever I could find an empty spot. I couldn't remember where I got that either. When my station was clean, I left the building.

Where am I going? I scanned the area surrounding me. Walls? I am completely surrounded by WALLS? How can this be? Where am I? I darted to the outer wall, following it, hoping to find an exit. I have to get out! There has got to be an opening somewhere! I grew frantic. Gaining more speed, at every passing moment. What a relief, a gate! I ran towards it, tasting freedom already. Only to be cut off, by two people my age, that looked pissed.

The girl who had long, straight, blue-black hair and lavender eyes, spoke to me. "You gave us your word, you wouldn't leave the grounds!"

Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who is she? How can she think, she can tell me what to do?! "I didn't say I wouldn't leave!"

"Actually you did. You can't leave, that would be too risky." The boy who had sapphire eyes and short, black hair, spoke a bit softer.

Do they know me? I don't know them. No way, will I admit that I am having a hard time with all of this. I won't give them that pleasure. If they know me, I must know them too. I will fake it for now. Then, I will see for myself, if they can be trusted.

"You've had some air, I think it's time to go back to work!" The girl ordered.

I nodded and followed them back to an office. This room was really big, full of books, all fantasies and had a very large desk in front of a balcony. On the desk, were many stacks of papers. So many, they were on the floor too. This room was intimidating. I stared blankly at it, as if I might pass out.

Those stacks of papers? Wait! I have to do that?! You can't be serious! After taking a moment, I sat down in the desk and picked up a pen. I studied the pen and got excited as I started to play with it. Writing stuff in the air and then drawing stuff on the paper in front of me.

"That's an official document, ya know." The girl stated bluntly.

"Wrong, it's a cat!" I stared at my drawing with amusement. I was really proud of it.

"Enough doodling! His Highness is expecting this work to be done, so stop goofing around and get to it!" I was really starting to not like her.

'His Highness?' I am working for a king! Oh good gracious, no! Okay, you can do this. I looked at the paper and began to read it, but I found myself reading the same column over and over and over again. Even then, I still did not know what I read. I looked at my pen and then the paper. What do I even do? Huh?! ARGH! I can't do this! I stood up and left the room, in some composure. I didn't want them to see how frustrated I was.

"Where are you going?!" The boy asked, seemingly concerned. I can't say why. The girl just seemed agitated.

"I am not doing this!" I walked out, closing the door behind me and then made a mad dash for the exit.

I saw someone stand there, a little too late. I came around the corner and bumped into him, falling on my butt. "Princess, I am sorry. I didn't see you there." Who does he think he is, calling me 'princess'?! "Is Prince Zen around? I have come to speak with him."

"Maybe..." Zen? Prince? Then this is a castle. I don't know who he is but, he hasn't given me an introduction, so either he is really rude or he knows me too. "Good luck!" I smiled before walking away, which left him stunned.

"Miko!... Miko!"

I kept walking. I never even noticed someone was looking for somebody. They will find them sooner or later, can't imagine that I could be any help.

I made my way towards the forest, when a hand landed on my shoulder. I swung around taking my sword in hand, ready to fight, if need be. It was that boy and girl again. "I was calling you. Your Father has requested you see him, right away. I gotta warn you, he doesn't sound happy."

"Okay, I will see him." I headed back towards the castle. As soon, as I was out of sight and around the corner, I released a grunt. How can I find him, when I don't know who he is? I saw a man, who was well dressed and over twice my age. This must be my father. He had blonde hair and brown eyes, but I couldn't imagine it would be anyone else. Not long after, we were standing next to each other.

"You wanted to see me."

"I was wondering, why you weren't at the meeting. Did something come up? I would appreciate it, if you let me know, next time." He didn't seem that mad, maybe a little agitated.

"I will do that in the future."

He bowed, before he left my presence. So I bowed back and he looked confused by my actions.

Suddenly, my eyes were caught by a feathered radiance in the air. I started to follow it like a child. It flew down towards me and landed on my shoulder. "You are accustomed to people, then. Wow! You are so beautiful. I want to keep you." I was then interrupted by my two shadows. And the gorgeous bird flew away.

"Did you already have an audience with your Father?" He asked.

"Yes, he didn't seem all that mad to me."

"Lucky you." She was giving me attitude, just like before. Seriously, what is this girl's problem? "You should get back to work then!"

"Aghh! Fine!" I wound up back in the office. I pulled the papers one by one, sliding them over, unmarked.

The boy watched me, closely. "Aren't you going to sign them?"

With my name?... I-I don't know my name! How could I not know my own name? I have no memories! None! What is happening to me? Who am I? My mind was frantic, searching desperately for answers. Relax, it will come back to you, just keep stalling. It will return, it has to. Maybe my pride was getting in the way, but I can't let them see I am vulnerable. I don't know why that is, either. If I can't put my name on it, then...

" _Is Prince Zen around? I have come to speak with him."_

That man back there, he mention the name of the prince. That is the name that is supposed to be on these papers. Now there is something I can do. I didn't even bother to read the papers, I just started signing Zen's name on everything. I was working so hard, I only made it through one stack, before my hand got sore.

A blonde woman with blue eyes, entered. "May I take these?"

"Yes."

She noticed that Zen's name was signed on the documents. "What are you doing? I can't file this." She placed the papers back on the desk. My shadows took a look at the papers and then gave me a weird look. This was going to be tougher than I thought. "Zen is very upset, that you didn't come to his office earlier, as you were requested. You should go down there right now."

My shadows' mouths gaped open in shock.

Before they could say anything I left. How was I going to find his office? I have no idea where it was. I can't keep this up. I have to get out of here. I darted through the corridors, the courtyard and then to the stables. I had heard the sound of horses. I thought to escape, I might need one. I chose to ride the white horse from one of the stalls. He'd be perfect. Without saddling him, I took him out, riding towards the gates with haste. I saw the guards up ahead and it reminded me of some kind of prison. So, instead of going through the gates, I ditched the horse and climbed the wall, which I found surprisingly easy. I jumped off, into a tree and realized that I am quite good at jumping through trees.

Pretty soon, I came across, a few kids playing with a ball. Looks like fun. I jumped down and kicked the ball towards the kids and they were super ecstatic, that I was playing with them. We were all giggling. I even picked up one of the children and swung them around in the air. Before long, they all wanted to have a turn.

After some time, I forgot about the children and came across a waterwheel. I watched the water get lifted in the air and then spill out. I found it really fascinating for some reason. I then had the bright idea of climbing on top of the wheel and running in the opposite direction, to see how long I could stay up for, until the inevitable, would occur. Eventually, I was tossed out with the water.

I then made my way around the forest. Until I came across some horse drawn carts filled with people and a stench that horrified me. I don't think those people in the back were alive. It made me curious to what was going on. But the word 'trouble' played in my mind. This was something, I knew was a bad idea. So after contemplating it, I chose to go the other way. Everything was so unfamiliar. I didn't know where I was or where I was going. I'm lost. Who am I kidding? I've been lost all day.

I saw something familiar, it was that bird, it is so pretty. I reached out my arm to receive the bird, only to get interrupted.

"There you are!" Male shadow seemed relieved to see me. Can't say the same about the other one.

"What's going on?! You've been acting weird all day!" Female shadow was really upset this time. I am not sure why, but I have a feeling it has something to do with those papers.

"How could you do this?" I saw pain in the boy's eyes. I couldn't explain why, but it hurt me to see him like this.

"I am not..." I didn't know what to say, anymore.

"Let's get back now, before we have bigger problems." The female commanded.

We all agreed and I followed them back to the castle. I stopped to stare at everything that amused me on the way back. So, it took a while.

* * *

"She still hasn't come?" Mitsuhide stood there shocked. It wasn't like Miko to be late for anything, let alone, not show up at all.

"No. What is with her today? She hasn't been to a single meeting!" Zen grew furious with Miko, for he had asked her to do this and she gave him her word.

"I think you should take a look at this." Kiki handed Zen the stack of papers, all signed 'Zen'. What is his name doing on the documents? No last name either and the signature is a complete fail. Why is she engaging in fraud with Zen?

"I **was** right. She is rebelling." Zen looked worried too.

A knock on the door, grabbed their attention. A servant came in, after being permitted to do so. "Your Highness. We found your horse running free, around the grounds, without his saddle."

Everyone was shocked by this. Did someone try to steal Zen's horse or was it inadequate attention? "How did he get out? Have they figured that out yet?"

"They are still investigating, but it doesn't seem like he got out on his own. He has been returned to his stall, for now."

"Very well. Make sure no one makes any more attempts."

"Right away, Your Highness." The servant bowed and left.

"That seems suspicious."

"I agree." Zen paused for a Moment. "You don't think...?"

"She has been acting strange as of late." Mitsuhide agreed.

"We shouldn't jump to any conclusions. Nevermind. I will go talk to her myself. One way or the other, she will have to explain her recent behaviour." Zen left in a rage.

* * *

We headed towards the office again... But this time, when I opened the door, someone was sitting at my desk. A man with platinum blonde hair and sapphire eyes. I stepped towards the desk, nervously. I don't know why, but I felt like I was going to be in severe trouble.

"Can I help you?"

"Apparently not!" He sounded like he was trying to contain his anger. "You assured me, you were going to handle this. I find out, not only did you miss your appointments, but you aren't doing any of your paperwork, either. And don't think I didn't notice, your little trick, with the documents! I am very disappointed with you."

I didn't even know what to say. I couldn't think. How was I going to get out of this, without admitting to everyone, my problem. I just remained silent, what else could I do.

"Are you even listening? Do you want to explain to me, what is going on?"

"Not really..." I am not even sure, who I was even talking to. I don't even know who I am.

That beautiful bird landed on the balcony and caught my attention. I forgot about everything going on in the room. I held out my arm and it landed on it. I smiled at it.

The man's face became enraged. I wasn't even paying attention! What possibly could warrant such disregard? "Miko!"

It took me a moment to realize, he was talking to me. I snapped back to our conversation. What did he say? Was that my name?

"You two! Leave us!" He address my shadows.

They bowed their heads and left, as ordered.

"What silly game are you playing? I am taking these responsibilities from you. You are going to apologize to your Mother! And you're going to explain why you are unfit to help with her duties! Then you will not leave this room, until further notice! Do I make myself perfectly clear?!" He was even more furious, when he noticed, once again, I was paying attention to the bird. He pulled out his whistle and signaled for the bird to leave.

I stared in complete awe. How did he do that?

"Are we clear?!"

"Uh yes." What are we clear about? I wasn't really listening. Something about apologizing...

"Then go immediately!"

I bowed and left. I thought that was the proper thing to do, but it seemed that I was only infuriating him more. As if, I was insulting him. I haven't done anything right all day. I left the office and walked down the hall. Who am I supposed to be apologizing to? My shadows? No, he wouldn't have asked them to leave if that were the case. How long could I keep this going?

* * *

"Zen!" Shirayuki found Zen in the hall.

"Shirayuki?" He was concerned about her, too. She seemed really stressed and he wanted to help her. "What's the matter? Aren't you really busy? You still need to take it easy. You know that, don't you."

"Zen, someone has been through the herbs in storage. Many of them, are in the wrong drawers."

Zen's face was unreadable. "Someone also tried to take my horse. If this person came from outside the walls... We might have a contaminant breach." Zen tried to change the subject, for Shirayuki's sake. "Has Miko come by?"

"Miko? No. I haven't seen her all day. Why?"

"It's nothing. You have a lot on your plate already."

"So do you! What is this about Miko?" She waited for a response, to find him silent. "Zen! I am going to think about it, until you tell me. You may as well get it over with." She insisted.

"She is just rebelling. I will take care of it, so don't you worry."

"That isn't like her. What exactly is she doing, Zen?!"

He put his hand behind his head. "She hasn't done any of her work, like she was supposed to."

"She gave us her word. Doesn't that seem a little strange?"

"Yes, it does. I can't fathom why she is doing this. She barely even listens, when I speak to her. She was playing with Ru Ru, when I was scolding her last."

"That isn't her. Something is wrong. I need to see her right away."

" **I** can't even find her." He sensed Shirayuki's concern. "I will bring her to you, as soon as I do."

"Alright, I'll be in the medical wing."

He nodded.

* * *

I sat in a tree, in the middle of the forest. I could tell people were looking for me, but I didn't want to be found. I was done with this charade. I couldn't do this anymore. Everyone was just mad at me. What did I hope to gain by being here? Everyone was suspicious of me and cruel... I was going to leave. I will find somewhere else, where I am appreciated. Since I didn't know anyone, it wasn't like I was leaving anything behind, by doing so. I jumped from tree to tree, so I wouldn't be spotted. I got to the wall.

"What do you think your doing?!" I looked behind me, to see a man with dark brown hair and cat like eyes. "Are you trying to bring on the plague?!"

What plague? "No, of course not."

"Then what are you doing on the wall?"

He was onto me. I answered sheepishly. "I was just wanting a better view."

"Riiight..." He knew, I wasn't here for that.

* * *

I was reluctantly returned to the man, who had been so mad at me, earlier. He said nothing and in complete silence, we walked to a strange building. We entered to see many people, crowded in a room. What was my punishment now? Not too long after, we were ushered into a room in the hall, by a woman with green eyes and... Red hair!

"I have brought her here. Can you tell me what this is about?" The man seemed confused.

"I am not certain. But I am going to find out." the woman turned to me. "Miko, where are you? Do you know who I am?"

The man's mouth fell open and he quickly studied my nervous face.

"Uhhhh..." Think, think, think! My hair was pink so... Maybe she is my mother. "Mother..." I heard a ding and completely forgot what we were talking about.

"Who am I then?" He had to know.

"Prince Zen..." I hope I got that right. But my hope disappeared when I saw them exchange concerned glances.

The man's hand came in contact with his face... as he muttered under his breath. "How could I be so blind..."

I was wrong? But I was sure of it.

He continued, to quiz me. "Who are you? I want more than just your name."

It's time to drop the act. They knew. "I don't know..."

He turned to the woman. "She doesn't even know who she is. How could I expect her to know who we are. Shirayuki! What is going on? Please tell me you know what to do!" He seemed almost frantic.

"I think Miko was experimenting with herbs. I wish I knew how to cure it, but it isn't going to be that simple, I'm afraid." Shirayuki gave a downcast expression.

"Perhaps it will come back to her."

"No. It is only going to get worse..."

Horror painted across the man's face. "What? Please tell me you're joking?!" He knew she wouldn't joke about stuff like this.

"If I am right and she made a concoction with this herb." She held up an herb. "Then it will only get worse."

"Did you?" He asked me.

"Zen, she wouldn't remember, even if she had."

Zen?! I was right. So how did they... see through it.

"Right... What can we do?" He stressed over me, like I was his kid or something. I must be very important to him. Maybe this was my father. But, then **I** am a princess!

"If I can figure out what type of herbs she used, I might be able to create a remedy."

Ever since they found out about my memory problem, they have been talking around me, like I am not even there, for the most part.

"That **is** good news, right?"

There were several more 'dings' coming from the waiting room. "I can't do this!"

"Shirayuki, don't stress! I'll be right back." Zen headed towards the waiting room.

* * *

Zen pulled everyone's attention, the moment he walked in the door. "Listen up! Something has come up, that requires Princess Shirayuki's attention. Anyone, that has a condition, that does not require immediate attention and can be tolerated at home in bed, please leave now!"

The waiting room cleared out, as soon as he finished his announcement. Shirayuki came over to see what he was doing.

"There. Now you can focus on this. You can do this." He assured her.

"I will get started immediately."

"Good. I will update the attendants and they will watch Miko."

I joined them just in time to defend myself. "You can't just lock me up! That's not fair!"

Shirayuki gave me a serious look. "Miko! This isn't some game! If I can't get this to work, your memory problem could progress. You could start to forget things almost instantly."

"You serious?!" He asked, but it wasn't really a question. His mouth fell open, with the horror on his mind.

"That herb, if prepared properly, with the right ingredients, can cut side effects of other herbs, as well as, improving its potency. But if prepared improperly or with the wrong combinations, it can actually reverse the effects of the other herbs." She held a downcast expression. "We don't know what other herbs are involved. Which means… We will have no idea, what to expect. I have never dealt with a patient, who had misused herbs before. These herbs are all going to take affect soon."

They really did want to help and I am grateful for that. It was just annoying to have to rely on others, to help me. I also felt ashamed for causing them so much stress.

"We will leave you to it, Shirayuki. I will take care of the rest of the paperwork, so please don't worry about that, either."

She mustered a smile, in response.

The prince took me to a room and he went on about my 'condition' to the others, then giving them orders to watch me, like a hawk. Oh man. So I just have to wait here?! Aghhh! I chose to go to bed.

* * *

Late at night, Zen went to check on Shirayuki, finding her hovering over the herb drawers. "Are you getting any closer?"

A sigh escaped her mouth. "I found some herbs, that had been placed in the wrong drawers. As I had mentioned before. But..."

"But..."

"I have concerns about it." Zen motioned for her to continue. She ranted. "If the other herbalists put something in the wrong place by mistake, or she never used one of the herbs she put back, or we ran out of..."

"Shirayuki, relax! Like I said before, you can do this."

"Zen, if I don't make the remedy from exactly the same herbs, it could make it-"

Zen already knew what she was going to say. "We will find out what herbs she used. Do you have any ideas?"

"If we could just find out what she was trying to accomplish by this... Or maybe, a link between these herbs, that would help."

"She must have used a book to figure out, what she was looking for."

"Yes, that would work. If she did, she would have, most likely, put it in the wrong place." She lead Zen to the herb storage library. There were many shelves covered in books. Almost overwhelming.

"How are they organized?"

"By this little number on the bottom." She showed him the tiny bottom number on the spine of a book, she selected at random.

"The book we are looking for will not be in the correct sequence."

"Right." Shirayuki began to search, before Zen stopped her.

"You need to sleep. It isn't good for the baby."

"But I have to. If I don't, we could lose our daughter."

"Why should we have to chose, one or the other, if we can take care of both. Please Shirayuki, you need to get your rest. I will search for the book, all night if I have to." Zen was ultimately determined to scour the entire library.

"As long as you promise to wake me, when you find it."

"Very well."

He began his search, after she headed to the bunk room.

He searched all night. The light was peeking through the windows. He was extremely tired.

Shirayuki had returned to the library, after she awoke, to discover Zen still searching, to her dismay. She joined him at the top of the self.

"Still nothing."

"I doubt, she would have remembered where she found it. This formula would have taken effect, immediately."

"Wait! There is a book missing here. Between 1456239 and 1456237." Zen almost shouted in excitement.

"That means we are looking for 1456238." Shirayuki ran over to her archives. Opening the book, she skimmed through the pages. "Ah ha! 1456238. Mental health remedies. Now it all makes sense."

"Shirayuki?"

"Some of the herbs, that were misplaced, would have been intended for headaches." They took a seat on the reading couch.

"I see. She probably thought she was helping, by not disturbing you."

"I never thought she would want to play with herbs."

"What about the rest of the herbs?"

"One, we would use for patients who were slowly losing their memory. It was supposed to sharpen it, so they could retain more."

"What about the others?"

"That's just it. I am not so sure, that is all she used. Did you ask her attendants, what other symptoms she might be displaying?"

"It is really hard to tell. Her memory problem stands out so much, that it's hard to notice any other symptoms."

"I will try to find this book, maybe we can get some more answers."

"Okay, I..'yawn'...'ll help you."

"I think you should get some rest now. I'll be fine."

"Alright." He leaned his back against the shelf and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up abruptly. I was surrounded by unfamiliars. I grew frantic. I was a prisoner! I stood up and ran for the door. An arm grabbed mine. "LET GO OF ME!" I shrieked, ripping my arm away. I cowered towards the door. "Please, I didn't do anything. I won't tell anyone anything, just let me go." I grabbed the door knob.

"Take it easy! No one is going to hurt you." The black haired girl was trying to reassure me. But was it some kind of trick? I don't know them.

"How could I trust you? I don't even know you!" I swung the door open and made a dash down the hall. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I saw a blue bird fly towards me, as soon as I got outside. I stopped to stare at it, mesmerized by its mystical appearance. I calmed right down, as if nothing ever happened. A black haired girl jumped from a tree, landing right in front of me and a black haired boy, came from behind. "I don't think we've met. My name is... is.. Is this your bird." The bird landed on the boy's head.

"No. It's yours." The boy stated with concern.

The girl seemed exasperated. But what did I do? She took a deep breath, trying to relax.

"Are you okay? Is it something I did?" I was really confused.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. You'll understa... Where the heck is she going?" She asked the boy, after I ran off.

I was still in pajamas. I ran over to the herb garden and picked flowers, making a bouquet. I am not sure why, it just was the only thing available. I turned around to see two faces, that did not seem very pleased. "Here, let's turn that frown." I offered them.

"Really. Ya picked yur mom's herbs." She sounded disgruntled.

My stomach growled. "Hahaha, looks like it's time to eat. Where is the kitchen?"

"Come with me, I'll show you." The boy took my hand gently and led me to a room, full of stoves, pots and pans... etc.

"No cooks, no problem. I'll cook." I made my way around the kitchen grabbing the necessary pots and utensils, I thought I might need.

"This is going to be good." A cheeky new presence, graced us.

"Shouldn't we stop her?" The boy continued to express his concern.

"No way! This is the most fun I have in weeks!" Cat face mused.

"Okay, but if she cuts off a finger, I'm blaming you!" The girl threatened.

I found the two stoves opposite of each other. I struggled with lighting the stove top, but finally got it started. I walked away to grab a pot and put it on the wrong stove top.

I blankly stared at it for a moment and my hungry stomach reminded me of what I was trying to accomplish. I found the basin of milk, filled a cup I found next to it and a box of fresh fruit, which I selected some, that complimented my tastes. I turned around and scanned the room, my eyes landed on a pot, of course. So I dumped it's contents into it.

I picked up a mixing spoon hanging off the side of the counter and started to mix it. What else does it need? Let's see what is available. I looked around the room and found a container of chicken. I like chicken, also found tomatoes, and pickles. My thoughts... sandwiches! I turned back to the pot and tossed in the new ingredients, undisturbed by any sharp objects.

The cat face burst out laughing, taking my attention away from my 'soup'. My stomach drew my attention once again and my eyes landed on what was in front of me. I grabbed some sugar, salt and pepper, and some other spices, that I am not even sure what they were, throwing tons in. "That about does it!" I smiled at my audience as if I was hosting a cooking show. "Dinner is served!"

"You mean, breakfast?!" The cat guy snickered.

A woman with blonde hair walked in, accompanied by a tall man with turquoise hair. "What is going on here?"

"Nothing. Miko thought she could make us 'dinner'." Cat man smiled cheekily.

"Miko! What are you... Don't eat that!" The turquoise hair man ran over to me, taking away the mixing spoon of 'soup', I was about to suck back. I walked away, just to leave him alone in time, for him to feel a burst of fire, coming from the other side of him. He quickly turned around and put out the flames.

"We have cooks for that." Blondie clarified.

"Why didn't you say so? I'm starving." I turned and left the kitchen. The older couple followed me.

* * *

"Master!" Obi finally found Zen in the herb storage library with Shirayuki.

At the same time Shirayuki announced, "Found it!" Pulling a book from the rest, on the bookshelf.

"Wha-You did!" Zen exclaimed.

"You found what you were looking for? That's great."

"What are you doing here, Obi? Aren't you supposed to be shadowing Miko?" Zen was not pleased with him sloughing off.

"Master, I came to give you a report."

"Well, then out with it." Zen was really tired still.

"I spotted her in the kitchen. She was trying to make 'dinner', apparently."

"What! And you just let her do it?!"

"Sorry Master, but there is no reasoning with her today."

"What do you mean?" Shirayuki piped in.

"You should have seen her. According to Kat and Desti, she has been all over the place."

"Zen... This means..." Shirayuki clutched the book, tightly.

"We're running out of time, I know..." Zen clenched his fists.

"You found the book, so that must mean you're a step closer to the answer, right?" Obi tried to bring back some optimism.

"Yes." Shirayuki opened the book and viewed its contents. She scanned through, identifying all the herbs in question, inside. "Define 'all over the place'!"

"She forgot what she was doing and was easily distracted. That is not normal for the Miss."

"Even without her memories, she would still be focused... unless..."

"Did you find something, Shirayuki?" Zen asked curiously.

"There is an herb, that can increase focus. It is in this book, as well. We have some in the storage..." Shirayuki dashed towards the herb storage. She opened a drawer to find it empty. She started to panic, opening all the other drawers, desperately searching for this herb. "No! No! No!..." Shirayuki burst into tears and fell to her knees.

"Shirayuki?!" Zen rushed to her side and knelt down next to her. He pulled her in towards himself.

"It's... sob... gone!"

"We'll just harvest some more. It'll be okay." Zen was also trying to reassure himself at the same time.

"It's not... sob... even in season... sob... Zen..."

"Then we will keep trying..." Zen felt the tears well up in his own eyes, revealing signs of desperation. He made eye contact with Obi, again. "Obi! Send a message to Prince Raj!"

* * *

"Dessert!" I called out my request.

"It's breakfast." Blondie stayed calm, as usual.

"So?!" I argued.

"You're like a little kid." Turquoise man seemed less than amused.

"I resent that." What do I resent? What are we talking about? Oo, flowers! I collected a couple from the centre bouquet and put it in my hair. Wait a minute, my hair is pink... has it always been that way? I started to play with my hair. I stood up from the table and spun around, watching my hair twirl around me.

"What is she doing?"

"Whatever she wants, I would imagine." Blondie answered the turquoise man.

"Right..."

"Dance with me!" I request of the turquoise man. As I tried to grab his hand.

He pulled it away. "Not going to happen." He replied bluntly.

"Certainly not in here, anyways."

"Okay." I left in a flash.

He stood up abruptly. "Where is she going now?"

"We got to go." Blondie deducted. They left through the same door, but I wasn't on the other side. They reported to the others and began to search the entire grounds for me. They looked around all afternoon, to no avail. They were not looking forward to reporting this to Zen.

* * *

I was locked in a small dark room... probably against my will. I was so alone and cold. I scoured the room for a weapon. Turns out, I was surrounded by a lot of useful objects. I felt a long stick with a cotton like wrapping at the bottom. I took it into my clutches and prepared to attack anything that came through the door.

I heard steps and it opened. I swung my combat tool at the maid. I got behind her and held her hostage for a moment, before letting her go. I ran down the corridor and ran into a black haired girl.

"Put the mop down, Miko!"

"This isn't a mop, it's a sword!" I attacked her, with full force, as she blocked it. Our 'swords' clashed. "I will gut ya like a fish, you scurvy dog!"

She in turn bantered. "I would like to see ya try, you land lover."

We started to collect an audience. Cat face was eating from a bowl of cookies, watching us in amusement.

"Yur no match for me, fish breath!" I yelled at her.

"I'll believe it when I see it, pig face baboon."

I rammed my sword against hers, pushing her, using my whole body for force. She swung around, navigating skillfully out of my way. So I swung my 'sword' at her back and her sword intercepted again. "You ain't gonna get the best 'a me! Is that all ya got?"

"Come 'ere an' have a cutlass sandwich!"

"I'll break ye like twig."

"Lemme spell out the rules for ya. I win. YOU LOSE!"

I swung my 'sword' one more time. I found an opening where her sword was at her side. I took this opportunity to push my sword to her throat. "Hahahahaha! Now, ye shall walk the plank. I started pushing her towards the railing.

"Arg, ya got me! NOOO!" She fell on the floor and over dramatized her death.

"Any of ye think ya can take me on." The audience was shaking their heads in disapproval, as I pointed my 'sword' at each of them, until I stopped it, while it was pointed at a platinum blonde man.

"Your Highness." The previous challenger bowed.

"What is going on here?!" He was very agitated by the scene.

"I can explain." She defended.

"No need. I think I've seen enough." He sounded dead serious.

"Do ya think you have what it takes?" I challenged him again.

My victim shook her head and mouthed the word, 'No.'

As far as I was concerned, this man in front of me, was another person from my gathering audience. But he carried a certain weight, that was intimidating.

He held out his hand to me. "Miko. Put that down! Before you hurt someone!"

I don't know why, but I felt like I should listen, for some reason. So I gave it to him.

He knew it would be futile to ask me anything. "Come Miko! Your Mother needs to see you, right away!"

I could sense the seriousness in his voice and chose to follow him.

* * *

"I brought her as you requested, Shirayuki. What is this about?" The platinum head withheld his hope, in fear of other possibilities.

"Zen. Prince Raj had some and sent it back with the message."

"That's great!" He seemed relieved.

"I mixed up this solution. This should return Miko to normal." She tried to hand it to me.

My expression turned hostile. "I'm not drinking that! It could be poison!" I batted her arm away from me, nearly spilling the vial's contents on the floor.

"Careful! This solution, is meant to help you!" Shirayuki explained.

"And why should I trust you, Shirayuki?!" I defended.

They were shocked by my tone, but also the way I addressed her, seemed to put them in a bad mood. But I didn't care.

She did something I didn't expect. She took a sip of her own concoction. "See. It is going to help." She passed me the vial.

I stared in fear at it. I started to ponder as to why I was staring at this vial. I started to look at it in amusement, studying it's color.

They both looked confused. "Are you going to drink it?'

"What is it? I've never seen anything like it before. Do you want some?"

"No, please stop wasting time... Just drink it!" She insisted.

I shrugged my shoulders and grew curious of it's flavor. I put the vial to my lips and sucked it back. Yuck! That is nasty! Why did I dr..in..k...at... My eyes grew heavy and I felt my body collapse underneath me. I was caught, in the man's arms. I felt light headed and everything went dark. I was out cold.

"Shirayuki?!"

"Zen, it's okay. Her mind is busy sorting things out. This is how her body reacts to it. She will need to sleep it off. Her memories will need to sort themselves out, too. But when she wakes up, she'll be back to normal."

"That's good to hear. Then I will bring her to her room." He smiled at Shirayuki. "See, I knew you could do it."

Shirayuki trembled. "I won't be able to relax, until I see for myself, that it worked."

"Me neither." He admitted. Zen didn't mean that he didn't trust that she did it right. It was like it wouldn't feel real, until I was normal again.

* * *

"Hmmmmmmmmmm..." I sat up in my bed. My head pulsed. I felt like it might explode. I leaned my back against the headboard. Wiping my eyes, before placing my hands on my head, as if trying to keep it from falling apart. Not that it helped. The light from the window, only made it worse. I pulled my knees in close, so I could plant my head on them, to shield my eyes from the intense light. Where did this throbbing come from? Medicine...? Did it take affect...? That solution, must have counter acted everything... I never want to play with 'weeds' again.

Kiki was alerted to my groaning. "How are you feeling?" Kiki grabbed a towel and soaked it in water, placing it on my forehead, after I lifted my head to acknowledge her. I looked her in the eyes listlessly.

"Do you remember me?" Desti wanted to know for sure, this episode was over.

I turned my attention to Desti. "Uhmm hummmm..."

I heard him release his breath, like he was holding it for some reason. Desti stood next to Kiki, beside my bed.

Kat and Mitsuhide entered my room. Great, now everyone can gawk at my humiliation.

"How are you feeling, Princess Miko?" I just groaned in response to Kat's sympathy. It must be bad, if Kat feels sorry for me. "I see the headache came back with your memories, huh?"

I mustered as much composure, as I could. "With a vengeance..." But it didn't really do much.

"Alright, stay put and I'll go get the medicine from the medical wing." She left.

Mitsuhide was really red, but I was in too much pain to press it. An uncomfortable silence fell between Mitsuhide and Kiki. Well, uncomfortable for Mitsuhide anyway. "I-I'll report to Zen that you're awake, Miko." And quickly exited, before things would get any more awkward.

* * *

"That look... she was afraid of me... I had never seen her look at me that way, before..." Zen felt downcasted, reflecting on what happened in the herbalist's office.

 _Miko's expression turned hostile. "I'm not drinking that! It could be poison!" She batted Shirayuki's arm away from her, nearly spilling the vial's contents on the floor._

" _Careful! This solution, is meant to help you!" Shirayuki explained._

" _And why should I trust you, Shirayuki!" Miko defended._

 _They were shocked by her tone and the disrespectful attitude. Miko didn't care._

"I can only imagine, what she must have been feeling." Empathy was something that Shirayuki, always tried to have for people. Especially, those who were important to her. "To be surrounded by strangers and not even know herself, who she could trust or who was against her."

"Ya... I never want to see her look at me that way, again."

"I have no choice but to report this..."

"I know. Don't even worry about it. As soon as we can confirm that Miko is back to her old self, you should rest."

"Zen, do you think she knows...?" She placed her hand on her tummy, remembering their tails on their date.

"... She does..."

"I see... You know, in her own way... what she did for me, was kind of sweet. It is too bad that she has to bear this burden too."

"What burden? This baby is a gift. We don't know if this child will be born in likeness, either." Something in his voice, was very soothing to her. He spoke so softly. "So please, don't worry."

* * *

I continued to cover my face, until I heard Kat re-enter my room. She walked over to me and presented a vial.

"Your elixir, my Princess." She bowed, stretching her arm out with it, with a ton of her dramatic flare.

"Really?" I can't believe her. Of all the times, she could talk to me like this, did it have to be now? I guess it was a little amusing, since that really wasn't in her character.

She smiled up at me. How could I stay upset? It hurt too much to hold a grudge, anyways. "I made you feel better, didn't I?"

I took the vial from her hand and drank it, anxiously waiting for it to take affect. A few moments went by and I really did feel that the pain was starting to subside.

My Father entered. Everyone took their cue and left.

I started bawling, when I saw him. His face wasn't laced with anger, but instead compassion. "I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to cause so much... sob... trouble..."

He sat down on my bed, next to me. He placed his hand on my face, causing me to look into his sapphire eyes. "I am just glad your back." He wrapped his arms around me protectively and I continued to cry into his chest.

Before I knew it, Mother was there too and she wrapped her arms around me, as well. They were acting like they almost lost me or something. I suppose in a way, they almost did. These kinds of moments, I really cherished. I wasn't alone. I never really was. I didn't want them to ever let go. But of course it was inevitable.


	7. Chapter 7 Too Close for Comfort

My parents and I spent the next few weeks catching up on all the paperwork and meetings, that were set aside, to allow my remedy to be priority. Thanks to Zen's announcement in the waiting room, no one bothered Shirayuki either. I felt like a prisoner, but at least this way, I could make up for all the trouble I put everyone through. I will never play with herbs again. I don't know how she does it, but Mother has a way with herbs, I will never understand.

Other than a single opportunity to go to the tavern with Kat, I have done nothing else. I didn't even get to train. I realize my parents do this work, all the time and one day, so will I. The day my parents believe that I am responsible enough to shoulder it, anyway. But what's the rush. The Second Princess of Clarines, has to have **some** fun.

I hadn't let myself sleep for a while and was getting to my breaking point. I was exhausted, but for some reason, I was determined to do more work than my Father. I had to show I could handle it. After all that humiliation, I felt like I had a lot to live down. My attendants of course, pleaded for me to rest, but I just wanted to get this over with.

My eyes were pink like my hair and my eyelids were already quite dark. I was too tired to stand. I had got a lot accomplished. I was proud of that. But I didn't want anyone to see me in my current state, either. My head got too heavy and finally my eyes refused to stay open. I passed out.

Desti picked me up bridal style, then placed me gingerly on my reading couch and covered me with a blanket. He gently caressed the side of my face, concerned as he always seemed to be, lately. But he was disrupted by my fidgeting and distress. This wasn't normal for me to have nightmares, at least, since he has become my attendant. I shot up, hyperventilating and sweating, barely getting any sleep. Okay, maybe I was in denial. There was more than one reason, why I avoided sleeping. I tried to stand, but Desti helped me back to the couch.

"I'm fine. I can work." I managed to calm down.

"No. Do you not see how tired you are? Your body needs rest." He insisted.

"I-I no, I can..." After I stood up again, I fell and he caught me.

"Your body is weak from exhaustion. Please?" He gave me his tender caring look, that always seemed to make me melt.

I was scared, although, I didn't want to admit it. In every dream, I was alone. I have either done something, didn't do something and suffered severe consequences for it, or I felt weak and powerless in the hands of ruthless people. The nightmares that are even worse these days are involving my future sibling too. It always ends with something bad happening to them, something I fail to prevent and some, reliving the past, only it is my sibling and I am nowhere to be found.

I really thought I accepted the hope in a normal baby being born, but the endless possibilities plague my mind. The baby wasn't even born and I was already scared for its well being. I wondered if this was how my parents felt, when they discovered my pink hair at birth. I was beginning to understand them. Although, that doesn't change anything.

Was I going to avoid sleep forever? I don't see how that is possible.

"You are having nightmares?" It wasn't really a question. "Is that what this is all about?"

I should have known he would figure it out. I have known Desti for so long. He pretty much knows everything going on with me.

I remained silent. Desti knew that translated into 'yes'.

Desti stood up and picked a book from my shelf and sat next to me. "'Brave'." He read, and proceeded to open the book and read out loud. "In a far away land, there was a beautiful kingdom... The bear king had a..."

I tried to stay awake. I knew this story. It was about... ah... princess..th..t...

He stopped reading for a moment when he saw my eyes closed. Then he continued to read to me in a gentle voice. I don't know if it was because his voice was so soothing or if it was because my consciousness was constantly reminded of his presence, but I finally managed to get a good rest.

Later on, Prince Zen entered my office, accompanied by Kat. "How long has she been asleep?"

"She just passed out about a half hour ago." Desti answered.

"She's been pushing herself pretty hard." Kat added. She pointed to the pile of papers on my desk.

"She did all of this?!" Prince Zen had a slight expression of surprise.

Kat nodded. "And that's only from this morning."

"She's taking a well deserved rest." Dest explained. "I don't think she's been sleeping well."

"So I see."

"mmmmm...mmmm..." Since Desti stopped reading, I fell into another nightmare.

They were all alerted to my distress.

"Miko?!" Zen found me drenched in sweat.

"She has been experiencing nightmares."

Zen placed his hand on my forehead. "How long has she had this fever?"

Desti ran over to me. "It must have just started."

"noo... stop...pleasseee...not...herrrr..." I whined in my sleep, under my breath.

"I am going to get Shirayuki. Watch her and as tempting as it might be, don't wake her up!" Zen left the room, hastily and returned with Shirayuki.

"How long has this been going on?" Shirayuki asked.

"It has been slowly building up. But it only became a problem today."

Shirayuki examined me and pulled my eyelids back for a moment. "Her eyes are pink... she has a fever... nightmares... cold sweat... anything else?"

"She hasn't allowed herself to rest." Desti expressed his remorse.

I woke up abruptly, hyperventilating again.

Shirayuki used a soft comforting voice. "Miko relax! It's just me. Take a deep breath!"

"Mom? Dad? What are you...?"

Zen burst at me. "What were you thinking? How could you let yourself get this tired?!"

"Zen..." She looked worried and Zen pick up on it, immediately. Shirayuki look at me sternly. "I need you to tell me the truth! Did you leave the castle grounds, after the incident?"

"Yes..."

Their mouths both fell open in horror.

"Did you come into contact with anyone?" Zen blurted in a premature panic.

I knew what he was really asking. "I saw a cart of bodies... but I didn't go near them."

"Are these the same symptoms, Shirayuki?!" He was in a full out panic.

"Yes, but there could be other explanations for these symptoms. If she hadn't come in direct contact, then I would not jump to that conclusion. If it were that easy to catch, then these castle walls wouldn't do us any good. But I can't rule it out either."

"Please don't panic!" I didn't want to tell them the real problem, but I knew this would only escalate, if I let it go on any further. "It isn't a plague. I'm... just worried I guess."

They both exchanged concerned, yet confused looks. "About what?" Shirayuki knelt down next to me.

"Desti! Kat! Could we have a moment!" They both bowed and left as requested.

I let out a sigh. "A-about being a sister..."

Zen took a seat next to me. They clearly knew this was going to come up, sooner or later. "It may seem scary, but it will be fine. It really isn't anything to be afraid of."

"But what if this baby is born like..."

"We think about that all the time." Shirayuki smiled. "But we are still so over joyed to be having this child."

"Even if the baby is like you or your mother, we will do what is necessary to protect it."

Like lock the poor kid up in the castle walls, like I was? I'm not sure that will go over very well.

Shirayuki figured I had most likely thought about possible regrets, so she decided to explain further. "I never once regretted having you, and neither will I, with this child."

"What if something happens to 'm, like with me. Taken far away... or..."

"We will make sure it doesn't, together!" Father assured me.

I rested my head on Father's shoulder and closed my eyes. I fell deep asleep. Zen carried me to my room and Shirayuki tucked me in.

I slept like a rock. No night terrors. I guess talking about it really helped. When I finally woke, I was refreshed and ready to go back to work.

The days went by and not a single nightmare since. We were nearly caught up with all our paperwork. I was so relieved this would finally be over. I already started to plan my next trip outside the gates. I had my meals served to my room, so I wouldn't have to leave my work, even for a second.

Hours later... Done! Yes! I sunk back in my chair, with a satisfied grin. I asked Kat to deliver the last stack of papers to my Father.

* * *

I decided to pay my Mother a visit and I went to see her in the medical wing. I noticed no one was there besides her. "Wow! It's so quiet. Before it was full of patients."

"You have your Father to thank for that."

"Oh?"

Shirayuki didn't answer my question, however. Instead she gave me a glance. "You look so much better today."

"Yes. I haven't been having any nightmares, as of late."

"That's good to hear!" Shirayuki smiled enthusiastically. "I have some good news as well." That perked my interest. "The outbreak was a result of a contaminant in the water supply for the surrounding areas and I hear it has been resolved. They also found an antidote and everyone is recovering quickly."

"You mean like a toxin, possibly from an herb?"

"No. It was a bacteria, from a new type of fish, that has been trapped in the lake. It is an unfamiliar environment. I am not sure how it got in there, though. Until it can be confirmed that they all have been removed and re-located, they will be getting their water from the town's supply."

"Does this mean?"

"Right. The court herbalists will be returning."

* * *

When I thought everything was going to settle down, I was asked to meet my Father in his office. I entered and saw my Father was stressed, but it didn't seem like it was because of me.

"You wanted to see me, Father?"

"I have received a message from the King." Zen clearly was trying to calm down, but was still upset. I was in turn, getting tense. "He wants you to go to the Wilant Castle."

I was exasperated. No! Why?! Please tell me, he's joking! I was not sure what the King wanted with me, but I couldn't imagine it being good. "By myself?"

"And your attendants."

I wasn't sure if that was a relief or not. I remembered the last time we were in Wilant Castle, I couldn't wait to leave. And now, I am going to be their prisoner! "It's an order...?"

"Yes. I don't like it, either." Zen was definitely not happy about it. I could tell the moment I walked in.

I gave him a sad smile.

"You will leave at first light. Also, I would like you to send word, when you arrive."

"Alright! Please permit me one condition!" If this must take place, then I am going to do it my way.

"And what would that be?" He seemed rather curious.

"That I may ride Beauty. Not in some carriage."

He seemed reserved, but eventually agreed.

* * *

I returned to my office, heart in throat. I was very tense and very nervous. I planted my hands on my desk, muttering under my breath. "I can't go... what does he even want with me... I don't want to..."

"Miko? You're starting to scare me. What's going on?" Kat sensed my distress and made her nervous too.

I turned to face her and tried to compose myself, before answering her. "Don't freak out, but... we're going to visit the King..." I braced myself for her reaction. I know she doesn't fancy being around my Father, so I can't even imagine what she is going to think about seeing the King.

"WHAT?!" She grabbed me by the shoulders. "PLEASE TELL ME YOUR JOKING!"

"I really wish I could." I knew the feeling.

Kat fell and Desti caught her, helping her to a chair. Her hands covered her face.

I need some air, so I walked over to my balcony and zoned out.

" _Miko, how are you enjoying Wistal?" The King asked. What does he mean by that? Does he know about me leaving the castle. It seemed clear to me, that my Father was just as surprised._

" _I am not really sure."_

" _Oh?"_

" _I guess as much as I can."_

" _What do you like the most? It is a beautiful city, don't you agree?"_

" _What are implying, Lord Brother?!" Tension rose in the room. I could see whatever was going on, my Father saw right through it._

 _Ignoring Zen, he continued. "Not many prefer to be alone, but I hear that is the way you like it."_

 _I stayed silent. I didn't know how to respond. He caught me square in the face. "I guess."_

" _You should tread more carefully dear. We wouldn't want a repeat of last time."_

" _How did...?"_

" _Just because I live here, does not make me blind to the situation in Wistal."_

 _Queen Rin must have told him. I can't believe I thought I could trust her._

" _I don't think there is anything wrong with wanting to see our country."_

" _Yes, but you need to remember the importance of your Title. You have a responsibility, that comes with it."_

"MIKO!" I was alerted to Kat, not knowing she was standing right next to me, for who knows how long.

"Huh. What is it?"

She huffed in exasperation. "When. Do. We. Leave?"

"First thing..." I put my hand to my face.

"TOMORROW?!"

"uh huh..." I mumbled it.

"Well f***!" Kat blurted, with no holding back.

"Kat! Watch your language!" Desti put her in her place.

"Sorry! It couldn't be helped!" She defended.

"Why does this have you two so worked up, anyway?" Desti's comment was only met in silence. "Seriously?" He raised an eyebrow.

I let out a sigh. "We should probably get ready." I was acting out in defeat.

* * *

I was going alone! By myself! My parents won't be coming with me! Me and King Izana! Just us! AHHHHHHHHHH! This can't be happening! Come on! Get a hold of yourself! He will notice if you show up a complete mess. I put my hand to my face again. I sat down on the grass in the forest with Ru Ru, trying its best to comfort me. I sprawled out. "UGGHHHHHH!" I stared into the clouds, trying to get lost in them. I was so tried, but I didn't sleep at all. The sun would be rising soon and our journey would begin. I finally picked myself up and walked to the stables.

I placed my hand firmly on Beauty's muzzle. "It is going to be alright. I'm just being ridiculous, aren't I?"

She responded with a snort.

I lead her out of the stables. I met with my attendants and we mounted our horses. Here goes nothing.

We rode for two days in silence. I could now see the castle and I got even more nervous then before. Okay. Last chance to gather my nerves. I can do this. When we arrived at the castle, we were greeted by the King and his family, naturally. I bowed my head in confidence, and my attendants did the same. We were then welcomed into the castle and then, shown to our rooms.

After I sent Ru Ru home with my message to my Father, I was to meet everyone down at the dining room, unaccompanied by my attendants. This was worrisome. I dressed in a nice dress and did my hair in my usual bun. When all necessary preparations were done, I made my way there.

They were family, but I couldn't help but feel like I was on trial, when I entered. I took my seat and waited patiently, for us to eat. I remained in complete silence.

"I have some matters to attend to, outside the gates. I would like you to accompany me to Karebi." King Izana broke the silence.

Me and King Izana... ALONE!... My mind panicked. "..."

"I am surprised you're so quiet. I was under the impression, that you wanted to see Clarines."

"I-I do..."

"Great. Then we shall leave tomorrow."

"Yes, Your Majesty." I bowed my head in courtesy. He was up to something. This wasn't just a little holiday. Why else would he want **me** to come and not Keno.

Keno was even more quiet than usual. Did he already know why I was here or where King Izana was taking me. The rest of the meal, I ate in silence.

* * *

I returned to my room, to let my attendants know where I was going. I need some air and wanted to be alone. I left by myself outside and quickly discovered, I wasn't alone. Keno was following me. "What do you want?"

"Your scared of my Father, just admit it!" Keno was being a pest.

"What makes you say that?" I said rather annoyed.

"The fact that you were silent the entire time."

"Maybe I just didn't have anything to say."

"Oh come on. You wouldn't stop talking about going outside the gates. Now you finally have permission and your acting like a dog with her tail between her legs."

"What did you say?!"

He was really getting under my skin. "Your SCARED!"

"mmmrrrrrgggg..." I mumbled under my breath, as I clenched my fists.

"Your not denying it." He smiled cheekily, in his victory.

I started to make my way back to my room, realizing it was pointless, to even try to get some time by myself. I grabbed a glass of water on the way. But by the time, we were close to my room, I noticed he wasn't going to leave. I pretended to trip and I spilled my water all over the floor.

"Don't worry, I got it." He ran over to the maid closet and as soon as he fully entered, I closed the door, causing it to lock.

I was excited to finally be alone and walked back outside to ponder my predicament. In doing so, I completely forgot about Keno. It was after hours too, so the maids won't find him until morning, either.

I cringed at the thought of being alone with the King. He was my uncle, but he was resourceful, cunning, intimidating... I kept on listing all the reasons in my head, as to why this was going to be a miserable trip. Think about the positive Miko!... I am **positive** he is going to interrogate me! Okay... That wasn't what I meant. I am going to be fine... I'm going to die... This is going to be over soon. I mean how long are we going for anyway... HOW LONG ARE WE GOING FOR?! He never said... Maybe it is just a day trip? What if it isn't. My nerves can't take much more of this.

It was getting really late now and I needed to get my rest. I hadn't slept in two days. I headed to my room and both my attendants were there. I told them about my trip and that they couldn't come. It seemed that Kat was relieved to hear that. Thanks a lot Kat. I'm glad I have your support. Desti seemed disappointed, but maybe that is because he hasn't had a meeting with the King, yet.

We heard some strange noises coming from, what it sound like, the next room.

"Is someone gettin' busy in your room, Desti?" Kat asked very curiously.

"Not that I am aware of." He replied in disgust.

Kat got up from the chair and leaned against the wall, banging it with her elbow and making some weird noises.

Desti slapped his hand across his face in embarrassment.

"What is she doing?" I was confused. Who makes noises like that? I have never seen anyone do that before. I hope she hasn't gone 'mad'. Not that I could really blame her, based on how much stress we're under. But why is she so nervous around royals, anyways?

"You don't want to know." Desti insisted.

I accepted his answer and leaned my head on his shoulder.

Kat left the room, to investigate the noises.

I was alone with Desti in my room, which was considered inappropriate, but I was too tired to care. I didn't want Desti to leave and I didn't want to be alone with King Izana. Desti had a way of calming me down, that no one else could. I finally fell asleep. He tucked me into bed, just as Kat entered with a sheepish look on her face.

"Did you find out who it was?"

"It was Prince Keno..." She reluctantly admitted.

"You've got to be kidding me. The King's son with a..."

Kat slapped her hand over his mouth. "No! He was just locked in the closet." She pulled her hand away.

"Well, don't you feel stupid!" He grinned.

* * *

"You locked Keno in a closet?" King Izana asked intensely, at least in my opinion.

I completely forgot. If I wasn't in the audience of the King and Queen, I would slap myself across the face right now. "Y-yes..." I answered. Ready to accept my punishment, but was taken back by their reaction.

It started as a snicker then burst out to full on laughter. The King and Queen were actually laughing. I couldn't believe my eyes.

I relaxed some. Although, could I really let myself hope, that things were going to be chill, from now on. I hardly think that's possible.

"How did you even get him in there, anyways?" Queen Rin asked.

"I don't know. It happened so fast."

"On that note, are you ready, Miko?" Great, the King was turning our conversation back to this venture. I shouldn't be surprised.

"I am." I kept my composure, knowing that performance is everything, with King Izana.

"Then let us be on our way."

* * *

We both mounted our horses and the others bowed, watching us leave.

Things were pretty quiet between us, like a deafening silence. I couldn't take it anymore. If he wasn't going to talk, then I was. "Where are we headed?"

"In such a hurry? That's fine. We are headed to a distant town on the east side of northern Clarines."

Did he say DISTANT?! That means... NOOOOOO!... We are going to be gone for a while... At least, I can be grateful that King Izana didn't make me wear a dress. I did find that rather surprising.

With all this performance, I could see that Beauty was restless, not being able to run casually, like usual. I had to keep up my appearance, so I tried to comfort her. Beauty always liked to run around like a rambunctious filly, just as much as I did. Perhaps, that's why we get along so well. We have so much in common.

"Deston. Katsumi. Those are the names of your attendants, am I right?"

"They are." Why is King Izana bringing **them** up?

"Is there something you would like to tell me?"

I preferred the silence. Why did I have to open my mouth? "Not much to say."

"Do you really believe that?"

"I'm not sure what you mean..."

"I think you do."

"..."

"You seem very close."

"They are my attendants. They are supposed to be, aren't they?"

"That depends on the nature of your relationship."

"What are you implying?" I grew defensive.

"Perhaps you haven't even admitted it to yourself."

"Admitted what?" I gave him a confused look. This isn't the conversations that I was dreading.

"I see. You haven't."

Forget it. I was done talking about this.

We came across a secluded part of the woods, where we stopped to make camp. "Aren't we going to find an inn?" I thought royalty wasn't supposed to camp in the woods. Wasn't it too dangerous?

"There isn't a town anywhere near here. Tomorrow, we will stay at an inn."

Come to think of it, King Izana was doing everything unorthodox. We don't even have escorts.

"Is it really okay for us to stay here?" I shut my mouth after I said that. How could I question the King!

"I don't see why not."

This was going to be a long night. The fire was blazing and we had our dinner, while we were sitting around the fire. His eyes did not leave mine.

"How are Zen and Shirayuki doing? I suppose they didn't take your experiment very well."

Of course he would know. He is as resourceful as my Father, if not even more so. "No, they didn't."

"She never ceases to impress me."

I didn't know he thought that highly of my Mother. I thought he was always against them being together, since the beginning.

"I am rather curious as to why you tried to make your own treatment, when Shirayuki was right there."

"I just didn't want to bother her. She had her hands full with the other patients."

"You could have just waited around, but you didn't."

"I couldn't wait much longer. I had to get back to work."

"The nightmares, were they side effects?"

"Not exactly." I didn't know what he was getting at, but I didn't want to offer up any more information than I had to.

"It seems very strange, if you ask me. To have so many nightmares and for no particular reason."

"I guess."

He studied my face, for signs of distress or anything else that would give away, that I was withholding something. I decided to be bold and also wanted to divert the conversation in a different direction.

"How has Prince Keno been doing?"

"You didn't ask him, yourself?"

"I had a lot on my mind." How is it, that no matter what I do, I am always on the defence. Argh...

He seemed interested, when I said that. I mentally slapped myself for saying that. What was I going to say? How would I get out of this? How could I have been so stupid to admit that!

I resorted to yawning. I was tired, seeing as I was struggling with sleep these days. I don't think he's going to let this go. But at least, it might buy me some time.

"I will take the first watch."

I would not argue with the King, so I got into my tent and wrapped myself in my blankets. I tossed and turned all night. What if he tries to get information from me about the baby? That isn't my news to tell. I could only imagine, how upset my parents would be with me.

* * *

The next morning, we were back on our horses. I wondered to myself, what kind of business could require the King's attention so much. What were we set out here to do? What help could I be required for? It was too bad I was spending so much time, worrying about this. Clarines was passing by me, without drawing any of my attention at all. What a waste. I wonder if my Father has even been this far.

The further we went, the colder it became. Then I saw snow, for the first time. I completely forgot about everything that was bothering me. I stared at this winter wonderland. My pink hair was glazed with a serene white powder. My smile erupted. I rode around forgetting about my composure. Laughing and giggling with amusement as the snow sparkled in the air, gently falling all around me. I watched as the snow took the shape of my horses shoes, in the ground beneath us. Beauty was enjoying it as much as I was. I flicked the snow off each branch, as I rode passed it. Then I suddenly, came face to face with King Izana and my smile slid off my face.

"This is the first time you have seen snow, isn't it?" He wasn't upset with me?

My smile returned. "It is."

I turned my horse around to face the right direction. We rode passed a frozen lake. I had never seen such magnificent ice formations, especially when we trotted past a cave with the icicles hanging off of its mouth and the sun reflecting off of them. It was amazing.

I never thought something so beautiful could lash out with such vengeance. The snow pelted my face in the brisk wind and the temperature dropped lower than I could bare. I was wrapped in the warm cape that I brought with me, but even that wasn't enough. I looked over to the King, to see that he was hardly bothered.

We finally made it to a town and I was relieved to check into the inn. Of course, we received separate rooms. I made my way to the baths. I couldn't wait to warm up and be alone too.

I spoke too soon. There were a few women and some young girls too. I felt incredibly uncomfortable. I tried to cover myself up. I was the only one with my hair in a bath cap, too. Of course, no one else has to conceal their hair colour. I could hear the women talking about their travels. One girl's attention drew to me. "You come from a long ways away? You haven't been in the baths before, have you?"

My face turned a shade of pink. "Ha-ha-ha..."

The girl giggled at me.

A woman was attracted to her child's laughter and all their focus was turned towards me. "Where are you from, sweetie? I haven't seen you in these parts before."

"I-I am from..."

"You don't need to be so nervous, dear. We are all ladies here." Another one smiled.

"From Wistal."

"Wow! That is a long way from here! What brings you this far north?"

"Still trying to figure that out." I replied sheepishly.

"You don't even know? Did you come with somebody?"

With all the ladies here, why am I the one, everyone wants to interrogate? "I did."

"Is it a man?!"

My face went really red at that question.

"I bet it is! Just look at her! Who wouldn't want to be with such a pretty thing?"

"You probably have all the boys drooling over you." These women didn't want to mind their own business.

"I don't think so..." If they knew this was the King they were talking about, they wouldn't say a word. "It is a man... but..."

"I knew it!" She claimed her victory.

"It is so good to know your not alone, dear."

"If **you** can't get someone, there sure isn't any hope for the rest of us!"

Whatever! Let them think what they want. I am done arguing about it.

* * *

King Izana and I met up in the dining room and were served tantalizing dishes. I waited for the King to take the first bite and began to consume the food served on my plate. But I still stood on ceremony and ate small bites, like a lady.

One of the women from the baths, walked up to us. "Is this your man? He is so handsome!"

My face turned red and I leaned my face in my palm. NO! THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING!

"Thank you very much." King Izana responded.

My mouth flew open and my face was frozen in shock. Did he just...?

"She is a lucky girl, but you are a very lucky man. I would hold onto her, if I were you or someone else might try to snatch her up."

"She will be well looked after, you have my word." The King assured her.

"I don't doubt that!" She smiled before she left us alone.

"I-I... That wasn't..."

King Izana mused. "I see you ladies had a lot to talk about."

"It wasn't like that, Y-your..."

"No formalities here. You may call me Lowen for now."

"O-okay... Lowen." I continued to eat.

* * *

After, we retired to our rooms. His room was next to mine. I went to bed but couldn't sleep. My cheeks turned red, every time I thought over the past events. I figured it was useless and walked over to my window. I looked out to see that the snow was falling more gently. It looked so peaceful, so I decided to go outside for a moment and enjoy the snow. I couldn't really do that with the King watching over my shoulder.

I heard the snow crush under my feet. I picked up the snow in my hands and before I knew it, I was pegged in the arm by a ball of snow. I looked in the direction, the snow ball came at me from. My eyes landed on a group of young men. I formed a ball of snow and threw it back at them. We were now engaged in a huge snowball fight. I took shelter behind a post and only came out to throw another snowball, each of them skillfully hitting their mark. I once again retreated behind the post. "Ha! You can't get me! Take that!" I threw another one.

I heard snow crushing behind me. There is no way, they're going to get the drop on me. I twisted around and pegged the guy in the face with a snow ball. KING IZANA! OH NO! I put my hands to my face and let out a gasp. My eyes were widened.

He simply wiped the snow from his face. "We have a long journey tomorrow. It would be wise to get some rest."

"Yes sir."


	8. Chapter 8 Adventures Beware

We continued on the road with the promise of reaching the city by nightfall. I was really glad that we were going to be there soon. The day went by as slow as the first two. But we finally arrived.

"Your Majesty!" A man came in a rush to greet us. He recognized me too."Your Highness!" He seemed to be out of breath.

"We are here now. I would like a full update on the situation!" King Izana and I followed him.

"Do I call you Lowen or...?" I felt really stupid asking him that.

"The alias is fine when dealing with the common folk."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

We left our horses tied up front and proceeded through the gate to the Lord's establishment. We entered the large conference room. A man was seated there.

"Your Majesty, Your Highness. I am so pleased you could come all this way." The Lord greeted.

"What you mentioned in your message, I found disturbing. Would you care to elaborate?" The King wasted no time.

"Of course! The surrounding villages and towns have been terrorized by a monstrous beast, that blows fire. People have declared it to be a dragon of some sort."

"A dragon?" I was quite surprised. Can they really exist?

"What is the end result of these attacks?" King Izana pressed.

"Always the same. Everything in flames, and all food and valuables taken. We believe that the dragon is hoarding all of it in his den."

"Have there been any casualties?"

"There are people who have been singed. We sent word to have soldiers search for his den, but they never returned. Anyone who has pursued it has disappeared."

"I see. This will not go on any longer." The King declared.

* * *

We mounted our horses, heading towards a nearby village to stay for the night. If we were lucky, we could get caught up in one of the attacks.

"Lowen, do you believe this is the work of a dragon?"

"It is good to keep an open mind." The King answered me.

"I would really like to see it!"

"If it exists, you will get your chance."

Now this is more like it. I will be able to see a dragon with my own eyes. Maybe we could catch it alive and train it. We could fly. Now that is what you would call efficient.

It didn't take long till we reached the village. We stayed at the inn, but this time, I stayed away from the baths.

I was so excited, I forgot how nervous I was to be with the King. I fell asleep much easier, this time.

* * *

The next morning, we left the inn and paraded around through the markets. Nothing. It was just like I would imagine normal would be. Then we saw fire and smoke billowing on the horizon.

"Lowen! There!" I pointed, but King Izana was already alerted to the disturbance.

As we rode into the burning village, we came face to face with the scenes described to us late last night. But no sign of any dragon. King Izana started to give out orders to civilians to put out the flames.

I saw very faint tracks that might be suspicious and chose to follow them. Quick on the trail. Once I realized the tracks led away from the village, I stopped pursuing them. If I left without the King or at least without telling him, I would be in so much trouble, so I turned back.

"Lowen! The dragon. I think it might be just a diversion!" I called to him through the chaos.

It seemed that there was no need to argue my point. He believed that I was onto something. At that moment, it was as if he decided, to leave this investigation up to me.

After things had calmed down and all fires put out, I decided to follow my new lead. King Izana followed close behind. I followed the trail to a ravine. This was going to be harder than I thought. How did they...? But where? There aren't anymore tracks. Was I at a dead end already. No! I wasn't giving up! There has to be a way around the ravine. I rode down the side of the ravine, looking for a way across or at least a way down and up. The river looked cold but was still moving fast, creating strong rapids. I was surprised as to why we seemed to be further north than before, but there is almost no snow. The mountain on the other side of the ravine, was covered in snow, however. Was there so many fires, that it just melted. The tracks couldn't have led me in the wrong direction. There is a piece, I'm missing. There has to be! As we got further down the ravine, I found a crevice. It led down into the ravine, but to follow, we would have to go on foot. We tied our horses and I descended into the crevice, after King Izana checked it first. I planted my feet on the bottom and followed it to an opening through a cave like tunnel. King Izana joined me shortly after. The exit presented many different paths along the river, we could take. I decided to go the direction that led us further away from the village, thinking that would be the most logical. We kept going and eventually, we came across an abandoned camp, that looked like it had been used to stash things. Maybe it was a temporary camp. If so, they may return here.

After a while, I realized it was unlikely they were coming back here. We headed back the way we came, but the passage that we took to get down here was now, "Blocked?!"

"So, it would seem."

"We will just have to find another way out. What if we go this way instead?" We travelled the other direction this time. I spotted this flying, fire breathing beast, in the air. "Look Lowen! It's true! It really does exist!" I didn't even think about how I addressed the king, when we are by ourselves. "It is headed towards that mountain, we saw earlier. Maybe there is a slower current along this river, that we might cross."

"The river is too strong, you would be carried away and freeze to death." The King reasoned.

Well, that is a painful reality. "We will need to find a way to cross it."

We kept going and found a section of the cliff, that we could climb. We made our way back to where we tied the horses, but they were gone. We were in the middle of nowhere and didn't have any horses. That's just perfect!

King Izana started walking in an unfamiliar direction. Just where does he think he's going? I gave up and followed him. After sometime we came to a bridge. I knew there would be a way across it! "You knew this was here all along, why didn't you just say so?"

"I was wondering when your keen eye would find it."

This was some kind of test? Fine! I can play it your way. I turned to cross the bridge.

"Before you go doing something rash, you should know that this is a border crossing."

"As royalty we can't... leave. That's it?! We are just going to accept this?! That beast is going to keep attacking! We can't just stand around and do nothing!"

"What is the plan?"

* * *

After we crossed the border crossing, we continued on our current path towards the mountain. It was a lot further than expected, especially, since we aren't on horseback. I would happily take to the trees. I would certainly get there faster, but I had to stay with King Izana. I just had to accept that. We continued for a while until, I noticed a trap right in front of me. "This place must be covered in traps. It is no wonder, everyone keeps disappearing." I looked through a little crack and saw a small tunnel at the bottom. "Unless, this is an entrance to a base of bandits."

King Izana was thinking for a moment until we were interrupted by a very subtle, sound in the trees. An arrow soared towards me and I caught it in my hand. By chance. I only wish I was that skilled. I had taken a step back to brace myself and the trap door gave out underneath me. I fell into the hole, sliding towards the small tunnel. Before it could swallow me, I struck the wall with the arrow and halted my descent.

King Izana checked on me before pulling out his sword. The perpetrator left. He would have followed him too, except he wasn't going to leave me behind.

My thoughts raced. What are they after? Was he trying to kill me? Or did he know I would catch it and fall in here? That is ridiculous! If that was his plan, he would have to know, who I am and what I am capable of. I unsheathed my sword and used it to allow myself to climb out. King Izana helped me out the final part of the way. I could have done it myself, but this was more efficient. Once out, I examined the arrow.

"There is some kind of substance on this arrow. My guess, it's poison." He clearly was trying to kill me. Well he failed! He is going to have to try harder than that! Why are they going through so much trouble to protect this dragon, anyways? Unless they trained it to raid villages. Then they would be using the dragon's hoard, to make themselves rich.

It seemed that King Izana was slightly agitated by my discovery. If I hadn't caught it, what would the King have done. I hadn't recognized that the King had been standing a lot closer to me, than before. He probably was going to attempt to stop the arrow too. Now he was standing infront of me protectively. Scanning the area, to make sure we were alone.

"Lowen, these aren't our average bandits. They really mean business."

"Our quest remains the same."

"It is no wonder, no one has been able to stop them. Let's do this." I followed the line of sight from the fired arrow and found the tracks. Lead us to your base! I tracked it all the way to a cliff. I looked down the cliff's edge. We could see some bandits, surrounded by their loot on an edge, but there didn't seem to be anyway to get down there nor back up. I knew how I could do it, but I would be spotted before I could get close enough.

Suddenly, I heard the dragon flying above us. Then I heard the men had been alerted to our position. I could take 'em, but the dragon? It blew fire around the trees and the forest burned. This was escalating quickly. With this distraction, the bandits had somehow managed to get to us. We were surrounded. The King and I took our stance back to back. No way were we going down that easily! The men came after us all at once and we struck them all down, barely even breaking a sweat. That was too easy! This wasn't over! They had bought enough time for the fire to engulf our surroundings. We had no choice but to go down. This was more common than expected. As we climbed down the cliff, we saw that the land below was scorched by flames before. Upon arriving at the bottom, we saw many bodies, that had been burned to a crisp. "There are the men they spoke off."

"It seems that way." King Izana wasn't playing anymore. His determination increased, as mine did.

These bandits were killers. "This is a trap that they set up for any pursuers."

"We will be expecting more trouble."

We continued through, but nothing happened. "Why hasn't anything happened yet?" I noticed my hair was uncovered. I don't know for how long, either. "They want me!" I realized. Bandits wanted Mother because they figured she was valuable. I would be even more so. "This is perfect! We could use this to our advantage!"

"That is also dangerous." I saw something in his eyes, I had never seen before. It was some kind of unrest. "You will not be offering yourself as a prize."

I don't understand him. I never considered that he cared this much. Is it because Father would kill him if he let anything happen to me? Somehow I don't see the King being afraid of him. So, what else could it be? "I wasn't planning on surrendering. As long as we stick together, we won't have to worry about the dragon roasting us."

"You believe that they control it?"

"Is there another explanation?" I don't think that King Izana is even convinced that our problem is a dragon.

The King remained silent. Of course, he did. Why am I surprised?

We continued up the valley, towards the mountain. The fire had rid us of any trace of bandits, in the area. It seemed like forever and darkness took over the valley. We had to get our rest, especially me.

"I will keep watch."

"Lowen, what about you? Aren't you going to sleep? I can take a watch."

"It's Fine." Did he not trust me to be vigilant? That I would let them sneak right up to us? Argh... Well fine then! I will sleep! Have fun staying awake all night!

We could not afford to have a big fire, so it was a very cold night. I shivered and he covered me with his cape.

"Won't you freeze to death?"

He gave me his usual smile. "You must get used to the cold, if you should hope to survive."

Whatever. You know what I think?! He is just trying to show off! In any case, I accepted its warmth and closed my eyes.

* * *

I woke up and rubbed my eyes. I looked around to see a man tied to a tree trunk. King Izana was standing over him, with a serious look on his face. Did I miss something? "Lowen?"

"I caught this guy snooping around. Perhaps you would like to loosen his lips?"

Was this a test? I thought that was inappropriate for a princess. I guess, so was fighting with a sword. Maybe this man had come for me, so King Izana thought I should have the honour.

I stood up and unsheathed my sword, to express that I meant business. I stuck it to the man's throat. "Tell me where the dragon is and its weaknesses."

The man gave me a snide grin. "I'm not givin' you anything, little tramp!"

King Izana smacked him across the face, causing the man's nose to break and his face to bleed.

"I will ask you again..." I stepped closer for effect and angled my blade, so the sharpness of the side of my blade could be felt against his throat. "Where is this dragon?!" He remained silent. "You really want riches so much, that you are willing to die for it?!"

"I would rather die at your hands, then as a traitor to my Boss!" He spat.

"Then how about dying at the hands of the King? Perhaps you would like that better?" King Izana retorted.

"Who are you?!"

"Someone, you don't want to mess with!" I smirked confidently.

"Be sure, that a worse fate could be arranged!" King Izana added.

We heard a whistle of the wind and we unintentionally allowed an arrow to penetrate the prisoner's heart. He slumped over, dead. If we hadn't been so concerned about our own safety in this attack, we might have been able to save him, for now anyways.

No one could be seen, but we had a direction. However, the direction it came from, would cause us to backtrack. That was most likely, what they wanted. We must be getting closer. So we pressed forward. The valley seemed to go on, for miles. No wonder it served as the perfect trap. I noticed an odd kind of residue on a rock, near many burnt tree trunks. I had a feeling, I might even know what it is.

King Izana gave me a curious look, clearly he thought I found something. But I decided, I was going to keep this one to myself, afterall, that's what **he** would do. He was already letting me handle the investigation, so why would he need to know. At this point, I already figured out, this is one of King Izana's tests. He wanted to see, how I handle these kinds of situations. Very well, I am going to show him, he underestimated me.

Farther ahead, we saw a small clearing and we could see a path that led up the side of the cliff. But it didn't lead to the top, instead it led to a cave. We continued through the cave and it kept going on and on.

"There must be an exit through here." I thought out loud. King Izana didn't even have to say 'be cautious', I could already hear his voice in my head.

As we proceeded, we came across another deserted base. I found something very peculiar, more of that substance was here too. I also found another one, that I hadn't seen before. I could only imagine, what it was. We found torches and lit them before continuing down the cave tunnel. We then came to a fork of tunnels. My guess, one led up and the others lead further in. Or maybe they all led up and their exits are scattered across the land, to lose pursuers. Could these bandits, have planned these things out **that** well. It seems really elaborate and a bit excessive. I licked my finger and held it up, to catch the breeze. It was very subtle, but I could feel one direction was slightly colder than the others.

"This way!" Turned out I was right about this being an exit. We came right out close to the mountain. I found tracks too. We must be really deep into the forest. They obviously are confident no one would get this far. That means the dragon must be close by. We continued to the base of the mountain and around it's base. We then found an opening, close to the top. This had to be it. We have been out here for days and the closest we've been, are a couple of abandoned bases. This one, better not be abandoned. I was pretty sure it wasn't, because the tracks led us right to it.

It was a bit of a climb, but we made it. YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING! ANOTHER ABANDONED BASE! I was sure they would be here!

I felt a warm air coming from within the cave. This isn't over, they must be further in. I gave a quick glance over the spoils and found something familiar. As we proceeded through the tunnel, that led deep into the mountain, I could feel it was getting hotter.

The tunnel got wider and soon we came across boiling hot coals, that form a river, flaming red. Lava, I believe it was called. Just being around it, I felt my face burning. I couldn't even imagine what a swim might feel like. I certainly didn't want to find out. Seeing as there was only one path, since the other direction was blocked by a giant boulder, we kept going down. I could see King Izana, was not too happy about this place either. Normally, I would be fascinated, but this place just wreaked of danger, looming over us. We proceeded with great caution. There it was, we found a treasure hold. This wouldn't be left unguarded. Where are they hiding? I noticed small impressions on the smoothed rock bed. I decided to follow it, sword now at the ready. Why would they chose this kind of location? What purpose could it serve them? I thought about the many things I came across and started to piece it together. Why would they need lava? Unless... The dragon isn't real! If it were real, they could use its fire breath, not use lava. Now things were possibly making some sense. I still was missing a couple pieces to verify my theories.

King Izana kept his eyes scouring the rest of the heap, making sure no one would get the drop on us.

A giant pointed boulder fell between us, smashing through the rock under us, causing the lava to seep through these large cracks, that expanded exponentially. There was no time to get to the King and neither could he get to me. Now that we were successfully separated, more boulders fell towards the rock holding the King above the lava. He effortlessly dodged them, but our distance grew. I watched as the gold fell into the lava and it became clear. It wasn't treasure at all! This was a trap! The rock under me was becoming unsteady and I adjusted my stance, to prevent myself from falling in. King Izana was able to get back to the exit, but I was on the other side. There was another tunnel behind me. There could be another exit or it could take me further into the fiery pit. My options grew thin. "I will find another way out, Lowen! Meet me there!" Those boulders didn't fall on their own. We weren't alone.

I made a dash down the tunnel and concluded, that the tunnel does take me deeper.

I felt a lot more confident with King Izana, somehow. I can't even explain why. Now that I was alone, I felt fear starting to consume me. What if there isn't a way out? What if the only exit was the way we came? How did we not find anyone at all? My fears became even more real, when I entered a dome. The bottom was covered in lava, the ground was scorched all around it. I had a feeling, my boots would melt in contact with it. Where are you King Izana? My face felt like it was nearly on fire. Lava was filling up the dome, in small, vastly spaced, waterfalls. If there was another way, I had very little time to find it. My eyes were tearing at the heat, but the tears wouldn't even make it to my cheeks, before they would evaporate.

A man behind me stood, holding out his hand to me. "You go that way and you will become burnt toast. If you wanna live, you'll need to follow me."

Who was he? Must be a bandit, no one else would know I am here or how to get out of here. Unfortunately, I didn't have a choice. The lava kept rising, I was out of options. I finally nodded

He flashed a smirk. "If we go, we go my way!"

I gave him a disgusted look.

"It's me or the flames, princess!"

I don't know if that was supposed to be a pet name or if he knew who I actually was. I reluctantly agreed.

He took my sword and tied my hands behind my back and pulled me along. I saw that the lava from the other room, was cascading down the tunnel now. This was it! It was all over for me!

The man, pulled a lever that was hidden behind a rock, discreetly. A small entrance opened up. There was no time, I jumped in before the lava got us and the entrance closed behind us. We slid far down, until we got a lot of momentum and shot up and out of the mountain side. When we landed, we weren't alone. I was surrounded.

The man pulled me to my feet with a blade to my throat. "We finally got the pink haired princess! Princess Miko Wisteria! She will be worth more than our raids will ever get us! The Second Prince of Clarines will pay handsomely for his daughter back. Especially, if he wants her unharmed."

The men all started to speak up. "Ya! This is the best plan yet!"

"Maybe we could have a little fun with her, Boss?! Before we give her back!"

I cringed at the implication. I remembered what Kat said, after we left the tavern. I had a feeling they weren't talking about kissing. I sure don't want to find out, what they are talking about. I know that much.

The man that held me captive responded. "No one touches her, ya hear!"

"Remember! After this, we will never have to work again!"

"Ya! We can ask for whatever we want and the prince will pay it!"

"We should get **something** for our troubles, NOW! It wasn't easy, gettin' her away from her attendant!"

"YAAA!"

"SILENCE!" I felt his disgusting breath on my neck, making me shutter.

I needed a plan and waiting for the King wasn't going to cut it. There was one thing, I could still use. Now, I just had to bide my time and wait for the right moment.

I saw the dragon overhead, circling us from the air. Not what I imagined a dragon to do.

"We need to leave!" Then the Boss had a twisted smirk on his face. "We shall roast the attendant!" His attention turned to the dragon. "Set the entire forest a blaze!" I saw the dragon leave from its circling and moments later the horizon was lit up.

"No..." I gasped. King Izana! He couldn't go down that easily! He couldn't...

A smell covered the forest that I found familiar, now I was sure of it.

The Boss put something to my mouth. Instinct told me not to breath it, but I couldn't hold my breath forever. I felt woozy and then everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9 Cutting it Too Close

"Iz..ana...Lo...wen..." I woke up and rubbed my eyes. My head pounded from the drugs. I was in a dark room, bars surrounding me. I checked to see if they took anything else from me. What a relief, it's still there. Now, I was going to have to bide my time.

King Izana... He couldn't go down that easily. He couldn't... Either way, I can't count on him. No one knows where I am. **I** don't even know where I am. If he came to save me, that would make me the damsel in distress. There is no way, I am going to let that happen. How could I prove to King Izana anything, if I need to be rescued. No, I have to get away on my own. But what if he needs saving... He is a King, for crying out loud. His decision to go alone, speaks volumes of his confidence in his own abilities. My mind mauled over these things, over and over and over again. I need a flower to pull the petals off. At least it would help me come to a decision.

"Ah. You're awake. Perhaps you would like to write a letter to your father!" The Boss entered. I hadn't noticed that he was there till now.

I spat in his face.

He wiped his face. "Well that isn't very Ladylike. I can't believe **you're** a princess!"

"There is no call to impress anyone, so why would I act like it!" I sneered at him.

"You are my prisoner, you should treat me with respect!" Then, he gave me a smirk. "There are a lot of vile things, we could do to you!"

"Then the Prince would kill you!"

"Your Father isn't the only one, who would pay a great deal of money for you. Like the Prince of Taurialle, for example."

What would he want with me? It isn't like he knows that I was in Taurialle. I remained silent.

"He would not care about your physical state. He would pay volumes for a chance of revenge."

Revenge? What exactly does he want revenge for? What did we ever do to him? I was really confused.

"You don't know?" He was toying with me. I hated that. "King Izana of Clarines killed his elder brother, right in front of 'em."

I couldn't believe that King Izana would kill someone in cold blood, for the fun of it. "If King Izana did that, he had a good reason!"

"Reason's got nothin' to do with it, at least, not in Prince Kotau's mind!" He gave me a grave smile. "Ya better hope yur Father is willin' to meet our demands, or your life is gonna be lookin' pretty bleak. You're just lucky, we'd rather sell you here, then take you to Taurialle."

My Father would pay whatever necessary. But I was not going to let it come to that. I had to get out. There wasn't any time to waste.

"I won't ask again! Write a letter to your dear old dad!" He threw the paper at me and a pen.

"You forgot ink!" I was acting like a smart aleck, just to piss him off. He turned and left me alone to my thoughts once again.

I knew how this worked. If they weren't satisfied with the letter, they would rip it up and make me start over. Probably after a beating, too. For now, I was going to have to play by their rules.

I wrote the letter and then made a sweet flower out of it, by folding the paper in a special way.

"What is this?!" The Boss returned.

"Duh! It's a flower! How could you not know that?!" I spoke sarcastically.

"This was supposed to be a letter to the Prince of Clarines!"

"And it is. You never said anything about how it was supposed to be presented!"

"So, you make it into a flower?!"

"What else am I supposed to do? I'm so bored!" I quickly regretted saying that immediately after his next response.

"Don't worry princess. The men would be happy to entertain you, if you'd like." A sly grin crossed his face.

I cringed. "No thanks... Just some more paper will do..." I spoke nervously. This was not the time to joke. I have to get out somehow. All I needed, is the cell door open. I can take care of the rest.

* * *

A man fetched me, choosing to leave nothing to chance. He held the sword to my throat. I needed to assess the situation, before I could make my move. He led me out of the dungeon. He took his stance behind me and held his sword firmly at my throat. The light of day struck hard and I couldn't see too well. "Surrender or I kill her!" He snarled.

My eyes started to adjust and they came face to face with King Izana's.

"Lowen!" I called out with excitement. He is alive! I knew it!

He halted his attack, the moment he saw me.

Was he really going to surrender or did he have a plan? I have a plan, so it doesn't even matter. I slid my hand to my back pouch and pulled out my throwing knives. I jabbed one into his arm and another into his chest. Once I was free, I threw another at his legs. He came crashing down. King Izana renewed his attack. All the men were down. I retrieved my sword and knives. It was good to have it back.

"Their Boss! He isn't here! He must be heading to Wistal!"

I didn't need to explain. It seems he understood what transpired here. "There is something that still needs to be explained."

"You mean the dragon. It isn't a dragon at all. After examining the spoils, I realized that it was created, as an illusion to drive people away. They have someone plant flammable gases and liquids. When fire is sparked, everything goes ablaze. The 'dragon' must be covered with a fire resistant liquid, to keep from catching itself on fire. I even found the materials that are used to make the 'dragon's' outer layer. Thick potato sacks covered in charcoal. I am still really curious to how it flies though. I still haven't figured that out."

"Well done." He gave his usual smile that told me, I finally caught up.

"You knew?!"

He turned his back to me and started to walk away.

"Aren't we going to stop the 'dragon'?!"

"No need. It's already been neutralized."

Of course, he would beat me to it.

"We need to stop your friend, before he gets to Wistal. Think you can manage that?"

"For the record, he isn't my friend! And I am on it!" I started to track him on the new horses we took from the bandits, after we tied them up in the dungeon. The one that I was captive in, for who knows how long.

We rode across the border and King Izana requested the names of all the people who crossed the border recently. I recognized one of the names, but I wasn't sure why. Maybe, I had over heard it while I was unconscious.

"That is the person, we are searching for!" I pointed out.

"Then he is already in Clarines."

I followed the tracks to a city, we first came to. The Duke was disturbed and was mounted on his horse. Our horses were with him. He held a note in his hand and a grave look on his face.

"We are here. You will find your dragon troubles are over." I smiled confidently.

"Princess! Your Majesty! Your back!" He was relieved to see us unharmed. "Then this letter means nothing." He handed us the letter to Prince Zen.

I was sure it was my note. But it turned out, it was a ransom note that was accompanied by my letter.

"Where did you get this?" The King asked, even though he already knew.

"It was lying on the ground in the centre square. Someone brought it to me, believing it was urgent since it was addressed to the prince. I was just about to deliver the message, till you came along."

"There will be no need for that. I appreciate your swift actions, however. I will keep this."

"Of course, Your Majesty." The Duke bowed.

Now there was only one thing left to do. We needed to get the Boss of the bandits behind bars. We gave the men the bandit horses and an update. We mounted our own horses and continued our quest.

I noticed a suspicious trail. Due to a recent snowfall, it was even clearer. It led back to the crevice. There the man stood. He had an evil grin on his face. He held a lit torch and lowered it to his side. We both pulled out our swords from their sheaths.

"End of the line!" I announced.

King Izana and I both knew what the man was grinning about. He was threatening to burn the forest down and entrap us in it. But if we let him go, this game of cat and mouse would continue.

"I wouldn't move if I were you. You don't think I would be so careless, as to think I wouldn't be followed. I have set the entire city up, with this flammable liquid. I drop this torch and everyone in the city will burn. Can you really afford to take that chance, King Izana?!"

It didn't faze the King, but I wondered how he figured out this man wasn't simply my royal attendant.

"What do you want?!" I snarled.

"You my dear. And His Majesty can take that message to Prince Zen, himself."

"Those are bold words to be using towards your King." He was still so calm, despite his 'visible' anger.

"I guess it is a good thing, you aren't my King."

"You're from Cameile?" King Izana deducted. "Then I should inform you, that taking a princess from her country, is counted as a declaration of war! Your King will have your head for treason against the crown."

The man quivered and accidentally dropped the torch, setting the forest ablaze. We were surrounded by the flames. This has become a regular occurrence this last week. But we stood confidently, poised to strike. The man knew he was out matched and surrendered. We still had the problem of getting away from the fires, as they rapidly spread.

"We need to warn the towns and villages!" I yelled in fear.

"Save some concern for us!" The man shrieked. I don't think he ever intended on dropping the torch. "If we don't hurry, we won't be able to get down the crevice." The man tried to reason with us.

We didn't care about that. Some things were more important. We turned around and mounted our horses, after tying him up and forcing him onto his own horse.

"Are you out of your mind! Go that direction and we are all dead!" The man warned.

"I suppose you should have thought of that, before setting the forest on fire!" I hope he regrets his actions.

We rode through the flames, navigating the best we could, around the combusted trees. The trees were falling all over the place and cut us off, more than a few times. The smoke was growing heavy and it was harder to breath. Suddenly, a tree fell right between us, separating us from the man. His horse reared up, as the tree had fallen and the man tumbled to the ground.

I quickly turned to help him, until I was stopped by the King.

"Leave him! There is no time!" The king was right. We would all burn, if I turned around now. The fire kept on our heels. "Go ahead and warn the city! It won't help anyone, if we are too late!"

"I am not going to leave you, Lowen!"

"I will be right behind you! Now go!"

"But.." Those people needed me or they would become trapped in the walls of fire too. The King knew that my horse was fast enough to outrun this. But to leave him behind… I have no choice. "Let's go Beauty!" As if on command, Beauty took off like a lightning bolt. As soon as I broke from the fire's line of sight, I headed up wind, to buy myself more time and get to the city faster. Pretty soon, we left the flames in our wake. I looked back to see that there was no sign of the King anywhere. Please be okay!

I neared the city. "SOUND THE ALARM! FIRE COMING!" I yelled as loud as I could, to get the guards attention, from as far away as I could. They must have heard me, because I heard the clang of the alarm and all the people scattered in terror. I finally reached it and immediately, sent word with the guards, to help all the people to the neighboring towns and villages. It didn't take long for the fire to reach the front watchtowers and start engulfing the city, as we were warned earlier. "THIS WAY!" I started to lead the people to safety.

I saw a couple children running out from a building and the sign of the building, fell towards them. I jumped into action, wasting no time. I grabbed the children from under it, and rolled out of it's impact zone. After checking to make sure they were alright, I pulled them onto Beauty with me and I took the lead once more.

Finally, we manage to gather all the survivors in a large town farther north.

"Bless you, Your Highness! You saved us all!" The people thanked me.

Did I? There was still so much to do. I needed to see to it, that these people got the help they needed. I called the guards. "We need to get every building available, prepared to accept the homeless! Town hall, inns, restaurants, anywhere will do!" I pointed to another guard. "We need blankets for all the people, starting with the children!" I trotted over to another. "Find all the doctors and herbalists available in these parts and bring them here at once. We need to treat the wounded, immediately!" He saluted and left. The guard standing next to him, awaited his orders. "Send word, for more food shipments and find anyone, who can provide food for the victims!"

"Yes, Your Highness! Right away!" They all left in a hasty fashion.

I helped wherever I could, as well. We ushered the people into buildings as the night drew near. Then I helped enter every building with a stack of blankets, handing one to each individual. Although, people started to share blankets, to make sure there was enough to go around. I served the people food, shortly after. Many people volunteered to help too. We had all the injured in beds awaiting the physicians, as they started to arrive. I could put my mind at ease, knowing the people were in good hands.

As the guards made their way back to me, I assigned them new tasks. Like getting the people water and new clothing, setting up the baths, making better housing arrangements.

These people just lost everything… My heart sank, as I saw devastation, on the children's faces. I saw hopelessness in the elder women's eyes and shame in the eyes of the men. But I heard, there were no casualties. At least, there was **some** good news.

* * *

I entered the main hall, where the children were congregated because of the very large fire pit, to keep them warm. I heard sobs and crying, my heart throbbed in my chest. I sat down in the middle of the hall. "Would you like to hear a story?" I tried to grab their attention, using a soothing voice, to calm the children. I wore a reassuring smile.

The children looked curiously at me and started to gather around me. At the moment, the crying stopped.

I took that as 'yes' and began my story.

"There once was a beautiful princess, who had the most gorgeous tail. But even though she had the whole ocean to swim, all she wanted to do was explore the land. Her father despised the land dwellers and forbid any of her kin to swim to the surface. She wanted to follow her own dreams and so she would watch the children play…" I tickle the two little children next to me and they giggled loudly. "...and the couples dance. One day, she saw a boat..." I paused for effect.

"Did she swim to it?"

"She couldn't help herself. And when she did, she came face to face, with the most perfect face, she'd ever seen. He was a handsome prince. But he was a land dweller. A storm came and she had saved his life, when his boat sank into the hostile waves. She fell in love with him, at first sight."

The children were listening intently.

"But to be with him, she would have to forsake her own kin. She found the most unlikely ally, who promised her legs in exchange for her voice. She accepted this chance to be with him, but there was one condition."

"What kind of condition?"

The audience was growing and space in the hall grew limited, as a result.

"That if she didn't share a true love's kiss with her beloved prince in three days, she would belong to the sea witch forever."

The children gasped. "Did he kiss her?!" The children became anxious.

"You will find out! Just let her tell the story!" Another child scolded.

"She found him and even lived in his castle. But she wasn't able to speak a word. They had one moment, where he nearly kissed her, but it became clear, her so called new friend, didn't want her to find true happiness. And forced them apart."

"Oh no!"

"Oh, Yes. It was the third day and she still hadn't received a kiss. Her voice was returned, but it was too late. She turned back into a fish girl. And the betrayal was far deeper than she could have imagined. Her father found out and gave up the rule of the seas, in exchange for her freedom. Her father turned into a little piece of seaweed on the ocean floor. The sea witch had all the powers of the sea at her fingertips. And she wanted to end the sea princess' misery once and for all. But the prince rammed his boat into her side and the power was released for her grasp. Her captives were set free, including the King of the sea. When he realized how much they cared for each other, he granted her legs of her own. The prince met her as if, for the first time and their love grew. They lived happily ever after."

"Wow! That was a great story!"

A young girl piped in. "I wish I was a princess."

"I think you should be you." I smiled and tapped her gently on the nose. Which caused her to giggle.

"Do you think I could ever be with a prince?"

A boy chimed in cheekily. "Why not. Prince Keno is your age. It's not impossible."

"What is Prince Keno like?" Another young girl asked.

"He is sweet and innocent like a child." I giggled remembering our game of stealth. Annoying too.

"Do you think we could meet him?"

"I don't know. Maybe one day." I answered kindly.

Another girl chimed in. "My brother thinks your really pretty." She grinned.

"I didn't… I mean knock it off, sis!" A boy around my age, was really red in the face , with embarrassment.

All the children laughed. The very sound of laughter, brought a smile to my face. I was so glad, that I was able to cheer them up, even if they are laughing because of my appearance and others reactions to it.

After things settle down, the children fell asleep. The two that I saved earlier, were nestled on my lap. I felt my own eyes getting heavy. And I fell asleep too.

I woke up to a sound. I thought maybe I had imagined it, but I was alerted to a presence that was watching me from outside. The two children had already rolled over, to get more comfortable, so I didn't have to risk waking them up.

I made my way cautiously to the door. I swung the door open, with my hand on the hilt of my sword. "Lowen?!" I was overcome with relief. "It's good to see you're alright."

"It seems you have taken care of things here."

"It's a work in progress."

"Much more must be done here, before we leave."

"I'm sure there is…"

"Keno will not be coming here, anytime soon."I knew he was implying that he has been here for a while.

I need to be more vigilant. "Oh, you heard that."

He walked away. I was getting used to it. And in a way, I was starting to find it amusing.

As he said, there was so much work to do. I found the people to be very grateful and they even helped each other out, too.

I enjoyed cheering up the kids. Every night, it would be the same, 'Tell us another story!' From then on, even King Izana, listened in on my stories and this time, not from the shadows.

One night the children got really bold. "Lowen, how did you come to be Princess Miko's attendant?"

"That would be an interesting story, for another time." King Izana answered.

"One story is enough for tonight." I don't want to tell that story anyways and I didn't think the King, was too inclined to share it either.

"Aaawwwwwwww."

"What about Prince Keno? Can we talk about him?"

I felt my face heat up. It was really awkward talking about the King's son to a bunch of crushing girls, in front of him.

"Do you like him?" A girl noticed how red I was.

"Whaa…?" There was no right answer here. I was cornered. I looked at King Izana's expression, trying to get some kind of reading, but his face was in the usual smile and his eyes were closed. I don't know what he's thinking. But I am not going to put my foot in my mouth. So that's enough, this has to end. "Alright kids, time to sleep now." I found myself, being the new sleeping bag for all the children snuggled around me, as if they were safer, the closer they were to me. I didn't mind it, though.

After three full weeks of being away from the Wilant Castle, it was finally time to return. Everyone said their good-byes and the children came over for a big hug. After our farewells, we mounted our horses and headed back.

This time, I really did get to enjoy the beautiful landscapes, since I wasn't so nervous, I could barely stand it. It was smooth sailing from here on. I almost felt like I was on vacation.


	10. Chapter 10 Royal Intervention

We made it to Wilant Castle without incident. Everyone was standing outside the castle doors ready to greet us. Before doing so, King Izana passed me an envelope. "This belongs to you. You should get rid of it, though. Keeping it around, could be trouble."

I looked at it. It read 'Prince Zen', which I could only imagine, was the ransom note. Sure I would get rid of it, but first, I wanted to read what it said. For curiosity sake, if nothing else.

After we dismounted and handed the reigns to the handlers, we were approached by Desti and Kat, who were kissing our hands and saying words of adoration.

"Uhhhhh…..huh….?" I was completely confused and my face burned at his touch. I looked at King Izana and he seemed to be unphased by this action.

"Are we doing that again?" King Izana was implying that they have done this before.

Kat sheepishly backed away.

"Whaa… oh nevermind. " I shrugged it off. I had to try and keep my composure, despite these ridiculous actions.

"How was your trip, Princess Miko?" Kat inquired.

"We took on a large organization and brought it down." I declared with pride. "And even slayed a dragon too." That I expressed a lot more nonchalantly.

"WHAT?!" Kat was outraged, which I kind of found amusing. "I beg your pardon, Your Majesty, but... ARE YOU INSANE?! PRINCE ZEN WOULD HAVE MY HIDE IF ANYTHING HAPPENED TO HER!" I couldn't believe she had the nerve to talk to the King like that.

"Miko handled the situation well. There was nothing to worry about."

That's right I did! But I felt honoured that King Izana would say that.

"Not the point…" She mumbled. I heard her, but barely.

"Well in any case, I'm glad you're back safe." Rin went and gave her husband a kiss.

"Miko, You have some time to freshen up before diner." King Izana offered.

"Thank you, Lowen." I nodded.

"We are in the castle, dear. You no longer need to call me by that name." King Izana corrected me. Oops, I guess it has become a habit.

"Lowen?" Everyone seemed shocked except for Rin, who just smiled like it was nothing.

The shock quickly faded before I responded to King Izana's remark. "Right, my apologies Your Majesty." I felt a little careless, but I was sure, he was laughing about it, so I'm just going to let this one slide. I excused myself with Desti and Kat trailing behind me.

I had really missed Kat and Desti, more than I realized. They were my best friends and aside from Ru Ru and Beauty, they were my only friends. I wonder what our trip would have been like, if they had come along. I don't think the waters would be so clear between me and King Izana, if they had.

* * *

Kat left for a while, so I started to read my book. I told Desti he may return to his room and I would call out to him, if he was needed.

I lay on my stomach on my bed and held open my latest book, 'Pirate Ron's Revenge.' I hadn't had the time to read it till now. After all that adventure, I was pretty tired. I only got in about 9 chapters before Kat returned.

"So… what's this about a large organization? What exactly happened? And what was that about a dragon?" She took a seat on my bed next to me.

I gave her a weird look. Since when does she drill me for answers?

"What? I want to hear about it, so quit looking at me like that and spill! I want to hear everything!"

"If you insist." I adhered with a playful reluctance.

"I very much do!"

Very well then. I began my story and since I was getting really good at telling stories, I never missed a beat. Who knows, maybe I will write a book one day! But I made sure I was vague on the details of my capture. I never liked admitting, when I was in over my head. Kat hung onto every word.

After, she decided to go to bed.

I still thought about everything going on and that had happened. I walked over to the balcony. I remembered the conversation I had with King Izana at dinner.

" _King Izana? I feel like I took a big role in this endeavor and would like to help in its aftermath, wherever I can."_

" _Then you can come to my office tomorrow morning."_

Then my thoughts drifted to the letter. I pulled it out from my pocket and read it to myself.

 _Prince Zen,_

 _Your next move will determine what course your precious daughter will take in life. If you wish to ignore this, I will take it as a sign, that you no longer are committed to her well being and I will take her life into my own hands. If you should ever wish to see her alive and well, then you will meet our demands! As such, our demands are simple. You bring me a hundred million dil or you will never see your precious daughter again! I have a drop point marked on the back. If you don't show up, in ten days, before the sun goes down, I will take it as a refusal of these terms. You aren't the only buyer either, so make your choice carefully._

 _I understand that you might need proof for my accusations, so I enclosed a personal letter to you from Princess Miko Wisteria herself._

 _From someone you do not want to trifle with._

They seem awfully cocky, for someone who was never holding all the cards. Although, they certainly had a better plan than any other bandit, I've met. I walked back into my room and placed the letter in the desk drawer. I will burn it tomorrow. I am too tired to worry about it, right now. I stretch out, like I saw Kat do earlier and got into bed.

* * *

The next day, I arrived at King Izana's office. As expected, I was handed a few stacks of papers and given my own desk. But what surprised me, was the desk I was to work on, was in the King's office. Is he really going to supervise everything I do. This is his jurisdiction, so therefore, his responsibility. I was just helping. I suppose that makes sense. So without wasting anymore time, I got to work. It took a while and my mind slipped back to the letter. I should probably dispose of it, before I forget. I excused myself from his office and made my way to my room.

I heard something shuffle and assumed it was Kat. Sure enough, it was. However upon entering, something seemed off, about her final movement. Even how she stood, seemed suspicious. But I shrugged it off, maybe I would ask her about it later. I walked over to my desk and pulled the letter from my drawer, then quickly exited. As planned, I burned the letter in the fireplace, on my way back to the King's office, where I spent the rest of my days, this month.

It had been so long since I had been home, I wondered how everyone was doing in Wistal.

When all of the paperwork was completed, I chose to relax and read the rest of my book. This time I chose a nice tree and climbed to its branch. When I was finally comfortable, I opened it to chapter 10 and started reading. Desti and Kat were very close by, but still gave me my space.

I heard someone coming and looked down, to see Queen Rin.

"Hello, Your Majesty. Is there something I can do for you?" I asked curiously, noticing she was walking towards me, not just happening upon me, by accident.

"Not at this moment. I just wanted to see how my favorite niece was doing." She smiled. "What book is that you're reading?"

She was clearly starting up a casual conversation. "It's called 'Pirate Ron's Revenge'."

She let out a snicker. "Are you enjoying it?"

"Yes. I think it is really interesting. But I am only on chapter 13."

"That's one of my favorites."

"Oh? You mean you have already read it?" I wasn't sure what was more intriguing, the book or that the Queen had read it too.

"I suppose you could say that." She was being vague just like her husband. She also gave me a proud smirk.

I smiled with amusement. It was pretty cool, that she had a common interest. "If you have read this book, then maybe you have read 'Treasure Island' too?"

"I have, but I found this one to be more intriguing. Do you want to know why?"

"Of course!" I almost couldn't contain my excitement. But composure is everything, so I tried to tone it down a notch.

"I wrote it."

"What!" I fell off the branch. OUCH! I rubbed my shoulder. "No way! Really?!"

Rin laughed at me a little. "Yes. I told stories to my younger brother, Takeo, before I was married to Izana. Takeo was actually the one who suggested I write the book in the first place."

I stood up and dusted myself off. "How do you know so much about Pirates? When I read it, I feel like I was there!"

"Okay… since you're old enough to understand, I'll tell you. Don't freak out, but the story is all true. I am Pirate Ron."

My mind was officially blown. My jaw nearly dropped to the floor. "You mean to tell me, you were a **pirate**!" I needed to process this. I can't believe there is a pirate in my own family. Awesome!

She smiled at me. "It was only for two years, but yes. It was an experience that changed me and made me the person I am today."

"How did you come to be the Queen? That certainly makes an unusual… I'm sorry, I am letting my excitement get the best of me. It's just, I always wanted to meet a real pirate." I felt a bit sheepish. But somehow, I _understood_ how come I felt at ease around her.

"It's perfectly fine. You should have seen Takeo when I was telling him the stories. Trust me, you're mild compared to him. Even though, I was a pirate for two years, I was a Lady first. I don't think you know him but my father is Lord Takashi." Her tone changed as she continued. "My birth mom and sister, Yui, were killed in front of me, when I was only ten. I picked up a sword, almost immediately after. As you can imagine, my father did not approve. We had a huge fight and I ran away. Fate, if that's what you want to call it, landed me on a pirate ship. I disguised myself as a boy and went off to avenge my mother and sister. After that, I stayed on the ship for another year, then came home as soon as I started to mature."

My mind immediately went to my own experiences.

" _How dare you steal your Prince's horse. You know the penalty for horse thieving! And a royal horse too" The man pulled out his sword._

" _No, please, this is just a misunderstanding!" Kaylem cried out. The sword slammed into the hearts of both his parents, discarding them into the flames._

" _MOM! DAD!"_

" _You are coming with me, country boy!" A guard threw him on the horse's back, and rode off._

 _I just got there now. I slumped over, staring at the two bodies of these kind folk, who so graciously accepted me into their home, were burning away. I lost myself in the trauma._

I felt hot tears, trail down the sides of my face. I felt his pain. And then I saw my mother.

 _He pulled the sword, even closer to Mother's throat._

" _Let her go!" I demanded._

" _You mean like, you did for my parents!" He roared angrily._

 _Shirayuki just watched, as my face turned dark. She was unable to say anything. The boy, I had mentioned to her in the carriage, surfaced in her thoughts. I could see it in her disposition, she was just starting to piece it together._

" _I didn't... mean to..."_

" _Now you are going to know what it feels like!" He sneered at me._

" _No! MOM!" I pulled out my sword to stop him, but the men beside me tried to grab me. There was no time. Kaylem's sword plunged into Shirayuki's chest. I watched helplessly, as her expression turned cold, and her body was discarded against the tree. I was in horror at the sight._

I knew what that felt like and if Kat hadn't come along… I would never have seen her again. I fell on my knees.

"I am so sorry about your family. I-I…. sob…"

Rin knelt down beside me and took me in her arms. "It's okay, sweetie. I know you almost lost your mom too." She was silent for a moment. "I don't know what else you've been through, but judging by the fact it still bothers you, I can tell it must have been tragic. I used to have nightmares about my mom and sister, so don't let yourself think you shouldn't be bothered by it. These experiences change us and we eventually become better for them."

She handed me a handkerchief. I wiped away my tears and regained my composure. "I'll be alright…"

"Of course, you will." Her tone was lighter now. "You are a strong woman, nothing will keep you down."

I smiled tenderly. I picked up my book off the ground, that I had dropped during my fall. "I can't wait to find out what happens next."

"Then I'll let you read. If you want to know more, don't hesitate to ask."

"I will." I watched her quickly wipe a tear from her eye, then she took her leave. I took my place in the tree once again. My interest was ignited by a new inspiration. I read the rest of my book and placed it against my chest. Wow! That was all true! I had never known any of my books to be based on truth. That is why they were called 'fantasy'. It made me wonder. What other fantasy books were based on truth?

I jumped down from the tree and walked past my attendants. Desti stayed silent.

"What was that about?"

I was still smiling, so enthusiastically. "Queen Rin wrote this book." I held it up.

"Really?! She told you?" I knew by now that Kat was not talking about the book.

"You knew?!" I was surprised. I wondered if Desti knew as well.

He seemed to be confused. "What are you both talking about?" He knew we weren't talking about the book either. He knew us better than that.

"About Queen Rin." I said like it was no big deal.

"Ok okay, so what about her?"

"She was a pirate." I answered Desti.

I left them to go to my room, but Keno came running over to me. "Finally! You're done working in Father's office. Why on earth did you even want to, anyways?" He was too excited to wait for an answer. "Guess what! Kat and Desti taught me how to play poker!" He exclaimed with pride.

I flashed him a sly grin. "Don't let King Izana catch you playing that!" Didn't he know anything?

He was dumbfounded by my remark. "Why?"

"Because it is uncivilized for royalty to play games of that nature."

"How do you know so much about poker?"

"You'd be surprised how much you can learn from books."

Keno and I talked for a while longer, before parting ways for the rest of the evening.

* * *

The next morning, I was awoken by a bang on my door. I could see Kat wasn't too thrilled either. "What is it?" I called out sleepily. It was too early.

"You have got to see this!" Sounded like Keno, from the other side of the door.

"Fine! Give us a minute…" I rose from my bed and got changed. Kat got ready as well, which was unlike her to get up earlier than she had to.

We entered the hall to see Desti was there too, wiping his eyes. I could see that Keno had enough excitement for all of us.

He took my hand and led me down the corridors, in a sprint. I was glad to see Keno relax and not be so uptight, like he usually is. But what could we possibly be in such a hurry for?!

We got outside and it was amazing. Snow everywhere! It was so serene. "Wow!" I held out my hands to accept the lovely snowflakes. Everything was covered in a thick blanket of snow.

"That isn't even the best part! Come on!" He took my hand again and led us up some spiral stairs and we stopped at the top. There was a small frozen lake.

"Watch and learn! Wahoo!" He jumped into a somersault and slid towards the outer edge. That looked like so much fun!

Kat came towards the icy surface. "If you aren't going, then lemme through!" She jumped onto the ice.

I was intrigued by their performance. I have to try this. I stepped onto the ice and I felt like my legs were going to split apart. I tried to pull them back together and felt my body shift. I was going to fall on my butt. But then Desti stabilized me. My turquoise eyes came into contact with his sapphire ones and my cheeks got really warm. "Since when have you been on ice?"

"Like never." It became evident, because a moment later he lost his stability and slid under me, knocking me off my feet. I was now on top of him, in a very inappropriate manner. Upon realizing this, I felt my cheeks get so hot, I thought they might burst into flames. I saw his face turn as red as a tomato.

Keno became very protective of me. He helped me up, giving Desti a look of pure disgust.

Keno took my hand again and pulled me along showing me how to work with the ice, not against it. I picked it up extremely quick. I started to twirl around, as if I had been doing this my whole life. I saw Desti struggle and slid over to give him a hand. He mirrored my moves and was slowly getting the hang of it. I sped up and twirled myself in the air. It was so beautifully done, except for my sloppy landing and I fell on my butt. No one saved me from this fall. But I wasn't hurt. I just burst out laughing. We had so much fun. "Keno, this was a great idea!"

Keno was red now too. But his posture, boasted of pride.

* * *

Desti entered the King's office. "You sent for me, Your Majesty?"

"You and Miko are very close, I clearly see that." King Izana was onto Desti's feelings. He had been watching our ice skating courtship, without us even knowing it.

"I guess..." Desti was very shy, but now he felt even more so.

"You do understand that Miko must only marry someone of nobility?" He stated this, highlighting it's importance with the intensity of his voice.

"Yes…"

"If Zen had not made you Miko's attendant, then your contact with her would be forbidden in the eyes of our subjects."

"..." He remained silent. He felt like his heart was being put on trial.

"Put your feelings aside! You are here to protect Miko, nothing else!" It sounded like advice, but it was a warning.

"Y-yes, Your Majesty…" He felt like his heart was breaking at that point.

"Then you are free to leave." Desti was very distant, at that moment, as he left the office.

* * *

Desti had told me that his presence was requested in the King's office, but I didn't expect him to be so distant, afterwards. I wonder if I can cheer him up. I threw a snowball at his shoulder, which definitely got his attention. He painted a fake smile on his face and collected snow in his hands to throw at me. Keno threw another snowball at me. When I looked back at Desti, I saw he was downcast again. That's it. I can't stand seeing him like this. It made me feel like a piece of my heart was breaking, just by looking at him. "What's wrong? Did the King say something to you?"

"I don't think I could tell you, even if I wanted to." Desti wasn't like this. He was withholding something from me. He wasn't even trying to hide that fact. We have been best friends for so many years. I couldn't bare it.

* * *

"King Izana!" I entered the King's office, without being requested. I wanted to press him for everything that he said to Desti. I was almost livid.

"Miko? Do you have something to say?" As if it wasn't obvious. But King Izana spoke calmly as he always did.

I had to calm down. I was talking to the King. I needed to keep my composure. "I want to know…" Forget it! This was my problem and I will handle it. I don't think he would take it too well, if I became furious with him. "...if you have received any reports from Karebi yet?"

I saw a sparkle in his eye. He was impressed that I didn't press the issue. I never lost eye contact with him either. "I have. However, you would rather go there?"

"I would."

"You handled the arrangements, there is nothing left to cover. The people have dispersed to the surrounding towns and villages. With our updated shipment schedules, everyone is getting what they need."

"That's good to hear."

He pulled out a small stack of envelopes and handed them to me. "They sent this along with the report."

I received them and noticed they were all addressed to me. "Thank you, King Izana." I held them close to my chest.

"Your time in Wilant is over."

I was shocked. I... am going home?

"You will leave at first light!"

"As you wish." I excused myself.


	11. Chapter 11 Home Bittersweet Home

The next day, we mounted our horses and headed down the road, we originally came. Desti was still very distant and quiet. At least, more than usual. I didn't feel like talking, either. My heart sank, every time I looked at him. I **was** looking forward to our journey home, for two months, when we had come in the first place. But now, it was a bummer.

I saw the familiar area and my heart accelerated with excitement, when I thought about how long it had been, since I was home.

When we trotted up, my parents and their attendants, were standing there, ready to greet us. We dismounted and I greeted my parents in the usual formal manner, but then I gave them a big hug, afterwards. Mother was starting to show, but only enough to get the attention of those, who already knew about the pregnancy.

We retired to the dining room, for food. I was starving! As soon as the food arrived, we started eating.

"How was Wilant?" Shirayuki asked curiously.

"It is so beautiful. It was snowing before we left, too." I felt like I was slipping into a dream.

"Snow can bring much cold with it." Father informed me, even though, I already knew.

"Isn't that the truth." I remembered being almost frozen as we travelled to the inn. I couldn't feel my hands or face.

"How were things with my brother?" Father seemed a bit sceptical. Not that I am surprised by this. I figured, that I wasn't the only one to get cornered by the King.

"He... did try to press for the truth about the baby-" I was cut off abruptly.

"He knows?!" Their mouths dropped.

"Not exactly. He suspects something, but I never told him anything."

They released their breaths at the same time.

"That's good." Zen answered in relief.

I gave him a curious look. I know why I wasn't supposed to say anything, but why are they so uptight about it? He will know sooner or later.

Father picked up on my confusion and chose to answer my unsaid question. "We don't want him finding out, until we are sure everything works out."

"And then, we would like to give him the message, ourselves." Shirayuki added.

"Of course."

"Is that all? You were there for two **whole** months!" Zen was sceptical again.

I had to chose my words carefully. I didn't want to start a panic nor cause an uproar, either. "I helped with some of the proceedings in Wilant. And lots of paperwork, too." Vague, but enough to satisfy their curiosity. It was true, just missing a few details.

"He put you to work?"

"Actually, I volunteered."

They both seemed shocked.

"It's not like I haven't done that before." I defended.

"True, but still… I am surprised that you would be willingly to work with King Izana." Shirayuki answered.

I shrugged my shoulders and revealed my indifference towards it.

"When you left, you could barely stand still. Now you're treating this like it's no big deal. I am curious to know why." Zen pried.

"I guess, he wasn't as troublesome as I thought."

"Are you **sure** you arrived in Wilant?" Zen asked sarcastically.

"Yep." I had no hesitation to answer him.

"Is there something you're not telling us?" Mother knew me well enough to know, I was always vague on the details.

I spoke gently. "Would you like me to share every detail? I could start with when I left the castle and headed on the road." I knew that this might buy me some passivity.

"No, the generalized version please." Zen clarified. They knew me too well.

Oh nuts! They didn't buy it. This time, they really wanted to know. How am I going to talk my way out of this one? There was no playing coy now. If I tried anything, it would become extremely obvious.

I spent too much time thinking, that my parents became concerned.

"I'm sorry. There is no cause for concern." I decided to share the more innocent parts of my adventure. "I helped the King with some of the royal affairs in Karebi. We helped the people in disaster relief. Their houses had burned down and they were short on supplies."

"How did it happen?" Zen would naturally want to know what was happening in his kingdom.

Great... I was cornered again. "A forest fire. Someone dropped their torch and the forest went ablaze."

"Oh dear." Shirayuki responded sorrowfully.

At least, it seemed to satisfy them for now. What a relief.

"You should know that while you were away from the castle, I received a large amount of requests for marriage interviews. You've become pretty popular, as of late." Zen gave the news, with a slightly disturbed attitude.

My mouth dropped. Already?!

"But, she isn't even seventeen. She is still too young! What are they thinking?" Shirayuki was disturbed by this, as well.

"It's true. That this hasn't happened before. Marriage interviews shouldn't be coming in, until the princess comes of age. That is what I find strange. It seems they are trying to get their bid in early. What did you do in Wilant, that got so many people's attention?" Father just had to bring it back up, didn't he!

"I don't know what you mean?"

"You must have done something, for this many requests to come in. They are all from Karebi, too."

"Is that so…?" I felt a bit nervous.

I was thankful, that they decided not to continue pressing the matter. I didn't want to ever compromise the truth, so if it kept going any longer, I would eventually have to spill everything.

* * *

The next few days were annoying. First of all, my attendants aren't usually so 'clingy'. I don't get a moment to myself anymore, not even when I wanted to see my mother.

"Would you give it a rest! I can get around fine on my own! You don't need to be my shadows!"

"Miko, these are my orders and if ya don't like it, take it up with your Father!" Kat seemed a bit annoyed too, just not as much as I was.

"Sorry Miko, but Kat is right. We aren't allowed to let you out of our sight." Desti explained softly.

"And why not?!" I was met with silence. "Fine. I will!" I left in the direction of my Father's office. "Don't follow me! I can make it there on my own!" I noticed that they didn't back off, as much as I wanted.

I stood in front of my Father's office and reminded myself to keep my composure. I opened the door and closed it behind me, so my attendants wouldn't follow me in. I saw my Father standing firmly behind his desk, looking out over the balcony. "Father, why do you have them follow me everywhere, like my own shadow?!"

He turned his face only slightly, to see me. "Just when were you going to tell me, you received a threat?!" He was dangerously serious.

"What threat?!" I felt a little bit of fear rise within me, that consumed my confusion. I didn't want to die! I could take people head on, but if they were targeting me...?

He turned around to face me, surprised to see that I was a bit frightened. "The letter you received from Izana?"

Oh, that. I relaxed but tensed a little, once more. How does he know? Kat. She must have told him. I can't really blame her. She is just doing her job and trying to keep me safe. "That wasn't a threat…." I chose to say the next part really quietly. "... it's a ransom note."

Of course, he still heard me. "Then please explain how there came to be a ransom note, addressed to **me**!"

"You don't need to worry. I let them catch me. I had everything under control." I spoke confidently.

"And why have you not spoken of this earlier?"

"I didn't want you to worry."

"The thing you try to avoid, you will most often instigate, by doing so. What else have you not told me! I trust your attendants went with you?"

"King Izana insisted they stay behind."

"You mean… you were out there, with no one to guard you!" Zen nearly shrieked.

"King Izana can do that and besides, I can protect myself."

"Explain!" He wanted me to tell him everything.

I had no choice. I hope the King won't be mad, that I wasn't able to keep this to myself. I told him everything and watched his expression get even more intense.

"Do you know how I would feel, if something happened to you? There would be nothing I could do about it!"

In fact, I do know the feeling… "I'm sorry… I should have told you…"

"Miko! Don't ever keep anything from your Mother and I, again!" This was an order. I had to obey my Father.

I nodded.

He released a sigh and calmed down a little. "I will inform your attendants that you're in no danger."

"There is no need. They're listening." I knew them better than that.

He forced a smile on his face. He seemed impressed that I caught on to that. "You're probably right." I was about to leave, when Father stopped me. "I am glad you're home, safe."

"It's good to be back." Although, I was going to miss Wilant and the people in Karebi, too. That reminds me, I still haven't read my letters.

I left his office and sure enough, my attendants were standing right there. They knew they were caught red handed, I could see it in Desti's face.

* * *

I found a tree in the forest, that looked comfortable and I sprawled myself out on its branch. I pulled out the letters, that I had just retrieved from my office. I started to read them to myself.

 _Princess Miko Wisteria,_

 _I loved your stories. I MISS YOU SO MUCH! Did you tell Prince Keno about us? Would you come to visit us again, someday? I am not in Karebi anymore, though. My parents moved closer to Wilant now. Thank you for saving us! P.S. My brother really likes you. He just doesn't want to admit it. I can read him like a book._

 _Leninya Mardenze_

I smiled to myself. The letters brought me such warmth. I noticed my attendants eyeing it curiously from a distance.

I lifted the letter in the air to get their attention. "They are letters from the children in Karebi! They aren't threats!" I was amused to see them relax. Such drama.

* * *

"How could he do this!" Zen stormed into his room with Shirayuki, close behind.

"You're not mad at Miko anymore, I see." She noted.

"Not as mad, as I am with Izana!" Zen leaned his back against a wall. "He put her in danger! If she hadn't returned to us safely..." He balled his fists.

"I'm sure he wouldn't have asked anything of her, that he didn't think she could handle." Shirayuki reasoned. "She has a responsibility to Clarines and will need to engage in conflicts, whether we like it or not."

"It doesn't bother you, that we almost lost Miko!" He was feeling a bit betrayed.

She rose her voice and her tone changed, making her come off as a little ferocious. "Of course it does, Zen! You know I am just as scared for her, as you are!" She calmed a little. "She **is** safe! We can be thankful for that! King Izana would do everything he could to protect her, I have to believe that!"

"He wouldn't need to if…" Zen was picking up on her more aggressive behavior and recognized her mood swings, as a force, he didn't want to mess with.

Her tone became more solemn. "Zen, don't you think we might be sheltering her too much? I think she will need to experience things for herself. If we don't give her that chance, we will have to protect her, for the rest of our lives. What will she do, when we can no longer be there for her?" Shiryuki had to learn how to defend herself, when she was a small child, too.

Zen on the other hand, was raised in a world, where women were defenseless and needed to look dignified. Maybe that was why, he first liked Shirayuki. She wasn't made of glass.

He fell silent. She had a point.

"She isn't alone, either. She has attendants, who will keep her safe." Shirayuki added.

He accepted it and moved on to other things, happening around the castle, that Shirayuki had not been informed of.

* * *

The next while, we were preparing for my 17th year birthday ball. There was a lot of planning involved and I chose to help with it. I knew the King and everyone from Wilant, would be attending. I was a little worried, that my Father would engage in his dispute with King Izana, right then and there. But I had noticed that my Father didn't seem as angry, as before. Was I being too hopeful here?

Mother came over to my office and asked me to pick a dress from a very new selection, ordered. When I took a look, I realized that they were the newest designs. I finally settled on the most gorgeous aquamarine dress. I was amazed by its magnificent design and slender figure. There will be no one at the ball, in a finer dress. The ballroom wasn't really my thing, but I sure liked to dance. I snickered, when I thought about asking Mitsuhide to have my first dance. He would blow a gasket! As funny as that would be, I think it would only be natural, that I have my first dance with my Father, just like last time. I may not be the first in line for the throne, but I am still the oldest.

"What dress are you going to wear?" I looked at Mother, curiously. She was going to have a lot to hide, when the ball comes around.

"I don't know…" Shirayuki remained thoughtful.

"Are you going to tell them, at the ball?" With the King's keen eye, I don't think it would remain a secret.

"Zen and I planned on doing just that." She giggled. "It isn't like they wouldn't notice!"

"You got that right!" I laughed with her. "Nothing gets past King Izana. I am impressed that you managed to keep the secret, this long."

"With your help…" She seemed thoughtful. "We couldn't divert all suspicions, now could we."

"I don't know how he does it. He just knows everything."

"Your Father is no slouch either."

"There really is no comparison." I teased.

"I will tell him, you said so." She teased back.

"No don't… I was just…"

"Got ya!" She declared.

"You're cruel."

"You would do the same."

"Guess you're right." I put on the dress now and stared back at myself in the mirror.

"Mirror! Mirror! On the Wall! Who is the most beautiful of them all?!" Shirayuki rehearsed, looking at my reflection and came to stand next to me, holding me tenderly, by her side.

"Looks like we are." I knew what she was hinting to, but I know as well as anyone, my Mother was one of the most beautiful women, the world has ever known. "Hey, you read my book?!" It dawned on me that I had read that somewhere, before.

"Your book? That was a classic, given to me by Prince Raj. It just ended up in your library."

"Does Prince Raj, usually send you gifts?" I asked slyly, with a grin to match.

"I suppose…" She looked like she was inaudibly asking, 'What are you trying to say'.

I decided to be bold and come right out and say it. "Mother, I love you, but you really need to put that poor guy out of his misery!"

"What is that supposed to mean?!" She was over the top. Note to self, don't pick a fight with a pregnant princess.

"He's so in love with you. How do you not see that!" True. I only know about love from what I read in books, but **this** seems really obvious to me.

"Not true. And even if he was, I **am** married, he knows that." Shirayuki protested.

"Which is why he courts you like a coward…"

"Where did you learn to talk that way? I have never heard you say things like that, before. Where is this behavior coming from?"

"I meant no offense. Honest." I took my defense. Where did that come from? Who do I know that talks like that? Kat. That really wasn't that hard to figure out, really.

"Very well. Please, watch what you say from now on."

Something had been plaguing my mind and I needed to say something. "Mother? About these interview requests, do I…" I hesitated. Something just felt so wrong about it all. I just didn't know what. I knew this was going to happen, since I was little. Why does it bother me so much?

"You can ignore them, until you come of age."

"You mean, when I am eighteen…" I felt so pained by it. Maybe, it was my independence that I would miss? Or maybe, that I was going to belong to someone, I didn't fancey? This is my decision, so why do I fear it? Will I still have my attendants around? Or will my husband have the final say in the matter? "I know, but still… it's so soon."

"Is there a reason why you are so hesitant? You've known about this your whole life." Shirayuki pressed.

"It's still a lot of pressure…"

"That it is."

"Do you think, if you never got your title, that you would still be with my Father?" I was curious, but I couldn't say where this was coming from.

"I don't know. I don't even want to think about it… Why do you ask? Is this about someone?"

"Uhhh… Who do you mean?" I picked up on her subtle hint. "Desti…? Don't be ridiculous… Me and Desti. Couldn't happen…" I never thought saying that, would bring me so much pain.

Didn't seem like Mother was convinced.

"Shirayuki? There you are! I-I… Miko, you look so beautiful!" Mitsuhide entered, interrupting our conversation. Thank you, Mitsuhide!

"Thank you." I mused at his reddish tint.

He regained his composure. "Sorry. I came to inform you both, that Zen got a message from Wilant. He would like to brief you on it, right away."

"Alright, Miko! We can talk about this later."

Ya, right! I would be happy if we never spoke of this again!

* * *

I entered my office, after my meeting with my Father. I found my attendants standing there. They gave me a quizzical look, after my suspicious entrance. "It would seem, I have a new cousin. Her name is Suna."

"Queen Rin didn't look pregnant!" Kat retorted.

I realized that she probably was figuring it out for herself, but I answered her nonetheless. "Adopted."

"How old is she?" Desti inquired.

"Younger, but not by much." I wasn't sure how to feel about this… I wanted to be excited, naturally, but I found myself being hesitant. Partly, because I knew nothing about her. But then it suddenly occurred to me, Keno has someone else, I'm happy for him. But I do like spending time with Keno. Does this mean, we won't any more…? She could end up being like a little sister… Argggghhhhh! This is crazy! It has already been done, so deal with it! Everything is going to work out. You'll see, Miko!

"Is everything alright? You don't seem very happy about this…" Desti asked in concern.

I wish he wouldn't worry about me so much. But it was sweet of him. I approached him confidently. "I'm fine. This is just a shock, but it's the good kind."

* * *

The months went by and it was time to meet this new cousin of mine. I wasn't that nervous or anything. Just was a bit curious. We stood in front of the castle, ready to greet our fellow royalty. We watched as they stepped out, one by one, out of the carriage. Finally, she stepped out. Suna. I took a quick observation of her. She hand turquoise hair in ponytails, with ice blue eyes.

"Lord Brother, we have an announcement, that we wanted to give you in person." Zen approached King Izana.

The King and Queen noticed Shirayuki was a bit wider around the waist. "Congratulations!" Queen Rin smiled at Shirayuki, warmly.

"Thank you very much. But you also have a new addition. I believe congratulations are in order." Shirayuki returned the gesture.

We were asked to entertain Suna, while they continued talking about it. But I already figured that we would do that, anyways. This girl clearly wasn't used to this life and I could imagine, this must all have come as a shock to her, probably even more so. I decided to be exceptionally well behaved. I didn't want her to feel out of place. We walked to the courtyard.

"Miko, your hair is really pink." Princess Suna pointed out bluntly, once the parents left. "Has it always been that color? Or did you dye it?"

"It's always been this color…" Why would I dye it? It wasn't like I would choose this for myself. Can't say that I am that surprised she would bring it up. It's an unusual color, that grabs everyone's curiosity.

"It's beautiful. You must have all the boys falling for you." Suna said the same thing, the ladies said to me in the baths.

I don't know if that is a good thing. How would I even respond to that? This is awkward.

"So what do you do for fun around here, cousin?"

I found something very interesting about her forwardness. And her desire for fun, I could relate to. I wonder how she would feel about playing my favorite game. "I know a game, if you're interested."

"Miko, I don't think that is a very good idea." Desti warned.

I can't believe he thinks I am up to something. It's cute, I think I could have fun with this.

"What's the game?"

"It's called Stealth!" I could imagine Desti doing a face palm, right now. I guess, I never told him that 'Stealth' was a game that Obi and I played, since I was little. We invented the game, to have fun and train at the same time.

"What are the rules?"

"Simple, the goal is to get away from your pursuer, other than that, anything goes." I explained to her.

Suna flashed a smile. "Okay, I'm game. Who runs first?"

I flashed Desti a sly smile. "How about Desti!"

"Seriously?!" Desti didn't seem to like this idea.

"Awesome! You better run, Desti!" Suna took off her dress and revealed men's clothing underneath, just like I saw Queen Rin do many times before.

"Alright, let's get this over with…" Desti gave me an unimpressed look, that I returned with an apologetic one.

Suna grabbed Desti by the arm. "Too slow."

"Wait... what?"

Kat burst out laughing. I almost did too. I can't believe Suna would do that. But the look on Desti's face, priceless.

"You just stood there gawking at Miko. She said anything goes, so I caught you, before you could run."

"She got you there!" I smiled at Desti and snickered.

"Okay Miko, who's next?!" Suna asked excitedly.

"The captor of course!"

"Sweet!" Suna took off into the forest area and looked back to see that we were just standing there. She continued to run full speed until she disappeared from sight.

I knew these trees like the back of my hand, she wouldn't get away for long. I took to the trees, when I believed that I gave her a long enough head start. In this game, silence was everything, not speed. I snuck up on my target, like a predator stalking its prey. I found it really amusing, when you come unexpected. I threw myself at the tree trunk just infront of Suna, held out my hands, to swing myself skillfully around it and planted my feet directly in front of her. After cutting her off, I placed my hands on her shoulders.

"Woah! How'd you do that?" Suna shrieked.

"I have my ways."

"You sound like my dad."

I smiled proudly.

"I'm impressed though. You covered a lot of ground, quickly."

"That's the idea."

I returned with Suna, to the others.

"It's your turn, Miko!"

It sure was. This was going to be fun.

* * *

BORING! BORING! BORING! Hasn't anyone found me yet? I can't wait here any longer or I am going to go crazy! My tactics were too good. I always keep moving, I know all the best places to hide, but this isn't Obi, we're talking about here. I give up! I jumped down from my current hiding spot and came to a pillar. I looked around it and saw Keno. Unfortunately, he saw me too. Well, actually it was what I wanted, so I can't complain.

We joined the others again.

"He actually found you?" Desti seemed very surprised. Desti knew me better than that. I let him catch me.

I smiled sheepishly.

"Looks like it's your turn, Keno!"

He gave a playful grin and darted towards the corridors.

Oh great! He's going to hide somewhere we can't follow. But this time is different. We've got Desti. I gave Suna a gesture to wait and Desti a smug grin. "Looks like **you're** up!"

Desti returned a knowing look. A sigh escaped his lips and he turned around, leaving in Keno's direction.

I stopped Suna, before she could follow him. "Suna, leave it to Desti!" I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Why?" Suna asked.

"Cause where he's going, we can't follow."

Eventually, Desti came out of the corridors, escorted by Keno.

"See." I stated proudly.

We stopped playing, when we were alerted to Mitsuhide's presence.

"Dinner is ready!" Mitsuhide announced as he stood in the doorway.

"Awesome! Let's eat!" Suna enthused.

Suna kind of reminded me of myself, before I was given the royal muzzle. She won't be enjoying that for long, not if King Izana's got any say in the matter. But who was I to kill her dreams. That is not my style.

* * *

Dinner as usual, the adults talked. But boldly, Suna spoke up too. We don't speak unless we are addressed. Not while the entire family is together in the dining room. It was an unsaid rule, Keno and I knew it. But, got to admire her spirit.

"What is the matter, Zen? Are you going to remain silent?" King Izana stared at Zen.

"Lord Brother… I would rather not say anything, at this time." Zen was withholding things. My guess, if he says anything, it would end up being about the incident in Karebi.

Knowing this too, King Izana made eye contact with me, as if asking me if his suspicions were correct. I gave him a nod in response.

"I see. You're still upset."

"Lord Brother, this is not the time to talk about this."

"It is the perfect time. Say what you need to say, Zen!" It was surprising that King Izana didn't seem to care. It wasn't normally like him. But it is the only chance they will have to talk this out. I feel like Father was intending on pacifying him, this time round.

"Alright then. Just what were you thinking?!" Zen tried to contain his anger, with gritted teeth.

"You don't trust Miko, to handle it?" King Izana mused.

My mouth fell open. This was clearly a trap. I'm sure that my Father was fully aware of that. He trusts me. I would hope.

"From what I could see, she was more than capable." King Izana added.

"You **know** that isn't what I meant." Zen defended.

"Then **what** do you mean?" As if King Izana didn't know.

"You know, Lord Brother!" Zen was choosing his words carefully, because of the audience.

"I do. That particular situation required our immediate attention. It couldn't be helped."

"You had the choice to bring her along!" Zen didn't break eye contact even for a second.

"She did very well out there, do you deny this?"

"What exactly happened? And why are you two being so ridiculously vague?" Suna piped up.

King Izana gave her a fatherly glare.

"What? If it's a private conversation, then have it in private and not at the dinner table." Suna reasoned. My mouth dropped, as I could not begin to express what kind of scolding she would be in for.

"You and I will be having a talk after dinner, young lady." King Izana informed her. King Izana turned his attention back to my Father. "As I was saying, do you deny how well Miko did?" I believe King Izana was really saying he had full confidence in me and was asking my father to either confirm or deny his own. That was what I translated from getting to know the King.

"No." Zen answered in a low tone.

"Then let's not waste any more time on this matter." I don't think my Father really would except the king's words, but this conversation was going to end.

Zen remained silent, once again.

After we ate, it was time to prepare ourselves for tomorrow. All final checks in place. I will be seventeen tomorrow. I can't stand the thought of only having a year to get my life sorted. This was too fast. I needed to find a husband, my way. I don't want to go through the interview channel like the royals before me. My Father knew better than that! I want to walk in his footsteps! I want to marry for love!

* * *

The ball drew near. I was getting my hair done and my dress fitted nicely. I stared at the mirror in front of me.

" _You look stunning!" She smiled…_

 _...It probably gets a lot of attention, doesn't it? People can be cruel. Promise me, you will choose to love your hair, and not care about what others think. It is your beauty and nobody else's."_

" _Ya, okay." I never really thought of my hair, as simply just mine. I always thought about the opinions of others, and how much I wanted to be viewed as normal. I actually grew to resent it. But this woman's view, opened my eyes to a new perspective._

 _She braided it in an extravagant bun, and dressed it with her prettiest flowers, from her garden. When I looked in the mirror, I truly saw how beautiful, my hair actually was. I fell in love with the style too. "Can you teach me how to do that?"_

Once again, my hair was done up in that same exact bun, with a special aquamarine jeweled, silver encrusted pin, instead of flowers. My aquamarine dress flowed beautifully. I was admiring it all, trying to get my mind off of the possibility of meeting many of the men, who sent those marriage requests, out there.

It was time and unlike last time, Desti escorted me to the ball. Once I was there, I was released to my Father. I saw everyone there from our royal family. I knew as soon as this dance with my Father was over, Keno would be right there to claim my next dance. I remembered the last time, when he took me outside and told me, I was going to be his wife. Great! That thought isn't going to leave my mind now. It'll haunt me, till the night is over.

A few short seconds into my first dance and I completely forgot about it. My Father was savoring this moment, because my next ball would be with potential candidates. I wouldn't get a chance to dance with him next time. After that, it would be with my husband.

We parted ways and, just as suspected, Keno was first in line to have a dance. I was thankful for this though. It meant, that he bought me some time, before I was juggled between the single noblemen. But that didn't last, either.

One man to the next, I danced. I grew tired of this.

I heard the women gawking at my dress and overall appearance. They clearly didn't think I heard them, but I had been training my ears to hear even the tiniest of pitches. I didn't care though. If I had, I wouldn't have chosen such a fine dress to begin with.

The night finally came to an end. I went straight to bed.

* * *

The morning came and we said our farewell to the King and his family. It was a shame, that I didn't get a chance to really get to know Suna. But there would be more opportunities.


	12. Chapter 12 Team Bonding

A month went by. In my office, I saw that Kat seemed particularly down today. I couldn't help but wonder why. She stared out the window at nothing. There was definitely something bothering her.

"Okay, I'll bite. What's the matter with you?" I asked sensing her negativity.

"I'm fine." She was **not fine.**

"You don't sound fine. If there is a problem, it is best to talk about it." If she was hiding it, this much, it must be very personal.

"I-I…" Her tears started to gather in her eyes.

I tried to sympathize with her the best I could, but Kat wasn't the kind of friend to embrace right in the beginning. I placed my hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her, encouraging her to face me. "You aren't alone in the world. There are people you can rely on."

"But what happens when those people are ripped away from you?" Her tears came down in full force. She had lost someone… I have never experienced that myself, but I have seen this devastation inflicted on people, I cared about before.

"You lost someone close to you… I'm so sorry…" I felt like watching her was going to make me cry. Soon enough, I felt a tear escape me.

"Kat, is this about your parents?" Desti asked in concern.

Kat gave Desti a nod and faced me again. "Today is the anniversary of when my parents were killed in a fire… it also happens to be my birthday…" How tragic, to be filled with so much sorrow on her special day. That is just not fair!

"I can't imagine what you're going through, but I'm here if you need anything."

She wrapped her arms around me and cried. I welcomed her into my own embrace.

After a few moments, I was released from her hug and she sat herself down in a chair as she wiped her tears away. Desti handed her a glass of water. She took a drink and then stared at the glass.

"When we care about people, it hurts when they leave us and there won't be anyone who can take their place. But if you look around you, you will find there are more people that can be your support. You just need to see it for yourself." That was the kind of wisdom my parents always shared with me over the years… I just hope these words will be a comfort to her, like they were to me.

Our eyes met and I could see she was considering what I said.

"Thank you, Miko."

What do I know that will cheer her right up? Yes, of course! "What do you say we go to a tavern and raise some h*ll!"

She gave me a weak smile. Not exactly the reaction I was hoping for, but what could I expect?

"I think that would be a great idea."

"Desti, ya comin'? You wouldn't want to leave two helpless girls to fend for themselves, would ya?" I taunted him, knowing full well, he would cave.

"If you put it like that then… I'm game."

* * *

That evening, the three of us snuck off castle grounds and headed into the city. We went to another tavern, that I didn't recognize. How many taverns are there?

I could see that the colour was returning to Kat, when we entered. Desti and I sat on either side of her, at the bar.

I ordered water as usual, Desti ordered a beer and Kat went full out and ordered several shots. Once our drinks arrived She wasted no time, quickly slamming back the shots and then ordered several more. She was really getting into it.

Someone spun her stool around and a big man was inches away from her face.

"You're the wench that played me like a fool!" I recognized him right away. He was the man, I beat with my throwing knives.

"Cupcake?! Is that you?!" She just smiled. Why did Kat just call him that? What a strange name for a man. I feel sorry for him. He must have had a rough childhood.

"Don't be cute! I know she cheated. I demand a rematch!" I **did not** cheat! I played exactly by the rules... I was informed of... Maybe I did. We didn't get into great deal about the rules. Can it really be that complex? Seemed easy enough to me.

"Well, she's right here." She patted me on the head like a puppy.

"You mean to tell me, you took Miko to a tavern before?!" Desti practically shouted.

She slammed back a few shots. "YES! And it was AWESOME!"

Desti face palmed.

"Oh lighten up! She's fine, ain't she?"

I don't know what the fuss is about.

"Enough talk! I want my rematch!" The man grumbled.

She took another shot. "Alright, quit whining like a bitch." She patted me on the head, again.

Alright, alright, I'm going! I stood up to face him directly.

Desti tried to stop me. "You don't have to do anything Miko, you can just walk away." Desti was giving me the option to leave, but I never run away from a challenge.

"Yur on!" I exclaimed in total confidence.

"No fancy knives this time! This time you use these." The man paid the barkeep and was handed three knives from behind the counter.

I watched him throw the knives at the wooden target. They were all pretty good shots. But really, this is boring.

He took the knives out of the target boardand passed them to me. So I guess, I'll have to make it more interesting.

I took my stance and faced the opposite direction of my target. For the first throw, I twisted my body, throwing the knife around it, with great precision, hitting the bull's eye. I knew it hit dead on, so without skipping a beat, I spun myself the other direction, firing the other one just so, gliding it down the previous knife. With no time wasted, I wanted to leave an impression, so I twirled my body around to face my target and in one motion, threw the last one over hand, with a lot of force and it slide in between the two previous knives and split the target vertically in half.

Cupcake's mouth dropped, Desti's even more so and Kat burst out laughing.

"Well, did she cheat this time?!"

He just grumbled. Kat held out her hand demanding for something.

"What do you want?!" I was curious to know too. Maybe money, like last time.

"I want another 200 coins, lard brain." Yep, money!

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me! You wanted a rematch, same bet as last time! Now pay up!"

He grudgingly handed her a bag of coins.

"Thank you, sir!" She mocked.

He grabbed her by her shirt and pulled her close to him. "You think you can humiliate me like that without giving me any sort of compensation?!"

What is he doing? I am not going to let him harm her. I reached for my sword, preparing to defend her, if need be, but she gave me some kind of signal. What did she intend to do? She must have a plan up her sleeve. I eased my grip on the hilt of my sword.

She then placed her hands on either side of his head and pressed her lips firmly against his, holding it there for several moments, then released him.

Why did she kiss him?! She doesn't even like him. I thought she liked Nosuke. She drew away from him. She spit and wiped her mouth. "There, happy now?!"

He didn't say anything and just left.

She turned around and placed the bag of coins on the bar. "I'll take however much this will get me!" I sat back down, really confused by her behaviour.

* * *

Later, we dragged Kat out of the bar and led her back towards the castle. She was staggering, but she was in such a good mood. She started singing songs I had never heard before.

As we walked, she finally stopped singing and then just started talking crazy talk. "You guys...hic… are the best!"

"Well, let's just see if you feel that way tomorrow."

"You know what I'm gunna do?...hic… I'm gunna adopt you as my big sister!"

"That's very thoughtful… really…" If it weren't for the situation, I would be touched. But she **was** drunk.

"Or! Better yet! I can be your daughter...hic...and you and Desti can be the mom and dad!" Okay, less cool. What?!

"Are you following this?" Desti's face was bright red. But it was a little too dark to be sure.

"Not at all… Just so we're clear… I am never getting drunk!"

We got to the castle walls and Kat tried her best to hug the wall. "I love you, wall." Really? The wall! Now I am starting to wonder about all the other things she has said tonight.

"How on earth are we going to do this?!" Desti demanded. I have my ways, just wait and see.

"Wait here!" I climbed the closest tree and disappeared over the wall. Later, I returned with a rope and threw it down towards Desti. Desti tied the rope around Kat's waist and I started to pull.

"I'm flying!" I snickered at her display. I couldn't help it. I regained my composure and reminded myself of the task ahead.

We both shh'd her at the same time.

"You guys have to try this!" Kat squealed in excitement.

After we got her on the other side of the wall, we led her to the corridors. We saw guards chatting and coming our way. I recognized one of the guards.

"Guys that's Nosuke." Kat stepped out. You've got to be kidding. Kat no, you're going to get us in trouble. "He-" Desti and I threw a hand over her mouth and pulled her back around the corner.

"Nosuke, did you hear that?" The other guard said.

"I'll check it out." Nosuke volunteered.

"Time to go…" I spoke quietly so only my friends could hear and took Desti into the girl's bath house with us. It was the closest direction we could hide, that they wouldn't follow. I hope I won't regret this decision.

We removed our hands from her mouth, when we were convinced we were clear. Then Kat ran off towards the baths. No Kat! Argh! "Come back here!"

She stripped down to her undergarments. "Cannon Ball!" She jumped into the water, causing a huge splash.

Desti?! What are you doing here?! You're not supposed to follow us in here! "Is this night ever going to end?!" Desti complained. I quickly slapped my hand across his eyes. I didn't want him to see her like this.

"She isn't naked, but keep your eyes covered, just in case." I explained my actions, possibly avoiding the real reason behind them. My face was really red, as my mind tried to circulate a bunch of random thoughts about Desti.

Eventually, I dragged Kat out of the pool and put her clothes back on for her, cause she wasn't much help. After a little more sneaking around, we finally arrived in her room.

I smiled at Desti and stretched my arms out. "Good luck! I'm off to bed." I turned away from her bed. I studied his face, with amusement. "Just kidding!"

"Don't scare me like that!" Desti whined.

"I love you guys! This was the best birthday ever!"

"Mission success!"

"You've got this, right?" Desti was very red.

I gave him a playful mischievous smirk.

We started to lose Kat to the slumber that was so welcoming.

Once Desti left, I did the honours of stripping Kat of her sword and boots, then set her into bed.

I joined Desti in the hall and we walked down the corridors. "Glad that's over."

"Where did you learn to do that?" What could he be talking about…? Unless… I remembered his face, when he witnessed me beat the pants off the man at the tavern.

"You mean… How to throw?"

He nodded.

"Obi taught me. Would you like me to teach you?" I was intrigued by his desire to achieve better skills.

"Wait a minute! You always planned on making me your attendant, didn't you?"

What? It took him this long to figure that out. "I don't know what your talking about." I stood there playfully. I was acting a bit coy too.

"Yes, you do!" Desti insisted.

"A princess needs to know what she wants." His face went completely red. When I said 'wants'. "So do you want to learn or not?"

"Teach me!"

We walked to the courtyard and I pulled out my daggers. We stepped into the target range. I handed him one.

"Key points are, you need to know precisely where you want to hit and your fingers should point there once the knife leaves your hand. Other than that, it is all up to practice. With moving targets, you need to predict where it will be, when your knife will hit."

"Okay." Desti took his stance and threw the knife, but it didn't even hit the target. I handed him another and another.

"Desti? Do you think she will remember all of this tomorrow?" I heard from my Father sometime ago, about the dangers of drinking.

"I doubt it…" He threw another miss.

"Then let's not tell her!" I smiled.

"Why not?" He looked at me curiously.

"It could be our secret." I felt my cheeks burn a little.

"Kat is not going to like that…"

"Then let's make it more interesting." I got his attention now. "First one to tell Kat, owes the other a favour, no questions asked."

"Fine. You've been spending too much time with Kat."

"Not true!" Is he saying that because he doesn't think I would make a bet. Sigh… I never **have** done it before. "Just focus on keeping your mouth shut!"

* * *

The next morning, I waited for Kat to finally grace us with her presence. When she finally did, she squinted at the light emanating from my windows and rubbed her temples.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Desti taunted.

"Oi! Keep your voice down!"

"You're late." I toyed.

"Hey, going to the tavern was your idea…" She pointed at me as she lowered her hand from her face.

"Yes, yes it was." My lips curved into a smile. I could barely keep myself straight.

She went over to pull the curtains over my windows and then took a seat, continuing to rub her temples.

"What exactly happened last night?" Knew that was coming.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I taunted.

She peeked over her hands and glared. "Yes, that's why I asked."

"Should we tell her?" I really have no intention of doing that.

"Not after what she put us through." Desti decided. That's right, keep it together!

Her hands fell from her face now. "Okay, now I'm really curious."

"Not going to happen."

"Come on… don't torture me." She pouted.

"It's already been decided." Is that the best you can do?

"Kat, you were crazy." Desti, I don't believe you! Traitor!

"You didn't last very long."

"I'm sorry but her pouty face gets me every time." That's just an excuse, Desti made up.

She smiled proudly. "Now what exactly did I do?"

I felt my cheeks heat up, reflecting back on last night's events. "Let's just say, you made life a little more interesting."

"It must have been, for you to lose your composure. Now quit dancing around the question and tell me before I explode." Kat is so persistent, I'll give her that.

Desti began to explain things. What?! No! No! No! Not the part at the castle! I slapped my hand over his mouth. My face was burning now. "That's enough! Now we need to get to work, we're already late."

"You just made that up, so you could dodge the question." There was no denying it, she was right. But this was getting too uncomfortable.

"You caught me. But still I would rather not discuss this any further."

"Fine I'll just ask Desti." She approached Desti.

She leaned in to whisper something in Desti's ear.

I shot Desti a death glare. "Desti?!"

"You just about got us caught by calling to your boyfriend and then you did a cannonball in the women's bath house wearing only your undergarments!" Desti blurted out.

I don't believe you, Desti! You chose her side? Over me...?

I snapped back, choosing to turn the situation on its head. I was not going to be humiliated like this. "Desti come on! You can't even keep it together for an hour?! Pay up!"

Kat burst out laughing. "You guys had a bet going?! That's awesome."

Desti looked defeated. "Ya, ya. Keep me posted."

"What did you bet?" She asked curious.

"Nothing, just a favour." I played it callously, but I couldn't contain my typical smile. I was going to get Desti back for this!

"Well, let me know when he has to fulfill it, cuz I wanna see that."

"Kat, not helping." Desti was held at bay. I hold the cards once again. Yes!

"Who said I was trying to?"

Kat clearly just remembered her head throbbing. "I'm gunna go get something to kill this headache." She started to walk away.

"Not a chance, you're suffering this one!" I ordered. No way was she going to give us away. They would surely find out what happened last night, if she showed up like this at the medical wing.

"Aw come on mom…" She whined jokingly.

Is that supposed to be a joke about last night, because it is not funny.

Desti must be feeling the same way, when I looked at him.

"You did this to yourself, now deal with it!" I ordered.

She flinched. "Okay, okay. Just lower your voice."

She suffered it the rest of the day.


	13. Chapter 13 Mysteries Unlocked

I was getting bored. There was no work for me to do around the castle, not that I wanted any. Ru Ru sang in my ear and tickled it at the same time. I missed 'm, while I was too busy to play with 'm. I watched, my magnificent bird fly around in the sky. Ru Ru was extremely excited to see me too. Watching it fly freely, reminded me, that I wanted to be free. I hadn't been out of the castle on my own, in a while. That gave me a great idea. This time, I would bring my attendants with me. I bet they were dying to get out from behind these walls too.

After informing them of my plans, we left immediately. We walked through the forest for a long while. I had never gone this direction before, so I greatly anticipated what we would find. Plus I didn't want to admit, we were lost. No trails, no roads, no people… nothing. I finally suggested we climb up the mountain we were coming close to. I said it was for fun, but I knew it was a good place to get my bearings. When we got to the top, it wasn't the castle that caught my eye. We have to go there! I felt the excitement eating away at me.

We climbed down the mountain and finally after wandering for a while, there it was, right in front of us. Ruins.

"Bad idea!" Kat was not amused.

"Let's do it!" I was so excited to see just what we might find in a place like this. I walked through the ruins, looking at every little detail, until I came across, one building that still held onto it's own foundation. I entered the old room, that was very plain, but there was a hole in one corner, that had stairs leading down into it. I descended into it, without hesitation. We walked through the hall that had been directly below the stairs. I lit a torch and stared at the strange markings on the walls.

"I've seen these before!" I couldn't believe it! This was fascinating! I didn't know where though.

"Can you read it?" Desti asked, as if, feeling like he might relax if we could read the glyphs.

"Not at all." I bluntly answered.

"Oh…" Desti seemed nervous.

We walked through the entrance to a new hall. Desti stepped on a tile, that slide down under his weight. The exit was blocked by a moving wall.

"We need to keep moving. Now!" Kat urged.

I looked behind me, alerted by a noise. I came face to face with a giant boulder descending towards us.

"Move!" Desti yelled.

We ran down the hall as quickly as our legs would carry us. And without any notice, the floor gave out under us and we fell into a creek, below. We were far down underground now.

I marvelled at the scene before us. I was mesmerized by the glowing waterfalls descending into the creek, we were standing in. The creek was completely illuminated as well. There was a very large human made structure, right in the middle. It must be some kind of temple. The moss on this structure, shimmered neon green, while the water shimmered neon blue. The closer to the top of the temple, the greater amount of glowing mists surrounded it. I saw something so beautiful at the top of the temple. A blue sphere, that looked like it contained moonlight and sparkled like the most precious gem.

"We need to find a way outta here!" Kat urged.

"Not without a souvenir!" I ran over to a ledge that looked like it would take me to the level I needed to get to the next, which would eventually lead me to the top of the temple. Each ledge was covered in algae. It was slippery, but I was able to handle it. I finally got to the last ledge. It was the most slippery ledge yet. Note to self, be extremely careful coming back down. I came too far to go back now, so with this commitment, I launched myself to the top of the temple and climbed to its peak. I gazed into the gem's beauty. I had never seen something this gorgeous in all my life. It was way more so, being so close up. I looked around, surrounded by the mesmerizing mists and felt like I was in a dream. I place my hand firmly on the sphere and lifted it off of its pedestal. I heard a very subtle whistle, and ignored it. I placed the gem in my pouch and turned around to make my way back down. The waterfalls came down fuller and with more velocity. I saw the radiance of the neon glow, take over my vision. The rest was overpowered by the light, that I couldn't see anything else, anymore. I started to stagger. I felt my senses going numb. I felt my body getting heavier and I became dizzy. My body slide off the side and my hand reach out, grabbing the ledge.

"M...KA….BA…" Sounds became distorted and the shrieks hurt my ears. I felt all my body's weight feel like it shifted into my feet and my hand grew too tired to hold on any longer. I fell into the crashing waters and the stream took me. I reached out my hand to no one in particular, hoping somewhere, someone would latch onto it. But no one did and I was consumed by the growing tides.

* * *

I opened my eyes weakly, noticing I was held in someone's big strong arms. "...d...est...i…"

"...o Apollo. ...st rest,... r safe… ow." My arms were draped around his neck. My eyes effortlessly slid closed again

"Can you help her?!" My ears stung with the sound, that I distinguished to be Apollo's voice being raised.

"... n't think the… s anything I... do… Sh… Pr...cess… she not? The...ve the bes… urt herb...sts, if an... help, ...uld b...em." Her voice was too soft to make out, Apollo's seemed to be more of a panic. I couldn't even open my eyes, they wouldn't listen to me. Where is Desti and Kat? Are they…? No….

"Alright. Ready a horse!" Ouch… My head throbbed at his voice, as it was amplified in my head.

"Yes sir!" Another man said.

I slid out of it again.

* * *

It was already getting dark.

Zen ran out of the castle to Apollo's horse, as soon as he noticed me in front of the rider. "What happened?!"

"I'm not sure. I found her like this!" Zen noted his panic.

"I'll bring her in!" Zen turned his attention to Nosuke. "Go inform Chief Garak immediately and find Princess Shirayuki too!"

"Right away!" Nosuke ran off with his orders.

Zen gave a quick look at my attendants. "I want a debriefing in my office!"

I snapped back long enough to see, I was in my Father's arms.

"Da… orry…"

I was placed in my bed. I was running a fever now too. I opened my eyes again, to see my Father's face. It was a blur, but I knew it was him.

Two more entered the room and they were accompanied by light. I know this because the light dominated my vision and consumed my surroundings. I squinted but it didn't help. My head throbbed at its brightness and my face recoiled.

"Sh...t… ight…" They spoke too softly as well. I was thankful for that, but I couldn't make out what they were saying, as a result. I noticed that this voice sounded like Mother's. Given the circumstances, I'd say the other person, would be the chief.

"... an y… ear… e?" Shirayuki asked, taking notes of all my symptoms.

I couldn't hear the chief, so I figured she wasn't standing as close to me.

I barely shook my head.

"How about Now?"

I winced at the sound, entering my head.

"Can you talk?" She figured out the right pitch to use around me.

" ...ittle…"

"What else are you feeling?"

I tried to think, but my head went dark, so did everything else.

"Miko?"

"Shirayuki, she is out cold."

"What is going on here? These symptoms… I've never seen them before…" Shirayuki cried. Zen wrapped his arms around her.

"There is nothing in the records either. We need to find out what happened, if we hope to help her." Chief Garak stated.

"I believe her attendants will be able to help with that. They'll be in my office now."

"I want to be there, Zen… sob…"

He nodded.

"I think it would be best." Garak agreed.

* * *

When Shirayuki could pull herself together, she and Zen entered his office.

"What happened? Explain!" Zen got straight to the point. They didn't know what kind of time they had left.

"We came across a ruins…" Desti started to explain.

"She entered against my advice." Kat cut in.

Zen wasn't surprised by that.

"If we can't stop her, we would at least go with her." Desti reasoned.

They continued to explain the tunnel, the temple and the waters glowing. They left out the part of the souvenir, because it seemed that the shimmering water, caused a reaction, similar to a lightbulb going off.

"Shirayuki, in Lyrica…"

"No Zen. The reactions were completely different. But it still seems kind of odd. How about you both? You were there. Are you experiencing any symptoms?"

"Not that I'm aware of." Desti answered.

Kat shook her head.

"There was a bigger concentration of glowing mist around the top."

"Show me!" Shirayuki ordered.

"Shirayuki, if anyone will go…" Zen started.

"Zen, you don't know what to look out for. I would be grateful, if you would accompany me."

"Very well."

* * *

They led the royals to the ruins and into the tunnel.

"This wall was shut." Desti observed.

"Don't step there!" Kat pointed out to the piece of floor that set off the trap.

Kat and Desti saw that the boulder was not ahead of them.

"It's like everything was reset." Desti pointed out.

"It seems that way."

"How much further?" Zen asked seemingly impatient.

"Just ahead. There!" Desti pointed to the part where the floor gave out.

"I don't see anything." Shirayuki and Zen looked down at the solid floor.

Desti stepped on it, but it remained firm. "I don't understand! It was right here!" He looked to Kat for confirmation.

"Maybe there is a trigger."

Desti stepped on all the tiles and Kat pushed against the walls, until her hand sunk in with one of the stones on the wall. Sure enough, the floor opened up.

Shirayuki looked down to see, the amazing view. Zen braced her, so she wouldn't fall.

"They were right. It really does glow. I should get some samples."

"No, I can't let you go down there. You could put the baby at risk and yourself too." Zen was still not sure that Shirayuki coming was a very good idea.

Kat offered to go down there instead. Shirayuki handed her the satchel and she was lowered in with a rope. Shirayuki told her what samples to get and she collected each one. Once everything was necessary, they raised Kat out of the hole and she was able to climb up again.

They continued back down the way they came and Desti's attention was drawn to the glyphs on the walls. "Miko mentioned she had seen this before." He raised up the torch and slid his hand down their etched lines.

Zen and Shirayuki didn't know anything about that. Their mouths fell open.

"She must of read it in one of her books. Did she say she could read it?" Shirayuki deducted.

"No."

"We should look into that, when we get back to my office."

* * *

"Nothing, Zen… The mists... glowing water… the moss... they don't seem to have any toxic properties." Shirayuki was finding it very hard to keep herself together.

"Maybe those glyphs could tell us more. We need to find out all we can about those ruins. Kiki! Mitsuhide! All of you! I will need everyone's help to find this book." Zen led them all to Miko's personal library. Stacked with tons of books, from all over the many different countries.

"That is a lot of books!" Desti saw the shelves continued throughout the room and on the second floor. Each shelf loaded with books.

"Which ones, hasn't she read yet? We could narrow our search." Kat suggested.

Kiki flashed a discouraging frown. "She's read them all."

"What! Tell me you're joking!" Kat panicked to the point of nearly stumbling backwards.

"Time to get started!" Zen ordered.

Book after book, but nowhere near close to an answer.

Kat started thumping her head against the shelf.

Zen skimmed through each book, much faster than anyone else, but they still weren't getting anywhere.

* * *

Finally after a couple of days. Kiki brought forward a book. "This one looks promising." She held up 'Darkness in the Deep'.

Zen skimmed through the book. His face painted with relief. "That's it!" He begun to read it out loud. "The translation is… Anyone who disturbs the water spirit shall suffer her curse…" Devastation resurfaced on his face.

"Water Spirit?" Shirayuki asked. "What does that have to do with Miko?"

"Actually… Miko had picked up something from the top of the temple. It looked like it had a bright moonlight glow to it." Kat mentioned.

"Why didn't you say something earlier?!" Zen nearly shouted.

"I was going to but you were all running around like chickens with your heads cut off… Your Highness." Kat tried to cover her rant.

"It doesn't matter now. It gives us something to go on." Shirayuki always had a way of getting Zen back on track. "What else does it say? What is it about?"

"It talks about an old tribe, called the people of the water. Their legend states that they worshiped the glowing waters and believed it would grant them untold powers. They would sacrifice their princess to become a water spirit, that would guide their people. But the princess fell in love with a boy from another tribe. He convinced her to refuse her duty to the water spirit. Her people found out and trapped her in a watery prison. Should the boy ever intend to free her, he would suffer her curse..."

"In other words, it was their excuse to kill her." Mitsuhide analysed.

"Yes…"

"The people of the water? What tribe are they?"

"Powhatan or other words known as the Nibiinaabe… They believed in mermaids." Zen informed us.

"These people actually exist?"

"It appears that way. Mitsuhide, go down to records and get everything we have on these tribes!"

Mitsuhide returned. But he didn't have very much. He handed him the file.

Zen looked it over. "This is all in hieroglyphics! This is no help at all!"

"Hieroglyphics are Egyptian, but you do have a point."

"This is getting us nowhere."

Desti realised something. "Remember back at the ruins, that everything had reset?" He got everyone's attention immediately. "What if we were to put it back on its pedestal?"

Shirayuki was relieved to finally have a plan. "The trap would reset and we could set it off and get a sample of the toxins involved in it. We could then bring it back here, the chief and I can analyse it. From it we could make an antidote."

"But who will do it? This is dangerous."

"I will!" Desti insisted.

"You sure?"

"I am."

Zen stood up abruptly from the reading couch. "Let's go! Shirayuki! I need to ask you to stay."

Shirayuki looked defeated. "Alright, Zen. You be careful too!"

"You know I will."

* * *

When they lowered themselves into the room. Zen ordered Obi to help give Desti a lift to the top of the temple. Once Desti finally made it, Obi left. Desti pulled out the big rounded sapphire and placed it back in its resting place. Desti didn't want to leave it, though. After everything Miko went through, he wanted her to be able to keep it. After positioning the vial over what he presumed to be one of the ducts, he covered his mouth with a scarf and removed the sapphire once again. He placed it safely in the satchel and sealed the vial, tucking it safely away too. It took no time and he felt his body become heavy, his vision obscured, hearing distorted and he shifted over to the edge. He slid on the slippery moss and fell into the waters below. As the water poured in vigorously, everyone struggled to remained in their place until they could grab Desti. It was no good and they all were washed out.

When they found Desti along the river, Zen took the satchel and Mitsuhide threw Desti onto his back, carrying him back to the castle, with the others.

* * *

When Desti was placed in the bunker, in as bad of a condition as Miko, Zen came to check on him. "That was a really brave thing you did, back there. I am grateful."

"How's… Mik...o?"

"She hasn't improved yet… but we have what we need to help her, now."

"...goo...d…"

Shirayuki entered the room. "I see, he's in the same condition as she is. That was fast."

"It would seem that way."

"Zen and Desti, you too. I would like to ask you to keep this to yourselves. I know if Miko found out that you got sick Desti, because of her, she wouldn't be able to forgive herself. Would you do that for me?"

Desti nodded slightly.

Zen responded in the same way.

"Miko has already been through a lot. I appreciate it." She gave a grave smile. "I need to check on things. I will see you later." Shirayuki left.

* * *

Shirayuki was working hard on fixing up the antidote. Zen walked in after checking up on Miko. "He's still in her room."

"Apollo hasn't left her side."

"Is that so? That doesn't seem right. He only just met her." Zen remained thoughtful. "He is son of the Duke of Aredo."

"A noble…"

"I know that he was there and helped her. I should be thankful."

"But you're not…"

"I don't know…"

"He saved her life. He didn't have to. I think it will be fine."

"How is the treatment coming?"

"Chief Garak has narrowed it down to a few essential components. We just need to figure out how to change it's properties to cure it, rather than inflict it."

"Will that be much longer?" He expressed his concern.

"As far as we can see, she will be in no danger of losing her life, nor is there a time limit on this. However, I don't think these effects will fade either."

"That's a relief. I will check on her now. I'll also see what Obi has learned about Apollo."

* * *

Zen opened the door to my room. "Obi!"

"Yes, Master?"

"A word please."

They left Apollo and I alone in my room, for a moment.

"How is she?"

"She woke up a few times and she doesn't seem to have improved much."

"I see. Shirayuki has told me that it won't get any worse… But it won't get any better either."

"I will keep my eye on her. You have my word, Master."

They entered the room again. "You must be tired. Please get some rest, Apollo." It wasn't a suggestion, it was more like an order from Zen.

"I will, Your Highness." He picked up on the subtlety of the order. "Please let me know, if she starts improving." He asked Obi.

Obi gave a bow and Apollo excited the room.

Zen approached my bed and sat next to me on my bed. He leaned over me and slid my hair out of my face.

I stirred. "Father… You're mad… aren't you…?"

"Miko. Being brave, doesn't mean you go looking for trouble. It is what you do when trouble finds you."

"I … know…" I rolled over, trying to sit up. Father helped me. My head swirled, but I focused my concentration on my Father. "Where's… Kat...Desti…?"

"Just try to rest. You will see them later."

I felt his arms wrap around me protectively. I knew I was still in loads of trouble. I fell asleep in his tight embrace.

* * *

I woke up to see Apollo's face. "My… Father…?"

"He's busy. But I can entertain you, for now."

I smiled at him. He was CHARMING! I was looking forward to being free from all of this. But I was very disappointed to not see Desti. Doesn't he care? Maybe I was wrong… He doesn't want to see me. I felt hot tears rolled down towards my pillow.

"Is everything alright?"

"I-I'm f-fine…"

Apollo leaned in and planted a tender kiss on my cheek. My cheeks got really hot, my tears soaked fully into my pillow and dried from my face. I had seen his face, nearly every time my eyes opened. He stuck by me. My Father couldn't even do that because of his duties. I was never alone. I never noticed if he was the only one or not. It was much more difficult to see far away.

I placed my hand on the cheek, he kissed. I felt like I was slipping into a dream.

* * *

The week went by and Chief Garak worked out an antidote. I was given it right away.

I woke up, delighted to see everything clearly around me again. Apollo was standing right next to my Father and Mother. I laid my unveiled eyes on him. It was like seeing him for the first time. He was handsome and rugged, dressed like nobility. He had a strong, attractive, masculine voice. His brown hair was perfect, his face was carved by angels, his body was chiseled to perfection, his name was a representative of his strength.

WOW! I was just frozen in awe.

"You have been in bed for a while. I'm sure you would like to get some exercise." My Mother suggested.

I didn't really hear what she said. "Whatever you say, mom." I was still focused on Apollo.

"Are you even listening?!" Zen demanded in agitation.

"Allow me to help with that!" Apollo picked me up in his strong arms and walked out of the room.

Zen's eyes followed us, as we left. "Should I be concerned?"

Shirayuki smiled sympathetically.

"Where would you like to go, M'lady?" Apollo asked in his sweet voice, as he led me through the corridor.

"Anywhere's fine..." I responded in a dreamy voice.


	14. Chapter 14 Royal Affairs

I could stare at Apollo's face all day, but I soon remembered, it was not appropriate to let him carry me. Get it together!

He placed me down on my feet. "Is this better, Your Highness?"

"No need to be so formal." I just wanted to hear him call me by my real name.

"As you wish, Miko."

Say it again! Say it again!

He stretched his hand out to me. "Would you do me the honour of joining me for a stroll just outside the castle walls, Miko?"

HOW DID HE KNOW?! Yes! Yes! Yes! Simmer down! Play it cool! "That sounds fine."

He gave me a dashing smile, as he gently took my hand and led me outside the gates. We walked for awhile in the forest and then he stopped. He bent down and picked a Columbine and tucked it into my hair, behind my ear.

"I just want to show this flower how incredibly beautiful you are."

"Really…" I never heard someone say that to me before.

"Your beauty makes the morning sun look like the dull glimmer of the moon."

"Wow…"

"You're looking a little flushed, my dear Miko." He scooped me up in his arms again. "Perhaps we should head back?"

"Why rush? There is still plenty of time leftover." I wasn't in any hurry to receive my punishment. I knew it was inevitable.

"You've only started to recover. I don't want you to push yourself."

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine."

"I would like to keep it that way for my surprise, I have for you later."

If we go back, I doubt I will even be allowed to enjoy his surprise. That's no fair. "But… we could have the surprise right now."

He chuckled at me. "Eager are we, my dear?"

"You could say that."

"Unfortunately, there are a few things I need to do first. You wouldn't want only half of it, would you?"

"I guess not…" If I didn't have a choice, I would have to accept that.

We went back to the castle.

After Apollo left, I was met with a less than impressed Father.

Of course, I received my punishment, to be expected. Locked in my room, with nothing but my books to comfort me. I was so bored!

* * *

Zen was working in his office as per usual. The tension he felt, was still bubbling inside of him, still thinking about how careless Miko was these days. He wondered about her attendants' abilities to keep her out of trouble. He, of all people, knew how stubborn Miko could be, when she has got an idea in her head.

If Desti can't stop her, then maybe he didn't mean as much to her, as Zen originally thought. Could Zen afford to hope for that? Even so, it is becoming more important than ever, that Miko learns some responsibility. How long can she keep up this childish fantasy, before she becomes so in over her head, that no one can help her?

What will she do, when she has to marry a noble? She will not have the freedom to run around like a peasant, when she feels like it.

Maybe, spending some time with another noble, will help her to gain some perspective. She might finally grow up.

He wondered if it was a good thing that Apollo was here. He certainly seems to be sticking around. Perhaps, he is just the man, who will tolerate her insolence and teach her, what Zen could not. If she falls in love with Apollo, it may be a good thing, except Zen hardly knew the man. He saved her, Zen could at least trust that gesture. "... but I hope Apollo wouldn't stick around, just because of her hair color or for her title. I will have to be very attentive for now…"

"Zen, you knew that she would have to marry a noble, sooner or later." Mitsuhide answered, making Zen wonder if he accidentally started thinking out loud.

"She is too young and that might not be what she really wants!" Kiki defended a bit more harsh than her normal self allowed.

"Yes, but not for long!" Mitsuhide responded, since Zen wasn't really up for sharing. He too came on a little bit strong. "She can't put her life on hold forever! She has responsibilities to her people!"

"Finding someone for Miko that will cherish her and not her title, must be our first priority!"

"What you're searching for, might very well be impossible!"

"I will do what I can to help her!" Kiki continued.

"What of Apollo?! He seems sincere! He saved her! If there is any hope, it might lie with him!" Mitsuhide bantered.

Zen started to run his fingers through his hair in frustration. It wasn't like he needed them to voice his own thoughts. He was doing fine on his own, to create a headache.

"Not a chance! I don't trust him! You expect me to believe that a man comes out of nowhere and suddenly treats her like she is more important than his own responsibilities!" Kiki's glare towards Mitsuhide became more intense.

"No-I-"

"Quiet! Both of you!" Zen finally erupted. "I can't concentrate with you running your mouths. I understand both your arguments and concerns. It goes without saying, they are mine as well. But there is no point in dwelling on this, at this point in time. Miko isn't going anywhere near Apollo and I have a lot of work to get done. We can talk about this later."

Kiki turned towards Zen, confidently. "All I want to know, Zen, is he really going to be welcome here at the castle?"

"I don't see why not. There are no grounds for suspicion. He saved Miko. I may not trust him fully, but he has earned himself a chance. Being with a noble, might do Miko some good." Zen gave them a stern look. "Miko has shown interest in him, but I am sure it will wear off. If it doesn't, at least he is a noble. There is nothing to hold her back from making that decision in the future. The ministers won't complain. I might have been wrong about her feelings for Desti. This might be a favorable turn of events for Miko. We will have to wait and find out."

"True. But I don't like the way Miko spaces out around him. It might cloud her judgement. She can be careless." Kiki added.

Mitsuhide grabbed her attention again. "Apollo is a noble. We can't expect Prince Charming to trot up! Besides, he hasn't even done anything and you write him off! She needs to accept her duties as a princess of Clarines! So why not Apollo?!"

"Maybe she likes the way things are! She can do her job just fine without marrying a noble!" Kiki continued to be more passionate than usual.

"Even if she liked Desti, do you really think they would be allowed to be together! It is better for everyone, if she just finds a noble!"

"And if she doesn't want a noble?!"

"She won't have a choice! You know that!"

"Nobles aren't good enough for her!"

Zen tried to relax, enough to hold his composure. "This isn't about Miko, is it?" Zen knew that the 'couple' was bickering for other reasons. "I am granting you a leave of absence. Go and do what you must! Get yourselves sorted! Come back in sixty-five days time and resume your duties! I expect you to be well rested by that time!"

Mitsuhide gave Zen an ashamed look. "What are you going to do, without us?"

"It will give me a chance to evaluate Miko's attendants. I want to see their level of determination and loyalty. They will need to prove they are worthy of their position." Zen explained. "This can't happen anymore. It is time for Miko to grow up."

"Have fun torturing them." Kiki smirked, before taking her chance, for a well deserved leave of absence. Mitsuhide was right behind her.

"Kiki! Before you leave!" Zen stopped her at the last minute. "I want you to inform them to come to my office, immediately!"

"Very well." Kiki bowed before she left to do just that.

The door closed and Zen allowed himself to melt down into his chair.

What they said was true. They made compelling arguments. Zen had to allow himself to hope.

This was a situation that would be in Miko's hands. He would just keep a steady eye on her, if it became serious. At this point, it seemed like Miko was getting a little too carried away. She will get more used to him and most likely, pick up her independance, like she always does. It isn't like Miko can't defend herself. And if Apollo had any ill will towards Miko, the deed would have been done already. Zen shouldn't have any reason to suspect him of treachery. Even so, he couldn't stop thinking about it. He didn't like the guy, but figured this was probably as a result of his protectiveness that he had for Miko. At the moment, she was his only born child, who wouldn't be?

Zen had to make a decision. Unless a proper reason presented itself, he was not going to intervene. This was going to be Miko's first real choice, that she was going to have to make, on her own. It was always going to be.

* * *

The month went by slowly, but it was finally over. I thought about talking to Desti, but decided against it. Apollo popped into my head.

I entered into my office to see there was a letter on my desk. My attendants came in, but I was wrapped up in my own curiosity.

 _Princess Miko Wisteria_

 _I heard you were unavailable for a while, but I was hoping to see you again, when you are free. Please contact me, when you receive this letter._

 _Apollo_

A giddy smile appeared on my face, that arose questions from my attendants.

"Who's it from?" Kat inquired.

"Apollo!" I exclaimed with a lovestruck look on my face.

"Oh? Is something going on with you two?"

"He said that he has a surprise for me. I wonder what it is!"

"You're awfully trusting of a man you just met."

"He saved my life. If he wanted to hurt me, he would have left me alone in the first place."

"I'm not so sure about that…"

"Why wouldn't you trust him? He is so sweet."

"That's what worries me."

I gave her a quizzical look. Why is she so against him? He didn't do anything wrong.

"Stare at me all you like, but just know that I don't trust the guy."

"I see." If that is the way it is going to be, then fine. She can think what she wants to. I know Apollo is a good man and I'm going to prove it.

* * *

I was always going out the gates with Apollo, everyday. After the first date, I was able to collect my thoughts over my grounding and I started to act like myself again, even around 'him'. We were always together and I spent it doing, little else.

I avoided Desti. It was so hard to talk to him these days. He had hurt me. There was no denying that. I have Apollo to be there for me, so what do I care if Desti likes me or not. I would see Desti sometimes around the castle, but out of nowhere Apollo would show up. We could avoid all those awkward confrontations.

A month had passed and we got together for a romantic picnic. We sat on a hill, while his arm was around my shoulder. We talked for hours about all kinds of things, about future Clarines, about our silly ideas of making this place more interesting, what laws we would see removed. We had a few laughs about it too. We stretched out on the grass and I curled up to him, staring into his eyes. This was so perfect.

The sun began to set and the once blue sky was graced with beautiful hues of orange and yellow.

"Apollo, I wish we could stay here forever."

"Will you spend forever with me?"

"Whaa…." I sat up and looked at him in disbelief.

He sat up, tilted my face towards his and planted a romantic kiss on my lips. My face and my body radiated heat. I wasn't sure if this was what I wanted but his lips were soft and begged me to kiss back. I held myself back because there was something that felt off. I didn't know what it was. but I felt I should listen.

"My heart comes alive whenever I am with you, my darling Miko. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

My heart pounded. I didn't know what to say. I was conflicted. Isn't this what I wanted? If this is what I wanted, why does it feel so… wrong...? I don't know what to think. Does he fully expect an answer, NOW?!

"You don't need to give me an answer now. I am willing to wait."

Oh good! I can think about this more rationally. I was silent, while we returned to the castle.

I went to my room, but by the time I got there, my answer was clear. I turned and ran to catch him, before he left. I was too late, he already left. I climbed over the walls and took to the trees. I followed him to a… Meeting spot?

My heart gave me a warning. I stayed in the shadows of the tree branches and watched.

"Hey Apollo! You married yet or what?!"

"She hasn't given me her answer yet, but I know it's going to be 'yes'!"

"Still as confident as ever! Everything is going as planned then?"

"Of course."

"Prince Kotau is expecting confirmation."

Prince Kotau?

" _You don't know?" The Boss was toying with me. I hated that. "King Izana of Clarines, killed his elder brother, right in front of 'em."_

 _I couldn't believe that King Izana would kill someone in cold blood, for the fun of it. "If King Izana did that, he had a good reason!"_

" _Reason's got nothin' to do with it, at least, not in Prince Kotau's mind!" He gave me a grave smile. "Ya better hope your Father is willin' to meet our demands, or your life is gonna be lookin' pretty bleak. You're just lucky, we'd rather sell you here, then take you to Taurialle."_

Oh no! Kat was right! I **shouldn't** have trusted him!

Apollo got defensive. "If he wants the princess, then forget it. The princess will be spared! She doesn't have anything to be worried about. That was the deal. How else can I get claim to the throne, when the royals are removed. This war only serves me one purpose. I don't care about his stupid revenge."

"He remains true to his word. He may be a cruel man, but he is an honest one. He wants something else from you, to prove that you are committed to this. Clarines is yours, I promise."

How does he plan to take Clarines? Unless… I gasped. He plans to kill my entire family? I can't let that happen! I stood up quickly, not paying close enough attention, smashed my head into the branch above me and lost my footing on the branch, I stood on.

"Ooff!" I landed hard on my back. It was going to take a lot to shake that one off. But I wouldn't be getting that luxury, alerted to my presence, the two men came and grabbed me. First disarming me and then tying me to a chair, inside a small little house. It only had one room. I saw that there was a big bed and there had already been a fire in the fire pit, indicating the other man had been here for a while.

I mentally slapped myself for being so careless. "What are you going to do? I will **not** marry you! You lose!" I don't care how handsome he was, no one messes with my family!

"Do I? You are still here."

"YOU WILL NEVER BE KING!" I spat at him.

"You may be right, but looks like I have someone to take it out on." Apollo smirked devilishly.

What was he going to do to me? I shuttered at the thought.

He held a bottle, which I concluded to be alcohol.

"First, I want you to drink up!" He placed the bottles lip to mine and pushed it through. I felt like I was choking on it, as this burning liquid was pouring down my throat. I thought I might drown in the bottle. He finally removed it from my mouth, nearly empty. He finished the last of it. After a short while, I felt everything spinning and my head felt like it was on a cloud. The light from the fire became brighter and I could barely sit up straight.

Apollo cut my ropes and threw me on the bed. He drew near and I cringed. I didn't know what was going to happen, but I was sure it wasn't going to be good.

Something grabbed him and threw him against the wall. I quickly rolled myself off the bed, crawling towards the door. I looked back to see the person intruding throw Apollo against the wall and his sword plunged into Apollo's heart, then allowed his lifeless body to fall to the floor. I was scared and tried to get up to my feet, but staggered till I leaned all my weight against the pillar, to regain my balance.

I felt strong arms around me. I struggled to get away, until he turned me around to face him. Desti…? I cried against his chest, as he held me protectively.

"It's okay. You're safe now." His soothing voice calmed me down.

"Desti!... Desti… sob…"

When I finally calmed down, he claimed my lips. It was sweet and tender, and I welcomed it. Nothing like Apollo.

I felt safe in Desti's arms.

He placed me in front of him, on his horse and rode back to the castle with haste.

* * *

Apparently, Zen and Kat had noticed I was gone and had been there, to see us ride up. They recognized immediately, that I was drunk.

"What happened?!" Zen took me in his arms, once Desti brought his horse to a halt.

"Apollo made her drunk and then tried to force himself on her!" Desti explained in such distaste.

Zen grew furious. "Where is he now?!"

"Dead!"

Zen carried me to my room and put me into bed.

"Stay with her! Don't let her out of your sight!"

"Your Highness." They bowed. They planned on doing that, anyway.

Zen left reluctantly, but planned to return soon, with Shirayuki.

I got out of bed, as soon as he was gone. I staggered over to the window.

"Just where do you think your going?" Kat demanded.

"The stars… they're pretty." I stared out my window, mesmerized by something. I jumped down, without warning and fell, as soon as my feet hit the ground.

"Let's get her, before she hurts herself!"Kat panicked.

They caught up to me and helped me to my feet.

"You need to stay in bed." Desti held me up.

"I'll behave for another kiss…" I toyed with him.

His face went beat red.

"What did I miss?!" Kat interrogated Desti.

"Nothing!" Desti turned a bit red.

"You kissed! It's about time!" Kat rejoiced.

"You never ev'n visit'd me!" I gave a pouty face like a little girl.

"I'm sorry…" Desti averted his eyes.

"I's talkin' to 'im." I pointed at a tree.

"Miko, that's a tree!"

"I kiss't a tree?!" I was stunned.

"No… " Desti facepalmed. "See. She won't remember any of this, anyway. It's nothing... and it will always be 'nothing'."

"You guys are silly. I've no idea what yur talkin' bout. I know! Let's go to KARBI!" I cheered.

"Your Father would be furious."

"What's **she** doing out here?!" Zen came out of nowhere.

"Daddy, we'r just talkin bout you."

"Oh really?" Zen folded his arms.

"Yur in trouble now…" I was really giddy. I didn't care about holding anything back.

"Miko thought she had a great idea… outside the gates…" Kat explained.

"I did?" I grew curious.

Zen's frustration traded for shock. "What?!"

"You could come with us!" I smiled from ear to ear.

"Where are we going?" He was humouring me, for the moment. But he was asking Kat.

"Karebi apparently."

"We are?! Awesome!" I cheered even louder.

"The only place you're going, is back to bed. You'll need to sleep this off!" Zen ordered.

"But I wanna play sa more…" I pouted, with puppy dog eyes, that could make someone's eyes freeze in time.

"You need your rest."

Desti whispered to Kat, "How can he say 'no' to that. And I thought **you** were impossible."

Zen spotted Shirayuki, who must have been looking for me, too.

I wasn't staggering as much anymore and I left for bed, without actually asking. I started to sing to no one in particular.

"What will we do with a drunken sailor,

What will we do with a drunken sailor,

What will we do with a drunken sailor,

Early in the morning."

This **was** fun. I started to spin around a tree trunk and got side tracked.

"Goodbye, fare-ye-well,

Goodbye, fare-ye-well,

Way hay and up she rises,

Way hay and up she rises,

Way hay and up she rises,

Earl…" A hand came over my mouth. I felt as if I was nearly tackled.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Kat roared at me.

"Singing **is** fun! You should try it!" I didn't feel even slightly intimidated.

"Are you trying to get us in trouble?!"

I burst out laughing.

"What is so funny?" Desti interjected.

"Kat's face!"

"Very funny…" Kat was unimpressed.

"Why is she singing like a pirate?!" Zen suddenly approached.

"It must be all the books, she's read. I noticed several pirate stories among her vast collection." Kat explained, with a little tension in her voice.

"Cuz they're better fun! I want to learn more… Kitty Kat!" I smirked childishly.

"Why are you asking me?!"

"You have lots!"

"Only cuz I lived on the street! Just cuz I know some of them, doesn't mean I know everything!"

"Whatz a streets like you doing on the girl?"

Kat rolled her eyes. "If you were sober, you'd know the answer to that."

I snickered.

"What's funny now?"

I giggled now.

"That's enough! To bed!" Zen ordered.

"Aye, Captain Zen!" I saluted sloppily.

Kat threw me over her shoulder and carried me off to my room.

"I see you in the mornin'! Faster, weeeeee! Giddy up horsey!"

She didn't change her pace so I began to smack her butt, to get her to go faster.

"Keep that up and I'll smack you back!"

"Put me down! This isn't fun anymore… I want down!"

"Not till you're in bed!"

"Desti… make this big bad kitty, put me down!"

"No way! I don't feel like getting beat up, thanks!"

"Arn't you suppos'd to be my shiny armor knight?"

Kat firmly smacked my butt. "That's enough!"

"Hey!" I can't believe she just did that. No one beats up on royalty!

"If you don't want another one, I suggest you pipe down!"

I started to make silly faces to Desti and puppy dog eyes, too.

"Hey, Kat, maybe you should take it easy on her."

"Shut up, Desti!"

"She didn't make the choice to get drunk. It's not her fault."

"Maybe not, but she ignored my warnings! If she doesn't want to end up in situations like this, then maybe she should start listening to those around her!"

"You liked 'im too, admit it Kitty Kat!" I growled.

"I Did Not!" Kat defended.

"I saw yur face, when you saw 'im. You can't tell me that."

Kat growled. "Miko! If you don't shut your beer hole right now, I'm going to make you shut it!"

She cannot tell me what to do! I'm the princess! "Overruled!"

"Alright! That's it!" Kat roughly laid me down on the ground and pinned me. She tore off a long strip of fabric from her shirt and tied it around my mouth. Then she put me back over her shoulder and continued.

We arrived at my room and Kat flopped me on the bed. She took off the tie that was keeping me silent and quickly left the room.

I sat back up, with my arms crossed. I am not going to be forced. How dare she tie me! I stood up after my little pout.

"Your Father gave you orders to stay here." Desti reminded me.

"You saw that! So rude!"

"You were giving her a hard time, you know."

"Whose side are you on, anyway?" I pouted again.

"I am not going to chose. You're friends, aren't you? Let's just get through tonight."

I came over to Desti. I stared into his eyes. I leaned into his chest and he hugged me. "Stay with me?" His arms held me tighter. Everything went black.


	15. Chapter 15 A New Approach in Life

Morning came and my head was throbbing. The light that entered my room, felt like it would burn my eyes. I rolled over. I'm staying in bed today. What happened yesterday? I don't remember...last night.

~" _He remains true to his word. He may be a cruel man, but he is an honest one. He wants something else from you, to prove that you are committed to this. Clarines is yours, I promise."_

 _How does he plan to take Clarines? Unless… I gasped. He plans to kill my entire family?_

 _~"What are you going to do? I will_ _ **not**_ _marry you! You lose!" I don't care how handsome he was, no one messes with my family!_

" _Do I? You are still here."_

" _YOU WILL NEVER BE KING!" I spat at him._

" _You may be right, but looks like I have someone to take it out on."_

 _What was he going to do to me? I shuttered at the thought._

 _He held a bottle, which I concluded to be alcohol._

" _First, I want you to drink up!" He placed the bottles lip to mine and pushed it through. I felt like I was choking on it, as this burning liquid was pouring down my throat. I thought I might drown in the bottle._

I shuttered to think of what he meant by that. Maybe all of this was just a nightmare? I don't think I am that lucky and the head pounding, only confirmed it. I felt hot tears coming down my face. I am alone… I curled myself up, holding onto the sheets tightly and I burst into tears. I wasn't crying over Apollo, I was crying because of what happened. I didn't want to know… What ever it was, it wasn't good.

The rest of the day, I never said a single word. I went through the motions and remained distant. I was letting myself suffer. I hate nobles! They are all the same, wanting their claim to power! It's despicable! I was just fooling myself, to think I actually loved one. I should never have gone by myself. I knew better than that. How did Kat know he was trouble?

And let's not forget Prince Kotau… He wants to kill my family! I can't let that happen. I can't. Apollo mentioned a war. They want to go to war? This kingdom has been at peace, longer than I have been around. Why disrupt it now?

* * *

"Is Miko awake yet?" Zen asked Obi.

Obi jumped down from the railing of Zen's office balcony. "Yes, Master. But she isn't speaking to anyone, right now."

"Keep an eye on her for now!"

"Yes, Master."

"Kiki, please inform Kat about what is proper edicate around royalty!" She nodded in response to Zen's order.

"And Mitsuhide, I would like you to bring Desti here. I would like to get his report immediately." Zen still didn't know what actually transpired last night and he wanted to know now.

Shirayuki hailed Obi, before he could leave with the rest of the attendants. "Obi! Chief Garak has made some medicine for Miko, to deal with the hangover. Would you be able to bring that to Miko, right away?"

"Of course."

After everyone left, Zen awaited Desti's arrival. A few moments later, Desti was welcomed into Zen's office.

"Please, give your report!" Zen motioned for him to start.

"I saw Miko leave the castle, in a hurry. I tried to follow her the best I could. When I got there, I saw the man on top of her and she was crying for help."

"D-did he…"

"No. I made it just in time… Thank goodness."

"I will never be able to thank you enough for doing this. You've done me a great service." Zen studied Desti face. It was obvious to him that Desti thought of Miko, as more than just his princess. "You really care about her, don't you?"

"Uh…"

"It's alright. You can be honest." Zen encouraged him to admit his feelings for his daughter.

"I-I… love her." His face was quite red.

"Thought so."

"You mean, you're not…" Desti was cut off.

"I regret having to inform you, that your relationship, must be strictly professional. However, under different circumstances, I think you would have been great for Miko."

"If it's all the same to you, I would like to continue being by her side. Even, if it is only as her attendant."

"We wouldn't want it any other way." Shirayuki chimed in.

He smiled and left, as he was instructed, afterwards.

* * *

I met Kiki for my usual training session, the next day. I was put in the position where I could only block, on one knee. "Your head is not in the game!" Kiki declared.

I started to think about how Apollo treated me like I was a foolish little girl!

" _Hey Apollo! You married yet or what?!"_

" _She hasn't given me her answer yet, but I know it's going to be yes!"_

I felt a new energy in my veins of pure rage. My reflexes increased and my speed doubled. I poured my anger into every swing.

He just used me, like any other greedy noble! He thinks I already belong to him! I'll show him!

Kiki had to remain strictly on defence, which hasn't happened before. My moves were too quick, even for Kiki. I used my Father's trick and poured all my force into it. Kiki's practice sword broke in two, on impact. I pointed mine at her throat. My death stare burned into her eyes. I breathed heavily.

"You want to talk about it?" Kiki asked genuinely concerned.

"I'm done here." I said in a bored tone. I put my practice sword down and left the training court.

* * *

I was in my room alone. My thoughts kept racing. I don't even want to know what happened. I couldn't imagine it being any good. I was better off, not knowing. I sat up and I came face to face, with my Father. I had no idea how long he had been there for, but it goes to show, how distracted I was.

"Kiki tells me that you were enraged earlier. Do you mind telling me why?" Zen stressed.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why do the people of Taurialle hate us so much?" I had been wondering since I was ten years of age.

"When I was younger than you, our kingdoms were allies. Our kingdoms thrived." He sat next to me. I knew this wasn't going to be a short story.

"So what happened, that caused such a rift in our allegiances?"

"A new kind of material was discovered in the Tanbarun kingdom. They found that it could revolutionize our weaponry and build up our technology. It could take us to a new age. The Tanbarun King realized the dangers of applying this new type of metal and abandoned it. Taurialle got word of it and became furious with Tanbarun. They believed they were just keeping it for themselves. They started to immobilize their armies, demanding them to share it, or their refusal would be taken as a declaration of war. Tanbarun refused anyway. They requested entry into Clarines and banded at our borders, demanding that we chose a side."

I listened intently.

"We told them that their terms were unjust and we would not attack our allies for no reason. They declared our statement, a refusal of their allegiances and broke our treaty. It became a battlefield. They didn't stand as great of a chance as they thought and were forced to retreat. It was a good thing Tanbarun showed up to give us their aid."

"That's it?! That's why they hate us!" I couldn't believe that was the only reason.

"No. It was what happened before they retreated… I came in to fight along side my brother. I was given the order to stay behind. I should have listened, but I didn't. The Prince of Taurialle had a clear shot at me, but my brother intercepted it and killed him on site."

"Oh…"

"Why do you ask? Does this have something to do with Apollo?"

"He… said he… to be King…" I found it harder to talk about, than I thought.

"What?!" Zen was in complete shock. "There is no way he would be King! How did he think he could ever accomplish that?!" He studied my face for answers.

I felt tears run down my face.

"He was planning to…?" Zen became frantic.

"It sounded like… he wanted a war…"

"Why would you agree to marry someone like that?!"

I got really defensive. "I never agreed to anything!" I revealed my rage, but it wasn't directed towards my Father. How did he even know, anyways! Kat! Of course…

"Is **that** why...?!"

I nodded disheartedly. I explained everything that happened, to him. He wrapped his arms protectively around me, as he normally would after these situations.

"Everythings going to be alright. You're safe now." He comforted me, with his soothing voice.

I felt like I had nearly betrayed my own family by my actions, but now I realized, this wasn't my fault. It was Apollo's!

When I felt better, my Father left. I finally understood the whole picture of Taurialle, but I still don't condone their actions.

* * *

I was alone in my office for a moment, until Kat entered with a serious aura around her. She locked eyes with me and placed her hands on her hips. I knew what she was going to say. But I had something to say too.

"Before you say anything, I would like you to hear me out." I asked calmly.

Kat settled a little.

"My answer was 'no'. Deep down, I always knew it would be. I have always known, that one day, I would eventually have to marry a noble. I hoped that I would find a man, who would love me for being me, the ambitious girl," My hopeful voice changed into a voice, lined with hate, "but I was wrong. All they see is a chance to rise to power! I don't believe in fairytales anymore. This is my fate and I must accept that." I lightened up a bit and stood up with full confidence. "From now on, I am going to be a princess, my attendants can be proud of. I will resort to receiving their counsel, whenever necessary." I showed sincerity in my voice this time. "As my attendant, will you stay by me and help me achieve this goal?"

Kat smirked. "Can I get that in writing?"

I came over and gave her a hug. She was stiff at first but only for a moment, then she hugged back.

"I won't let you down." I released her from my embrace.

Kat was silent for a moment before she spoke. "Thank you." Then she gave a playful grin and began to poke at my ribs.

"Stop! Okay, okay." It was kind of ticklish.

Kat did as I asked. "You caved fast. We might have to work on that."

I returned her a sweet smile.

"I'm sorry I was so harsh on you while you were drunk."

"Oh… uh… right, that… Can we just forget that happened?" I asked out of embarrassment. I didn't even want to know, how crazy I was, especially after seeing the way Kat was, when she was drunk.

"You don't remember a thing, do you?"

"I would like to keep it that way."

"You're not even the least bit curious?"

"Was it something embarrassing? I don't want to know, if I did anything inappropriate or anything, like that." There was a warmth in my cheeks.

"You don't need to worry, it wasn't anything that bad. I was way worse. But you did get on my nerves… and I smacked your butt."

"Gee, thanks… My Father, what did he say?"

"About me smacking you? Nothing. I made sure he didn't see that."

"Lucky for you… That would have ticked him off, you know. Speaking of which, did I say anything stupid around him?" I covered my face with my hand, shyly.

"No, but the look on his face was priceless when he heard you singing sea shanties."

"Sea shanties?"

"The songs I sang when I was drunk. I have to say, it was interesting hearing them come out of your mouth." Kat was clearly amused.

I giggled at the thought of my Father's reaction. "I would have liked to have seen that."

"It looked something like this." Kat did her best impression of my Father and I had to admit she did a good job.

"That is just like him."

Kat continued with her imitation. "Kiki and Mitsuhide! I want you to train my daughter! What the heck! Let's have Obi train her too, but then we'll tell her she's not allowed to leave the grounds! It will work out perfectly!" Her every gesture was over exaggerated and fit perfectly with what she was saying.

I burst out laughing. "Just so you know, training was my idea, but that was great." I wiped my eyes from laughing harder than I am used to.

Kat smiled at me. "You should laugh more often. You have a good one."

I gave her a tender smile.

"Oh! Now that things are back to normal, did you want to hear some news?"

I nodded and gestured for her to continue.

Kat held up her left hand and pointed to a gold ring on her finger. It was tied in a love knot and had a small diamond at the center. "Nosuke gave me a promise ring."

I was absolutely delighted for her. "Wow, it's beautiful! I am so happy for you!" I expressed how overjoyed I was. I stared at the craftsmanship of its remarkable design. This wasn't just any ring, either. I could tell it was one that was specifically selected, with great taste.

"Thank you. You should see his mother, she's practically got names for our kids picked out."

"Really? But isn't that something for **you** both to decide?"

Kat chuckled. "If you met her you'd understand. She means well and I'm sure she will leave the decision up to us, but it doesn't stop her excitement in the slightest."

I chuckled too. "I don't think my Mother would do that, so it's hard for me to picture."

"Do you want to meet them? I'm sure they would love you."

"I would love that!"

"Then let's go! Nosuke is off today."

"Let's. But first, we should inform Desti where we're going. Wouldn't want him to worry."

"Of course. The man doesn't need to have the life scared out of him again."

"Again?" Maybe she means the incident with the ruins?

Her tone was serious as she spoke. "You don't remember that either? … I'll tell you later. For now, let's just go."

"Sure." I don't know what she was going to say, but I am sure I don't even want to know. Especially if this involves Apollo. Now my curiosity was going to bug me, but maybe it was still better than knowing the truth. My thoughts then focused on Desti. What did he have to go through? I was worried now, about how he felt. This wasn't just about me anymore. I owe it to Desti to know. But this painful reality, is it worth it?

* * *

We made our way to the countryside on horseback and arrived at a quaint little house on several acres of farm land. There was a man sitting on the porch with a pipe in hand. He rose to greet us as we drew near the house.

"Kat, it's good to see you. Did you miss us already?" The man gave Kat a hug and she willingly hugged back.

"It's good to see you too, Nahiko."

Nahiko looked at me for a moment. "Is this who I think it is? Or are you and Nosuke pulling a prank?"

"It isn't a prank, it's really me."

"Well, it's an honour to have you visit our humble abode, Your Highness." Nahiko gave a bow. "What brings you all the way out here?"

"I was hoping to meet the lovely folks that Kat has told me so much about." I answered.

"Sakura is going to be over the moon. Why don't you two go inside, lunch is just about ready."

"Thanks, we will." Kat responded. "Is Nosuke still asleep?"

"Isn't he always on his days off?"

"Mind if I wake him up?"

"Be my guest."

Kat got a playful grin on her face. I wonder what she is up to, that would inspire her cheeky display.

Upon entering the house, I could see that the whole thing was practically one big room. To the left was the area that was the living room complete with fireplace and rocking chair, as well as a small couch. Straight ahead was a little hallway that led to a couple of rooms. And finally, to the right was the dining room and kitchen.

A woman with dark hair and a slender frame worked at putting lunch together. I could only assume she was Sakura.

"I'm home, mom." Kat said in a quieter than normal voice.

She spun around and a smile lit up her face. "Kat, my dear!" She threw her arms around Kat, lifting her off the floor and squeezing tightly enough to cause Kat to make a slightly pained face. She eventually set her back down and held her out at arm's length. "I wasn't expecting you! Please tell me you're staying for lunch!"

"Yes, we're staying for lunch." Kat clarified.

"We?"

Kat gestured to turn her head towards me.

"This isn't another joke you and Nosuke cooked up, is it?"

Kat let out a laugh.

I smiled, what have they been up to? I thought that I was the prankster.

"No, it's not a joke." Kat defended.

Sakura quickly became flustered. "Please sit down, Your Highness. You must be tired from the walk here." She pulled out a chair with a pillow for me to sit on.

"That's very kind of you." I smiled sweetly.

"We rode horses, mom." Kat informed casually.

She completely ignored Kat for the moment. "Would you like anything to drink? Or maybe…"

"I am fine. Thank you very much." I said politely. I am not sure why, but I stayed very formal, even though they were friends of mine, now.

"Hey mom, you got the cold water ready?" Kat asked with a sly smile.

Sakura seemed to snap back to reality. "Of course. I decided to have it ready for the next time you showed up. Although I'm surprised you returned so soon."

"Sweet!" Kat grabbed a bowl of water and disappeared into one of the rooms.

"AAHH!" Came Nosuke's voice moments later. "Kat! I'm gunna get you for that!"

Kat came bursting out of the room with a soaking wet, but thankfully, fully clothed Nosuke.

"You gotta catch me first!"

Nosuke had determination in his eyes. "Oh I'll catch you!"

I watched with amusement as he chased her around the tiny house. Finally, he caught her and mercilessly began to tickle her.

"Nosuke, we have company." Sakura scolded.

He stopped what he was doing and looked up at his mother. His eyes grew wide with shock and he clamored to his feet.

"Your Highness!" He bowed. "I didn't see you there. Please forgive my behaviour."

I tried to keep myself from laughing, but it was hard to. A soon as I was confident I could keep a straight face, I spoke. "It's alright."

Nosuke stood back up and Kat got up from off the floor.

"Mission accomplished." Kat said with a smile.

"You planned this?!" Nosuke accused.

"Well, I wasn't expecting Miko to be here, but yeah."

Nosuke gave Kat a glare.

"What? It was funny."

"Go get dried off and changed, Nosuke. We'll leave once you're ready." Sakura ordered.

"No need to tell me twice." Nosuke agreed.

"I love you, honey." Kat innocently called.

"I love you too."

"Where are we going?" I asked finally getting a chance to speak.

"We're going on a picnic for lunch. There's this beautiful spot about half an hour hike from here. I think you'll like it, Your Highness." Sakura answered.

"I look forward to it."

Once Nosuke returned dry and ready for the day, the five of us set out on our walk. The countryside was beautiful. I hadn't spent much time in countryside just enjoying it, so this was a treat.

Sakura and Nahiko looked like they were still very much in love. Nahiko's arm was protectively wrapped around his wife's shoulder. I also spied a sword on his waist.

"Nosuke! What are you- Aahh!"

I turned around and saw that Kat was now riding on Nosuke's shoulders. The smile on Kat's face told me just how happy she was. She was almost a completely different person when she was around Nosuke.

We arrived at our spot and it was gorgeous. At the top of the hill where we stopped, there was single strong oak tree that shaded most of the hill. The green grass flowed down the hill until it reached a crystal clear lake at the bottom. The water was so still that you could see the reflection of the sky like a mirror.

Sakura began to set up the picnic while Nahiko sat leaning against the tree and lit his pipe.

"Can I help with anything?" I felt kind of bad just letting Sakura do all the work.

"Oh, you don't need to trouble yourself, Your Highness."

"It's fine."

"Okay… Why don't you go with Kat and Nosuke to find some stones for the corners of our picnic blanket. That will keep it from flying away."

Surprisingly, finding stones had been easier than expected and we quickly returned.

We ate our lunch and casual conversation buzzed. I tuned it out because my focus was on the sword that Nahiko wore. It was a style I had never seen before and just looking at the sheath, I could tell it had seen its fair share of battles. How long had he been wielding a sword? Where did he even learn? Was he any good? I was curious, but knew it was inappropriate to ask to see it in action. As a princess, I wasn't supposed to challenge anyone outside the castle, to a duel.

"It's a khmali sword. I got it while I was a bachelor living on a ship." Nahiko must have noticed me glancing at it, from time to time.

"It looks like a fine sword." I observed. It reminded me of the sword I picked up out of the treasure pit in the viper cave. Not the same sword of course, but it was very unique too, to say the least.

"It is. It's also very rare. I came across her by chance. You wield a sword yourself, don't you, Your Highness?"

"I do."

"Would you like to give her a whirl?" He smiled kindly at me.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course." Nahiko stood up, drew the sword and used both of his hands to present it to me.

I gently took it and was surprised at how light it was. I stepped back to give myself plenty of space and swung it around. It was so maneuverable that I felt like it was an extension of my own arm. One could be very precise with a sword like this.

I looked over at Nahiko when I finished playing with it and saw he had a big grin on his face.

"It's magnificent!" I praised.

"I thought you would like it."

"Nahiko will you spar with me?" Kat asked giving her pouty face.

"I don't normally spar with her, you know that."

"I know… but I want to see you use it!"

Nahiko thought about it.

"Pleeeaase…" Kat begged.

"Alright, I suppose one match won't hurt."

"Awesome!"

Kat stood up and drew the sword from around her waist. I was a little disappointed. I wanted to see her use her other swords. If she told me what they were called I couldn't remember.

They gave themselves a little more space than I thought was necessary, but I had never seen anyone duel with real blades just for fun.

"Same rule as always?" Kat asked.

What rule was she talking about?

"As always." Nahiko confirmed.

Nosuke leaned towards me. "The basic rule when dueling with real swords is that the first one to draw blood wins."

"Isn't that a little bit crude?"

"That's life on a ship, Your Highness."

I turned my attention back to Kat who was going at it full force. I was greatly surprised at the speed and power they were using, especially since they weren't using practice swords. It almost felt like I was watching a real fight.

After several minutes, Nahiko drew blood on Kat's right shoulder. I panicked for a moment but then remembered what Nosuke had told me about the rule. They both stood down and made their way back to us.

Sakura didn't even bat an eye and pulled out some bandages from the basket and signaled Kat to come to her. Kat didn't object and removed her coat so that Sakura could tend to it.

I then noticed that her coat was looking raged. There was the cut in the sleeve where Nahiko had just caught her, but it was also torn all the way around the bottom. I would have to remember to ask her about it later.

"There! You're good to go." Sakura said as she finished dressing Kat's arm.

"Thanks, mom."

"You're welcome, dear."

* * *

Kat and I began our ride back to the castle and talked.

"So, what did you think of them?" Kat asked curiously.

"They seem like very nice people." After my last predicament, I am not so quick to trust people anymore. There are bandits that are good people and there are nobles who are bad people. In a world like that, so backwards to what I have been taught, how can I allow myself to trust anyone, without getting to know them first. So for now, I reserve my judgement on their character. But I also am happy for Kat and she seems to trust them, so I am not concerned.

"I'm going to be honest, I'm starting to see them as family."

"That's wonderful!" I felt excited for her, especially knowing how she felt losing her own.

"I only wish my parents could be around to meet them."

"If they were, I know they would be delighted for you!"

"Thanks, Miko. It's nice I can talk to you about this."

"What are friends for?!"

Kat gave me a smile.

"It is really nice to be out here. It seems so peaceful. Like the world would just disappear, don't you think?"

"I do. This is the only place that brings me the same peace and calm that the sea does."

"The sea life sounds amazing." I could only imagine, what it must be like. I have seen the serenity and it's peaceful sway. But to actually live on a ship? I couldn't even fathom it. "Do you ever miss it?"

"All the time. The sea wind blowing through my hair, the smell of the salty water and the sway of the ship. There is nothing else like it in the world!"

"I've been on the sea before, but it was a little different for me… I remember the feeling like I could fly, while standing on the prow, or is it the...? It was different from anything I have ever felt before, like I was free!"

"Desti told me your experience on a ship, wasn't under the best circumstances. And both bow or prow are accurate, by the way. If you think it feels like flying on the bow then you should try climbing into the crow's nest. Best seat in the house!"

"Crow's nest? I'm confused, I thought we were talking about the sea?"

Kat laughed. "The crow's nest is the spot on top of the main mast, where the look out is. It's so they can keep an eye out for enemy ships or bad weather coming from far away."

"Oh, I see." I felt kind of sheepish. I feel like I should have known that.

"Don't worry, if by some miracle you ended up on my ship, I would be more than willing to teach you everything you need to know."

"That would be exciting!"

"Yes, it would." Kat then started singing. "What do you do with a drunken sailor, What do you do with drunken sailor, What do you do with drunken sailor Early in the morning?" She looked at me to continue.

I took the cue. "Way hay and up she rises, way hay and up she rises, way hay and up she rises early in the morning!"

"Shave his belly with a rusty razor, Shave his belly with a rusty razor, Shave his belly with a rusty razor, Early in the morning!"

I continued, after her line. "Way hay and up she rises, way hay and up she rises, way hay and up she rises early in the morning!"

We continued to sing until Kat ended the song and we were in sight of the castle.

"Before we go back, I would like to ask you, what did you do to your uniform?"

"Oh that… I kinda tore it to uh… gag you… while you were drunk…"

I brought Beauty to a halt. Kat did the same with her horse. "What?! Why would you do something like that?!"

Kat gave a nervous laugh. "You may have driven me a wee bit crazy with your antics… I had to do it before I did something else I would regret…"

"That was a really bold move. My Father would not be happy to hear that."

"He would have been even less happy if I had taken you over my knee."

"I never gave **you** a hard time." I teased.

"Ha ha ha… yeah right." Kat jested back.

I gave her a 'do-tell' kind of glare.

"I'll just say for now that you gave me a good scare."

I lightened up. I gave her a scare? I don't think I like this. What did I do? I'm afraid to find out.

I became distant. Kat explained to me what Apollo's intentions were. I found it hard to listen, but I did.

I did not reply. I had nothing to say. In fact, I didn't want to stay a moment longer, thinking about it. But my mind betrayed me. I became consumed by this fear, that came to life. Desti… saved me… I felt hot tears coming down my face.

"Miko, remember what I said. This wasn't your fault. Apollo fooled us all. I'm just grateful Desti got to you before anything more than drinking whiskey happened."

Beauty started to become uneasy by the aura I was displaying, so she started to trot back to the castle. I was caught off guard by it, but agreed with her, it was time to go back.

* * *

I was still weighed down, by Kat's words. I couldn't sleep. My dreams were piecing together only what I could imagine. I didn't say a word. It was the first time, **I** didn't want to leave my room.

How could I have been so foolish? Kat kept saying it wasn't my fault, but can I really believe that? Desti… I'm sorry…

I thought about the day Apollo proposed.

 _~"My heart comes alive whenever I am with you, my darling Miko. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"_

 _My heart pounded, I didn't know what to say. I was conflicted. Isn't this what I wanted? If this is what I wanted, why does it feel so… wrong. I don't know what to think. Does he fully expect an answer NOW?!_

" _You don't need to give me an answer now, I am willing to wait."_

 _~We got to the castle. As I headed to my room, I thought about it, over and over._

 _I found a noble who loves me. Why do I feel like I am losing the world, when I am gaining it? Why do I always think about Desti, when I am with Apollo? Why does my heart feel like it's being ripped apart? I liked being with Apollo in the beginning, because when I was with him, I wouldn't feel the pain that Desti caused me, as much. It didn't hurt that Apollo is so undeniably handsome, but Desti is adorable too! Desti has always been there for me and not having him be there for me… when I needed him… I… miss him… The way he smiles at me… and when he gets excited to see me happy… holds me when I cry… In those moments, I feel like he is the only one… FOR ME! This has to end! Because… I think I am… falling in love with Desti!_

 _My answer is NO! There is no time to waste! I can't go another minute without fixing this! When I get back, I will have to make things right somehow… Even if he doesn't want me… I can't change how I feel…_

 _~ I ran as fast as I could, to stop Apollo before he left. In doing so, I ran passed Desti. I wanted to tell him everything, but it was too early. I kept running, but to my dismay, Apollo had already left._

 _Maybe I can cut him off. I am the best tracker. I can stop him before he gets to the outreaches of Difila, maybe I can catch him before he even leaves Wistal. I have to try!_

I should have told Desti what I was doing. But if I had, I wouldn't know what Apollo was up to. My mind was already made up. I don't think the outcome would have been any different… Would it have? He wanted to be King, his fate was riding on my answer. Then he would have done the same thing. But Desti… he saved me… he wouldn't have done that, if he didn't care. Maybe it's time to get the truth! I want to know why he didn't come to see me… I know that I don't usually ask someone for them to tell me their feelings, but if I don't find out… I need to know!

It was late and everyone was asleep. I couldn't wait around anymore. I was feeling restless. It was time to fulfill my goals. I will talk to Desti soon, but there is something I need to do!

I entered my office, which was very empty and seemed like it was closing in on me. I was never here alone in the dark before, so that must have caused this effect. I retrieved a large stack of books and placed them on my desk. I read for, what seemed like forever.

* * *

Morning came and Kiki entered Zen's office, as per usual. Something was different. Like a sense of pride, that made Zen particularly curious.

"Zen, you'll never guess where I found Miko, this morning!" Kiki approached his desk.

He was waiting anxiously for her to continue. Especially, since she mentioned his daughter. "Oh?"

"I found her passed out, with her head in a book."

That wasn't that strange for Miko to do, maybe she was just trying to cope with everything going on. He gestured for her to continue.

"The books sprawled all over her desk and the book she fell asleep with… They are 'Affairs of the State'!"

"What?!" Zen and Mitsuhide jumped from their casual positions. "Are you sure? It wasn't someone else, you thought was her." Zen asked suspiciously.

Kiki giggled lightly. "I know what I saw."

"What could possibly have inspired her to study it? She has never shown an interest!"

"You're going to have to ask her."

"I'll do that... but later. I would like to see how long this lasts, before I get too excited about it."

"I can see why." Mitsuhide piped in. "I'm just as curious as you are."

"Maybe she has decided to take her position more seriously."

"If that is the case, it might be because of the other night…" Zen was thinking out loud.

The attendants were eyeing him curiously.

"It seems she wants to stop a war."

"Does this have something to do with Apollo?"

"It does." Zen went on to explain. "Apollo blurted out his entire plan and Miko overheard it. He planned to use a war to gain power over Clarines."

"No way!" Mitsuhide stared in shock. "What is Miko hoping to accomplish?"

"Knowledge might keep her from getting into any more trouble."

"No matter what has compelled her, we can be grateful. I would be interested to see what happens next. I will tell Shirayuki. She will want to hear about this too." Zen left his office. Shirayuki was always the first person, he updated on everything. And after hearing about all the horrible things that nearly took place, she would be delighted to hear some good news. So he did just that.

* * *

The next while, I studied and trained. I just hoped that things would return to normal around Desti, but it just didn't seem that way. So instead of crying about it, I dug deeper into my books. I hope that one day, I could tell him how I felt. But how could I? I would just be giving him false hope. A princess cannot marry a commoner. I never knew how much I hated that rule, till now.

I looked out the window, distracted from my studies.

But another problem entered my mind… What if he doesn't feel that way about me! I forgot, he wasn't there when I was sick, maybe… the law is the least of my worries or maybe it is for the best. What if I end up marrying a noble that is even worse than Apollo and never get to see Desti again. These were still new feelings to me. But all I had was doubt.

"You've been in the books for a while. What do you say to getting out of this stuffy office?" Kat suggested.

"It is long overdue." My eyes met hers. "I really could use a break."

"If you're thinking about a tavern, forget it. Miko shouldn't…"

"Drink." I cut Desti off. I didn't realize, I was **that** bitter about it.

"That wasn't…"

"I know the dangers, you don't need to worry." I didn't know why I was acting so cold towards him. It was unintentional. I was merely thinking about the incident. "I'm sorry… You're right, it might be a good idea to avoid it this time." I tried to muster up a sweet smile.

I didn't want him to worry. If he **would** worry, that is. Something didn't add up. I couldn't make sense of it. Desti has always showed he cared, even now, he shows genuine concern. But he didn't even… Maybe I should ask Kat. I felt like my cheeks would heat up, thinking about asking Kat for advice about Desti. She was his close friend, maybe it would be too weird. Or worse, maybe she would tell him. If that was the case, I should just talk to him myself. Soon. I have to wait for the right moment.

We agreed to stretch our legs outside the gates. I think my attendants, almost needed a break as much as I did.

* * *

I wasn't as enthused about leaving the castle as the many other times. I was reserved about it. I mostly stayed silent. We got to the port town and I sat on my butt, pulling my knees in, while I stared at the sea from a dock. I heard the seagulls singing and smelt the ocean air. It was so peaceful. I felt like my thoughts would all disappear. But it didn't last.

I wanted to find a purpose, a real purpose. Something that only I would do, to help my people. I had been a selfish princess, wanting what I didn't have, I now realize what I do have. This vast land is under our watchful eye. We look after it and nurture it. They need us, as much as we need them. I thought about the children in Karebi. I wonder how they are doing now. It has been so long. I pictured Keno's reaction to getting swarmed by a bunch of little girls.

A smile graced my face. I would pay money to see that.

I thought of Kat and Desti. I knew they were worried about me. No matter how many times I told them I was fine, they didn't seem to believe me. Who was I kidding, I don't even believe me. I have been through so much and to have come so far, I hadn't achieved anything. Well, except for saving those people from the raging fires.

"HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!"

I was suddenly shaken out of my thoughts. I shot up to my feet and quickly inspected the area for someone in trouble. I saw a woman crying desperately, I immediately ran to her aid.

"What's wrong?!" I asked hastily.

She pointed to a horse drawn wagon, disappearing into the treeline. "They stole my wagon,...My boy, he's inside!" She yelled frantically.

"Don't worry, they won't get anywhere." I turned and called for Beauty who was at my side in moments. I mounted her and rode off towards the bandits. When I got close enough behind them, which didn't take long, given Beauty's speed, I saw the boy and quickly discovered the reason behind the stealing of the wagon. It was a heist of multitudes of money to weapons to alcohol. The boy must have been trying to play a hero, or he was in the wagon and the bandits didn't notice. Either way, the bandits didn't seem to be aware of his presence.

This stops now! I rode in front of them, cutting them off, leaving enough room, for the horses to respond to us, to avoid having them crash into us. As soon as the horses came to a halt, I pulled my sword from its sheath and gave them the option to surrender peacefully. Either way, I gave the boy enough time to get out of the wagon.

"If you value your freedom, I suggest you give back everything you stole!" It was an order, not really a suggestion. My long pink hair flowed against my back.

"You're the… Princess!" The man identified in shock.

The other man decided to test my jurisdiction. "Can you really promise that? If we give ev'rything over, you'll let us walk away?"

Is he serious?! He is testing me! I was shocked by this.

"That's what I thought…" He took a knife that was hidden and throw it at my horse.

I reacted quickly and intercepted it with my sword. Then I finally spoke. "Depends on your definition of freedom! I could just take you now!"

They were a lot more frustrated now, after watching my reflexes in action. They pulled out their swords and tried to threaten me. Like their skills were any match for mine, oh please.

I sheathed my sword.

"You're awfully confident, don't you want to fight? Isn't that why you stopped us, in the first place?" I was agitating them even more.

I gave a smirk and pulled something from my back pouch. In two seconds, I had them pinned to the seat of the wagon.

My attendants showed up, in time to take away the prisoners.

The boy got up front and guided the horses back home, while still pulling the wagon. Everything had been returned to their rightful owners.

The woman came up to me. "Your Highness." She bowed and then looked back to me. "Bless your soul! Thank you for saving my son and returning everything to us."

"It was my pleasure. I'm just glad that everyone is alright." I smiled sweetly.

Everyone waved when we left for Wistal. We waved back gracefully.

It was gratifying to help those people. They were so thankful and I saw the happiness on their faces. It warmed my heart, just like in Karebi. There will always be people who need help. They were just lucky I was here to help. I can't always be… Wait! I have a great idea! I found a way I can help my own people! This way, I can make up for the problems I've caused and have a sense of purpose too. I can't believe I never thought of this!


	16. Chapter 16 Playing the Part of a Hero

When we were back in my office, it was time to inform my attendants of my new role, I was meant to play.

"Kat! Desti! I have decided to help my people. I know this will be a difficult task, but I would like you to be by my side."

"Well, duh." Kat answered immediately.

"What are you saying? You want to be a hero or something? Are you sure?" Desti questioned me.

"A heroine? I never thought of it like that. I know I can help when people are in danger and when they are abused. I will do everything I can to save them."

"Since your mind is already made up, I have one condition... we are going to do things my way!" Kat insisted.

"Just what did you have in mind?" Is there another way? It seemed rather simple to me.

"First, you need a proper disguise."

"That would be best. We don't want you to attract any unwanted attention. And your pink hair is too obvious!" Desti explained.

"Exactly! We need a plan."

* * *

We went to town and bought a lot of new garments that were black and red. A bit showy, but it was supposed to grab people's attention and make sure they take me seriously. I got a new sword too, clearly my palace issue was going to be too obvious, as well. After we found a few unattended horses in town, we cut their tail hair to make a wig, upon Kat's suggestion. After everything was gathered, we found a quiet spot, deep in the forest and I changed into my new attire.

We found a pond and I looked into my reflection. I almost looked like a boy. My red cape and hat were dashing and my short brown hair, helped me blend well. Besides my red boots, the rest of my outfit was black. I could see a hero, in my own reflection.

"Perfect!"

"Not quite. You still look like a girl." Kat observed.

The whole idea was to look like a boy? I guess that makes sense. There aren't too many girls out there with skills like mine, let alone saving people. It would raise suspicion.

"Desti, give us a minute, would ya?" Kat asked Desti to leave us alone. I wondered why, but I was sure I would know soon.

"Oh course. I will be over that hill. Holler if you need me!"

"I will." I smiled at him sweetly.

He smiled back and left as he said he would.

"Now what?"

"Take it off! We need to make that bust of yours disappear."

"I-I… uhmm… okay…" I replied nervously.

"Don't worry, Desti will keep a lookout for people coming."

"I guess…" My face was a little pink from embarrassment.

I did what she asked and removed my shirt, but covered my chest uncomfortably.

"You need to move your arms, so I can wrap this around your chest." Kat revealed a medical dressings, that she must have picked up in town.

I sheepishly did as requested. She wrapped it around me, very tightly. I could feel my chest being squeezed to death. I even found it hard to breathe at first. But once she tied it off, I quickly put my clothes back on without hesitation.

"Alright Desti! We're clear!" Kat announced.

Desti returned shortly after and stared at me. "I can barely recognize you. Good job Kat!"

"Thank you." Kat gave me a stern look. "Now you need to work on your lower voice. People will know your a girl, right away, if you speak like normal."

"Okay." I tried to get my voice down an octave. "How's this?"

"Sounds fake. You don't want to bring it too low or it just sounds forced." Kat changed her voice. "Like this, do you hear how it sounds like its my normal voice?"

I nodded then adjusted my pitch again. "How about now?"

"Much better."

I caught on pretty quick and with a little more practice, I knew I was ready.

I had changed back to my royal attire, hiding my new outfit in an old tree trunk, where I could access it with ease.

After, we headed back to the castle.

* * *

I sat in my room, reminiscing on what has happened and what bright future was ahead. I finally could keep looking forward. I was going to make a difference.

It was getting late and I was too excited to sleep, so I left my room and went outside. I saw Desti, sitting on a ledged joined with a pillar. I walked over to him. I worked up the courage to talk to him.

"May I join you?"

He gestured in acceptance. "You can't sleep either?"

"No…"

"I think that you're doing a great thing."

"Thank you." I positioned my back casually against the pillar. Here goes nothing. "I've been meaning to ask you… why didn't you come and visit me, in the medical wing…?"

"I'm sorry… I wanted to, believe me." I could see the sincerity in his voice. So why didn't he? Was there something holding him back? Why hasn't he said anything about it? Unless…

"My Father told you not to say anything, didn't he?"

I could tell by his expression, I was right.

"Then let me guess… You were…" I thought hard. What could have possibly kept him from seeing me? Options… He didn't care. No that's not it… He was bullied by Apollo. I don't think Apollo would be so obvious, especially around my parents… He was more interested in comforting Kat. I doubt it… My parents asked him to stay away. Not a chance, they wouldn't have any reason to do that… Chief Garak didn't want him to disturb me. No, she wouldn't have let Apollo then, either… Maybe he was sick too! "... sick too!"

His face turned to utter shock, as if asking how I figured that out.

I was right. "Why didn't you tell me? It was because of me, wasn't it?" He got sick because I was too reckless. I hurt him… And then I was mad at him for it. The peace I had felt before, diminished. I was angry with myself. I felt the tears start to threaten. How could I have been so stupid. In everything I did, I hurt him instead. He still came for me, after all of that… "... I made you sick… I'm sorry…"

He looked into my turquoise eyes. "Don't blame yourself. I'm fine now."He reached into his pouch. "I've been meaning to give this to you, but it never seemed to be the right time." He handed me the big round sapphire, from the ruins.

I quickly retrieved it, gently though. "I thought I had lost it in the river." He got it for me? I smiled at him tenderly. "Thank you." I gave him a quick embrace. I have no idea what he went through to get it for me, but I was really grateful.

I looked into the magnificent gem. "It doesn't quite sparkle like it did in the temple, does it?"

"No it doesn't. It probably glowed because of the mist around it."

"Must have been." I agreed. I marvelled at it. It was still the biggest gem stone, I had ever seen. I wondered now, what I was going to do with it. I went through a lot to get it… It would be a shame to not put it to good use.

It was sweet of Desti to hold onto it for me. Not like Apollo would do anything like that. He would probably keep it for himself. Our relationship was a lie.

"What do you think I should do with it?" I wonder what he would think.

"Maybe you could have it carved."

"Into what?''

"Whatever you want, silly." He was really cheery. I liked seeing him smile and relax. Even more so, when he laughs.

"Hmmm… I will need to give it some thought."

"By the way, we found out, how you recognised those glyphs."

"Oh? Really? How?"

"Does the title 'Darkness in the Deep' mean anything to you?"

"That's one of my… books…" Oh no! They know about my book collection. I was keeping that under wraps. I usually only read books during my house arrests. Now they probably think, I am some kind of book worm. "For the record! Reading books is not my favorite thing to do."

"So, I see." He mused.

"I would read books to pass the time, when I was locked away in my room." I explained

"You must have gotten in trouble a lot, then." He teased.

"Uhh… maybe a little." I smiled sheepishly.

"You don't need to worry. Who doesn't like a good book, once in awhile." He returned the conversation back to my books. I was kind of grateful for that. I didn't really want to get into all my childhood antics.

We stood there in silence for a moment, but it wasn't an awkward silence. I took a seat next to him, on the ledge.

I stared at the stars. I felt a chill and then Desti's arm, wrapped around me. I leaned my head against his shoulder. Now, **this** is a moment that I never wanted to end.

Little did I know, someone was watching.

* * *

The next day, things were back to normal between me and Desti.

I thought about last night. It was really nice, to be alone with him, for a change. I wondered if I should have told him how I feel, but it would only make things more complicated for Desti and I, if we had to start living a lie. The public couldn't know, and Desti and I could never be together. It wasn't fair! I wasn't going to do that to him. He deserved better. So, whether I like it or not, it's decided! I am **not** going to tell him.

I continued my books and then after, we set out to achieve my new role in Clarines. Granted, I would have to stay close to Wistal, I had to be in the castle before anyone missed me. But let the heroism begin.

It took a few days before we found any action though. So I also used it as an excuse to explore too.

* * *

A month later, I started to recount the trials I diverted. I managed to save a boy from being run over by a wagon, I stopped another boy's horse after it went out of control, I saved a girl from drowning... I stopped a stampeding herd of cows from toppling a village, but that doesn't really count, because it was my red cape that caused them to stampede in the first place… I managed to save a young girl who was going to be taken against her will, I got back some stolen possessions, I pursued bandits, got an injured woman the help she needed… What else? I even got this poor family the food they needed for the day… I interfered with some nobles abusing their authority over the peasants, and even had to fight my own guards, under their orders. I would have preferred to deal with the guards using my own authority, but in this situation, I couldn't give away my secret identity.

So my heroics are small, but they still make a big impact on people's lives. They even gave me a name! They dubbed me 'the Red Whirlwind'.

* * *

I walked down the corridor and noticed some vibe in the air and the frantic staff running around. I saw Mitsuhide. "What's going on?" I was really concerned now.

"Your mother is in labor!"

"Is everything okay? Why is everyone in such a panic, all the sudden?"

"That is why we're trying to get a physician, immediately! Herbalists aren't doctors, they can help so much but… this issue is beyond them!"

"Is she in her chamber?!"

"Yes!"

I hustled to her room, as fast as possible. I knocked on the door, which is something I would never do. Coming to their royal chamber wasn't forbidden, but I never did.

Zen swung the door open and looked at me. He was panicked and seemed that the relief he had when he opened the door, faded upon seeing me.

"Sorry… I thought you were the doctor." He tried his best to calm down.

"How is she?" I grew even more concerned.

"Not well, but I sent for a physician."

"I heard…"

My father and I knelt next to my mother, who was in bed. He gently took her hand. Which she nearly squeezed the life out of it.

I could hardly bear seeing her like this. She was drenched in her own sweat and looked a bit pale. Sounds came from her mouth that wrenched on my heart.

"Mom… She's going to be okay, right?"

I could tell my Father was scared and the same fear rose in me.

Kat and Desti showed up in front of the now open door, along with the other attendants.

"I just received word the doctor is on his way. He'll be here soon." Mitsuhide informed Zen.

"Good… Hang in there, Shirayuki! It won't be long now." Zen saw the horror on my face. "Kat! Desti! Take her please!"

"Yes, Your Highness." They came and helped me to my feet, then led me out of the room.

Once out, passed the door that was now closed, Desti pulled me into his embrace.

I cried into his chest. "Am I... going to lose her… sob...mom…"

He didn't know what to say. I was sure, he was going to tell me everything was going to be alright. But he didn't. I could only assume he didn't want to make a promise, he couldn't keep.

Finally, the doctor came down the hall and passed us to enter the royal chamber. The door closed behind him. I was released from Desti's grasp and leaned against the wall, anxiously staring at the door. Then my Father emerged and closed the door behind him. He started to pace nervously, after standing there for only a moment.

Was my mom going to die? The baby… will it not survive? I felt the tears dry up, as I nervously watched my Father. Was something really wrong? Mother had been through this before. So why was he so worried, this time?

Hours passed. My heart jumped at the sound of a baby's cry. I held myself tightly, when the crying stopped. The tears dripped down my face, as I felt the heaviness of the events inside the room.

I nearly fell asleep with my body leaned against the wall. But the door finally opened. It was time for the truth. "You may come in now." I tried to read the doctor's expression, to prepare myself for the outcome. My father did not hesitate and rushed in immediately.

I entered the chamber, to see my mother… resting. A breath was released from my lips. Thank goodness! My father stood there reassuring me everything was okay. I saw the baby in the blanket, as I walked over to them. The child was smaller than I expected.

"It's a boy." Zen whispered.

It was a little too early to tell what his hair color was going to be.

"Are they both going to be alright?"

"She is exhausted, but she will recover…" The doctor answered. "The baby seems healthy."

This was the first newborn I had ever seen, but I had always thought they were bigger. Based on Father's reaction, I was sure I was right.

I have a brother, which makes me a sister. I felt really protective of him, but I wasn't sure if there was anything I could do. What can we do?

I found out later that the delivery had complications and we almost lost her.

* * *

The days went by, my brother was thriving and Shirayuki was recovering well. I was so glad that we didn't lose him. We were still wondering what his hair color was going to be. Everyone relaxed and my mother kept him pretty close, in fact she spent every minute with him.

I held him in my own arms and I felt like one wrong move and he would brake. He didn't cry that much, I thought that might be unusual, but didn't mind the peace and quiet.

"What's his name going to be? Have you decided yet?" I asked my Mother, who was now looking down sweetly at her boy.

"Zen and I decided to name him... Amari. He will be formally known as Prince Amari Wisteria, Third Prince of Clarines."

"I like it." I gave my brother googly eyes and tickled him. "Hello, Prince Amari, hello." No reaction. Wow, he's boring. Maybe when he gets older… and bigger, he will be more fun to tease.

Shirayuki giggled. "He is still too young for that. You might want to give it a try after a couple of months."

A couple months? Really...? Oh nevermind. I placed him gingerly back in Mother's arms. I knew she would be better with him, than I could be.

* * *

I went back to my office. With the baby around, I took up a great deal of Mother's duties, so she could spend more time with him. It wasn't that I abandoned my studies of 'Affairs of the State', I just didn't have much time for it. I had paperwork and for a break, I would go on my quests to help the peasants. It was kind of exhausting, but a little adventure every day, helped me cope. Especially since, I didn't know when Mother would return to her active duty, so I may as well get used to it.

I finally finished my share of paperwork today and was looking forward to an adventure outside the gates. As usual, my attendants came too.

I found my hero outfit, where I left it and changed my attire. We guided our horse towards Difila. I was going to see that I could help as many people as I can. Even if many of our trips, end up being a waste of time.

This time was different. We were getting close to Difila, when I noticed a large billow of smoke over it. We rode towards it, only to discover, an orphanage burning up in flames.

I noticed Kat was staring in horror at the scene before us. It was okay. I understood what she was feeling and decided to handle this on my own. We were quite close and we could hear the screaming children inside. By the time, I decided to get off my horse and into the trees, it seemed that my attendants, Kat in particular, were distracted. Fine, I'll be back. I got to the roof of the nearest building and tied a rope securely on a wooden bar, that was in between the two buildings. I jumped off the building and swung towards the heart of the burning building.

I heard Kat shriek in horror at my sight. "NO! MIKO!"

It was too late, I landed into the flaming dungeon of doom. The flames were everywhere around me and the smoke was not helping. I followed the screams of children and found that a young woman had huddled them in the only room, that had very little flames, in comparison.

"Red Whirlwind! You've come to save us!" The children shrieked in excitement and terror at the same time.

"That's right. Follow me!" I assured them as if I had a plan, which I did.

I led them to the closest window to the rope, I had used to get in. "Miss, Swing over to that roof and then send the rope back! I will send the children to you."

She nodded and did what I asked. Time was running short. It wouldn't take much longer for the rooms to collapse. That is why, we had to hurry! Each child on the other building, gave me an even stronger feeling of hope.

Finally, there was only one left. The young girl cowered in the corner. "Come, we need to get you out of here." I reached out my hand to her.

She was in a trance. I made my way to her. She looked at me, shaking terribly. "I'mm… scared…"

"It' going to be alright, you'll see." I took her in my arms, to carry her to the window, when the floor gave out from under us.

"Ahhhhhhh!" She screamed for us both. I moved my position, so I would break her fall. It hurt, but as long as she was okay, I wasn't worried.

We were surrounded by the flames. The downstairs was completely overtaken.

"We're going to die…" She cried.

"No, we're not! Who am I?" I hope that she could have a little faith in me.

"The Red Whirlwind..."

"That's right. Now repeat after me! The Red Whirlwind will get me out safely!" Not that I was really all that sure myself, but I needed her to be brave for me.

"The red whirlwind-ll-get-me-out-safe! The-red-whirland-get-me-safe! Red-hirland-et-me-safe! Rirlandmesafe!" She started to whine in fear.

I need to find a way out of here. Come on Miko! Think! I scanned the area, as we started to cough. I saw a back door. It was a little charred, but I had an idea. I stood onto the table, with the girl in my clutches. I started to realize that the table was no longer fit to hold my weight. I reacted quickly, jumping to grab the chandelier, but in doing so, I caused the second floor to collapse all around us. At least, we were now at the other side of the room. I pulled her back into my arms and jumped over another giant fire. We were inches from the door now. I placed her down on the unstable floor board. I grabbed onto an unstable board hanging from the upstairs floor, whatever remained anyways and swung my body at the door, with full force. In doing so, the door blew off, but caused a combustion.

The fire blew me out the door. I looked back to see the girl covered in flames, screaming like she was being burned alive. I scooped her up in my arms and used my cape to smother the fire. I glanced over her. She had some minor burns, but overall, she was okay. What a relief! I needed to get her away from the fire, she is in total shock, as she should be.

"Princess? You saved me?!" I saw the shock behind her tear stained face. It was kind of 'Am I dreaming' kind of look.

I felt my head, noticing I must have lost my fake hair in the fire. Not to mention my hat too. "It is I. You are such a brave young girl, would you tell me your name?" I asked sweetly.

"It's Tansity." She was now, very delighted. "Why did you save me? I'm just an orphan girl."

I felt a pain in my heart, when I heard that she thought she was worthless. "You are special! And you and I, now, share a special secret." I gave her a big smile.

She ran over and gave me a big hug. She looked up at me. "I promise I won't tell anyone." She broke away from her hug. She then sounded a little shy. "Can… I write to you?"

"I would love that." I reassured her.

Her smile grew very wide and she hugged me again. Quite enthusiastically too.

"Would you do me a favor, Tancity?"

She nodded, after breaking away from her second hug.

"Would you go and find my friends. They are my age and will be devastated. Can you tell them, I'm alright and that I will meet them at the old tree. Remember not to call me anything but the Red Whirlwind, okay."

"I won't let you down." She smiled at me and ran back to town.

* * *

I waited at the tree, now in my princess casual attire. More like an over glorified attendant uniform, with the royal gemstone embroidered on it, decorated with gold lining. It was white, fuschia and black.

I saw Kat and Desti riding up to me, with beauty in tow.

She came up to me, with a tear stained face, as I expected. She slapped me hard across the face.

What was that for?! I know she was upset but, no one slaps me!

"Do You Have Any Idea How Stupid That Was?! I Thought You Were Dead! How Could You Be So Reckless?! Anything Could Have Gone Wrong! There Was No Way For Me To Help You! Are You Trying To Get Yourself Killed?!" Kat demanded.

"Those children were going to die!" I wasn't trying to be harsh. I knew Kat was more sensitive to house fires. I may act fearless, but it weighs on me too. "I had to do something. I couldn't just wait around and watch." I tried to be more sensitive towards her, even though, I felt infuriated with the situation.

"So You Just Dive In Without Thinking?! Like It Or Not, You Are A Princess First And A Hero Second! You Can't Just Throw Your Life Away Like That!" She raged.

I know that, but still, those children needed me. I didn't do anything wrong! I was careful too… It isn't fair, why can't I do both?!

She calmed down a little.

"I'm responsible for your safety… And you are one of the people I care the most about right now…" She looked down at the ground, tears flooding down her face again.

I never knew just how much she actually cared. I knew we were friends but… seeing her now, I knew I was special to her in a big way. "Don't worry… I'm not going anywhere."

"Can you really promise that?" She sobbed.

No. I guess not. "Nothing is ever certain. I know that… but I promise I will be mindful of my actions from now on…"

She wiped her eyes and looked at me. "Thank you."

I placed my hand on her shoulder to show her I care and she pulled me into a tight hug.

* * *

We arrived in my office, getting ready to have as much work done as possible. We needed to create the illusion that we were here the whole time.

Kat approached me, just before I could get started. "Now that the chaos is over, would you please explain to me exactly what was going through your head."

I thought we already discussed this, but if she really wanted to know more about it, fine by me. So I explained it. "I had to do what was necessary to save the children."

"Okay… did you have any sort of plan in place?" Kat wants to know if I thought things through.

I didn't have much time to think it over, time was running short. "In this situation, there was no perfect plan that could be formulated. I knew that there would have to be room to improvise."

"I didn't ask about a perfect plan… I asked if you had a plan at all."

"Certainly." I had planned to swing the children over on the rope.

I was beginning to get a little frustrated. "Really? 'Cause it didn't look like it."

"I did." I hadn't wavered by her remark. "It was working too… the floor giving out was a minor set back."

Kat crossed her arms, showing that this was no joking matter. "Next time, let me in on it or do you enjoy scaring me half to death?"

"I will."

"Promise?"

I nodded.

She relaxed and acted playful. "Now get over here and give me a hug, pretty boy." She stretched out her arms towards me. Whaaa…? She is asking for a hug, that is unusual. She didn't wait any longer and pulled me in, squeezed me tight, lifting me in the air. After a moment, she set me down and gave me some space. "In the future, please don't scare me like that again."

"Does this mean I won't get ripped to shreds, if I talk now?" Desti piped up.

Kat let out a laugh. "I'm not going to rip you to shreds. I'm not mad anymore."

"Then I would like to say, you are both crazy. Can we get back to work now? Before we have to explain to Prince Zen what we were up to, instead."

"Aye, aye, Captain." She mocked with a salute.


	17. Chapter 17 A Hero's Life for Me

I was in my office, working on some more paperwork, when the messenger brought me a letter. I was interested when I saw it was addressed to me in a very rough writing. A child wrote it. I graciously accepted the letter and left my office. I wanted to read it, in the comfort of a tree.

I perched myself and opened the letter. I read it to myself, like all my personal letters.

 _Princess Miko Wisteria,_

 _I thanck yu fir savin us. I havnt told ani one yur seekret. I no yur bizy with bein a hiro an prinsess an ol. But I wud lyke ta sea yu agen. I cud be yur eys and eirs in town. An giv yu infirmashon ubout truble in defillah. I be braivor to. Oll our stuffs bin stolun. Im goin to get it bak just lyke yu du…_

I scrunched up the letter. She is going after them, by herself?! I jumped down and ran towards the stables.

"Where is the f-" Desti froze for a second after receiving a glare from Kat. "F-flash flood…?"

"Tancity! She has gone by herself to stop bandits! We have to get to her, before they do!" I revealed my urgency. As I ran towards the stables, without waiting for their response.

We mounted up and naturally, I left them behind me. I didn't have time to play companions right now. She could get seriously hurt.

When I got to the shelter, she was missing. She already took things into her own hands. This is bad.

I turned Beauty around and headed towards the mountain. Bandits like to take shelter near mountains. I'm not sure if that's true but it's all I have to go on. Before I left I saw Kat and Desti in the distance. "Tell my friends, I am headed to the mountains!" I told the young woman that looks after the orphans.

She nodded and I took off.

* * *

"Lemme go! You don't want to mess with me! I know the Red Whirlwind! And he'll tear you to pieces!" Tancity yelled while being held by a bandit, struggling to get free of his grip.

"Where is your little friend now? See 'pretty boy' won't save you, no one will!" The one bandit sneered.

I stood in the tree. "Let her go!"

"Princess!" Tancity yelled out of excitement.

"Princess Miko?!" They were stunned.

"Last chance!" I warned.

But they still didn't.

I took out my throwing knives and let them soar. One struck the man's arm and he accidentally released Tancity. In one motion, I jumped down. Tancity immediately ran over to me and hid behind me. So much for being brave.

"Good, now I'll be taking the stuff back as well!"

"I'd like ta see ya try!" The men all pulled out their swords.

I did the same. The whole group didn't pose much of a threat to me, because of my intense sword skills. I took them all done with ease.

I noticed my attendants with shock on their faces, not to mention Tancity's. "Oh good! Just in time to help us return everything to Difila." I smiled casually like nothing happened.

I turned my attention to Tancity. "Why would you try to do this on your own? There are so many dangers out…" I sounded just like my Father. Is this what he felt like, when I tried to do everything on my own… He must have... and Mother too… "... here…" She was just like me and did what I would have done in her position.

"I just wanted to be brave like you…" She was nearly about to cry.

I knelt down, so I was face to face with her and smiled. "You don't have to be, just be yourself!"

She gave me a hug, again. I realised this was her thing.

"Come, let's get you home." I gave her my hand, after we parted. I pulled her up onto my horse and Beauty took us where we needed to go.

* * *

"The townspeople are all talking about this new vigilante, Zen. 'The Red Whirlwind' they call him."

"Playing the part of a hero, but I hear that he doesn't choose favorites. The Lords are furious with the uprisings he causes amongst the people. He doesn't pick his battles, he fights even the guards, if he deems necessary." Mitsuhide updated Zen.

"This could be a problem. If he wanted to, he could gain the favor with the people against the crown. If he isn't with us, then he is against us! I would like to arrange a meeting with him."

"Do you really think he'll show up?" Kiki enquired.

"If he doesn't, then I will take that as his response. He will be our enemy."

"He saves people, I don't think he could be that heartless. Do you really want to turn the waters against him. It could backfire." Mitsuhide reasoned.

"That is why we must meet. I would hate to cause anyone to suffer as a result. Especially, if he's innocent." Zen sighed. "But running around like a loose cannon, would be bad news for us. I would like to acknowledge him for his efforts and reassure the people that we appreciate those who help others. I will give him a position."

"Somehow, I don't think he would settle for any position, you might have in mind. He clearly likes people seeing him as a hero."

"If that is all it is. We know nothing about him. It's decided, I will send a message immediately."

They all agreed with Zen.

* * *

We were outside the gates on another escapade. Today seemed to be a rather calm day, so we headed further out to Treden. After a while, I started to feel that we were going to need to return soon.

"Looks like that's it…" Kat was cut off.

I was alerted to a scream from up ahead. I rode in the direction of that said shriek.

I found the girl and jumped off of my horse. She swung herself around me, cowering behind my back. I quickly found the problem face to face. A grizzly bear that was twice the size of the bear I saw in the past.

I turned my head slightly, to get her attention. "Don't worry… We are going to be just fine." I gave her a reassuring smile.

I turned my attention to the enormous bear, that was now standing up tall on its hind legs.

 _She smiled sincerely. "I told you, I spent a lot of time in the mountains. It was inevitable to run into wildlife from time to time. Learning to understand their behaviour, also helps. That was a territorial display, so you have to show you will defend it."_

"LISTEN UP!" I stretched my arms out to make myself big, just like my mother did years ago. "YOU NEED TO LEAVE, IT IS AN ORDER! DO NOT COME ANY CLOSER, OR YOU **WILL** SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES OF YOUR ACTIONS!"

I gave it a death glare, showing that my resolve shall not waver. The bear landed on all fours and after one final grunt, it turned tail and ran.

"Wow! You were amazing!" She shrieked in sheer joy.

"Tha...nks."

"Thank you so much for saving me, Red Whirlwind! I am in your debt. Please allow me to make it up to you!" She asked enthusiastically.

This girl was acting incredibly giddy and I got a feeling, this wasn't about the bear.

"I-I…."

"I know you're busy…. but please! I'll make it worth your while!" She continued.

I felt really weird by her gesture. I sheepishly held up my hands. "That's really not necessary…" I waved my hands nervously.

"Oh, but I insist!" She certainly was persistent.

"Looks like you have an admirer, pretty boy." Kat teased.

I felt my cheeks burn and not in a good way. That is really embarrassing.

"Don't make fun! He saved my life!" She was defending ME?!

I regained my composure. "What were you doing out here anyway?" I felt this was a little suspicious.

"I was collecting flowers for my mom. She's been sick."

"Really? That's what you're going with?"

I gave Kat a quizzical look after hearing her comment.

"I wasn't talking to you!" She snapped.

Kat crossed her arms. "What's your name, sweetheart?" In her sassy tone.

She looked at me and spoke sweetly. "My name is Nyra… and what's yours, Red Whirlwind?" She asked even more sugar coated, then when she gave her name.

"What makes you think you're entitled to know?" Kat snipped.

"I am simply asking for my rescuer's name, is that a crime?"

"No, but you're acting suspicious and I don't like it!"

"What are you? His girlfriend or something."

Kat just glared at Nyra.

I was even more red at the implication. Kat? My girlfriend?! Now why would she say something like that?!

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation ladies, but shouldn't we be getting back?" Desti cut in. I almost forgot that he was even here.

"I agree." I was glad to get out of this awkward situation anyway.

"Let's go!" Kat agreed. "Go home, Nyra!"

"No way! I'm coming with you!"

Greeeaaatt... I said in my head sarcastically.

"No you're not. Now leave!" Kat ordered.

"Not a chance!"

Kat slammed Nyra against a tree and pinned her there with her forearm. "Now you listen to me! The Red Whirlwind is not interested in you in anyway. So unless you want to start something that you won't be able to finish, I suggest you listen to me when I tell you… Go Home!"

"Fine! You win this one."

Kat released her and backed off. "Let's go." Kat grumbled.

My face was still hot as I turned my head from Nyra. Finally, let's get out of here.

Desti and I both nodded. We mounted our horses and left her in our wake.

As we rode back, I decided to confront Kat on how she treated Nyra. "Not that I'm ungrateful, but did you have to be so rough?"

"Trust me, with girls like that, being rough is the only way to get through to them."

"Still, could you try to be more gentle?"

Kat gave me a serious look. "I'll try, but no promises."

"Works for me."

* * *

Later that day, in Zen's office, Obi entered through the balcony as always. Zen was alerted to his presence and stood up from his desk. He walked over to him intently. "Obi! Were you able to do what I asked?" Zen anxiously awaited his response.

"Yes, Master. I have delivered the letter as requested to a guy in town, who is able to help us out."

"Good. This will end soon, one way or another." Zen seemed a bit distant at that moment.

"You seem so sure."

"It has to."

"If it doesn't?" Obi revealed his concern. "This could end badly."

"Either way…" Zen walked back to his desk, placing his hand firmly on his desk. "I don't want to make him an enemy, believe me. But we can't afford to overlook this, either. Understand, that it would be a mistake to turn a blind eye!" Zen would much prefer to award this vigilante for his efforts, than fight him for doing good deeds.

* * *

The next day, Desti and I were waiting at a stream outside of Wistal. Kat went to Wistal to see if there was any commotion around there. I was already in my disguise just in case we had to move as soon as Kat got back.

We sat together peacefully. I leaned into him. I felt a bit tired from working so hard on paperwork, sneaking around and saving people. It was a lot to juggle for a teen.

I fell asleep.

 _He lifted me into his arms, bridal style. I looked up into his soft sapphire eyes. I felt like the world was melting away. "Desti…" I pronounced his name with a sweet soft voice. He planted his lips on mine…_

"...ko." I heard Desti's voice again.

I looked into his eyes and suddenly realised based on his usual expression, that it was just a dream. I shot up in embarrassment and my cheeks burned.

Kat came out of nowhere. "You two look like you were getting cozy." She teased making me jump.

"Whaa…It was nothing." I defended, trying to sound convincing, but my awkward voice would give me away.

Kat snickered a little. "Whatever you say."

Anxious to change the subject, I regained my composure the best I could and asked, "Did you receive any useful information?"

"This came for you." Kat handed me a letter.

I saw that it was addressed to 'The Red Whirlwind' and felt a familiar seal on the back. I suspected that I knew where it had come from and when I turned it over, my suspicions were correct. I opened the letter and began to read it to myself.

"Is your Father onto us?" Kat asked.

"Doesn't seem like it…" I lifted my eyes from the letter to meet with Desti and Kat's. "He wants to meet with me…" This was turning out to be ironic.

"Does he say why?"

"Not much information was disclosed. I think he is trying to be discreet. I have a bad feeling though."

"When does he want to meet?" Desti asked.

"It doesn't matter. She can't go." Kat answered before I could.

"She's right… I can't. If my Father were to find out what we are doing…"

"What do you mean 'if'? If you show up there, your Father would recognise you immediately… But at the same time if we don't show, he will assume we're uncooperative…"

"True, the outcome will not be in our favour, either way. We need a plan."

"Already got one."

"Oh?" I gestured for her to continue.

"What if we get someone else to stand in for you?"

"Like who?" Desti asked.

"I know someone we can trust who would be willing to help us out."

"Can you arrange a meeting? If he is going to be speaking with my Father, I would like to know that my goals and attitude in this situation, are conveyed accurately." I don't want my Father to get the wrong idea of what I am trying to do. If he says anything against my Father in any way, it could make things very sticky for us. I don't want to alienate him either.

"It's still early, I could probably get him to come now." Kat explained.

"And I will be waiting."

Kat left immediately on her horse to go retrieve her mysterious friend.

My gaze met Desti's. My cheeks heated again, remembering the dream. How I had never wanted it to end. How is it that Desti had to be the one to wake me. That's what you would call ironic. Today was full of it.

"Is something wrong?" He asked curiously.

"Uh… no." I stood there sheepishly. Face redder than before.

He didn't seem to believe me. His face started to turn a shade of red. I could only assume, he was starting to suspect what my thoughts were about.

I turned my head away shyly. But when I looked at him again, he was standing so close to me.

"Are you sure?" His voice was soft, like in my dream.

My heart beat so wildly it felt like it was going a mile a minute. I lost myself in his eyes. "Ya…"

He placed one hand on the side of my face and gently, but firmly, placed his lips on mine.

My eyes grew wide. But my mind threw out all rationality as his soft, warm lips, that made the world around me melt away. My eyes closed and I accepted his lips and allowed him access to my mouth, I never even realised that my hands found their way to the back of his head.

Then, I suddenly came crashing into reality and broke away from his kiss.

What am I doing? I can't do this… I can't be with a commoner. A tear started to threaten to escape my eye. It's not fair! Why does life have to be this way?!

"I'm sorry…" I tried to keep myself from falling apart.

"Uh... ya... me too."

"I'm back!" Kat announced while she was still a ways away.

We put more distance between ourselves and became uneasy.

"Did I miss something?" Kat studied our expressions.

"No!" We almost shouted in unison.

Kat shook her head. "Anyway. Desti, Red Whirlwind, I would like you to meet Minato."

I regained my composure, pushing out all the thoughts of what transpired and refocused myself on the plan.

Minato stood at least a head above me and his brown, wavy, almost shoulder-length hair fell nicely on his neck. His square jaw made him look harsh, but his mud brown eyes showed kindness. He was casually dressed and looked like he would fit the part, but looks weren't everything.

"It is nice to meet you." I bowed being a little too formal.

"And you as well, Red Whirlwind." He gave his own bow. "I've heard quite a lot about you." He turned his attention back to Kat. "Just what is it you want me to do that involves the Red Whirlwind?"

"You never explained anything?" I asked.

"It wasn't exactly an ideal place to tell him." Kat explained.

"Very well." I agreed and paid him my full attention.

"Well, I'm here now. What was it you needed?" Minato inquired.

"I would like to ask you a favour. I was hoping you would be able to stand in for me, for a meeting with the Second Prince of Clarines. My friend here tells me that you are reliable. I only hope that my trust will not be misplaced."

"The Second Prince, huh? Why does he want to see you?"

"That I am not sure. However, I am needed elsewhere. This meeting is of the utmost importance. I hope you can understand."

Minato thought for a moment. "It's just to talk?"

"I'm sure it is a little more complicated than that. But I can't be certain of that either."

"Sure, why not. I've been feeling like I owe you something anyway."

I gave him a curious smile.

"You owe him? For what?" Desti asked curiously.

"You see, thanks to the Red Whirlwind, I've been getting a lot more folks in my tavern to celebrate or drink their sorrows away. Business has been great!"

Of course, Kat would meet him at a tavern. Should have known.

"There are somethings you will need to know." I returned the conversation back to my objective.

"Lay it on me." He agreed.

I explained my perspectives, reasons for heroism and what I hoped to accomplish. I tried to explain it so it would be as if I was there, myself.

"So basically, you're trying to be an objective form of justice. Is that about right?" He summarized.

"Exactly."

"I like it. Good on ya for stepping up." He gave me a firm but friendly pat on the back. It caught me off guard and I had to keep myself from falling over.

Kat let out a chuckle.

"Than..k you." I was shocked by this type of affection. "Everything is clear?"

"Crystal. When are we meeting and where?" He asked casually.

"Tomorrow at 9pm, Crystler Crevice."

"Now there's only one thing left to do. I need clothes."

"I can take care of that." Kat stepped up.

"I appreciate your assistance." I continued to keep up a professional manor.

"Don't mention it. Keep up the good work." Minato gave a friendly smile.

"Let's go get your clothes so you're ready for tomorrow." Kat offered.

Kat and Minato waved goodbye and headed back into town on Kat's horse.

I hope everything works out. What was my Father trying to do? I had a feeling I might know, but I sincerely hoped not.

Desti and I were left alone once again.

There was now an awkwardness between us.

"So… Let's…goback!" I practically jumped at Beauty and turned her in the direction of Wistal. "Aren't you coming?"

Desti must have been frozen for a moment.

I smiled to myself. He really does love me. But of course, a harsh reality plagued me in that moment and a bitterness took over.

He managed to get on his horse and we rode for Wistal Castle.

* * *

At 9pm the next day, in Crystler Crevice, Zen waited in the open, while Kiki and Mitsuhide hid in the shadows.

Red Whirlwind made his way towards Zen.

"I'm surprised you came alone, Your Highness. It could be dangerous." Red Whirlwind had a calm demeanor.

"Who says I didn't come prepared? You seem to have yourself a companion." Zen noticed someone in the trees.

"Just a safety precaution. Even though your letter was convincing, there was no telling if it was truly you who sent it."

Zen was perplexed by this implication, but decided not to press it. "I understand your concern, it is needless." Zen turned the conversation to a different matter. "You are probably wondering why you're here."

"The thought had crossed my mind." The Red Whirlwind didn't act like he was nervous, even though, this situation would make anyone else tense.

"I do appreciate that you have taken it upon yourself to protect those in need. What are you planning to do, now that you have gained the people's favor?!" He demanded accusingly.

The Red Whirlwind paused for a moment.

"What do you intend for the future of this kingdom?!" Prince Zen pressed.

"The favor of the people is a reward in itself, it's what motivates me. As to the future of the kingdom… I simply want it to flourish."

"Is that so? Then tell me, why you have taken it upon yourself to interfere with the proceedings of this kingdom? Not only are you violating laws and obstructing duties, you are taking justice into your own hands. Do you deny this?" Prince Zen's voice intensified.

"Sometimes it takes a man outside the law, in order to deliver true justice."

"You seem to have your mind made, so I will get straight to the point. Either you are with the crown or you are against it!"

"Do you really think it's that simple, Your Highness? Is that why you turn a blind eye to the abuse of commoners by nobles?"

This man was really starting to get on Zen's nerves. "That does not concern you. You may think you're doing a good thing, but do you realize that in doing this, you can upset the balance of loyalty."

"Is it still none of my concern, if your own men would attack my friend or perhaps even my wife, just because they could? If the balance of loyalty is going to be disrupted, I assure you it's not my doing."

Zen understood that there were flaws in the system and many of the nobles had been corrupted by greed or pride. However, that was Zen's problem to deal with. An ordinary commoner cannot interfere like that. "That may be so and it is important to take that into account. However, it is not your responsibility to decide the fate of those who hold power over you!"

"I'm not deciding anyone's fate. I'm simply coming to the aid of those who need it. I have no bias."

Zen understood the need to help the innocent. He wanted to himself, however this was a complex system and he couldn't go around and abuse his power either. So what makes Red Whirlwind think he can?! "Which is why, I ask that you join us in setting these things right. You will no longer be carrying this burden. If you do not comply, then I will take it as a sign that you are no longer in support of the crown!"

"Thank you, Your Highness, for the offer, but I must respectfully decline. It would defeat the whole purpose of what I am doing. That being said, I am NOT an enemy of the crown, but an advocate for the people under it."

"Then you have made your decision… This is your only warning. Your next move will be taken as hostile and will be dealt with accordingly!"

"I understand, Your Highness. I'm sorry you weren't able to see things from my perspective."

"Your perspective is considered, but cannot be condoned."

"Do you fear me that much?"

"That is not the case. However, your presence in the kingdom has caused much disruption."

"Only for those who abuse their power."

There is obviously no way Zen can reason with him. "If that is how you feel, then there is no use in continuing this discussion. Heed my warning. Till we meet again. I wish it could be on better terms."

"As do I, Your Highness." The Red Whirlwind gave a bow.

Zen turned around and left.


	18. Chapter 18 Enemy in my Own Castle

Kat came to me in my office, to report on the conversation. "So I have good news and bad news. My question is do you want all the details? Or just the short and sweet version?"

I don't really care what version, I just want to know. I sighed. "Well, out with it."

"Okay then. Good news: Minato performed his part perfectly. Bad news: Your Father now considers you an enemy of the crown."

My Father is against me?! I can't fight my Father! How could I?! I ran my fingers through my hair in complete frustration.

"Minato did his best to try and get your Father to see reason, but his mind was already made up." Kat continued.

"Noo….This can't be happening…" I mumbled to myself. I was still in complete shock and horror, by this.

"Your Father also said that your next action would be taken as hostile and would be treated accordingly."

In not many cases, did I feel fear. But at this moment, I couldn't help it. My Father has always been my pillar of protection, someone I can always count on. But he is my enemy?! I can't rely on him anymore. I feel alone all over again.

"What do you want to do?" Kat asked. She seemed a bit calmer than I would have expected.

Even though, he is against me, I still need to do what I feel is right. That is helping the people. They need me. Everyone that I helped, has not only been grateful to me, but they have also been given another chance. I think about all the chances that I have been given, the people deserve it too. "I need to finish what I started, hopefully my Father will come around."

"If you want my opinion, I doubt he will. Minato tried reasoning with him and he didn't budge."

I can't stop what I am doing. Then I will do what I must. "If that is what it takes… Then so be it." I said to myself.

"What?" Kat heard me, but didn't understand what I said.

My eyes made contact with hers. "If we can't change his mind, then we will have to do it, without his approval."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Desti asked.

"What choice do I have?" I wasn't really asking. I am left with no other option.

"Well, if you still want to keep doing this, then I'm with you." I was relieved to know that Kat was going to back me up.

"Desti?" I could count on him too right?

"I'm in, but maybe I should stay here and cover for you." Desti suggested.

That would make sense. If my Father found out, I don't know what I would do. "That's a good idea."

* * *

The next day we left the castle, on our usual routine visits. I found a bunch of guards in a town beating on a poor peasant.

"You owe money, pay up!" One guard said.

"I don't have anything to give. Please have mercy!" The poor man pleaded.

"You think the Lord cares about that?! He demands that you pay up or suffer his wrath. You think you are any more important than any other peasant?"

"I have given all I can." He defended himself, before being pounded to the ground.

I've seen enough! I cannot let this go on, anymore. I ran across the roof top and jumped down in front of them. I took my stance. "Release him!" I demanded in my hero outfit.

"The Red Whirlwind!" The guards were stunned by my appearance.

"I won't say it again!"

They didn't waver in their resolve. "We have our orders and if you should interfere, you will have to suffer the consequences."

"We have orders to apprehend you as well." Another guard piped in.

"I would like to see you try!" I taunted.

The guards became more agitated by it. They pulled out their swords.

I watched the poor man take this moment to try to get away. The guard closest to him, grabbed him by the collar of the civilian's shirt.

"Where do you think your going? We aren't done with you yet!"

"If you continue to refuse my warning, then you have left me with no choice." I pulled out my own sword.

The soldiers came at me, all at once. I knocked away their swords with ease, so they resorted to a brawl. I sheathed my sword, to keep things fair. And took on my opponents. I skillfully took each one down, without causing them too much infliction. These were my guards afterall. I didn't want to hurt them, they were only following their orders. With all the men down, I helped the poor man to his feet.

"Thank you, Red Whirlwind. You saved me."

"My pleasure."

"I will not forget this." The man left.

It was time for me to return as well.

* * *

I was walking down the corridors when I returned. I saw my Father on the second level. I saw the frustration in his face. I hated to be responsible for it. He was talking with Lord Haruka. I could only assume, that he was being updated on the event that just took place. His fists balled up, which was a big indication.

"... Father…" I said to myself remorsefully.

I don't know how, but he was alerted to my presence.

Moments later, I could see him try to calm himself as he approached me.

"Is… everything alright?" I knew the answer, but I had to be careful.

"It's hard to say." Zen answered.

I looked at him with anguish and turmoil in my mind.

"Don't worry about it." Zen reassured me. "I am going to see your brother, would you like to come?"

"I would." I accompanied him.

"What's on your mind? You're so quiet." He **would** catch on. I should have been more careful.

"I'm just concerned." It was true.

"Everything will be fine." He smiled at me.

Not wanting to continue on the subject, I accepted his response.

He placed his arm around my shoulder as we continued in the direction to Mother's room.

Once we were there. My Mother greeted us warmly. I gazed into Amari's sweet little face, as my Father took him into his arms. I could only hope Amari's life wouldn't turn out to be so complicated.

It was mostly in silence. The pressure I felt was building, until I couldn't handle it anymore. "I will come to see him again later."

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Zen asked.

"I am really tired, but I also have more paperwork to do." I have been so exhausted from juggling my responsibilities and I still have tons of paperwork, considering I have neglected it, thus far, today.

"Very well." I could see in Mother's eyes, just how tired she was too.

I took my leave.

I headed to my office. As soon as I opened the door and closed it behind me, I slammed my back against the door, and let out my frustration. How can I keep this up? I am around my Father all the time. I placed my fingers to my forehead. I made my way to the reading couch. Once I lay down, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I later woke, my attendants were busy doing something. I knew I had to get back to work. I was feeling worse however, since my dreams were about My Father finding out and all the possibilities of his reaction.

I worked twice as hard as usual, pouring my frustration into it. I felt like a prisoner in my own castle. It was nothing like before, when my only problem was not being allowed out.

* * *

In Zen's office, Obi entered.

"Did you find anything?" Zen asked.

"I found the guy you described. He owns a tavern. His name is Minato. But I can't see how he is the culprit, Master."

"And why not?" Zen enquired suspiciously.

"Because he runs it. Also, I have tailed him all day and he was nowhere near the recent intrusion."

"I see. And you're sure he is the same guy?"

"Unmistakably, Master."

"Then we have to find a new connection. This guy will slip up, sooner or later, it's only a matter of time." Zen seemed to be even more frustrated. "So why did he send me a substitute? I need to know. Obi bring me Minato!"

"Right away, Master."

Obi soon returned with the man, Zen had met with previously. Minato kept his same cool and calm demeanor that he had at the meeting. He was dressed differently this time. He was in casual wear.

"Here he is, Master." Obi presented.

"Thank you, Obi. You may leave."

Obi bowed and left.

"How can I help you, Your Highness?"

"You can tell me why you lied about being the Red Whirlwind."

"So you figured it out, huh? I wasn't sure how long my act would pacify you."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I stepped in because he asked me to."

"Why would you help him?"

"Because, thanks to him, I've gotten more business. I felt like I owed him one."

"Do you know who he is?"

"He never gave me his name."

"Why did he pick **you** for the job? Did he say why he was avoiding our meeting?"

"I don't know the reason he chose me. He just asked me to stand in because he had somewhere else to be."

"Whose views were we discussing, his or yours?"

"Do you think he would choose someone who would fail to accurately portray his views?"

"No. I suppose not. But it seems suspicious to avoid meeting with the Prince, himself. What exactly is he trying to hide?"

"I don't know that, but wherever it was that he had to be, obviously interfered with being able to meet you. Bringing me in was probably his way of saying he wanted to meet you but was unable to do so, himself."

"So he picks someone at random. I'm surprised he wouldn't seek out someone he can trust."

"You'd be surprised at how trustworthy we barkeeps can be."

"I see. I am curious to how you were able to get the letter to him."

"I have my ways. Lots of interesting people come into my tavern."

"I don't doubt that. Very well. That is all I need to know. You may leave." Zen turned his attention to Mitsuhide. "Please escort him outside the castle gates."

"If I may, Your Highness. What do you intend to do?" Minato asked.

Zen gave him a curious look. Then his expression changed to a stern one. "This needs to end."

"But must it end badly? Surely, a man of your intellect could come up with some sort of compromise."

"As you so clearly pointed out the other night, there is no other option."

"That was simply because I wasn't fully sure how the real man would respond. You also left little room for reaching a peaceful solution."

"This isn't a game, for someone to run around and play a hero… There will always be consequences. I am not willing to risk the stability of this kingdom, for one citizen alone, no matter how noble his actions are."

"Are you willing to risk the lives of the very ones you claim to protect?"

"If it were only that simple. But the refusal to abide by the laws in place cannot be overlooked, no matter where you are."

Minato put his hands on his hips. "Which laws is he breaking? He's saved women from rape, men from being killed, orphans from a burning building, I fail to see the problem."

"That has not gone unnoticed. It is a difficult position. I see what you're saying. I too would like to believe that people would rise to the occasion to help one another. If that was all it was, I would like to have given him my appreciation. But he has caused turmoil that can spiral out of control. What do you think happens, when one person sees their hero bend the rules and get away without punishment? Then another. Soon, all who follow him will think they can, too." Zen studied his face.

Minato took in everything that the Prince had said before he responded. "With all do respect, Your Highness, you're overthinking it. Commoners like me become grateful that someone finally takes a stand for them and opposes the injustice that is forced on us by crooked men. Sure we admire them, but no one would dare openly oppose the crown unless the crown itself was the problem, but that's not the case here."

"I hope you're right."

"If you spend some time around the people, you will see that I am."

"You may go."

"Yes, Your Highness. And thank you for hearing me out." Minato bowed.

Mitsuhide escorted him out.

Kiki stood there with Zen. "What do you intend to do now?"

Zen let out a sigh. "I need to track him down. He is hiding something. Why else would he send someone else to meet with me? It is very disrespectful to send someone else. He should know that, yet he does it anyway."

"You let Minato go. Why?"

"I do believe that a just punishment is necessary, but at this moment… It would set things down a dangerous course. The Red Whirlwind might start a feud, if we were to take such action. I am not trying to anger him, I still hope we can deal with this peacefully."

Obi entered again. "Did you manage to get any useful information, Master?"

"Not much at all. We need to turn our attention elsewhere."

"Master? I have been looking into all the activity of The Red Whirlwind and I found something that might just help us get him."

That certainly peaked Zen's interest. "Is that so?"

"I've got here a map of Clarines. I have already put a mark everywhere he has turned up. And the center of it, is Wistal!" Obi pointed to the dead centre, showing he was right.

"Obi! You're a genius! That changes everything. I have a plan." Zen celebrated.

* * *

I had been walking through the corridors.

What am going to do? My Father is investigating me. How can I just sit here? Maybe I should…? No what am I thinking? My Father would know if I was eavesdropping. Maybe not.

I turned towards his office, in my endless mental debate. Then I felt my heart quake, when my eyes landed on Minato leaving the castle. "... No…" He figured that out already? If he's letting him go, then that can only mean… My Father knows he's the wrong man! It's not like I wanted Minato to suffer because of me… but now, he will be looking for **anyone**.

I turned around and headed back to my office, in an effort to calm down. I sat at my desk, nervously.

Desti finally asked me about it and I found it relieving to vent. I regained my composure and tried my best to relax.

Kat would be back soon. She had gone into town, to find out any information for people in need. I hoped there wasn't, because I needed to rest and catch up on my paperwork. With my mind being scrambled, it will be hard to focus on it.

Kat finally returned. She walked in hastily. "Bad news. Minato just told me that Prince Zen knows he didn't talk to the real Red Whirlwind."

I wasn't surprised by this information.

"Wait a second! You knew?!" Kat picked up on my lack of expression.

"Minato was here." I said indifferently. "Given his release… It's obvious to be sure." I was merely trying to keep myself from panicking again. I didn't realise I was acting like it was no big deal.

"So what now?" Desti asked.

"Same as always. It's too late to turn back now." I was saying that to myself just as much as to Desti.

* * *

A couple days later, Kat and I left for an outer line town. When we got there, I found trouble and helpless cries. As a hero, I came to save the day. And I did. Kat as usual stayed hidden until needed, which was never. But someone got me by surprise. I saw my Father on a horse accompanied by Kiki, Mitsuhide and several guards. They were still far enough away, but I had to get out of here and fast. I quickly mouthed the words, 'Meet me at the tree' to Kat, in her hiding spot. Then I ran towards the treeline with haste. I looked back to see that my Father sent the guards after me, but he had already left. I saw a branch that was low enough that I could propel myself into the next tree, which was able to get me there in less time. I shook the guards quite easily after that.

I made my way towards the bridge. When I got there, my Father, Kiki and Mitsuhide cut off my path. I cringed when I saw the fierceness in their eyes, especially my Father's. I felt the fear well up inside me. I was regarded as his enemy! I was afraid of him. This had never been so clear to me, than it is now.

Thankfully, I was still far enough away, that he wouldn't be able to recognise me. I turned and jumped from tree to tree, trying to get away. Father chased after me on his white stallion.

I knew if I could get far enough away and get to Beauty, I still had a shot. All that training in my past paid off, as I was able to shake him. I found Beauty and decided it would be best to take the next bridge. The wind whipped through my hair and I struggled to keep my hat from falling off. I came to the bridge, but it was cut off by the guards. One of which I identified as Nosuke. That means they're here on my Father's orders.

"There he is! Get him!" Nosuke ordered.

"We only have one shot at this, Beauty! If you pull this off, you will be the best there ever was." I turned Beauty towards the river. "You can do it!" I signaled for her to speed up to her top notch. As we neared the river, I could see she hadn't slowed down at all. She was going to make that jump! Her hooves launched us from the one side of the river and her hooves landed firmly on the other side. "Yes! You did it, girl! I knew you could!" I gave her a big hug as we continued to the old tree.

* * *

Relief didn't last for long. I got back to the castle. Father's fierce expression burned in the back of my mind. I held my tears at bay. I felt like I was caged with the lion, hoping it wouldn't eat me.

It was time to go to dinner. I left my attendants and headed to the grand dining room. I was seated and my listless gaze met my parent's eyes, then landed on my food. My Father was relaxed and talking with my Mother, my sweet little brother was there too, as always. I poked my food, but didn't feel like eating it. Now that I'm not fearing for my safety, I felt a depression take over.

"Aren't you going to eat? Is something bothering you?" Zen asked in a soft, caring tone.

Something nearly broke inside of me, remembering how caring he was and would hold me tenderly. I felt a tear threaten and I wiped it away, trying to conceal it from them. I kept my gaze on my food, I couldn't bare to look at him.

I heard my Mother whisper something to him and then he dropped it.

I didn't speak to anyone for the rest of that day. And when I slept, the nightmares flooded back with an intensity. This night it was facing that man, who was trying to kill me, when I was young. Who wanted to avenge his brother, by taking my life. This time, my Father never showed up. I was suffering at his unmerciful hand. I had no one to protect me, no one to tell me, 'it will be alright'. I was alone with a stone cold killer.

I shot up in a cold sweat. I couldn't hold them back any longer and my tears poured down, soaking into my sheets. I lay back down, but didn't let my eyes close, for fear of what my slumber would bring next.

* * *

A few days later, after taking some herbs to help me sleep better, I finally felt like I was up to another adventure.

I waited for Kat by the stream and she brought me a letter.

It didn't have the royal seal and it didn't look like my Father's writing, either. I opened it and read to myself.

"What is it this time?"

I grew concerned as I continued to read. "Remember Nyra?" I responded after a moment.

"How could I forget?!" Kat said with distaste.

"They have taken her. They claim that they will kill her, if I don't show up."

"Oh please, she's just looking for attention."

"I don't think so. A girl didn't write this."

"So she got a friend to help. Either that or it's a trap."

"Of course it's a trap!" I knew that. But still, she's in danger, I can't just ignore this. "I have to meet them. If there is any chance, that what they're saying is true."

"Fine. But you aren't going alone."

I smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

We neared the location on the little map, they had drawn. Kat insisted that I wait in a tree.

I could see Nyra in a man's grasp and there were many men surrounding him. "I asked for The Red Whirlwind!" He spat.

"He's sick, so he sent me." Kat answered confidently.

"If he doesn't show up, then I kill her, right here, right now." He pulled out a knife and put it to her throat, getting ready to cut it open.

Nyra screamed. "... Please… I don't want to die…"

As I saw him starting to put the blade deeper into her throat, causing her to bleed, I couldn't bare to sit on standby anymore. I jumped down from the tree. "Stop! If it's me you're looking for, then I am here! Let her GO!"

Nyra became relieved by my presence.

They tossed her aside and I took my stance, pulling out my sword, as I saw them do. We were surrounded. In engaging these men. I noticed immediately, they were more skilled than average bandits. They must kill for profession. Still they were no match for me. I suddenly became aware that the men before us, weren't the only ones here to fight us.

"Kat, there are more in the trees!" I felt a little overwhelmed by this. I couldn't tell how many there were.

Immediately after I said that, a man jumped from the nearest tree and went for the killing blow. I quickly dodged it with a roll, just in time, landing once again on my feet.

Just by looking at him, I could see, he wasn't a normal opponent. "You take care of those guys! I got this!"

After our blades clashed a few times and I saw his speed, I knew I recognized him. After a few more skillful dodges, dives and strikes, I realized it. This man was Kat's opponent, that defeated her in the ring, during the tournament. I had taken notice of his skills and thought about my moves, that would prove effective. Now it was time to see if they would work. I swung my sword skillfully in one direction, then twisting my body in another. The man blocked my sword, but my kick hit him directly in the stomach, pushing him back. I renewed my speed skills, proving them to be faster than his and then when I got his focus on blocking and dodging my sword, I quickly kicked him behind his feet, causing him to fall on the ground. Then my sword met his throat before he could recover.

He surrendered.

I looked at Kat for a moment and saw her wielding two blades. I couldn't believe it. She was pretty good too. I've got to… I heard a blade coming towards my head and I quickly ducked. The man that I had pinned, used my moment of distraction to get back into the fight. I was going to have to find a new way to throw him off his game. I tried a move I had been practicing in secret and with a few well placed swings of the sword and a swift spin of my body, the man was down once more.

This time, I wasn't taking any chances, I pulled him to his feet and got behind him, placing my sword against his throat. In some way, I really did enjoy this challenge. I was about to announce to everyone to stop, for I got their leader, but I was once again caught in awe by Kat's intense skills. I forgot for a moment that she might actually need my help. It was cool to see someone wield two blades at the same time. She handled them well. Up until now, I only saw her wield a palace issue sword, she could do alright with it, but I could see this was more familiar to her.

I noticed however, that everyone she fought, paid with their lives. I felt remorse, now that I saw their pitiful bodies strewn everywhere.

I spoke into his ear. "You leave now and know that your life was spared! Don't ever try this again!"

I released him. After Kat took out her last opponent, I could see her go to attack him. "Let him go! There has been enough loss for one day."

Kat stopped at my command but stayed poised to strike. The ferocity in her eyes told me that she desperately wanted to kill him.

He left immediately. Then I was met with an awe struck girl, who was very delighted to see me again. "You are amazing!"

I ignored it and noticed her bleeding neck. "We need to take care of that wound, before it gets infected."

"Of course." She smiled wholeheartedly.

"I'll take care of it." Kat pulled out a small jar, applied a cream to her neck and wrapped the wound to protect it.

"Now that it's dealt with, will you kindly take me up on my offer? You have saved me twice, there must be something I can do to repay you!"

Why did I get the feeling this was more a demand than an plead? I guess it would be rude to keep turning her down, but still… I didn't like it. "What do you have in mind?" I asked exasperated.

"Please follow me to my villa and I will show you!" She was really eccentric.

This girl was going to drive me crazy! Let's just get this over with. I reluctantly followed her.

We neared a villa, that I could only assume was hers, until we approach its door, then I knew for sure. I hesitated at the door as she welcomed me in.

"Welcome to my humble home, Red Whirlwind."

"Thank you…" I finally entered going against my gut feeling.

We were lead to a cozy living room with a few couches and a roaring fireplace.

"Please make yourself at home. Would you like some tea?"

"No thank you." I get she is grateful, but I will not accept any food or drink, from someone I do not trust. Even though I doubt she would try to poison me, I can't be too careful.

"Don't mind if I do!" Kat flopped on the couch and placed her feet on the short table that sat in front of the couch.

I smiled. It was really reassuring to know that Kat was here with me. I decided to relax. I knew she would have my back. I took a seat on the couch across from her, enjoying the peace of not having to do anything right now.

Nyra sat uncomfortably close to me and I secretly wished I took a seat next to Kat.

"What made you decide that you wanted to be a hero?" She placed her hand behind me and began to play with my fake hair.

"I like to help people. I know this way I am making a difference for each person I meet." I responded.

"You made a difference in my world. I will be forever grateful to you." Her tone became weird.

"Then I've succeeded." I answered plainly.

"I don't think you understand…" She changed her position so that she was pressed against me. "...there is only one way I can repay you for your kindness…" She placed her hand on the side of my face causing it to be only inches away from hers.

My eyes grew wide and I felt very uncomfortable.

Kat burst out laughing.

I stood up abruptly and put distance between us. "I think we should go!" I said nervously. I hustled out the door.

"Wait! I haven't even…" She chased after me.

"Just leave it alone. Trust me, you're not his type." Kat explained as she followed us.

I waited in the treeline for Kat. In a tree, just to be safe. When I saw Kat approach me and looked up at me, I asked her nervously. "Is that... what I thought it was?" My face burned with humiliation.

Kat smiled with amusement. "Yes it was. I wouldn't have let anything happen, though."

I jumped down from the tree, when I realized it was clear. "Let's get out of here!" I had lost my composure, at least for now.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Zen and his attendants left the forest, after watching the whole scenario take place with the hired assassins.

"I'm not sure we know exactly who we are dealing with. You saw his impressive skill." Mitsuhide had observed.

"He has certainly trained hard for this. I see why his resolve has been so strong." Kiki added.

"I'm not sure, but I know who might be able to give us some insight. Kat was so desperately fighting for him. She must know him very well." Zen concluded.

"What I'm curious to know, is who wants him dead. This was a very elaborate plan." Mitsuhide remained thoughtful.

"Hero's always find opposition. They can end up hurting the very people they try to protect." Zen answered.

* * *

I sat down in my office, awkwardly. If anything, I could be thankful to Nyra for helping me get my mind off of my problems, even for a little while.

Desti kept hovering around me, like he wanted to ask. My cheeks were still a little warm. I tried to distract myself by working really hard on my paperwork.

Kat had disappeared, but I hadn't even noticed.

Suddenly, my Father burst into my office, dragging Kat behind him. I got a sense of fear, when I saw how aggravated he was.

"Kat tells me that **you** are 'The Red Whirlwind'!" He shouted as he released Kat from his grasp. I was stunned. I couldn't say anything. The fears I had about him finding out, were plaguing my mind. "Well?! Is this true?!" Zen demanded.

"It is." I finally mustered the courage to speak up.

"Kat! Desti! Leave us!" Zen ordered.

They left the room, without hesitation.

I had known my Father to get angry, but this was over the top. "Why?!"

"Because I found a way to help our people. Something **I** could contribute." I answered shyly.

"Do you know how I feel, knowing that I was pursuing my own daughter?!"

"I-I…" I couldn't hide my fear.

He must have pick up on it, because he calmed down, and spoke in a more gentle tone. "Never mind how reckless you've been. Does being a princess mean anything to you?"

"Of course it does." I defended.

"Then why attack your own men?"

"They were treating people horribly, just because they were peasants." I said with distaste.

"Then use the authority you were born with, to make them stop."

"That wouldn't…"

"If you want to do something about it, then help me stop it. Don't go playing some childish game!" Zen released a sigh. "I **am** proud of you for wanting to help our people. But you have a responsibility to uphold."

"If you're proud of me, then why did you hate me so much?" I had to know.

"I didn't… I realize I was being a bit harsh, however, there are many things you need to consider. There is a delicate balance. You have gained the people's trust and their loyalty. This will affirm the people where their loyalties shall lie. But if The Red Whirlwind were someone else, who had a plan, they could use their new found favor to collapse the entire system. Our kingdom, could be ripped apart."

"Is that really possible? How could it be that fragile?"

"I know that many of the nobles are greedy and inconsiderate. I try to deal with them when I can. But we need them to lead our people. Our land is vast and there needs to be order. The King and I can't do that without them. Just as we need the civilians to provide for our people."

"It's not fair! Peasants don't get to chose their lives and nobles get everything handed to them from the day they were born." I felt frustrated with our system.

"That is like saying, it's not fair that you're the Princess."

"It isn't."

"I can only hope that you will understand one day, how important this system truly is."

"What now?" I asked, knowing full well, this wasn't going to continue. "You want me to reveal my identity?"

He surprised me. "You need an encore. In so doing, you shall reveal yourself to the public." He smiled.

"You mean… I can continue what I started?" I felt relieved to know that I had my Father's support.

"The right way. As their princess."

I was accompanied this time, by my Father himself. I wondered why. He was a lot more protective of me, right now. He has been before, but this was different somehow. I led us all to the old tree, where I picked up my hero's attire. I don't think my Father would be too happy with me getting dressed in the middle of the forest. So I continued in search for an appropriate place to change. We found a cave and after my Father checked it out, to make sure no one was inside, he and Desti took guard outside.

Kat helped me with the medical dressings as per usual and I soon emerged from the cave, fully dressed as The Red Whirlwind. I know he expected it, but the shock on his face upon seeing me, told me that it hadn't seemed real till now.

"Alright, let's go!" Zen mounted his horse.

We did the same.


	19. Chapter 19 Secrets Revealed

We came across the town near Difila. I thought I could see if my little penpal could help us find someone in distress. It would be an excuse to see Tancity, too.

"Red Whirlwind!" Tancity ran over to give me a big hug. She glanced at my companions. She was struck with shock when she saw my Father, as he took his place next to me. "Is that…?"

"This is my Father." I introduced.

My Father smiled at her.

"Prince… Z-Z…" She was not sure if she was supposed to say, so she covered her mouth.

I looked around, no one was around. "It's alright."

She stood up straight. "I'm Tancity... highness Zen." She said in a very cute way.

"It's lovely to meet you."

"Really?!" She smiled ecstatically.

"Of course."

"Tancity, what's the word on the streets?" I smiled playfully. I wanted to pull her attention back.

"I don't know much… But I heard a guy is forcing people to do stuff for him, even when they don't want to."

"Is there anything you can tell us?"

"No, but I heard it from Uncle Raiden. He works at the smithy. He could tell you." She pointed in its direction.

I met Kat's eyes. She knew what to do and left.

As we waited for Kat to return, I sat down with Tancity against the wall of a building.

"I wanna know what adventures you've gone on?!" She asked excitedly. "Pleeeaaasseee…?!"

"Alright." I had to be careful, my Father was listening. I didn't want him to freak out. So I told her about the stampede adventure. She giggled. I had chose that story, because I knew it would make her laugh.

Finally Kat returned. "What took so long?" I asked.

"Raiden didn't know that much either, so I had to track down his source."

"And did you find anything?" Zen asked.

"Yes, it's true. There's a group of people forcing others to work for our mystery man and they're just outside of town." Kat explained.

"Lead the way!" I prepared myself for what I needed to do.

"I can help." Tancity offered.

"You have done so much already. Leave this to us!" I assured her.

She nodded reluctantly.

* * *

We got to the work camp. There were people who didn't look like they had been treated well. I remembered that Desti's mom had been at a work camp like this, according to Kenshi. They had killed her for trying to escape. This was not going to happen this time. I was going to put a stop to this! My Father being here, made me feel like I could conquer the world.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Zen wanted to see how much confidence I had in myself.

"She's dealt with way worse. This will be a cakewalk." Kat bragged on my behalf.

But it didn't get the desired result she was looking for.

"Just how much trouble have you gotten yourselves into?" Zen pressed.

"I can tell you later, but I have something I have to do, first." That was my way of buying myself more time. I knew he would bring it back up.

I left them behind and made my way to the roof of the enslaver's building, overlooking the fields. I had learned a grand entrance always sets the mood and intimidates my opponents. "Let them all go! You cannot force people to work for you!" I demanded to the leader, after I spotted him.

"The Red Whirlwind!" The workers cheered. "He's come to save us!"

"Pipe down and get back to work! No one said you could slack off!" The man smacked him to the ground.

"You're going to regret that!" I warned. I pulled out my sword and jumped down from the roof.

"Who says?! You?! And what army?! I don't have time for your nonsense." He looked at his men and then ordered, "Get 'm!"

They never want to resolve anything peacefully, do they? "As you wish, but you will suffer my wrath." Before I could spring to action, I saw him say something to one of his men and that man took off by horse. I could only assume he was getting reinforcements.

I took on the other men, leaving them disabled on the ground and challenged their leader.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! You're in for it now!" He seems cocky. Over confidence will be his downfall.

Despite everything, the people ran from the work camp, once they were confident they had no pursuers.

I started to engage the man and heard a whistle in the wind blow passed my ear, then several to follow. I dodge all the arrows, but fighting this man, just became more difficult. I lost the advantage, I had to even the odds, but not here. I called Beauty and rode towards town.

I was supposed to reveal my identity, but what good would that be out here.

I was surprised to see the man didn't follow me, but there was someone else on my tail. The town wasn't very far away or I would have left him in the dust.

I looked back at my pursuer and recognized him immediately. The assassin from before. Alright, let's see what you're made of. As soon as I got to town, I launched myself off of Beauty's back and took footing on a rooftop. As Beauty kept running, I jumped from roof to roof. I heard the people cheering me on. It felt good, but I had to keep focused.

I glanced behind and noticed he was hot on my tracks. Alright, he can maneuver through buildings, but let's see how he fairs with heights. I found the centre clock tower and headed towards it with great haste. When I got there, I could see the townspeople gathering like it was some kind of festival. It didn't slow my pursuer down at all. I climbed the big tower with little effort. But he had obviously climbed buildings more than I had, because he was gaining on me. I didn't even think that was possible.

I managed to get to a high ledge before he caught up. I pulled out my sword. I hadn't practiced sword fighting in places like this, before. I wasn't sure how I was going to fight his speed from up here. What have I gotten myself into? I just hope, he has the same disadvantage as me.

It turned out he was comfortable with the heights and I wasn't. His sword swung around quickly, I barely dodged each swing. My eyes grew wide, when my foot landed on the very edge and I felt like gravity was threatening to take me down. I couldn't do this! I climbed up the tower further as soon as I had a momentary break, so did he. He was going to kill me! He managed to get to the top before me and swung his sword at me.

I fell and managed to grab onto the minute hand on the clock. I didn't see him anymore. Did he give up? The minute hand, gave out under my weight and angled toward six o'clock. I held on tightly, for dear life. The crowd was shrieking in horror.

I heard some commotion coming from the top. The man fell off the building and landed in the square below me. I saw my Father look down in urgency and panic. I was relieved to see that one of my problems was dealt with. The hand on the clock was fidgeting, when I tried to reach for the side, any side. How was anyone going to help me out of this? How long was this minute hand going to wait? I felt as if the minute hand was loosening at a rapid rate. My hands also grew sweaty and even my grip was sliding.

I looked down to see the square. People had sprawled out with a big bed sheet, the biggest they could find. I don't think that will be good enough, but I appreciated their efforts.

"Grab this…" I heard my Father say, but was cut off by the minute hand pulling out of the clock face. It stopped on its last screw. But my weight came crashing down on its bottom and my sweaty hands slipped right off. I fell once again and landed on the first ledge. I was so scared of falling, I forgot that was there.

The impact hurt, but I wasn't plummeting to my death, so it was fine. But in my landing my hat fell off, ripping my fake hair with it. I didn't even do it on purpose.

The people stared at my flowing pink hair. "The Red Whirlwind... is Princess Miko Wisteria!" The people were shocked, but then cheered.

I smiled sheepishly.

"Princess! We love you!" The children screamed.

As much as I loved hanging here on this ledge, I was **so** ready to get down.

I landed on my feet firmly on the ground and was greeted by adoration and praise.

My Father came swiftly to my side. "Are you alright?" He was concerned greatly, after the stunt I pulled.

"I'm fine **now**."

"Prince Zen?!" The people called out in excitement and surprise.

I was soon joined with Kat and Desti too. I later, heard that they had stopped the archers from firing at me.

After we waved to the public, we mounted our horses and made our way back to the castle. Who knew my last adventure would be the most difficult?

* * *

As Father predicted, it took no time at all, for the word to spread through our land. Before too long, everyone knew who I was.

I helped my Father reprimand the nobles, who had been treating the people unfairly, as he had asked. And we spent the next few months, doing mountains of paperwork on my exploits. I was grateful however, that we were too busy for my Father and I to have that chat. He will probably read about it later, in the archives.

After working so hard, I finally wanted a break. I invited Kat to spar with me. When we got to the training court, I revealed to her that I had different plans.

"I want you to teach me duel sword wielding!" I playfully insisted. "I saw what you're capable of and I want to learn it."

Kat seemed a little surprised at my forwardness but then she smiled. "It's going to take a lot of training and it's nothing like what you're used to. You sure you're up for it?"

"Fine by me!" I smiled confidently.

"Alright." She looked at Desti. "Will you grab my practice swords from my room? There's a few things I want to explain before we get started."

"Sure. I'll be right back." Desti left to retrieve the swords.

Kat returned her attention to me. "The first thing you need to know is that they are designed for speed, not power." Kat drew her swords and gave a few demonstrations. "Do you see what I mean?"

I nodded.

"I forgot to mention, they are called wakizashis. Do you think you can remember that?"

"Absolutely."

"Good. Now, they are also much sharper than what you're used to. So they will cut your opponent much more easily. So a blow that might not be fatal with your sword, could spell disaster when using the wakizashis."

Kat sheathed her wakizashis as Desti returned and handed Kat the practice swords. She in turn handed them to me. "The first thing you should notice is how light they are."

It was true, they weighed next to nothing, in comparison to what I was used to. That would allow me to deliver even more power.

Kat grabbed a regular practice sword then returned to her spot. "When you are fighting with someone who is wielding a sword like this, you DO NOT block a direct blow! It will break your blades and knock you to the ground. Make sure you remember that!"

"Got it."

"Good. Now attack me!"

I came at her with speed, but I found it a little difficult, focusing on moving both swords at once. It was going to be tricky, but I could handle it.

Kat easily blocked or dodged my attacks, which made sense, considering she'd fought with wakizashis for who knows how long.

"Not bad for your first try." Kat praised as she stood down. "Switch with me and I'll show you some tricks."

Since I was trying to learn, I chose to spend more focus on observing then fighting my opponent, like I would normally do.

We switched swords and each took up our stance again.

"Come at me again." Kat ordered.

I did as I was told. Before my strike could hit her, she was already out of the way and I felt the fake blade of her sword strike my stomach. It didn't stay long as she followed through with a motion that would have sliced open my stomach if they had been real. At the same time there was also a slight jab at my back with the other sword.

"Do you see what I did there?" She asked as we turned to face each other again.

"I did. You **were** quick."

"Exactly! I then took the opportunity to go for a slice across your stomach and a jab in the back. That's the weakness I have found with the common sword, when you go for a strike, often your stomach is vulnerable. If one is quick enough, you can get the advantage and take out your enemy before he has a chance to make a second attack."

I didn't like the fact that this move would most assuredly kill my opponent. I liked the potential for speed and the agility that the wakizashis offered, but would that mean that I would have no choice but to kill?

Kat handed the practice wakizashis to me. "Now demonstrate what I just showed you."

I hesitantly took them and handed her my sword.

"What's wrong?" Kat asked.

I stayed silent. I never wanted to take another life again. How could I? How could I take the life of someone's child or parent?

Kat let out a sigh. "It's about taking someone's life, isn't it?"

I was reserved. I didn't like admitting my emotions. Killing someone was always something I was taught to avoid and after killing for the first time, I knew why.

"Look, I get that you don't like killing, and you've been lucky thus far, but it's not always going to be that way. Sometimes it comes down to their life or yours." Kat softened her tone. "Now, I'm not saying that you have to kill everyone you come across who opposes you, but you need to possess the skills necessary to do it, should the time come where it's required. That is the burden we carry as soon as we pick up a sword."

Is that really true? That I'll have to kill… I remembered the man I killed. He was a kind person. He may not have cared for me, but he was a well respected man, who probably had a family… no… I will do what it takes to avoid it. I will not let this change me. I am a princess, I do not KILL! "I see what you're saying, but I won't kill!"

"Because the wakizashis are sharper and quicker to use, the likelihood of you killing someone will go up… However, since I know there's no changing your mind, we'll continue to train until you get the hang of it. Once you've gotten good enough, then we'll put the real thing in your hands."

"Sounds good to me!"

"Alright, then let's get back to it."

We continued to train for a few hours as I tried to get the hang of the wakizashis. They would be difficult to get used to, but I was confident I could do it.


	20. Chapter 20 Family Mayham

I trained by myself and Zen came into the training court.

"Interesting style choice."

"Oh… I thought I would try something different."

"Well, I would like to see you fight, when you have mastered it."

"Sure." I was silent for a moment. It had been a while, since I saw my Father in the training court. I gave him a quizzical look.

"I came to inform you that the King will be coming to Wistal, later this week."

"It's because of The Red Whirlwind, isn't it." I knew he wouldn't leave this alone. I realize I did act rashly, but it was for a good cause.

"He didn't say, but I believe that is correct." He agreed.

"It was inevitable, I guess…" I felt a little anxious. I know, he is less intimidating since our past adventure, but still… What did he intend to accomplish, by confronting me?

"That is true, nothing gets past my Brother." Zen smiled sympathetically. "I will leave you to it, then."

"Alright." I didn't feel like training anymore, though. So I returned to my room and informed my attendants of what was to come.

* * *

The next week went by pretty quickly. I already practiced in my head how I was going to respond, because I knew he was going to dance around the subject. The day finally came, when the King, Keno and Suna, arrived at the castle. We exchanged the formal greetings and welcomed them to the castle.

I could see Keno was immediately drawn to me. We haven't seen each other for a while, so it shouldn't come as a surprise. The adults went to talk. Shirayuki introduced Amari to the others. He has auburn hair and emerald green eyes. I knew my mother would want to have a break, so I offered to take Amari long enough for them to carry a proper conversation.

Now, with six-month-old Amari in my care, I had to stay close by. I was okay with that. Desti stood next to me as well. "He's getting big."

"He certainly is."

"Can I hold him?" Keno asked enthusiastically.

"I'm not sure you can handle it." I teased.

"I am plenty capable." Keno pouted.

"Alright, make sure to hold him just so." I handed Amari to Keno.

"Hello, little cousin. Have you been good to Auntie?" Keno asked with a big goofy smile.

Suna quickly joined her adopted brother. "AWW! He is sooo cuuute!"

"Weee! Weee!" Keno lifted Amari up and down. The baby gave a full toothless smile.

"Okay, enough gawking over the cute baby. How about we have some fun?" Kat suggested.

"Oo! What did you have in mind?!" Suna asked suddenly intrigued by Kat.

Kat gave a sly smile. "What do you think about poker?"

I should have known. Keno handed Amari back to me.

"I've never played before." Suna mused.

"That makes two of us!" I don't know why, but I had a bad feeling about this.

Kat's smile only grew. "Don't worry, I'll teach you."

"Awesome! I'm in!" Suna enthused.

"Fine." I gave up.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Kat?" Desti questioned suspiciously.

"It's not a good idea… It's a GREAT idea!" Kat answered with crafty enthusiasm. "We can use the floor in Miko's office."

"I don't get a say, do I?" I was being volunteered without being asked.

"Nope. Let's go."

I lead them reluctantly to my office. We all sat on the floor in a circle and Kat laid down the rules. I sat down with little Amari in my lap as Kat dealt out the cards.

"Okay, so the way Desti, Prince Keno and I usually play, is that we wager dares instead of money. Is everyone up for that?" Kat smiled devilishly.

"What's the dare?!" Suna asked.

"That's for the winner to decide."

"Then count me in!"

I AM NOT GOING TO LIKE THIS! I already know this won't end well.

Everyone else agreed though, so how could I break it up? Well, if we are going to do this, whether I like it or not, I will at least enjoy it, before I suffer the consequences.

"Okay, now that we're all clear on the rules… Let's Play!" Kat dealt out our hands.

Amari made it so I had to hold my cards considerably farther away from myself than anyone else. It didn't help that Amari found my cards really interesting, either.

"Miko, I can see your cards." Suna pointed out.

"That can't be help. I have Amari with me." I defended.

"Then I guess you lose!"

The game went on for, what seemed like, forever and sure enough, I lost. I already knew I would. The winner was Suna, who reveled in her victory.

"Okay… now what do I get you all to do?" She sat and thought for a moment. "Desti!" I watched as Desti cringed a little. "Give your Princess a kiss!" Suna declared as she presented her hand to him.

What is she doing?! That is inappropriate! I didn't realize my jaw dropped and my cheeks heated up, as he held true to the dare.

"That was perfect! You are a true gentleman!" Suna overdramatized. "Now Kat!"

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Kat cowered a little.

"Do you have a boyfriend?!"

Where is she going with this? Kat is not going to like this, for sure.

"Yeeesss… why?" Kat grew tense.

"I want you to make out with him right now in front of everyone!"

I saw Kat's face go beet red. "I-I can't do that right now. He's on shift."

"Perfect! Even more of an audience! Let's go find him!"

"You seem flustered, still think this was a good idea?" I teased.

"Shut up, Miko!" Kat growled.

I smiled cheekily. This was starting to amuse me. She thought it was funny when Nyra tried to seduce me. Now look who's bashful.

We all got up and followed Kat who quickly found Nosuke. He was on the first floor right next to some stairs that were overlooked by a balcony.

I noticed Obi with his back against the railings of the balcony. I stifled a laugh, when I realized what was about to happen. We hid ourselves from plain view, but watched carefully as everything proceeded. Kat quickly walked up to Nosuke. As she walked up, I saw Obi turn his head and began to observe what was happening.

Kat paused for a moment in front of Nosuke and then began a passionate make out session that caused his helmet to fall to the floor. Nosuke, at first, was completely caught off guard by Kat's actions, but then began to ease into her kisses.

"Well. Well. What do we have here?" Obi didn't take his eyes off of the scene before him

I saw Kiki and Mitsuhide come to investigate. At the sight of it all, Mitsuhide went completely red.

Kiki spoke up. "Isn't there somewhere you're supposed to be right now?"

I stifled another laugh. This was too good, I could barely contain myself.

Kat quickly stopped her advances with Nosuke and gave a deep bow to Kiki as Nosuke quickly straighten up.

"I'm sorry, Kiki… we were just having a little fun…"

She gave Kat a glare. "Is that right?"

All the guards, that had watched the scene unfold, were all trying to stifle their laughter as well.

Suddenly, Amari made a happy coo and we abandoned our post, and Kat apparently.

She later joined us. Her face was as red as my mother's hair.

"I hope that was satisfactory! Because I am NOT doing that again!"

"Very!" Suna giggled then turned her attention back to our dares that she had left to dish out. "Now… What do I get my cousin and brother to do?"

I'm a little scared right now. Especially with the look Kat had on her face. It looked downright evil.

"I have an idea…" Kat announced to Suna.

"Oh? Do tell!"

Kat leaned in and whispered into Suna's ear. Suna's smile quickly grew the more Kat told her.

OH NO! I cringed. What insanity will this incur?

"I love it!" Suna declared after Kat finished. "Miko and Keno! You will dress up as pirates, go up to Prince Zen and my Father and use pirate speak to tell them you want to be pirates!"

Kat smiled proudly as her idea was revealed.

Ok, that's not... that… bad. So after I agreed, we went to the theatre room and got changed into our new attire. I headed to my Father's office, letting Desti hold Amari, for now. I called Ru Ru, to add effect to our performance.

We entered, without invitation.

"...could be…" Zen stood straight up abruptly. "What are you doing?!" He sounded extremely agitated by our appearance.

King Izana, on the other hand, seemed amused.

I walked up to my Father confidently, with Keno cowering behind me. "We've decid'd ta be pirates!" I pulled my cutlass, angling it in front of me, then swiped it to my side. "We be on our ship if 'n ya need us!" Ru Ru chirped. I put my cutlass away and I turned to Keno. "Let's be off ta our ship, mattey!" I grabbed Keno's hand and could tell he was shaking in his boots.

"Now wait just a minute! Get back here!" Zen demanded.

"But da crew, they be leave'n without us! I can't kep 'em waitin' any longer!" I defended. I left the office, but before I did, I heard King Izana burst out laughing, which received an even more agitated response from Zen.

"It's not funny!" Zen burst at King Izana.

I used that opportunity to get away. Keno wanted to get as far away from here as possible.

Zen charged out of his office, after me. "Miko! Get back here, right now!"

I knew I couldn't play this anymore or Father's head would explode. His red face was a good indication. "Father?"

"You are **not** being a pirate!"

"But… why not?" I asked in a cute little girl way.

"Where did this come from?!" Zen unwavered by my response.

King Izana walked up to us casually and stood next to my Father. "Zen, give it a rest. It was just a joke."

"This is no laughing matter!" Despite everything, he did relax a little.

"I doubt they actually plan on becoming pirates. If I had to venture a guess, I would say it was a dare. Isn't that right, Miko?"

I was glad to see I had the King on my side. "It was just a little fun. I guess we got carried away."

"How about we steer clear of the pirate jokes from now on. Zen, doesn't have a sense of humor where they're concerned. Alright?"

"I will." I gave a slight bow to my Father before I left.

* * *

Later on, I gave Amari back to my mother, before getting ready for dinner. As always, when the King was around, I wore a dress to diner. I had a feeling, King Izana would bring up the subject at dinner. I recited all my possible answers in my head. He was not going to catch me off guard this time.

I entered the dining room and took a seat in my usual spot. I glanced over at Father. It seemed he had relaxed a lot more. Although, I am sure the subject earlier, still haunted him. He still thinks that I am too immature, that I can't handle anything or make the right choices. I wonder if he will ever trust me. Suna and Keno joined us at the table, moments later, then mother with Amari came too.

King Izana mused at me, that was a clear indicator, that they've been talking about me. Can't say that I'm surprised. Although, I could just be jumping to conclusions.

King Izana made eye contact with my Father. "I hear that you managed to eliminate the threat of 'The Red Whirlwind', Zen."

My mouth dropped, so did Father's. I never thought he would bring it up like that. 'Eliminate'... 'Threat'... I was doing a good deed! How could he say that?!

Zen straightened out. "It's not that simple."

King Izana smirked at me. "It never is. But you would know that, wouldn't you, Zen?" Then King Izana continued. "Yet, he was living in your own castle and you still failed to notice."

I wasn't expecting King Izana to get after my Father for it. I felt bad and here I thought, I had the king all figured out.

"Lord Brother… I am sure you have already heard about it, no need for me to explain it."

"Indeed." King Izana folded his hands in front of him. He then turned his attention to me.

Here it comes.

"It seems you have made quite the impact, my dear."

"I guess." What was he doing? If I didn't know any better, that sounded a lot like praise.

"What were you hoping to accomplish? I am curious to know why you took such a role." King Izana noticed my full confidence and complete composure.

"I wanted to help my people in any way I can." Knowing sooner or later, that he would ask about my persona, I figured, I would explain it now. "As a boy, I could accomplish this without jeopardizing my authority. Then no one would suspect I was really the princess."

"But a lot of those situations with the nobles, could have been handled more effectively using your authority, yet you didn't?"

"I realize that. However, I could not switch back and forth from my persona without raising suspicion." I was not wavered by any of his comments. I know I did a good thing for my people.

"Although, there have been many setbacks, it would seem, that favor for the crown has grown by your tactics. The people have come to appreciate our leadership. With all the dealings with the nobles being corrected, it has put them in their place. We certainly would not want to ignore the cries of our people." King Izana was complimenting my decision, I couldn't believe my ears.

"Thank you." I smiled, not once breaking eye contact with the King for a moment, the entire conversation.

I could see the questions rising in Keno and Suna. They were intrigued. But I didn't really want to talk about it.

The rest of the meal, the adults talked and we ate in peace.

* * *

There was a lot more paperwork, in regards to 'The Red Whirlwind'. I was cooped up in my office, for a long while. I am not sure why, but Suna was hanging around in my office. I didn't get why she would choose to be in here and not outside with Keno.

Suna finally spoke up. "It is so boring…" She looked at Desti. "Want to get out of this stuffy office and walk around the grounds, Desti?"

I looked up at the two of them, not realizing my jaw dropped and my cheeks felt warm.

"Go on, we can handle things here." Kat insisted playfully.

He looked defeated, but reluctantly agreed.

Suna and Desti left.

I suddenly couldn't concentrate. My pen kept fidgeting. I noticed Kat hovering around me like she was about to ask, so I started to work at extreme speed. My mind still wandered. What is Suna up to? She is always hanging around Desti. Is that the reason why she has been in my office all the time?! "Ouch!" I looked down to see a large paper cut down my finger. Oh well. Now, I have to leave the office. What a shame. "I need to get this looked at. I'll be back." I got up from my desk and headed to the door.

"A paper cut? Seriously?" Kat seemed to be hinting at something, but I ignored it.

"I don't want it to get infected."

"Whatever you say."

I left my office and headed down the corridor. I wasn't concerned about the paper cut, something else was on my mind. This was just an excuse to leave the office.

Where did they go? I searched around, keeping close to the medical wing, to work as a cover up. I climbed a tree, to be alone with my thoughts, after I gave up.

"Miko? What are you doing up there?" I looked down to see Desti and Suna at the base of the tree.

"Just taking a break…" I answered sheepishly, my face heated once more.

"We're heading to the training court. Would you like to join us?" Desti offered.

"I hear your good with a sword. I would like to challenge you to a duel." Suna offered.

I jumped down from the tree. "I accept." I spoke confidently.

We headed to the training court. We each took a practice sword and then our stance. As the fight went underway, I could tell she had been practicing, but was still no match for me. I knocked her sword away in no time.

"Wow! You're really good!" Suna stared in awe.

"Thank you." I had practiced for a long time, so it was only natural.

"Could you teach me?!" Suna asked enthusiastically.

"Sure." I agreed.

"I thought you were going somewhere to get your finger looked at!" Kat accused after coming out of nowhere.

"Right…" I answered sheepishly. "Maybe some other time Suna. I have to get back to work." I looked at Desti before leaving, he picked up my subtle signal and followed me.

We left Suna alone in the training court.

"So what happened to your finger?" Desti asked curiously.

"Allegedly, just a papercut." Kat suspiciously responded.

"People have died from papercuts." I defended.

"So you say." Kat insisted.

I could tell, she wasn't buying my story. I would never admit the real reason that I came out, though.

After it was treated, I got back to work in my office.

I leaned back in my chair. I let out a sigh. I had been working so hard. Meetings, meetings, meetings.

King Izana had incited a more active role for me to play for the people. At least, it would get me out of the castle more. When I was going to start my new duties, I wasn't sure, but King Izana felt that I needed to keep up appearances to keep the trust of our people. However, I would be operating in my authority this time. Not fighting for the people in the shadows.

"That's the end of it… for now…" I was relieved. I knew there would be more, but I was glad to have some time to enjoy.

"I'll take these papers to the King." Kat offered. Her behavior was a little suspicious, but I let it go as usual. She left with the stack of papers.

"You want to get out of here for a while?" Desti asked. I could tell he was exhausted too.

"For sure." I stood up and followed Desti out of my office. My eye landed on a figure coming up the stairs. I don't think Suna saw us yet. I grabbed Desti's arm, dragged him around the corner and pulled him into a closet.

"What is going on?" Desti was intrigued by my rash actions.

"Nothing… I thought it would be fun to…" My face burned. "... hide from Suna…"

"She is really get under your skin, isn't she?" He mused.

"Not really." I answered sheepishly. I really didn't know what was coming over me.

"Really? Because you got us locked in a closet, just to avoid her."

"What? We aren't…" I wrenched on the door knob and Desti's statement was confirmed. "Sh-!" I turned back to him. "We'll have to wait until someone finds us."

Desti drew closer to the door to knock on it, but I intercepted his arm. He gave me a quizzical look, I think. It was really dark.

"There is no hurry. It's comfortable in here…" I took a step back, my foot landed into a bucket and I fell. Desti caught me, before I could land on whatever else was in this tiny room. He helped me back to my feet.

"You're right about that." Even though it didn't sound like it, I was sure that was sarcasm. "So what now?"

"How many times do we get to be alone? You really want to ruin this opportunity?" I don't know why I was being so forward. Maybe, I was feeling more comfortable around Desti.

"I guess not." I imagined him smiling at me. "But did you really have to choose a closet?" He teased.

I wasn't going to be able to talk myself out of this one. "You don't like it, why did you follow me?"

"I'd follow you anywhere…"

My face burned again at his comment. He took my hand in his. I could feel it's warmth. We were already in close proximity of each other. I leaned in towards him, placing my hand on his shoulder. I kept thinking about our kiss back at the stream and longed for another. I hesitated upon remembering why I couldn't. This wasn't fair! I wanted to be with Desti, but it wasn't allowed. I felt his lips connect with mine and my mind went blank. It felt so right.

For this moment, I let myself give into it. Besides, there was nowhere to run and if I broke it, we would be left in an awkward silence.

When our kiss broke, I couldn't stop smiling. It was easier knowing that he couldn't really see anything, anyway. I accepted his embrace.

He whispered into my ear. "I wish we could…"

"Please don't ruin this for us…" I whispered back, cutting him off. I didn't want to crush his dreams, like I did to mine. I knew that getting locked in the closet was not going unnoticed by my Father. This was going to be a turning point.

We had been locked up for a while. I fell asleep in his arms. He sat on the floor and waited for the inevitable.

The door finally swung open. "There you are!" Kat was a bit exasperated. "You are so lucky, I found you before someone else."

"Thanks Kat." Desti woke me up.

"...K-at…" I looked around me. I sprung up. "It was an accident!"

"Right..." Kat groaned suspiciously. "Look, if you want to be alone, all you have to do is ask." Kat teased.

"How many meetings did I miss?" I changed the subject.

"Two."

"Great…" I responded sarcastically.

"Worse yet. King Izana requested your presence." Kat informed me.

Oh no. Of course, he would already be notified of this matter. I left Kat and Desti to face him alone.

I found him in the corridor. King Izana was alone, leaned against the wall, arms folded, as if he had been waiting here for me, this whole time.

"King Izana? You asked for me?" I braced for something to explode.

"Did you enjoy your break?" He asked.

"It was an accident. It was never my attention to miss those meetings."

"You are becoming an important entity. People are looking to you. This type of behavior is not suitable for the responsibility you possess."

"I understand."

"Whether you're ready or not, you are in this position now." King Izana turned to me, dropping his arms to his side. "You will have to meet with them now at their establishments. You will go."

"Immediately." I bowed.

"Given the situation, you won't be going with your attendants!"

My mouth fell open. "Your Majesty?"

"I will deal with Zen. No more child's play! Otherwise, Desti will no longer be your attendant."

I knew he meant that Desti and I couldn't be together. I already knew that, but it was still tough to swallow. I remained silent.

"You should get ready for the trip." King Izana bid me leave.

* * *

I headed towards the stables and Beauty was already tacked up, waiting for me. I guess, King Izana was serious about me going alone. My horse is the only one tacked up. This must be another one of his tests.

I mounted her and left the castle grounds. I didn't even get time to explain to Desti or Kat anything before I had to leave. I felt like my heart was breaking. I felt the solitude and it was engulfing me. I wasn't paying attention to the road.

Beauty saw a snake, was spooked and tore off. Because I was caught off guard, I fell off of her. She was long gone by the time I picked myself up off the ground.

I walked for a while. I felt liquid dripping down my face. I didn't realize I was crying… The the sound of an explosion shook me out of my thoughts. Then a downpour. If I was crying no one would know… A flash of lightning struck up ahead. I was never finding Beauty now. I climbed a tree to get out of the rain, for the most part.

"Miko!" I heard a familiar voice call through the storm.

I looked down to confirm my suspicions. "Kiki!"

She pulled her horse to a halt in front of a tree next to me. She then looked up. "Miko?!"

I jumped down in front of her. I noticed she was alone.

"Are you alright?" Kiki seemed concerned.

"I'm fine." My voice had a bitterness lined in it. "What are you doing here?"

Kiki ignored my attitude. "Zen was furious about the order and when the outpost found Beauty… Zen sent me to find you."

"He didn't come out here himself…" I was giving a lot of attitude. I felt bad about it, when I realized it. "... I'm sorry…"

"I already know. Zen told me."

My eyes grew wide. What will my Father do, now that he knows?

Kiki offered her hand, to pull me up onto her horse. "Let's get you back."

"No. I have a job to do. I will continue on my present course."

She still held out her hand to me. "Very well. You aren't going alone."

I graciously accepted her hand and pulled myself up. She let me take the reigns. I rode towards the duke's home. We stopped at an inn near Difila, to get out of the rain. It couldn't be helped. We had to get out of the rain before we got sick.

"Welcome to my humble inn." We were greeted.

Kiki stood in front of me. "A room for two please."

"I would assume you would like to use the baths too." The innkeeper asked.

"That won't be necessary." My face heated up, remembering my last experience in the baths.

"You can't deny that it would feel nice to warm up."

"Oh.. ya… I guess." I was cold. It is my duty to stay healthy. I just hope it is just Kiki and I this time. Kiki wouldn't be able to join me, anyway. She would have to stand guard.

Lucky for me. I had the whole bath to myself. I really felt like I could relax, until my heart reminded me why I couldn't.

I was alone with my thoughts for a while.

"Red Whirlwind?!" A young woman entered the bath. "I… mean Princess Miko…" I don't believe it. Fate must hate me! It was Nyra.

"What do you want?" I was not in the mood for this confrontation, but destiny doesn't care about that.

"I'm sorry… I… should go…"

I tried to calm down. "No… it's fine…"

"I would like to thank you properly and also… apologize too." She was pretty red. I assume out of embarrassment.

"Sure." I felt the sting in my heart again.

"I can't help but notice… is something troubling you?"

I remained silent. How could she come and ask me about my problems?

"I know that look. You have suffered heartbreak… Who's the jerk?" Nyra seemed sincere.

"It's not like that." I mentally smacked myself, when I realized I just admitted it.

"I know a thing or two about the subject. And one thing I learned is it helps to talk about it." She insisted.

Whatever.

She looked thoughtful. "Does he have short black hair and sapphire eyes?"

I was very skeptical of her remark. She checked **him** out too?!

"I knew it. What did he do?"

Arggghhhh. She wasn't letting this go. "Nothing…"

"So, what's the problem?"

I didn't want to talk about it. I needed to divert the conversation. "What are you doing in Difila?"

"Are you seriously trying to change the subject?" She accused.

She is much quicker than I thought. How she fell for me, I will never know. "Are you always this persistent?"

"Something tells me, you need someone to be."

She thinks she knows me. This was frustrating. How could she demand a royal to talk to her? I didn't really want to fight it anymore, however. "It doesn't really concern you…" I sighed.

"I know. It's the least I can do, considering what I put you through…"

"His name is Desti. He hasn't done anything wrong… it's me… I can't be with a commoner."

"Well that's ridiculous! You should be able to be with anyone! It's your life, not theirs!" I can't believe she was getting all defensive on my behalf.

"Those are kind words, but unfortunately, it doesn't matter what I think or anyone else, for that matter. It's the law." I humored her, even though, I am not sure why.

"Follow your own heart! If they don't like it, screw them!" She insisted.

"I beg your pardon! They aren't just royals, they are family!"

"No offence intended."

"It's fine."

"So what is he like?"

Was she trying to cheer me up or something? "He is kind, loyal, caring, and witty."

"And a total hottie!"

I gave her a death glare.

"Relax! I'm not going to steal your man." She teased playfully.

"He's not…"

"He should be though."

My face burned at her remark.

"I can read you like a book. You should work on that!" Nyra advised.

"Sure…" I hesitated. Where was she going with all of this?

"Have you kissed him yet?"

My face burned even more.

"Uh, you have!" Nyra declared excitedly.

"Don't say it so loud!"

"No one is listening. HHHHHEEELLLLOOOO! See."

"Keep it down!"

Kiki came in. "Is everything alright?"

"I should have known you would have a royal attendant." Nyra exclaimed in surprise.

"Everything is fine, Kiki. My friend here, is a little crazy." I assured her.

"Hey, you called me 'friend'. That is high words of praise." Nyra turned around and closed her eyes. "Wow, a friend to the Princess of Clarines." She declared like she was falling into a dream.

"Alright then. Shout if you need me!" Kiki called as she left the baths again.

"Alright, it's not that big of a deal." I was frustrated with her intense enthusiasm.

"It is a big deal to **me**."

"If you say so." Okay, now I am starting to sound like Kat. Or maybe I have been sounding like her for a while... Off topic.

"So how did you meet him?"

"...Oh you mean Desti?"

"No, Prince Zen!" Nyra expressed with extreme sarcasm.

"I met him when I was ten. I trained him since then."

"Is it normal for women of the court to train with a sword?" Nyra enquired.

"Not particularly."

"So why did you?"

"It's a long story that started with the colour of my hair."

"It is really pretty. There is no denying that."

There was a silence. I was thinking it would be time to leave, before she could interrogate me any more, but I was too late for that.

"So, how is the old stick in the mud doing?" Nyra grabbed my attention again.

I guess I'm not going anywhere. "Do you mean Kat?"

"Is that her name." There was contempt in her voice. "I haven't seen **her** around."

"She is back at the castle."

"How many attendants do you have?"

"Two."

"That can't be right. Let's see, Kat, Kiki, Desti, am I forgetting someone?"

"Kiki isn't my attendant, she's just escorting me."

"I see."

At the next window of silence, I took my opportunity, before it passed me by. "It was really nice seeing you again."

"Likewise."

I hated to admit it, but in some weird way, I did feel better.

* * *

Kiki and I sat at a table.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but how did it happen? Everyone thinks you were trying to have a little alone time. I think there is more to being locked in the closet, than that." Kiki asked genuinely curious.

"I was a little annoyed with Suna… I guess… I saw her coming, so without thinking I hid in the closet."

"What has Suna done to agitate you so much?"

"It is mostly that she has been swooning over Desti like a lovesick puppy." I was trying not to let my feelings show through, with little success.

"That certainly would drive anyone to madness. You may have to explain that to Zen, when we return."

"If it is alright, I would appreciate it if you would inform him."

"Why is that?" She asked curiously.

"I have been confronted on several matters recently. I would really appreciate not having to explain this one." Knowing full well that I can be more relaxed around Kiki. Talking to Father about these kind of matters, can make me tense.

Kiki drew her attention to another table. "Who's your friend?"

I followed her gaze and my face burned at the familiar sight. "..N-Nyra…"

Kiki turned her attention to me again. "How did you meet her?"

"She knew me as 'The Red Whirlwind'."

"Oh really?" Her curiosity grew.

"Yep."

"I think you need to explain this further."

"She… uhh... tried to get my attention… I had to save her a couple times… a-and… she tried to…" My face rose in temperature. "... k-kiss… me…"

Kiki chuckled.

"It wasn't funny." I quickly defended.

"I suppose not, but I would like to have seen her reaction when she realized who you really were."

I smiled at the thought and let out a chuckle as well. "It would have been really amusing to see. Kat would be rolling on the floor, if she had seen it."

"So true."

We finished eating and headed to bed.

I couldn't sleep. I stood up and walked out onto the balcony. I was sure Kiki was asleep, so I decided to get out for a bit. I made my way to the roof, just above our room. I sat there staring at the stars. I was going to stand up, but my sword's clasp got caught on a clay shingle, my sword was liberated from my waist and slid effortlessly down the roof. I heard it slam into the ground below, before I could react, I heard someone below.

"Hey, watch it!"

It was Nyra! I lay flat on the roof. I didn't want to talk to her right now. But my sword. After it was silent, I took a peek over the side and she was gone, but that wasn't the only thing missing. MY SWORD! She took it?! I jumped into my room and noticed Kiki was gone too. OH GREAT! That's just perfect! I ran out of my room and headed out of the inn. Looking for someone, who is looking for you, is really annoying. I ran to the stables to make sure that she hadn't left yet. Her horse was still there.

"Where were you thinking of going? I never thought you would try to leave without me."

I turned around to face Kiki, who was holding my sword. "I wasn't going anywhere. I was on the roof... I couldn't sleep."

"That makes more sense." Kiki handed me my sword.

I strapped it back to my waist. "I wouldn't go anywhere without telling you."

"I am pleased to hear that." Kiki stood next to me. "So what's bothering you?"

"First, how did you get my sword back?"

"Your sweetheart gave it to me." Kiki teased.

"Haha, very funny." Great that means Nyra knows it was me that dropped it on her. I shouldn't be that surprised, it bares the royal crest.

Kiki lead me out of the stables. It certainly was a good thing that the weather cleared up.

When we were safely in our room again, Kiki sat on her bed, ready to hear me out. That meant that I **had** to talk. Not one of my favorite things to do.

"I think I am falling for someone... someone I can't be with."

"Nyra?" Kiki teased in her usual monotone voice.

"What? No! Of course not!" I can't believe she would joke about that.

Kiki gave me a knowing look.

"You already knew, didn't you?" I felt my cheeks warm up.

"We all do. Even before you did."

"All of you?!" I was in utter shock. How could **they** all know, when I didn't even know myself?

"I understand the hardships that come with your title. Mitsuhide and I can never be, either. I am of noble birth and Mitsuhide is not. As long as our relationship stays the way it is, we can see each other whenever we want. However, as Princess you will have expectations that surpass mine. I wish there was a way around it. When Zen fell for your Mother, we all believed that there would be a way, somehow, if we wanted it enough. Looking back on it now, I don't think things would have worked so well, if Shirayuki hadn't become a noble."

"So that's it… We can never be…" I felt a tear drip down my face.

"If there **is** a way, we'll find it." Kiki smiled sincerely. She was trying to stir up some hope.

I knew it was futile. Why did I have to fall for a commoner? Does this mean Father approves? Not that it matters to my cause, but knowing he is on my side, makes me feel a little better. "And Father is okay with it?"

"As far as we're concerned, Desti has a lot more character than any noble, we've seen. Zen agrees."

"I see." I wiped my eyes before getting into bed. "I'm glad you're here, Kiki."

"Good night."

I smiled to her, before making myself comfortable. I rolled over, closing my eyes. I had a nightmare that didn't seem to end. When I finally awoke, I was covered in sweat.

Kiki was standing over me, with concern.

I retracted from her. "Stay back!… it was just a dream… Thank goodness." I took a couple of deep breaths.

"Let's get something to eat!" Kiki asked, trying to take my attention away from my night terror.

We sat down, with our food. I played with my food, as my mind raced over the trauma. It was not like any I had before and it terrorized me.

"You're not eating, is this still about last night?"

I shook my head slightly. I didn't feel as comfortable around Kiki like I did before. I hoped it would settle, but it was still fresh in my mind.

"Your dream must have been horrifying if it is still bothering you."

"I'm fine…"

"It was just a nightmare, it is over now." Kiki reassured me.

"Of course it is…" I agreed.

* * *

Later, we mounted on our horses. A guard had stopped on the way with Beauty, so I was riding her again.

We rode our horses towards Difila. I got to the Duke's manor. Kiki never left my side. We entered the main office after being greeted by the Duke himself. We got right down to discussions and when they finally concluded, Kiki and I left for the Count's residence in Grandir.

There were no inns on the route we took.

"We should camp here!" I suggested to Kiki.

"How about a little further up ahead. It will provide some cover." Kiki pointed out.

"Makes sense."

We rode up a little ways and found a sight, that was horrifying. A camp site, ripped apart. There was blood everywhere, but no bodies. I got the feeling there was no safe place here.

"What did this?" Kiki asked no one in particular.

"I don't want to hang around and find out." I had seen my fair share of crime scenes and this one took the cake.

"I don't think we have anything to worry about, Miko. What ever happened, it was days ago."

"I would still feel better if we kept moving."

"I agree. Let's keep moving."

I was starting to get really tired, I am not sure about Kiki though.

Beauty suddenly stopped. "What's the matter, girl?" She started to fidget on the spot. Kiki's horse did the same.

I heard Kiki draw her sword. I couldn't see anything, but chose to do the same. Beauty wanted to dart, but if it was a wild animal, I don't think running was going to be the best idea. I held her back. What if it was a murderer on the loose.

"Woe. Easy girl." I tried to calm Beauty. "Do you see anything, Kiki?"

"Not yet. Keep your eyes open!"

"Not that I can see anything." I answered.

We heard thrashing in the bushes, it was further away. That meant distance. If we made a mad dash now, maybe we had a chance.

"Kiki, let's get outa here!" I turned Beauty away from the direction of the noise. I gave some slack. I didn't have to do anything more, because Beauty took off without hesitation. We barrelled through the bush. I looked back to see if Kiki was behind me, but I could not see nor hear her. Beauty wasn't stopping to find out either.

"Calm down, girl! Beauty, we need to make sure Kiki is alright." But whatever it was, Beauty would not stop to find out. She always listened to me. I was afraid to know why she wasn't now. Kiki, please be alright!

Beauty kept running and I fell asleep on her back.

* * *

When I awoke, I was lost. She was grazing in a clearing in the middle of nowhere. I led her in the direction I assumed she came from. She trotted through the forest calmly. Her ears started to twitch. I didn't know if I was sensing her tension or if **I** was tensing up. I heard rustling in the bushes. I pulled the reins tightly and held my breath. Out from the bushes jumped AAAhhhh…...deer…

What a relief! I was so scared.

But Kiki? Did it get her? **What** was it? I felt hot tears running down my face.

I have been through times like this before. It always worked out in the end. But would our luck have finally run out?


	21. Chapter 21 Devil Makes its Mark

I rode for a while. I had no idea where I was going. I could be outside of Clarines by now. No probably not. They would stop Beauty at the border crossing. That means… I haven't come across any people. I found a hill up ahead. I would climb it and get my bearings.

I tied Beauty to a tree and proceeded to climbing the hill. I got to the top and looked around me.

WE HAVE GOT A PROBLEM! NO ONE ANYWHERE!

I climbed back down. And walked over to Beauty. "Beauty, get us out of this mess, right now!" I mounted her again. "Let's go home." It wasn't ideal, but at least it was a direction. She started to lead her own way, leaving no other option but to trust her.

It seemed to take forever, but she pulled it off, I could see Wistal in the distance. "Thank you Beauty, you're the best! I can take it from here." I turned her in the direction of the Count's estate and rode as fast as possible to make up for lost time. If Kiki was alright, she would be there.

Finally, trotting up in front of the gates of the Count's home. To my fears come alive, there was no sign of Kiki anywhere! No this can't be happening! Kiki!... Kiki...nooooo... The guards took Beauty's reins as I slowly got down in shock. Hoping beyond all hope, that she was going to walk out of the manor at any moment. People wonder why I have so many nightmares.

I was about to lose all my composure, just when I was supposed to be the most composed. I told myself to forget Kiki until the meeting was over. It worked but barely. They offered me a room, but I declined. I was only thinking about going out there to find Kiki. It never crossed my mind that it was going to be dark soon.

Once again, Beauty and I, were on the road again. I was staring at the signs, indicating the direction to Difila and Wistal. I couldn't make up my mind. I wanted to go back for Kiki, but it could already be too late. Or I could go to Wistal and explain, not only why I was so late, but also what happened to Kiki.

I have to go find Kiki! I can't give up on her! I finally made up my mind and took down the road to uncertainty.

How did I end up in this forest in the pitch black, again? I made my plans. I was going to the town on the way, use my authority to mount a search and rid this forest of the monster who lurks within its treeline. I don't have time to sleep. I must find her!

I couldn't see my hand infront of my face. How was I supposed to know, if I was still on the trail. Beauty was still calm, that was a good indication, that we were safe. I saw a little light. My heart told me to be cautious.

I slowed Beauty down, just before I would get close enough to hear. I heard a bunch of armed men muttering amongst themselves. I got off of Beauty and left her at the base of a tree. I climbed the tree and snuck up to their camp. I listened in.

"I'll get it first! It doesn't stand a chance against me!"

"Put that ego away before you hurt yourself!"

"You'll be the first it targets, your nothing but meat."

"Ya and it'll use your bones to pick **him** out of its teeth."

"And you'll be the bait!"

"That is because I am the only one here who's worth its time."

"You guys are all idiots!"

"I'd rath'r live 'n be 'n idiot…"

"Then die being cautious…? That doesn't even make sense."

"Make all the comments you want you guys, but only one of us is nabbing the prize."

I finally stepped in, launching myself out of the tree. I practically scared them all half to death. "What are you talking about?"

"P-Prince...ss… Please don't… I mean, Your Highness!" They all stood up and bowed.

I never liked repeating myself. So I just waited for a response.

"We are hunting a cougar, Your Highness. It has been in these parts wreaking havoc. Recently, it killed several people in a village nearby."

"The farmers and villagers put a nice price on it, so many people have been out here hunting it down for days now."

I pondered to myself. Would that cougar be responsible for those merciless attacks on that one campsite? And Kiki? If it is that vicious, what am I dealing with?

I could tell they were serious about this, noticing the alcohol around their campsite. I thought sarcastically. Maybe the campsite that was attacked was sheltering drunks. Could I afford to be relieved?

"I don't think that drinking is going to help you confront this creature." I had to be the voice of reason.

"Don't look at us. He is the only one drinking." One man pointed to another.

"So what are you doing here alone?"

"And why don't ya have s'me guy with ya?" The drunk guy demanded.

"Excuse me…" Why does everyone think I need a protector?

"What he means to say is the exact same thing, I asked. Please excuse his terrible manners?"

"It's alright. I can take care of myself…" I was cut off by the drunk, who burst out laughing.

I gave him a death glare, but he thought it was hilarious.

"Never thought such a pretty face, could be so intimidating."

"Why are you here, Your Highness?"

"I am here for the cougar." I stated confidently.

The drunk burst out laughing again.

"You're going to die from laughing, you know that right?"

"Such a shame, he won't even get to see the monster in action."

"He is the first one to go, I bet 400 dil on it."

They all looked at me again.

"Have you even handled a bow?"

"It is not my preference, but I have." I hit the bullseye most of the time, but it isn't a hundred percent. That is why, I would rather throw my knives.

"Would you show us, Your Highness?"

"Sure." I agreed.

He handed me a bow and arrow. He picked up an apple.

I know that when I increase the pressure, I don't miss! With most things anyways. I held my breath as I held up the bow. "Place the apple on your head. I will not miss!" I commanded confidently.

The guy handed the apple to the drunk guy, instructing him to do it.

The drunk smiled dumbly and placed the apple on his head.

Great, even more pressure. Don't you dare kill him, Miko! You can do this! Pressure always helps. I released my breath. I glided the arrow down the shaft and it hit the apple just off center. I sure hope they don't ask me to it again. But here they were, lining up.

"You want a show?" I asked mischievously. I put down the bow and pulled out my throwing knives. I throw a knife hitting dead center of the apple and all the other apples at the same time. I did like to show off a little.

The men all stared at their apples with a blade in each one.

"I don't believe it!"

"She's awesome!"

"Can I keep her?" The drunk added.

"Uh no!"

"This has been fun, but don't we have a cougar to hunt?" I tried to get them back to the main focus.

They handed me, my blades back. "In the dark?!"

"Only a madman would try that!"

"Not that you're mad or anything!" He tried to cover up the last remark. "You have the necessary skills. We aren't ready for that."

"I see. While we are goofing off, my attendant could be fighting for her life out there!" I raised the intensity.

"So ya do have a man!" The drunk exclaimed. "Ohhhh… man…. I wanted to be."

"Tough luck."

"Actually, Kiki is a woman." I corrected.

"Ya he'r that, she's w'th a woman!" The drunk announced.

"Just ignore him."

"Alright you guys, this changes things. There is a lady in danger. She needs our help."

"Right. We can't ignore someone in need."

"'specially a woman."

"You heard him. Get your stuff together, gents!"

"Do you have a horse, Your Highness?"

I whistled to Beauty and she trotted up to me. I mounted her gracefully, then turned to them as they mounted up. I felt better, knowing that we had strength in numbers. I watched as the drunk guy pulled himself onto his horse and slid himself over the other side, till his head was near the ground. It was obvious, he needed a chaperone. Once he was on his horse properly, we left. I chose to use the bow, because everyone else was. We rode through the dead of night.

Nothing… It was a deafening silence. I wanted to call out Kiki's name, but I knew that would give our position to the predator. Like it needed another advantage. "At least it is dark, so we should have an even chance." I thought out loud, under my breath.

"They c'n see in da dark, too, sweety pie!" I can't believe that drunk heard me. Wait! They can see in the dark?! New information! No one said anything about them having some kind of night vision! Crap! Kiki! Where are you?!

"Stop! Do you hear that?" Someone said, although I couldn't tell who. It was too dark!

We were all alert.

"Just keeping you on your toes."

"Trust me! We're on our toes!" I didn't need him playing around at a time like this.

"That wuz great!" The drunk giggled.

"Would you shut up. You're going to get us all killed."

"If you want to kill yourself, go right ahead. Leave me out of it!"

"Everyone quiet!" I hissed.

"Yes, Your Highness."

We rode in silence for a little while.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty… Ya know wut cats 'r fraid of… Dogs! Why's that, tis kitty's bigger than doggies!" The drunk rambled.

"Tell me, why we brought him again?"

"Cuz I'm bait!" He smiled dumbly.

"Isn't bait supposed to lure something into a trap, not **to** us?!" I was losing confidence in this group fast.

"Ya but we couldn't leave 'm behind, he would get eaten for sure."

"It was very unwise for him to drink before going on a hunt this dangerous." I declared.

"Please don't be so hard on him… Before this trip… he lost his two young daughters and eldest son to the monster… His wife and infant are all he has left…" He pleaded for sympathy.

I couldn't even imagine what he had been through. I suddenly found a lot more patience for him. It didn't change the fact, that we could all die because of his stupidity. But it was my idea to gallivant into the bush at night for this creature. We were drawing near to the location, where Kiki and I split up. I held my breath now, as I watched the sun start to peek behind the mountains. I could see very little though.

Beauty came to an abrupt halt. Then the other horses followed suit.

This was it!

A very large cat jumped down on the man's horse in front of us. His horse caved to the intense pain shooting through its neck and toppled to the ground. The man threw himself off the horse and we rushed to his side. As soon as we dismounted all their horses abandoned us.

I knew Beauty would do the same, so I held her reins firmly in my grasp. She reared up and whined, wrenching hard.

The men were scrambling to the monster, but it disappeared. This creature must be familiar with their attack strategies. Can't even imagine how many hunters it has taken on already.

I used this moment to tie Beauty to a tree. If I had to, I would cut her reins, but for now, I could not go on without her. Then the cat came out of nowhere. It grabbed the drunk man, quickly navigating for his throat.

I sprung into action. I grabbed my bow and fired an arrow, everyone else was quick on the draw, as well. The cat took shelter in the bushes again. I rushed to the man, who was in really bad shape. That last attack came from the trees. It can come from anywhere.

I couldn't afford to spend much time inspecting this man's injuries, but the others didn't care, immediately rushing to his aid. These men were close friends, not recruits.

The cat attacked another man, knocking him to the ground. These attacks were done like a pro. I could see why so many people lost their lives to this creature.

I threw down my bow, pulling my daggers out. But as I threw the dagger the cougar ran from its victim towards me. I couldn't really see it, so I missed each time. It darted into the bushes near me. I took in a deep breath. I was its next victim! The light peered a little, vision was improving, but only a little. I held my daggers firmly, ready to strike.

I heard the men yelling at each other and the big cat, while they were at it. Two of the men were down, only three more to go.

"Is everyone alright?" I wasn't asking about their injuries, more like, if the victims were alive.

"Still breathing, but their situation looks bad."

"I knew this was a bad idea, right from the start."

"We are all going to die!"

No way are these men giving up now! "Pull yourselves together! You give up and you're already dead!" I gave them a stern look, just before I felt a large force slam me to the ground. Beauty wailed at the sight. I whipped around to stop the cat's advance, it was going straight for my throat. I slammed the last dagger into its mouth, keeping it from the final blow, I was fully expecting. It wrestled, trying to get the sharp object out of its mouth. It darted away, before anyone could land a hit. They almost hit **me** with an arrow. Some back up!

It was clear that the enormass cat finally got its mouth free, because a dead silence fell on the forest. I quickly retrieved as many daggers as I could find. But I had my sword in my other hand drawn from its sheath, just incase it decided to strike.

"You alright, Your Highness?"

"I am…" But if I was really honest with myself, how could we keep this up? Its movements were unpredictable and its tactics refined. This was nothing like any other wild animal, I had ever come across.

The forest was too silent. Had it given up. I don't think that was possible. But the calm in the air, drove the men to caring for their fallen friends. Can I really let myself believe it had left?

The sun stared into my eyes directly, forcing me to cover them. I heard hollering and shrieks. My eyes flew open, I could barely see it, but a man was thrown onto his back. The cougar's mouth clasped around his neck. "No!" I ran over to them, abandoning my dagger strategy. I prepared to swing my sword at it, but as elusive as it was, it escaped. It got the back of the man's neck, not fatal, but devastating nonetheless. The last remaining men were trembling in fear. None of their tactics were working against this powerful beast. Frankly, neither were mine.

"If we don't get outa here now, we'll be next!"

"We can't leave them here, they need our help!" I wasn't about to abandon them. Not like we could get away.

"If you want to stay, you'll die next!"

"You leave and you will die. It's already too late!"

The man cringed.

No one was going to die! I can't let that happen, no way!

Kiki… she was dead… how **could** she have survived this creature…? And I... just left her there…

Panic was starting to take over. What can I do? Nothing is working!

I scanned my surroundings as we waited for the light to greet us. I saw two glowing eyes in the tree, near me. That must have been it. Waiting for a perfect opportunity to pounce. I was the one closest to it. I was its target.

"Get behind me, Princess! I will protect you till my dying breath!"

No more cowering, it was time to face it head on! I walked towards the tree, knowing full well, what was going to happen. I gripped my sword. It lunged at me, so I swung my sword. Its mouth grabbed onto my sword after impact. This creature didn't give up even with the blade digging into its mouth. Its mouth was dripping with blood, mostly the blood from its victims. There was a possessed look in its eyes, as it whipped its head, trying to pull the sword away from me. I slid my hand down my back, snatching a dagger and struck it, in its side. It growled. It backed off, but did not retreat. It roared at me. The sound was piercing. I could feel any last courage, I had left, threatening to leave me.

The arrows fired at it, were terrible shots. The men hesitated, knowing full well, that they have nearly hit me several times already. They should have brought swords!

It paced back and forth, observing me. I breathed heavily. This was a different behavior it was displaying from the rest of the night. I saw a clearish white substance at its jaw line. It wasn't there before. It lunged towards me again. It was going to die! This time for sure! It slammed against me, but this time, my sword ran it through. I froze at the moment it stopped moving. The panic had made its rounds now.

The men scurried over to me, pushing the limp corpse off of me, allowing me to pick myself off the ground.

"Your Highness?!"

"It's over! You killed it!"

I breathed heavily. "I never dreamed a cougar would be so difficult to bring down." True, I had never seen one til now.

"I've hunted cougars before. That was no cougar! That was a demon!"

"You mean to tell me, that there are more out there?!"

"Not like that, there ain't."

"Why would this beast attack us so desperately?"

"It appears that it was sick. Look!" He pointed to its mouth and the rest of its fur looked pretty unhealthy too. "Cougars don't look that way, especially when they are eating that many people. Princess, you have rid us of a huge scourge on our villages. Can't thank you enough."

"How many… people…?" I was a little hesitant to find out.

"A whole village…"

I gulped at this knowledge.

"We need to get them medical attention. With only your horse, I don't know if we'll get there in time."

"We need to bring this beast with us too!"

"For the reward? Are you serious? Our friends are more important!"

"No, we need to worn them. What if this illness is contagious? We will need to know what we are dealing with!" I defended the other man.

"And what if we get sick, Your Highness?"

"We are already exposed! If it is that contagious, it won't matter anyway." I reasoned.

"So what's the plan? How are we going to get them all the way to Difila?"

"It isn't that far by horse. If you make camp and tend to their injuries the best you can, I will go and return with supplies and a physician." I explained my plan.

"Maybe some horses too?"

"Of course." How else were we going back?

They nodded and I approached Beauty. "Easy girl." I spent a moment trying to calm her down. A little while passed and she finally settled. I untied her and mounted her, immediately. I know I was going to Difila, but there was something I needed to check first.

* * *

As I rode, I found the campsite. It was even more gruesome, now in the light of day. I shuttered to think what happened here. I retraced our movements that other night. When I was sure that I had traveled far enough, I still didn't see any blood or… dead bodies… I don't think being on a horse would give much of an advantage, given the performance it displayed earlier today. It was light on its paws, she would never have even heard it coming…

Tears drained from my eyes. I looked down and noticed that my royal attire was covered in the monster's blood. I cringed at the sight. I couldn't go back to the castle looking like this. My Father was already in a panic, I'm sure.

If I could let him know I was okay, I would. But I can't. I burst into tears. "I'm sorry… I'm sor-ry… Kiki… I let you...d-ie… It's… all my fault…"

"I'm alright."

Kiki? No, it was my imagination. She wouldn't be here.

"I am glad to see you're alright. I thought you might come back this way, when you never showed up at the castle."

"Kiki?!" I turned my head in disbelief. It was her. I saw the horror overtake her features. I had never seen her show this much emotion. I realized that she saw the blood on my clothes.

"Are you alright?!" Kiki's voice was halting.

"Oh, this isn't mine. But my friends need help." I saw guards were with her. My Father wasn't?! I'm surprised.

She relaxed. "Where are they?"

"They are in the forest. There are five, but three are injured severely."

Kiki held up her arm, to receive the bird. I hadn't even noticed it was there. She placed two messages around its neck. She sent it on its way, with a blow from the whistle. "I will notify Difila, then they will send a message back to Zen."

"Is he…" That was a stupid question. I already knew he would be.

"Not really. He knows you can handle yourself. But, to not worry at all… that would be impossible." Kiki smiled.

He really believes in me? I never thought he would ever trust me like that.

"Let's hurry, I can update you later." I instructed.

She agreed.

We headed to Difila. I kept on looking back at Kiki, to make sure she wasn't a figment of my imagination and would fade away from my sight. She didn't, however. I could breath easier.

* * *

We hurried up and guided the people, who were ready to escort us to the victims. We rode towards the place, I had left them to make camp. They rose up, when they saw us. As soon as we arrived, the doctor immediately went to their aid.

The Duke had accompanied us too.

"What did this?" He demanded from the men.

"It was a cougar, sir! We owe the Princess our lives."

Kiki looked at me harshly. "What does he mean by that?" She was bracing herself for my response.

I had received new noble attire in Difila. "The blood was actually from a cougar…" I answered sheepishly, knowing full well of Kiki's reaction.

"What?" She said in a lower tone than normal.

I led Kiki and the Duke to its resting place.

"That is not normal." He pointed out.

"It certainly isn't." Kiki agreed.

"It was unusual…" Kiki gave me a look that told me to go on. "It came at us like a demon and wouldn't stand down no matter what we did."

Kiki placed a hand on my shoulder, while the Duke was too busy examining the body of the beast to notice us. "Why didn't you go back to the castle?"

"I couldn't." I held back my tears. "If something had happened to you… I would never forgive myself."

Kiki knew that was true. "That is my job, to protect you no matter what fate decides. You're insane." Kiki flashed me an appreciative smile.

"Is this your attendant, Your Highness?" I had no idea that one of the men stood next to us now.

"She is." I allowed Kiki's hand to fall from my shoulder, as she drew it away.

"I am very glad to see that she is alright." He bowed.

"And I appreciate you trying to protect her, as well." Kiki smiled with gratitude, at him.

"We didn't do much… She did all the rescuing." His face was a little pink. I had to stifle a giggle at that. It wasn't everyday someone would blush for anyone else, but me.

"We should load this creature up. I would like to have it properly examined." The Duke interjected.

"I will inform the King of these matters when I get back to Wistal, as well as Prince Zen." Kiki offered.

"I would really appreciate it." The duke bowed towards us, before loading everything.

Kiki and I mounted up and rode towards the castle leaving the guards to help out. Only one accompanied us back to the castle.

I thought about, what awaited us at the gate, upon our return.

" _What do you say, we don't show your uniform to Zen? I can't imagine how devastating it would be for him to see it, before you even get a chance to explain." Kiki advised._

" _That would be best." I agreed._

 _I was offered fresh clothes from the Duke._

"Thank you…" Kiki said quietly, snapping me back from my thoughts of our conversation earlier.

"For what?" I was really confused. I didn't do anything, except put myself and others in danger… again.

Kiki smiled at me. "For coming back for me."

Even though it was stupid, I noticed a genuine appreciation Kiki had for my rash actions. At least, my stupidity was for a cause and not just to entertain myself.

We entered the palace gates. My Father stood there relieved to see me.

We dismounted in front of him and Mother too.

"What were you thinking? Next time you get separated, head back to the castle, right away!" Father was not as angry with me, as I had expected. Maybe he was used to this, by now.

Shirayuki smiled. "At least you're alright. That is the important thing."

"I took care of your meetings for now. I suggest you get some rest, you look tired. We'll talk later." Zen offered.

"I will." I walked past my attendants, as well.

* * *

Once in my room, I didn't wait for the door to close, before I allowed my legs to give under my weight. I scrunched down to my butt. I held myself tightly, releasing the fear and anxiety that I had bottled up for show. I was exhausted. I pulled myself off the floor and slid into bed. It felt good to be in bed.

Before I allowed sleep to take me, I pondered to myself why I thought thrills had so much appeal when I was younger. Not that this changes how I feel. I was getting more adventure than I bargained for. The look in that monster's eyes haunted me. When I opened my eyes in the dark room, I could imagine them still burning into me. I didn't feel safe even in my own room. I was scared to fall asleep, for I knew I was going to have nightmares. I was not going to allow it… I couldn't sleep thinking it would pounce on me at any minute. It didn't seem to matter that I knew it was already dead. I closed my eyes scrunching my body, clinging to the sheets. I saw its deadly face inches away from mine. The blood dripping from its mouth onto my cheek.

I cried. "Please leave me alone… please…" I had never come to grasp with this much fear before. Not even with the madman, when I was ten. "...go away…" I didn't even know if I could ever work up the courage to leave the castle again.

How could I let this fear control me like that?

I heard a knock on my door. I allowed Kiki to enter. I sat up, drenched in sweat. I hadn't even slept yet. "Kiki?"

She came over, sat next to me and wrapped me in her arms. That wasn't normal for her.

"You are safe here." She consoled me, she then pulled away to look at me. "Forgive me, but I needed to check on you."

"Kiki… did you see it too? When it was alive... I mean?" I couldn't stop thinking about it.

"When you left, my horse didn't want to stay, either. Horses don't like predators, can't imagine why." She smiled playfully.

I chuckled. "Why is that?" I joined in. "I never knew Beauty was so skittish, until now."

"I am sure it's a lack of experience. She needs to find more confidence in you, as her rider. At least, she holds her ground in a fight. Maybe, I could employ the guards to desensitize her for you."

"If that helps, then please do." I can't say why, but talking with Kiki, did help me feel a little better.

"I hear Princess Suna was looking for you, earlier."

"Oh?" I was interested to find out why.

"It seems she has a sudden interest in hearing about your adventures."

"Is that so?" I wasn't really good with bringing up the past.

"I understand that you probably don't want to talk about it. But you never know, sharing it with Princess Suna might change your whole outlook."

"How is that?"

"She might help you embrace a different point of view. As long, as I have known you, you beat yourself up, for the many mistakes you've made and don't give yourself any grace. If you got Suna's perspective, you may even feel like a hero."

"I doubt that. That is wishful thinking."

"Maybe, but there is one way to find out."

"I-it's too painful…"

"That is why it's necessary. You can't keep it bottled up forever. It could change who you are." I remembered one of my nightmares recently showed me how that was possible.

"If you really think it will help… then I'll try." I forgot just how much I appreciated Kiki. It was nice to spend some time with her again. Aside from Shirayuki, she was like a mother to me, as well. I never told her that and probably never will.

"She looks up to you, you know. I can clearly see it."

I started to feel a little pride in that. I am pretty sure Keno always has, too. I am the oldest, afterall. I wasn't too sure, if I should be that flattered. "I guess." I leaned my head on Kiki's shoulder, mostly because it was starting to feel too heavy to keep elevated. "I have other concerns though…"

"What would that be?" Kiki asked.

"I don't want to inspire her to be reckless like I have been. I don't think I could change, even if I wanted to. That is all the more reason, why I don't want Suna following the same path."

"That's a good point. I don't think Zen and King Izana would want to chase after the both of you." Kiki gave her usual slightly cheeky smile.

I am sure I would have taken a lot more offense at that, but right now, I was barely keeping my eyes open.

I snickered at the thought, instead. King Izana would be livid. Suna would be getting the brunt of it, but I would be held responsible for putting those ideas into her head. That was most likely, why they haven't told her anything about my adventures, either.

"I... would...n't… eith…" My eyes closed and I fell into a deep sleep.

Kiki allowed me to slide into bed again, placing the covers over me, before she left.

* * *

The next day, I had a bigger workload than ever. I wasn't leaving for a while. I had a meeting with my Father, updating him on what happened. He was upset, but he expressed how proud he was of me, off record anyway. From a professional standpoint, I was scolded. A princess never engages in these matters, but if we want to get technical… A princess doesn't do any of the things I have done… So I'll just add this to the list.

I had been surrounded by my attendants, but for the most part… things were not the same between me and Desti. I avoided him, I couldn't allow myself to risk starting anything. Not just when the King is here, either. He could send Desti away, whenever he wanted.

" _So that's it… We can never be…" I felt a tear drip down my face._

" _If there_ _ **is**_ _a way, we'll find it." Kiki smiled sincerely. She was trying to stir up some hope._

Can I really believe that they will.

Suna knocked on my door, snapping me back to reality. She entered and came excitedly to my desk. "So what happened out there?"

"I have a lot to do. Being away, has really set me back." I didn't want to talk about it anyway. But still I wondered if what Kiki said was true. It might not hurt to share this with her, it might even keep her from leaving the castle. I let out a sigh. "But we can talk, later."

"Great!" She took a seat near Desti. I could sense an awkwardness around Desti. It made me wonder what happened while I was away. Did it really matter? I can't be with him anyway! I wondered if she would be allowed, considering she was adopted, she isn't of blue blood. Somehow, I still don't think King Izana would allow it, either.

The hours passed and I found it hard to concentrate. I didn't get half the work done, that I wanted.

I left for a brief meeting with the King and then returned to work. Mostly, what I got from it, was that he told me to leave without my attendants, he never said to go alone. So, I misunderstood, big deal. I decided it would be best to have a break. I stood up from my desk and locked eyes with Suna. Oh, right… I forgot… Let's get this over with.

"Let's go outside, I will tell you all about it, when we get there." Will this really change my perspective? From my point of view, I convinced a bunch of idiots to follow me into the bush, in the dead of night, to pursue a monster that has night vision and nearly got us all killed! Three men were even severely injured because of me, trying to save someone, who wasn't even there! How could it possibly get any better?! I was stupid, to think I could handle this mess alone.

They all sat on the grass and I leaned against the tree near them. Suna wasn't the only one who wanted to know the whole story. I could see them all anxiously waiting.

I stood there, contemplating whether or not I was going to back out. I did give my word, so now I have to.

"Well, are you going to tell us or not?" Kat insisted.

I sighed. This was it, my humiliation… "Kiki and I stayed at an inn… then… I had an unexpected meeting with… Nyra…"

"Are you serious?!" Kat nearly shouted in shock.

"Who's Nyra?" Suna was intrigued by the topic.

Desti was curious too, it seemed. But he remained silent.

"She was obsessed with The Red Whirlwind. She put herself in danger just to have a moment with him. It was hilarious!" Kat was laughing at it all.

"It wasn't that funny…" I commented to myself, even though they could hear me.

"You have got to tell me what happened!" Kat insisted.

"She was embarrassed at first, but then she changed. She was pushing me to answer a bunch of ridiculous questions." I answered.

Kat gave a sly smile. "Like what kind of questions?"

"You know Nyra, what do you think?!" I gave her a little attitude. I really didn't want to talk about our conversation in the baths, so I hoped she would buy it. "She asked about you." Changing the turn of the conversation, before it could go in the other direction.

"Oh really? What did she say?" Kat was curious to know, I'd guess.

"She isn't a fan of yours." I smiled.

"Good! Because I am **not** interested!" Kat teased.

Everyone giggled.

"Okay, so what about the rest of your trip? That can't be all!" Suna's anticipation was not helping me, psyche myself up.

I reminded myself of Kiki's words, before proceeding. Being vague was my thing, but if I wanted to put Kiki's theory to the test, I would have to give detail. Just what I wanted…! Another sigh escaped my lips.

"Alright." I explained the events that unfolded, with my main focus on the cougar. I told them about Beauty leaving Kiki behind, about the men at the camp and how I almost got them killed. In explaining, I did my best to not allow myself to get emotional. I ended up telling my story, as if it was no big deal. Not the desired effect, but it was better than the alternative.

"You mean to tell me, that you killed the raging cougar, all by yourself?!" Suna marveled.

"I guess so." That was an unexpected reaction.

"Wow! That's amazing! You saved everyone!" She continued enthusiastically. "That big jerk didn't know who he was messing with! You're a hero!"

I-I am? She was impressed with my efforts? It did feel good to hear Suna's praise.

Kat and Desti didn't seem to share Suna's point of view. I think they were upset, that they weren't there to protect me.

"When I finally saw Kiki, she froze at the sight of the blood on my uniform and panicked. I hadn't seen her in that much distress, in a long time." I chose to wrap up my story.

"That reminds me of the run in I had with the wolves. I helped Gemini skin them and collect their meat. When my Father saw me he was frightened and furious at the same time." Suna shared.

 _A shadow under threat grew in my mind, we weren't alone. I heard the gnashing of teeth, from all corners of my view. I was surrounded. Of course, it couldn't get any easier could it! I could imagine my Father saying to me now, 'It is the world, there will always be adversity.' What would mom do? "STAY BACK! T-THIS is...my territ...!" The creature jumped at me from the shadows. I am nothing like you, mother. My horse reared up, I clung to him, but the wolf had bit my horse's leg, and fell over, crushing my leg under his weight. My sword was stuck too. Why does this always seem to happen? A flaming arrow landed right in front of me. I now saw the monsters face to face. They suddenly dispersed. "Oh, so you're afraid of a little fire!"_

I had encountered wolves too… I'm sure I would have died that day, if it hadn't been for that noble, coming to my rescue. Suna must have been in real danger too. I couldn't even imagine King Izana being frightened either.

"Miko? Is everything alright?" Suna asked.

"I think we should get back to work. I still have a lot to do." I turned and walked away. As I walked away, I realized a little weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I tread a little easier, on myself, too.

* * *

I waited to hear from Difila. I wanted a report on those men's current condition and the physical state of the animal.

I called to Ru Ru. It landed gracefully on my arm. I secured the note around its neck and blew my whistle, giving 'm the correct signal. Ru Ru flew away. This had been the first time, I had sent 'm such a great distance. Thanks to the training with Kihal, I knew Ru Ru would make it, but I still felt uneasy.

The next couple days, Suna asked me about my adventures and insisted that I share them with her. She eventually wore me down and I agreed to share one a night. It was nice talking with her. She hung onto every word. Her unique perspectives helped me change my view on things. Every night, sharing became easier, with Suna anyway. I wasn't about to share them with anyone else. Even though, some already knew. For now, I shared 'The Tales of The Red Whirlwind' with her.

* * *

A/N: I am writing a story about the dream she had. You will love to read it, because it crosses her world with a magical alternate universe, which I am confident it is amazing. I will start posting it soon. It is just for fun and not actually that significant to this storyline. Mystical Cariparell is the title.


	22. Chapter 22 Bon Voyage

When everything was caught up,... paperwork... meetings, the King and his family left Wistal. The days went like a blur, after that. I knew I would be given the new jurisdictions and duties, in a week's time.

I thought it would be nice to have a break in the port town. This time, I asked Father for permission. I didn't want to get in anymore trouble, right now.

He agreed, so I would have to be back before the sun went down, it was an unsaid rule. That gave us a lot of time to get out there and enjoy.

After informing my attendants of my plans, we headed out on horseback.

The ride was still awkward for Desti and I. I still didn't know what to say to him. Desti was most likely confronted by King Izana, as well. Which would explain his silence towards me. I didn't know how long I had felt this way about him, but I couldn't imagine, going through life without him.

We arrived in the port town and we all felt quite hungry. Desti volunteered to get us something to eat, while we browsed through town.

"Anything you might be looking for?" Kat asked.

"Not unless they are selling wakizashis." I answered.

"You are doing well. Your technique is improving, but you still need to increase your speed though." I listened as she continued on, to explaining more technique. I was sure that these moves weren't going to be difficult to learn either.

Something caught my eye, at the docks. It looked strangely familiar. Wait a second… I've seen that ship before!

"Hey, Kat! Isn't that your ship?!" I pointed out, while still staring at it.

"What?!" She was caught with surprise.

"That **is** it, right?" I had to be sure. She would know if it was her ship. I was only on it once.

"Yeah… That's it." When Kat confirmed it, I got a great idea.

She has a ship, that means we could go anywhere by sea. Even Obral! It's perfect! "Then let's get my own wakizashis from Obral!" I insisted. No way, was I passing up this chance to get my own.

I left towards her ship. I assumed she would follow me, sooner or later. I climbed aboard it, marvelling at it. The men all stopped and stared at me. It looked like they were about to force me off the ship. A man walked over to me, demanding me to explain why I was here. Kat stepped in, leaving everyone in surprise.

"Kat?!" The man was shocked at Kat's sudden appearance.

"I'll explain everything later, but first…" Kat was talking to him, but I tuned it out.

I was having a good look at the ship and the crew, but then I snapped back at her halting voice. "... take us out of port! Now!" Why was she ordering them around like that. That is the job of the captain isn't it? Unless… **she** is the captain.

"Yes Ma'am!" The men answered.

A whistle was blown and many more men appeared.

I made my way to the bow of the ship after we left port. I looked out to the horizon and felt the wind blow through my hair. I felt like I might fly away. Especially, when the ship increased it's speed.

"It feels amazing, doesn't it?" I hadn't even noticed that Kat was standing next to me. She seemed to have longed for this too, not that I blame her. Before I met her, this **was** her life.

"Mhm." I closed my eyes, taking in the scent and the sensation on my face, welcoming it wholeheartedly.

"Captain!" I heard someone call to Kat. I guess I was right, she **is** Captain.

She turned to face him. "What is it, Kato?"

"It's nice to have you back. The ship just wasn't the same without you."

"It's good to be back. I trust you guys didn't get into too much trouble?"

"Nothing that Thane couldn't get us out of."

"Speaking of Thane, will you tell him to meet me in my quarters?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Miko, come with me." She ordered.

I wasn't used to others giving me orders, besides my family and Kat apparently… But it was **her** ship. I suppose I can humour her for now.

I followed her to a large room, below deck. I could only assume it was hers. Then the man, that I now assumed was Thane, entered.

"Did you get the items I asked for?" Kat asked him. I really had no idea what she was talking about. I might have interrupted something they were in the middle of, when I first met her. It was so long ago. I am surprised she would still bring it up.

"Yes, They're in storage for the moment. Although, I'm not sure what you'd want them for."

I suppose I wasn't the only one, out of the loop around here.

"All in good time, Thane. That's all I needed, now you can go, and close the door behind you."

Thane did as he was told.

She opened a trunk, pulling stuff out of it, that probably belonged to her. A black beaded choker, a crimson red shirt that would show off her well toned stomach, black pants and brown boots.

She seemed almost too thrilled to be wearing it. I know I wouldn't feel comfortable wearing stuff like that.

As she changed her attire, I noticed a huge scar across her stomach. How did that happen? She must have been in a horrible situation… Who did that to her and why? I felt it would be rude to ask, so I remained silent. But I really wanted to know, because… IF ANYONE TRIED TO HURT KAT, THEY WOULD HAVE TO DEAL WITH ME!

She seemed to pick up on my concern, anyways. It wasn't like I was being discrete. "I got it while fighting another ship and her crew. I was still new to using my wakizashis and I was a little too slow." She explained.

How horrible. It was not the way things were supposed to be. Merchant ships were not ever supposed to be engaged in battle. I hope, whoever is preying on humble merchant ships, get what they deserve.

She took a deep breath. "It's also what happens when you live the life of a pirate."

Wha-what?! A-A PIRATE! My at-tendant was a pirate this whole time! AWESOME! "You're a… real pirate?!" That explains a lot! Like why she sang sea shanties and-and- get a hold of yourself, Miko! "... Everything makes sense now." I suppose, I was a little disappointed that she had kept this from me for so long, even after everything we had been through, together. But If I was honest with myself, I already knew she was withholding something. I knew… or at least… hoped that she would eventually trust me enough to tell me her secret. I haven't told her much about myself either… How could I be upset? I don't have that right.

I gave her a musing smile.

She was stunned by my reaction. Not sure why though...

"A pirate captain to be exact." She clarified.

Well duh. I figured that out already.

"You're really not mad?" She asked, really confused.

Why would I be? This is so cool. But still Kat was my friend and always will be, so who really cares what she is. "Whether you're a pirate captain or a merchant sailor… it doesn't matter, you're still Kat." I then paused. I wasn't she how she was going to react. I didn't know how I should explain, how much I wish I could be one. I was who I was. There is no changing that either. "Besides, I have always wanted to meet a pirate. I have always been fascinated by them. They have freedom to do what they want and go where they please." She was honest with me, so I should return her that trust. "If anything, I am a bit envious."

She smiled. "It is a wonderful life, but it's not without its issues." She put a hand on my shoulder. "So, sis, do you still want to learn about the ship and how it works?"

S-sis? I-I'm her sis? No one has ever said that to me before. I had never really thought about it. It was natural for me to appreciate my only friends on a deep level. They were the only friends I had. It's true, that Kat has become really important to me. I would do anything for her. Is that what it feels like to have a sister? To have each other's back no matter what? I suppose I reciprocate those feelings, as well. "I am honored to hear you refer to me that way. I have never been called that before. It's nice." I chose to remain level headed, despite my mind tripping out over it.

"I've started to see you as a sister ever since you got drunk… but enough of that! I promised you, I'd take you to the crows nest."

Only when I got drunk… Gee thanks… I thought she hated it when I was drunk! What did I do, that changed how she felt? I honestly don't remember. As far as being drunk goes, I just remember when Kat was drunk. It wasn't pretty.

"You did?... I am delighted to be here."

"Follow me."

I followed close behind her onto the deck and climbed the rigging all the way up to the top of the main mast. Once we were safely up there, I swung myself around the post taking in the entire view.

"Told you it was amazing." Kat smirked.

"You certainly did." I raised my arms to feel the breeze flowing around me. This was way better than being on the prow! The world disappeared from my sight. I was drifting off. Nothing could ruin this for me.

"CAPTAIN!" Someone Yelled.

"We better go down and see what he wants." She told me.

I was just starting to really enjoy this, does it really have to be over? I finally nodded, in understanding.

We worked our way down and landed our feet solidly on the deck.

"What's the problem, Thane?"

"Well…" He rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Spill!" Kat ordered.

"The men don't seem to like having a woman on board. It's bad luck you know…"

HUH?! Wait... what?! Why is it bad luck to have a **woman** on board?! That's absurd! I have never heard anyone say something so preposterous before! Isn't **Kat** a woman? They don't seem to have any problem with her!

I couldn't help but scowl at the implication.

"What the hell am I?! Chopped liver?!" It seems that Kat was thinking the same thing. She grabbed my wrist and led me to the stern of the ship and up to where the wheel was. She stood infront of everyone on the ship. "Listen up you mangey sea dogs!" She projected her order.

They did as ordered.

"This is Miko! She's my guest on this ship and you will treat her with respect! Any one of you lays a hand on her and you'll answer to me! Understood?!"

Kat has my back. They won't be a problem.

"Yes Ma'am!" They all shouted in unison.

"Good! Now get back to work!"

They resumed their duties.

She turned to me. "You're going to have to stay with me tonight. We don't need any problems."

Tonight?! What does she mean by tonight?! I have to be back before sundown or Father will kill me! I realized, now, that I never asked how far it was… that we were going. I let my enthusiasm get the best of me again. "How far is Obral?" I asked when I recollected myself, more calmly than I felt.

She let out a sigh. "A week's travel. Sorry to say, you won't be back for your curfew tonight."

A WEEK?! Oh, No! I am in big trouble! Will Father ever let this go? Will he trust me again? Calm down, Miko! There is nothing I can do about it now… I will enjoy this, because it is the last adventure, I will have in a long time! "Oh dear… I am in for it already. May as well, make the most of it!" I responded with as much cheer as I could muster at a time like this.

" **You're** in for it? What's Prince Zen going to do to me?!" Kat was exasperated.

She is an attendant… I am his daughter! He will be so mad at **me**! What does she have to worry about?! "I'm not sure what you mean. My Father will know this was my idea. If he asks you anything, it was all me."

"Yeah… That ain't gunna help here, Pinkette." She seemed too distressed. Can't imagine why… wonder if it has to do with why she was always so nervous around Father, at the beginning… "I'm still not following…" What is her problem with my Father?

"Don't worry about it. You'll find out soon enough."

I had a feeling she was never going to tell me. It was kind of frustrating. I had never asked her before, but now I am too curious. I can't see how I can just let this go! Maybe, I can ask later, when we have all calmed down. I let out a sigh. "Very well."

She let out a sigh, then her attention was drawn to my sword. "Can I see your sword for a moment?"

"Whatever for?" That is an odd request… No one asks someone else to disarm for no reason. I don't think Kat would play it like that. I can trust **her**. I was curious, however, as to why she wanted to see it. I will soon find out.

"I just want to check something out." She added.

Check out what? "Sure." I reluctantly, pulled my sword from its sheath and passed it to her.

She started to examine it, thoroughly. Only the butt of my sword, got her attention though. Was it true about pirates being captivated by royal jewels? Kat never struck me as the type.

She groaned.

I am completely lost… Why is she distressed by my sword? I was starting to be concerned for Kat emotionally. Did she want my sword? She has to know that I would never part with it. Maybe, that is why she groaned. Either way, this was bugging me. "What's wrong?" I had to know. I usually leave it alone, but this was confusing and I was concerned for her.

"It's nothing you need to worry about right now." She handed it back to me. "Here." I hoped in time she would tell me, but she was clearly not wanting to, right now.

"Alright." I gave up, placing my sword back in its sheath. I'm sure she'll tell me eventually.

* * *

Kat relieved the man from the big wheel and took it herself. I watched her steer the ship for a while, but got a little bored. I left confidently towards the other side of the ship again. I looked up at the crow's nest and figured that the men wouldn't want me going up there. I suddenly noticed something jumping along the side of the ship. I hastened over to the side railing to investigate. They were large grey fish that launched themselves out of the water. I saw some spin, while flying high into the sky. Nature was so beautiful! I had never seen any fish like them, in fact, maybe they weren't fish… Whale? Too small…

I dropped my apple, that a man gave me to eat into the water, by mistake. My new, flippered friends, grabbed it from under the waves and tossed it into the sky. It soared right towards me. I caught it, in glee. They sang alongside the ship. They glided through the water like angels, with grace. "What are you?" I asked them.

Thane answered instead. "Haven't ya seen a dolphin before?"

I shook my head.

"Annoying little buggers… but ya leave 'm alone, they stay outa yur way."

Can't imagine, why **he** would classify something so serene as a 'bugger'. I was sure I could watch them all day.

* * *

The whole day, I could sense an irritation coming from the men. Even though, they were under orders to leave me alone, it was very tense. They were constantly watching me. I felt very uncomfortable.

Night came and Kat had lead me to 'her room'. We shared the bed. That wasn't normal for me, either. But I suppose it can't be helped. Kat fell asleep, but I couldn't. My mind still danced around my excitement. The men would come around, I'm sure.

I left the room and walked out onto the deck. It is so beautiful! I stared in awe at the moon and stars being reflected off the still waters. It looked like glass. I felt like if I stepped outside of the ship, I would skate around like at Wilant. I saw a neon gleam, dazzling the water. It looked so magical.

I saw a spout out on the horizon, followed by the slap of the tail against the water. Now, **that** was a whale! I had never seen one before, so I hoped it would come near the ship, so I could get a closer look. I thought about swimming to it. I was a great swimmer, afterall. But, I didn't think Kat would be thrilled about that. So, I decided against it. Besides, how would I get back to the ship?

I commended myself for thinking it through, this time. Rather than just going for it, like I usually did.

After seeing the water undisturbed for a while, I started to explore the ship.

I noticed that there wasn't really any crew on deck, except for the man steering. We weren't going anywhere, I could only assume it was the lack of the breeze. Does that mean, it will be six days to get there now?

I climbed to the crow's nest. I looked out to the horizon. I giggled at the mesmerization, that the views caused in me. It was even more breathtaking from up here. I saw the whale again. It was still difficult to make out, but the neon lit waters helped it pop out better. I felt like I was on top of the world. I had left this world and entered another one. This was amazing!

I was interrupted by my stomach. I'm hungry... I wonder where they keep the food? I didn't want to leave my spot, but I was starving. I am not used to eating so little. I climbed down, after contemplating the subject, for a while.

They must keep the food, below deck. I found the trap door on the deck. Once opened, it had some stairs that lead down into the main part of the ship. I stayed extremely quiet, when I heard snoring. I didn't want to disturb anyone. I kept my distance, but noticed something. They were hanging off the ground. Not in beds but some kind of elevated blankets. I thought back to the books I had read. Maybe they were hammocks. They would swing back and forth, while things were moving. It was very intriguing. I wondered what it would be like, to sleep in one of those.

I navigated around them and found the food supply. There wasn't as much as I would expect to be, given the amount of men that were on board. I started to feel guilty for wanting to take some. As hungry as I was, I couldn't bring myself to hog any of their rations.

So, on an empty stomach, I made my way back to the deck. When I came back up, I noticed that the waters were disturbed. The wind had picked up and the sails were blown back. I felt the sway of the ship.

I started to dance. Spinning around, like I was in another world. As the ship swayed, I nearly would trip on myself. I didn't care, that was all the fun. After a while, I composed myself and pulled out my sword. I thought it would be good experience, to fight on a swaying vessel. I swung my sword, skillfully, left and right. Utilizing my professional footwork. I thought about how being alone, I could do whatever I wanted, even dance with... Desti…

I stopped and placed my sword in its sheath.

Desti! I just left him there! He must be so confused! How could I have been so selfish?! I hope he can forgive me…

I made my way to the prow. I slumped myself over the front, looking out to the ocean. "... I'm sorry…" I shouldn't let my excitements get the best of me. I need to practice more self control.

After spending a lot of time with my thoughts, I yawned, revealing how tired I was. I went back to 'Kat's room' and noticed she was still asleep. I smiled proudly, before getting back into bed. I fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

I woke up and headed to the deck. I found Kat near the wheel.

"Morning, Pinkette. Did you enjoy your midnight stroll last night?" Kat knew?

"You know about that…?" I expressed my thought, so only Kat could hear.

"Nothing happens on my ship without me finding out about it. So why did you get up anyway?"

"How could I think of sleep when I have this great opportunity to be on this vast ocean."

She chuckled. "I guess I can't fault you for that. Did you have a good chance to take it all in?"

"It was invigorating."

"Good! Cuz today you're going to learn the basics. Thane, I'm counting on you to show her how things work."

I was surprised that she was talking about putting me to work. I actually don't mind it. I really like being treated like an equal. It isn't something that would ever go on in Clarines. They don't know I am a princess and I would like to keep it that way.

"Captain, are you sure that's a good idea?" Thane asked Kat with concern. Does he not think I can handle it? I can't believe what I am hearing.

"Of course! Don't underestimate her. She's a fast learner. Now get to it! She's got a lot to learn!" At least Kat knew better than to question my abilities.

"Aye, aye, Captain." Thane grumbled. Thane led me down to some ropes that were tied securely to the ship. "Now pay attention! This is crucial! Do you see how these lines are secured?"

"I do." I observed closely.

Thane untied one of the ropes. "Now, watch closely."

I watched intently as he retied it in place, explaining as he went.

"If you do it wrong, then it could cause some serious problems. You know you've done it right when you pull on them like this." He stood up on the side of the ship and put all his weight on it, leaning inward. "They should stay firm. You following this so far, Pinkette?"

It was kind of weird to hear anyone else call me that. I will humor him. "I need to secure it properly or there will be problems." I repeated confidently.

"Good. Now show me you can do it." He undid the rope again and handed it to me.

When I grabbed it, it almost pulled me off my feet but I quickly steadied myself and pulled back with the proper amount of force. I tried tying it exactly as I saw him do. "How is that?"

"Too loose! Try it again!"

I did.

"Still too loose!"

I tried again.

"Come on, Pinkette! You're not even trying!"

I was beginning to get frustrated with him but I was determined to get it right. I tied it again pulling as tight as I could with all my might. If that wasn't tight enough I didn't know what was.

Thane inspected it then hopped up on the side like before and leaned off of it. It held. He leapt down. "It's a little sloppy but it holds."

That took a lot of strength. I don't know how Kat managed to grow up doing this.

"What's next?" I asked.

"Getting eager are we? Alright, I think we'll get you scrubbing the deck next."

Scrub…? That is not what I was expecting… I'm not too sure I would like this. Others do it… but…

I was given the instructions and the necessary scrub tools. I got on my hands and knees. I stared at the scrub brush.

 _Immediately after being released from my confinement, the man through a bucket in my face, with a cloth._

" _Doesn't matter what she says, you are a servant, now go clean the floors, walls and shelves in the whole house!"_

 _Down on my hands and knees, scrubbing the floors. I let out a groan in frustration._

 _The boy threw a large rock into the bucket causing it to spill all over the floor._

" _You come back and clean that up!" I yelled, not planning on trying to impress anyone here. How dare he treat me like that. He wasn't going to get away with that._

" _Not my job, not my problem. Sucks to be you." He left me alone to clean it up._

Was I a slave… I remembered the look on that man's face. I wasn't worth anything, like I was some kind of rat.

This was a job for a slave… wasn't it? I would never let people tell me what to do again! They would not have the gratification of watching me get dirty for them, again. I remembered the woman looking at me like I was an artifact or something.

I began to scrub with all of my anger. I gritted my teeth. How could it come to this? The men were enjoying watching me too much. They take pleasure in watching me rub my hands raw. They were just as bad as the nobles were. I could not stand the humiliation any longer. These men were looking at me like a piece of meat, like that man did, many years ago.

I picked up the brush and threw it into the bucket. I stood up abruptly. "Do you have a problem?!" How dare they stand around and gawk at me.

"Ya we do!" The men answered.

"Let's hear it!" I challenged through gritted teeth.

"Ya don't belong here, wench!" Another man answered.

"Is that so!" Could I really have been too hopeful about this whole experience.

"What seems to be the problem?!" Kat asked sternly from behind me.

"Captain, you can't be serious about this pink haired wench being one of us!" One man shouted.

"Oh? And why is that?" Kat glared at him.

"Because women like her are only good for cooking and keeping a bed warm!" Another answered.

"Watch Your Mouth Takishi!" Kat reprimanded.

"But Captain he's right! A woman like her wouldn't stand a chance in a fight! She's dead weight!"

"Funny, I seem to recall you thinking the same thing about me!" Kat put her hands on her hips.

"Yur different!"

"I don't see how!" I heard Kat sigh. "What do you say I let her prove her worth?!"

All the men started to chatter amongst themselves.

"How?!" One finally asked.

"The same way I did!"

They all shouted their agreement.

"Alright! Standard rules! First blood wins the round!"

All the men formed a circle and I drew my sword, holding it at my side to show my confidence. Wearing my confidence in a smile. Now we're talking. I don't challenge commoners generally, but I will need to make an exception, this time.

"Who's first?" Kat taunted.

"I am!" I recognized the man as Thane once he stepped forward and drew his sword.

So this is my first challenger. This will be interesting. I had the feeling, he was the toughest in the bunch, but no problem.

I awaited his advance. I wanted to get a grasp on the skill level of the crew, by watching Thane. He struck and I observed his every move, calculating his weakness. It didn't take long and I knew exactly how to get him. I went for my strike and made my move precise. It was performed perfectly and I drew minimal blood from his arm.

The men started to challenge me, one by one, then two at a time, then three, until several of the men engaged me at once. Most of them were really easy opponents, others weren't much better.

A man ran at me, ready to use his full force. I set myself to block it, but another sword intercepted it instead. I barely had a chance to turn my head, before seeing my Father stick his sword to the man's chest.

"Father?!" I saw all the soldiers start their own attacks, after boarding from another ship, that had pulled up next to us, without me even noticing.

"Stand down!" I commanded my men.

Kat followed in suit. "Stand down, men!"

As the order was given, both sides ceased their advances.

Zen gave a death glare to Kat. I didn't know why he was so mad at Kat. He stormed up to her and stuck his sword to her throat.

"Father, stop!" I called out to him. "Why are you doing this?"

"I will deal with you later, Miko!" His voice was halting and furious. "Get her to the ship!" He ordered Kiki and Mitsuhide. He drew closer to Kat and spoke to her, so no one else could hear.

I struggled at Kiki's grip. I wanted to make sure that Father didn't do anything to Kat.

Zen turned and left Kat untouched. But I could see that she had been shaken. He walked past me. "Let's go, Miko!" It was a command, I wasn't able to ignore.

I took one last look back at Kat, before I was lead onto the Royal ship.

We left Kat's ship in our wake. I knew I was in big trouble, but… Kat? I saw Desti on the ship. I wasn't given a chance to talk to him, so I mouthed the words 'I'm sorry…' to him.

As we walked towards the other end of the ship.

"She saved Shirayuki." Kiki defended.

"I let her go. The debt has been repaid. I owe her nothing." Father stated in a lower tone, that told us we would be in big trouble, if we argued this point.

I was lead to the Captain's quarters and the door closed behind me.

My Father sat at the desk, in silence. I could see his temper rising.

"Father…?"

"How could you do this? Out of all the stupid things you've pulled, this is the worst!" He gave me a death glare.

I was shaken by his aggressive voice.

"Did you know Kat was a pirate?!" Zen demanded.

"N-no I didn't…" I was not sure why that was so important, even though, I'm sure it would be classified as uncouth, but many things I did, were. "What about Kat? She saved Mother's life."

"I let her live! I owe her nothing!" He slammed his hands down on the desk hard, causing me to flinch. In all my days, I had never seen him so angry.

" _ **You're**_ _in for it? What's Prince Zen going to do to me?!"_

 _She is an attendant… I am his daughter! He will be so mad at_ _ **me**_ _! What does she have to worry about?! "I'm not sure what you mean. My Father will know this was my idea, if he asks you anything, it was all me."_

" _Yeah… That ain't gunna help here, Pinkette." She seemed to distressed. Can't imagine why… wonder if it has to do with why she was always so nervous around Father, at the beginning… "I'm still not following…" What is her problem with my Father?_

" _Don't worry about it. You'll find out soon enough."_

I never thought he would… Kat was right… that's why she was so distressed around him. Father…

"What is so wrong with Kat being a pirate anyway?!" I think I deserved an explanation. "Why do you hate pirates?!"

"That's enough! You will receive your punishment, when we arrive at the castle." His words were harsh. "You may leave." He said a little more restrained, but the anger still boiled deep.

I didn't want to leave without an answer, but I knew it was hopeless. I turned and left, not waiting for him to repeat himself.

I felt the enormous grief. Was I ever going to see Kat again?

 _She smiled. "It is a wonderful life, but it's not without it's issues." She put a hand on my shoulder. "So, sis, do you still want to learn about the ship and how it works?"_

I felt the tears tug at my eyes. I saw Desti, who had restrained himself from coming to me.

Kiki stood next to me, giving me a sympathetic look. "You need to come with me. Zen's orders…" She lead me to the big room on the ship, where I was locked away, like a child in time out.

I allowed myself to cry, now that I was alone. Kat...my sister...she's gone…

* * *

We made it back to the castle and I was grounded to my room. But something was different this time, besides the length of time, I was stuck in here for.

My books?! They were gone! All of them! Instead there were 'Affairs of the State' and 'History'... 'Weeds'... 'Studies on World Events'... 'Sciences of Astronomy'... Things that didn't even matter!... Books on facts! I was going to pull my hair out before this was over!

I grew tired of staring at the wall and resorted to reading them. There was nothing else to do. I learned a lot. I even got an answer to my question of Father's hate for pirates. Apparently, there is a royal decree for them to be detained or killed. Then I should be relieved Father showed her a little mercy… but even still… Why did he have to be so harsh? I had no idea those men that took me to Taurialle and sold me to the nobles, were pirates. Or that Mother had been taken by them and Obi was poisoned by them. But not all pirates are like that. Just like not all bandits are greedy, lawbreaking fools. Kenshi is very honorable. Kat is too! I couldn't believe I was so blind that I didn't even know what was going on. Kat probably thinks I am some naive little kid. Maybe she's right… I **am** just a naive little kid.

It had been a few months and I had become well rehearsed in 'king studies'. I was relieved from my confinement. I waited until evening started to draw to a close, even missing Kiki's training session. I psyched myself up for a journey. Who knows how long it would take to find Kat. I already made up my mind. I was going to find her! I had to!

I headed towards the outer wall.

"Where are you going?" It was Desti, thank goodness.

"I am going to find Kat!" I said unwavered by his accusing voice.

"Do you want to lose both your attendants? Your Father has already warned me about keeping you out of trouble." Desti explained.

"Like he could afford to leave me unguarded. No one can keep up with me." I spoke in pride.

"Still… I think it would be better if you stay here. I will go find Kat!" He stated confidently. "I will bring her here, as soon as I do." He assured me.

"Thanks… Desti…" I slid my back against a tree. I didn't want to lose Desti too. He wasn't a pirate. I hope it would never come to that.

* * *

The next few days, I worked hard, but I received the silent treatment from both my parents. I sent Ru Ru, with a request to Kihal. I waited anxiously for its return.

It returned that evening with a beautiful walnut stone bracelet, bearing a bell as the big centerpiece. I held it close. My eyes landed on my sapphire sphere. I remembered our adventures together. Though harsh at times, I knew Kat cared.

* * *

A/N: Please leave lots of reviews. I would like to know how people are enjoying my story. It will encourage me to update faster.


	23. Chapter 23 I Walk this Lonely Road

As the days went by, I started to pick up my duties again. I covered for Desti in that time. I hoped he would return soon, because I knew my Father would figure out he was gone soon enough. There was one advantage to getting the silent treatment. My Father wasn't checking in on me.

I found Nosuke at his post, to be expected. I felt a need to talk to him, especially after how downcast he was.

"Can I join you?" It wasn't normal for me to ask guards. But this situation required sensitivity.

"Princess! Y-yes." He said nervously.

"You're worried about Kat, aren't you?" I knew he wouldn't tell me, unless I brought it up.

"Yes… I heard she is a pirate…"

"It doesn't matter… Pirate or not, she is still Kat. Don't you agree?"

"Of course, princess. Are you upset with her?"

"Not with her… I always knew she was hiding something, but only now, do I truly understand why." I looked at him curiously.

"I don't blame her for keeping it to herself. I don't think knowing her secret would have made things easier, either. I would have to chose the Prince over her or I would be lying. But, I still wish that she wouldn't have had to shoulder that burden alone."

"As do I." I had a sense of duty to my Father, too. I am not sure I would have been able to keep it from him, forever. Even still, I would feel horrible doing it. I would keep it, if I knew why. I wouldn't let my Father kill her!

"Kat has always appreciated you being there for her. I know she would have never let you get hurt. She would have protected you with her life, if necessary."

"I realize that. But it doesn't matter does it…?" I can't let him see my emotions. He can't know about my disagreement with my Father.

"So it would seem."

I thought talking to him, would help us both feel better, but I feel even more miserable.

"I'm worried about how she must be feeling right now. I have no way of communicating with her.."

"I know the feeling." I sympathized.

"You really care about her, too. Don't you, Your Highness?"

"Well, sure. She was my attendant, afterall. It's only natural that I would."

"You did before that too, though."

I wonder just how much Kat shared with him. "It's possible."

"Thought so."

"If I ever get the chance, I will let her know, how you feel."

"I would really appreciate it." He seemed happier, when he figured that I might get the opportunity. "I should get back to work. Things will be better." I chose to be optimistic. I left him there, to mind his post.

* * *

Another night drew near. I saw Ru Ru stir. It was my only company. "Ru Ru, does Father hate me now? I haven't heard from him in so long… Last time we spoke… he gave me chills. He was so angry… I don't know what to do… Will Father ever speak to me again? Even if he does, how will I keep from getting mad at him. I wish things could be different, Ru Ru…"

Ru Ru squawked, signifying that it was listening.

I jingled the bracelet. "Remember this sound! This will allow me to keep in touch with Kat at all times. Understand?!" Ru Ru squawked again.

Out of nowhere, Ru Ru perked up and became excited. It flew out of my room, towards the outer wall. Excitement took over. It must be Kat!

I wasted no time and leaped out of my balcony into the trees, making haste.

Desti snuck Kat into the castle grounds. I jumped from the tree and wrapped my arms around her. I felt tears of joy well up. Kat returned my hug without hesitation and gave me a light squeeze. We finally released each other.

"I never thought I would see you again!" Kat was in tears too.

"You aren't getting rid of me, that easily!" I teased.

Kat chuckled slightly and wiped the tears from her eyes. "For once I'm glad you're so stubborn."

I could not help but smile at that comment. "It's a good thing too. How else would you be here?"

"I shouldn't stay long… the last thing I need is to get caught."

"Please take this…" I held out a bracelet to Kat. "This way, we will be able to keep in touch at all times. Ru Ru will find you anywhere that way."

Kat received the bracelet and put it on right away. "So you'll find me the same way your father did?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Same way?

"You still haven't noticed?! Oh for the love of… Give me your sword!"

I pulled it out my sword from its sheath. Looks like I am finally going to know what that was about, back on the ship. I handed it to her.

Kat took it and pointed to the butt of the sword.

"Uhhh… Huh?" What is so weird about that? So its encrusted with jewels… I don't understand.

"Really?!" Kat pulled out a knife and scraped the gold off to reveal a walnut stone.

I didn't mean to be so forceful, but I took it away from her immediately. "What?!" My Father planted this walnut stone in my sword?! He could always find me, no matter what! I can't believe this! I thought he trusted me, but clearly he didn't completely.

"I really should go… As much as I would love to stay…" Kat reached into her pocket and pulled out a letter and handed it to me. "It's for Nosuke. Can you make sure he gets it?"

I took it from her. "Of course. Nosuke doesn't blame you for not telling him, by the way."

"He doesn't?"

"He understands the pressure you were under. He feels bad that you had to carry that burden alone. I do as well. I had no idea about the decree. I'm sorry that I pushed you like that. If I had known…" I felt the hot tears flowing down.

"Don't blame yourself. You didn't know about the law… I figured Prince Zen would find out eventually… I just didn't know I was going to make such strong bonds here…" Kat had a few tears slip out of her eyes. "I have to go now, but I promise I'll keep in touch. Promise me you'll stay close to Desti… and don't go doing anything stupid, at least not without me."

"I can try. I'm not sure if I am capable of that."

Kat chuckled. "Good enough for me."

We gave a good-bye hug, before Desti escorted her back outside the gates. He returned shortly after.

* * *

I stormed into my Father's office.

"Miko?" He didn't even look at me. Fine then.

I slammed my sword on his desk. "What the heck is this?!" I was really mad.

"Watch your language! It was a mistake to have Kat as your attendant, so for that, I am sorry."

"I'm not! How could you?!" I demanded.

Zen's expression relaxed a little. "It was for your own protection. I would only use it in times, when I truly believed you were in danger." He explained.

"You don't think I can handle myself?!"

He got furious. "As you handled yourself with the pirates! Or the time, you got into that mess with the monstrous death cat! Or the time, you were nearly forced upon by that creep! Or how about, when you got into that underground temple! You think we could stand by and hope that you would return! What we do and have always done, was to protect you! I can't help it, if you think it is a gesture of control! It is all based on attitude, Miko! You need to understand that!"

I felt like my tongue was caught in my throat. "I-I wish... I **was** a pirate!" I wanted to say something that would get him to realize I was serious.

Zen was stunned. "What did you say?!"

"You heard me… they have freedom, I could never understand."

I saw pain in his eyes. "You sure that is what you really want?" He said in a low tone.

"No… but you won't listen to me, otherwise. You have ignored me, ever since we returned… Do you hate me?" I felt incredibly hurt, more than I realized.

His expression turned soft. "Of course I don't hate you. You are my daughter... I could never hate you."

"What if I was a pirate, would you still?"

"Miko, this is serious. You know very well you can't be a pirate." Zen unwavered.

"Would you hate me, then?" I repeated myself, which wasn't normal for me.

"No."

"So why would you hate Kat? She may be a pirate, but she is a good person!" I defended.

"You really think so? She has been here for more than a year and she lied to everyone!"

"How could she say anything, you would just kill her!" I accused.

"No… I would have spared her." He looked me sternly in the eye. "I would never have let her be your attendant." He admitted.

"You don't understand anything, do you?!" I figured with his level of experience he would know, that it isn't about what they are, but who they are, that really matters. "I thought you were supposed to be a good judge of character."

He was furious with my rudeness. "Where is this coming from? You aren't one to mouth off! I will not pretend to ignore your terrible attitude, any longer. I will not warn you again!"

I didn't realize that my anger drove me to speak so forwardly. He was still my Father, I needed to show him respect. "I'm sorry…"

He let out a sigh. "Alright…" He seemed to drop the matter. "I can only hope that you will understand one day, that I am only looking out for you."

How is this looking out for me? "You can't always protect me. Kiki and Obi have taught me everything I know. I am capable of protecting myself." I reassured him. "I realize that I still manage to get myself in trouble, but I am learning so much. I am starting to understand my responsibilities and the role I am meant to play. I didn't do anything out of spite towards you, you know that, don't you?"

"You have always been curious. I can't change who you are, nor would I want to. The fear of losing you, I cannot bare." He was much more calm now.

"I am not going anywhere. In fairness, I know I can be reckless, but I only want to help the people. My heart will not allow me to sit and watch." I explained.

"I wouldn't want you to. There has got to be balance."

"That is why, I have attendants." I reasoned.

"You mean Desti?"

"And Kat."

"No!"

I guess, there is no convincing him, otherwise.

"Can you really hold all pirates at the end of the noose, because of one group of pirates?" I asked in a calm voice.

"It isn't that simple. All pirates operated for one reason… to get rich at the expense of others. They do not care how."

"How do you know it isn't just to be free?"

"That is only how it starts."

I remained silent.

"Not even bandits, wake up one morning and decide to be that way from then on."

"I have known them to be good people too."

"Impossible!"

"Kenshi helped me out. He believes in stealing from the rich and giving to the poor. How is he different?"

"What Kenshi did was not that honourable. He left you to fight that man, alone. He abandoned you, and you nearly got killed by wolves and by a man, looking for blood. They don't have any code of honour!"

I don't like it, but the things my Father said, made sense. It was no wonder, people believed him. But he was wrong about Kenshi and he was wrong about Kat, too! They are good people! "I see what you're saying, but you're wrong."

"You would know, wouldn't you? How many scoundrels have you come across? I will not trust anyone who goes against the law. If there is no code of honour, there is no trust."

I was getting nowhere fast. I should have realized there was no changing his mind. "Father… I miss her…"

"In time, that will heal…" He place a hand on my shoulder causing me to gaze into his eyes. His gesture was sympathetic. He knew betrayal. Kat wasn't like that, he needed to know that. "I'm sorry to have put you through this. I **am** normally, a good judge of character. I should have seen through her, right from the start."

"I am not upset because I got to know her, I am, because you say I can't see her again."

"I know. I wish things could be different, but they can't." He turned from me, letting his hand slide off my shoulder. He sat back down at his desk. I knew that meant I had to leave.

"Please don't ignore me anymore. I miss you... both of you."

He smiled at me, so I took my leave.

* * *

A messenger entered my office. "This was addressed to you."

I read the letter.

"Wait…! Don't leave yet!"

The servant did as ordered.

I stood up with concern. I looked into Desti's eyes.

"What is it?" He asked, as per usual. Like I wasn't going to tell him.

"My presence has been requested in Difila…" I wonder what was so urgent. I didn't understand why it took so long for them to contact me. If it was regarding the issue, in my last encounter. "We will leave immediately. I will send the messenger to inform my Father, too." I quickly wrote a letter and passed it on to the messenger, before I permitted him to leave. Father won't mind. Difila was one of the cities, that was now part of my jurisdiction.

* * *

We rode towards Difila. My heart raced. I could only imagine what this was all about. I was then greeted by the Duke, upon my arrival.

We proceed into his estate, after the formal greetings were exchanged.

"I wish your visit was on better terms, Your Highness."

"I would like to know what this is all about. You did not reveal any details in your message." I pressed.

"It would be rather difficult for me to explain."

"Well, please enlighten me on the current situation!" I grew even more disturbed by the urgency in his voice. Not that I would reveal my emotions to anyone.

"The men that were attacked. They seemed to be doing much better. So, upon their families requests, I permitted them to return to their village. I have received a message from them, recently… that the men became delirious and very sick. Violent thrashing… and a lot more…"

Oh no… That is terrible… There must be something we can do…

"It doesn't stop there… however… the cougar we brought back with us, was examined… No one has ever seen anything like it… Now, animals that have met the same description and behavioural patterns, are turning up everywhere… We have had to slaughter infected livestock and the meat goes to waste, for it isn't worth the risk, to eat it." He informed me.

"Who could have imagined that the cougar, would just be the beginning?" I returned eye contact. "I would like to go to the village. I would like to see how the men are doing."

"I would strongly advise against it, Your Highness. It would be too dangerous."

"Have any doctors been sent to their aid?"

"Of course."

"Have you received their reports?"

"No. Infact I don't even know if they made it."

"Then please escort me! We will take some guards and a local physician! They need help. I will not ignore that need."

"Difila is no better off… They need us too… It would seem that all the surrounding villages do."

"Are there any others in the same state, as the men you've mentioned."

"Yes… A little girl, from an orphanage has been bitten by an infected dog… The dog was killed immediately after. She hasn't shown any symptoms yet, but we believe it is inevitable…"

"Do you know the name of this young girl?" Please don't be Tancity!

"No… I have not received that information."

"I see… May I see her, before we leave?"

"If that is what you wish, then I will be happy to take you to her, myself."

"Thank you very much."

* * *

We left the estate and headed towards the orphanage. I was so worried about Tancity, I didn't even notice how worried Desti was.

I recognized the young woman that welcomed us. That was Tancity's mistress… No it can't be…

We were lead to a secluded room. My eyes fell on the little girl. I released a breath I was holding. I immediately felt guilty for being relieved, that it wasn't her, but another unfortunate girl.

She looked up at me. "Princess Miko?"

She was coherent. That was a good sign. "It is."

"But… I'm.. just…"

"How are you feeling?" I asked before she could finish.

"I've been better…"

"I guess so." I was surprised by her attitude. "How did this happen?"

"Monty bit me... I don't know why…" She looked like she was about to cry. "Monty is my best friend… he would never do that… Is he going to be okay?"

I suddenly realized that no one had told her, that it was hunted down and killed. "I'm sorry… Monty is gone…"

"No… sob…" She let her tears flow and then she started bawling.

This girl must have really cared about this dog, if it was the dog she was crying for and not herself. Maybe, they never told her about her own condition… Perhaps that is for the best.

I took her in my arms and she cried onto my shoulder.

"Your Highness, you should not be so close!" The Duke advised.

Given my position, I knew I could not ignore him. I withdrew from her. I felt something horrible inside. I would have to treat her like the plague. We still didn't know if this was contagious among people. I could not be so careless… but it was already too late… If it was… I am already exposed…

She looked heartbroken, when I retracted from her. I couldn't bare to see that face. She then started to drool, excessively. She leaned over and started to shake violently, whipping her body, back and forth. I panicked. As I could only watch as the physician took her side again.

"Please, Your Highness! You shouldn't be in here!" The doctor told me outright.

I turned and left. There was nothing I could do. I felt so helpless. I walked over to the dining room, where the many children were gathered to eat. But unlike what I would suspect to be normal, the children were all silenced by fear.

This was something I **could** do.

I found Tancity, poking her food. She had no appetite, like many of the others. "Be not afraid, children!"

"Is it really the princess?"

Tancity shot up from her seat and ran towards me, wrapping her arms around me, upon first contact.

"It is!" The children did not seem so afraid anymore. For now, anyways.

She had tears coming down. She finally released her tight grip and looked up at me. "You came for us?!"

"Nothing could keep me away." I smiled sweetly.

A sparkle returned to her eyes.

"Now what do you say, we get out of this tiring old room and have some fun?" I offered.

"YAAAAA!" The children cheered.

No one questioned me and watched me leave with the children outside. Desti came too.

I took Tancity's hand and led her with me. I figured they would be tired of all their games so I thought I would suggest one of my own. "How would you like to play 'Scavenger'?

"Yaaaaaa!" They all shrieked in excitement.

I had to adjust the rules a bit, because it wasn't really intended for such a large group.

Tancity stared up at me. "Can we play Charades, too?"

I had never heard of such a game. I was certainly curious. "Alright, would you like to play that first?"

They all cheered again.

I had a feeling, the children would be good with any decision I made. Tancity was the only one, bold enough, to voice her own opinion. I smiled. "You will have to explain the rules. I have never played it before."

Tancity exclaimed with a sense of pride. "It's simple! You act like something and we guess what it is!"

I would have to see this for myself.

"Then when you guess it right, then it is your turn." A boy added.

"Who would like to go first?"

They all looked at me. I suddenly felt nervous. "How about you, Tancity. It was your idea, afterall." Nice save, Miko.

"Okay." Tancity took her place in front of everyone.

I smiled when I realized just how brave she has become. Nothing would stop her from swinging from buildings now.

She struck a pose, pretending to pull out a sword. It actually reminded me, of how I normally pose.

I chuckled. "That reminds me of myself." I wiped a tear from my eye.

"You were right, Princess!" Tancity cheered. "I was you!"

"Oh… I…"

"It's your turn, now!" They all looked pretty excited.

I exchanged looks with Desti, before being dragged to the front. He laughed at my surprised expression. I knew it was in the best way possible, so I returned a playful smile, telling him, he was going to regret that.

Now that I was left alone in front of them, I had to clarify something. "So I can be anything?"

"The sillier you are, the better!" Of course, kids would want to see us act like goofs, for amusement.

"Make it a tough one!"

"Let's see…" I remained thoughtful for a moment. "Are sounds allowed?'

Tancity didn't make a peep during her performance.

"No… sorry. We forgot to mention that."

Okay… No problem… Something difficult…

I raised my arms in the air, whipped them back and forth around me like horizontal waves.

The children started to yell out different things and animals too.

"Hawk!... Waves!... Flag!..."

I shook my head.

I lowered and whipped my head back up.

The children all giggled.

"Scare crow!... Uhhh… Clothes Line!... Cross!..."

I slowly lowered my arms. And let my head sink to my chest.

"Church bell!... Owl!... This is a really good one!"

I smiled in satisfaction. But maybe it was a little too difficult.

I raised my head and arms back up, behind me, as if flying into the air, with the wind at my back.

"Eagle!..."

"A mast!" Desti called out.

Very close…

"OH! Oh! Oh! Sails!" One boy shouted out.

I smiled. "That's right."

"Yes!" The boy cheered, running up to the front, with enthusiasm.

I heard the children yell out one guess after another and then another child would take his place up front, around and around, it went.

No one was watching us, so it felt like Desti and I were alone. I felt the tears threaten again, when I thought of the sick girl, but why stop there? All these children are at risk!

"Hey… you're not guessing…" Tancity pouted.

I have to be strong for the kids… for Tancity…

I put on a smile and turned my attention back to the current actor. I watched his actions and recognized something. He was laying down, swinging back and forth. "Hammock!"

The boy shot up. "That's right!"

Oh no… Does that mean it's my turn, **again**?!

I reluctantly made my way to the front. Suddenly, a sly smile showed up on my face. I think it's time Desti had a turn!

I pretended to pull two sword from my back. Poised to strike.

I watched as he slapped his hand across his face.

I just smiled in my success.

He reluctantly guessed, knowing full well, the others wouldn't. "... Kat…"

I smiled victoriously. I told him, I would get him for that.

I watched him go in front of the kids. He hesitated. Audiences weren't his thing. He was too shy to be in front of a crowd. That is what made it so entertaining.

I chuckled when I saw him cower. Tancity smiled. "What's wrong with your attender?"

"He is just stepping outside his element. Nothing to worry about." I mused.

The children didn't wait any longer and started guessing.

"Pole! Post! Flag pole! Mast! Tree!"

I burst out laughing at his priceless face. Which didn't go unnoticed by him.

"Please give me a moment… I-I'mm not… ready…" Desti pleaded.

"While we're still young!" The kids were so impatient.

Desti tried to think of something difficult, but I imagine his brain was frozen by stage fright.

Kat would have loved to have seen this!

Desti had a smile grace his face and gave me a challenging look. 'Think you can do better?' He danced around the 'stage' like a person would had too many screws loose. Most actions were on his hands and feet.

"Monkey!" The children all burst out laughing at his goofiness.

For someone one was shocked to the bone, he seemed rather comfortable acting like a retard.

"Chimpanzee! Ape!" The kids kept guessing.

I didn't even know what these things were. I felt like I was less educated than a five year old.

"Sorry, I was having too much fun…" Desti said sheepishly. He was clearly trying to get me back. "Who said monkey?"

"I did!" A girl cheered.

I smiled at Desti when he returned. Challenge accepted! "Your on!"

"I thought so." He smiled **my** usual mischievous smile.

We joined in the game aggressively, competing for the next turn.

It was rather embarrassing when the kids managed to guess things, before we did.

Tancity laughed. "You're silly!"

"Yes, yes we are." I smiled at Desti, who returned it.

"Candy!" Desti yelled.

"Yep!"

What? How did…? That was **not** candy…

Desti gave me a look of accomplishment before heading to the 'stage'.

It was nice seeing him so comfortable on 'stage'. If it weren't for how competitive I was, I would have really enjoyed this.

He got on all fours and pounded his one fist into the ground, sliding it back, like a bull about to charge.

"Bull!"

He gave me a gratified look, saying 'You are so wrong'.

He stood up again. He was having way too much fun with this!

Of course, I should have known. "Bear!"

The kids didn't even complain that we were hogging the spotlight. They thought our little competition was hilarious.

I strolled up to the front in victory. Now this one was going to be good! You aren't the only one who can be a goof, Desti! Although I had to admit, the monkey was a little difficult to top. It actually made me wonder what they were really like. They **were** animals, right?

I lay on the ground flat, scrunched myself up and pushed myself forward, by straightening out again.

The kids all knew what I was, but they thought it was hilarious. "Caterpillar!" They burst out laughing.

Our goal wasn't even to keep the kids guessing anymore. It was simply, to prove who could be the most ridiculous. So far, I won!

Desti gave me a 'well played' look.

"Your Highness? Do you really think that is appropriate?" The Duke came out of nowhere.

Busted! Yikes! I gathered myself quickly, regaining my composure. It was charades, give me a break! I thought, sheepishly. "How is she?" I asked when I got close enough to the Duke, in hopes to not remind the children, of the current problems.

"Not well… But if you want to get to the village before dark, I would suggest we leave now."

"I understand. I am inclined to agree with you." I signalled Desti to follow. Leaving the children to their game.

"Where are you going?" Tancity whined, as she reached out for my arm.

"I am sorry, Tancity… But there are things that require my attention. I will see you soon… Alright?"

She nodded and wrapped her arms around me. "Be careful too. It is dangerous, even for princesses…"

"I will." I returned her hug. "You keep an eye out for everyone here. They will need a protector. Think you can do that for me?"

"I'll do my best, Miko… I mean, Princess!" She panicked, noticing she addressed me the wrong way.

I smiled before leaving her behind.

* * *

We rode our horses, trying to make it to a villa before dark. I felt safe, with everyone around me. There would be no repeats of last time. This scourge needs to end! Who knows, how far it will spread. If all the animals in the forest became possessed, we would **not** survive!

We were deep in the forest, now. The demon started to haunt my thoughts, again. I could clearly see the blood dripping from its jaw, in my mind. Those two daunting eyes stared ruthlessly at me. Its roar, buzzing in my ears. I had really come accustom to the chills from adversity. But **this** was a whole different level. It was a soulless monster. It only wanted to kill.

I was taken back to reality, when I heard shutters. They brought their horses to a halt. I did to, wanting to investigate their concerns. I looked forward, and saw a surfaced graveyard. Bodies everywhere. The smell was daunting and the sight, ate at me. I felt my heart in my throat. It didn't eat any of them! It killed for pleasure! I shouldn't have been that surprised, but it was still troubling.

We would have never come across it, if the Duke didn't suggest we cut from the trail, to make better time. I was starting to think the extra time, would have been worth it.

We stayed to burn the bodies. We couldn't leave them to continue to rot in plain view. I stayed away from the big bonfire. This was a lot to take in.

Desti stood next to me. Horror was grabbing at him, too. He was afraid for what could have been for me and what could still be in store. From my understanding, anyone of the animals out here, could be affected.

I pulled out my sword and stared at it. I took comfort in knowing, that my Father could find me. I didn't feel as alone as a moment ago.

 _Zen's expression relaxed a little. "It was for your own protection. I would only use it in times, when I truly believed you were in danger." He explained._

If he doesn't think I am in danger, then that means, it isn't going to make any difference. I thought about switching swords, but I think I will do that when I return. This one bares the royal crest too, making it more useful to me. But I will not take this sword, when I think I should do something alone.

"I-I can't believe it…" Desti, finally found his voice.

"Me neither…"

"You must be terrified… I know **I** am…"

"The beast is gone…" I knew I didn't believe that. This beast **wasn't** the animals.

"More will come…"

"I know. Are you ready to face, what must surely come to pass?"

"No. Are you?"

"As I'll ever be…"

We were so close to each other now. I wanted to lean into his chest and receive the comfort from his warm embrace. I had to restrain myself. It brought me pain to be so close and yet so far away. I don't know how Kiki and Mitsuhide do it. I would never be able to do that. I **will** be married, I don't have much of a say, in the matter.

I heard a sound rustling in the bushes.

That bonfire should be scaring everything off, for miles! How could something be coming? Or was it someone?

I tensed and Desti did the same. A large dog came right at me. Desti jumped at me, pushing me down from its path.

It turned around snarling. It wasted no time and went for a bite. It jumped onto Desti, but he held its raging mouth away the best he could.

I took my sword and struck it in the side. It lunged off of Desti and chased after me. "Get to a tree, Desti!"

It ran as if it didn't even know it was in pain.

I ran towards the others. I had to warn them.

The dog was on my heels.

"Climb the trees! Hurry!" I yelled as soon as I thought they were in earshot.

I would not normally run like this, I would face the creature head on. However, this dog looked even worse than the cougar did. I could not allow it the chance to get me sick. We still don't know how it is contracted. It nearly got my heels a few times.

I was going to take the hand of a guard, to get up the tree. His hand was extended and ready to pull me up, but then I saw the horses up ahead… Oh no… They can't climb!

"Kill it!" I shouted. The men jumped down from the tree after it passed, trying their best to strike it. The men started to even throw their swords.

While it was targeting me, I decided to cut the ropes of the horses. They took off in no time. What good would they be to us, if they got eaten. I saw Beauty. She was terrified. I took out my dagger and threw it, with precision. It cut her reins from the tree. In one motion, I also grabbed her reins, then she dragged me along for a while, but at least, we got away from it.

I pulled myself up, but I felt my leg get slashed on something, poking out of the ground, before I could fully get up. I writhed in pain, but Beauty kept going. Once on her back, I inspected my wound… It was a large gash, that was bleeding badly.

"Come on, girl! Let's get to the village. The others will catch up, later." I felt the chill of the night air. I saw the villas up ahead. I breathed a sigh of relief. We finally made it.

When I entered, I realized immediately, it was quiet… too quiet… Where are the animals… and the people…?

"GET OUTA HERE, NOW! IT'S COMING RIGHT FOR YOU!" I don't know where the voice came from. But I was made alert. I looked in all directions. I noticed dead animals and people everywhere. I shuttered. No…! How did this happen? Where did this scourge originate?

I turned to see a big monster raging towards me. I didn't even know what it was. I had never seen it before… It came at me at record pace. I don't even know if Beauty can out run it! My mind went frantic. Beauty turned and galloped in the direction we had come from, only to find that the dog never gave up its pursuit. We barely dodged the dog. It managed to slow down the new devil, because they started to fight. From the little I saw, it was the most gruesome battle I had ever seen.

I changed direction, not wanting to lead this monstrosity back to the others.

I managed to put enough distance, but it looked like it was willing to run itself into the ground, before it gave up. It took down the dog and I was its next victim.


	24. Chapter 24 Cruel Awakenings

"Did she make it?" The guards were walking through the deepest parts of the woods.

"You men are cowards! You should protect the princess no matter what the odds!" The duke yelled angrily.

"She gave us orders…"

"When it comes to her safety, ignore her!" The duke insisted.

"What about her attendant? We couldn't find him either."

"He must have gone after her, like the rest of you should have done!" The duke reprimanded.

They came across the villas. The people ushered them in quickly. They were on foot, so it had taken them forever to get here and it was already dark.

"What is going on?!" The duke demanded from the cowering family. "Has the Princess arrived in this village?"

"The Princess?" The woman asked.

The little boy spoke up. "We saw a girl on a black horse."

The duke stared intently at the boy. "Where is she now?"

"The village had been guarded by a very large spotted cat. One, I would assume was a Leopard. They aren't from around here, I don't know how it even got here."

The woman continued for her husband. "It started to attack the children and people, who were alone. It got bolder and then it started to attack anyone on sight with no hesitation. Now, it parades around waiting for a chance to strike. We can't even leave our homes..."

"Where is it now?" The duke pressed.

"Haven't seen it, since the girl came around." The woman answered.

"You don't think it was the Princess, do you?" The boy asked in fear. He had grown to really look up to the Red Whirlwind as his hero.

"Which direction did she leave?" The duke demanded sternly, expressing the seriousness of the matter.

"The way you came..." The people looked depressed as if they already believed she was dead.

"What?! Impossible! We never passed her on the road! Men, we need to leave now!" The duke turned to the villagers. "Take this opportunity to get everyone as far away, from here, as possible! Head to Difila! Take a few soldiers with you! Do not leave anyone behind!" Then, the duke left with his remaining men.

* * *

Desti grew tired. He looked frantically around. It had become dark. "Where are you, Miko...? Please be alright..." Desti was alerted to a noise in the trees.

He stammered for a moment. "Miko...? Is that you? Please come out..." Desti had a bad feeling it wasn't.

Suddenly, a bat flew down towards him and flew away. He covered his head, shrinking down to his knees. He arose again, once it left. A hoot from an owl, got his attention.

Could it get any more creepy? He already has, who knows how many possessed animals who are out for his blood. It was really frightening, being alone in this forest. He thought about how Miko was feeling, although she had Beauty. Not that he blamed her for letting the horses get away. Being someone around a horse for her only friend all those years, it is no wonder she was so desperate to save them.

He was completely lost. Miko would, most likely be, as well. He couldn't give up on her. She had to be alive! Then, he came across something that caused his heart to nearly pound out of his chest. "No! Please No!"

* * *

A while before that, I still had this mad, blood covered animal chasing me at full speed. It didn't let up. It was sputtering, but did not heed. How was it still going? I would think it would drop dead at any moment. It was a demon, it did not resemble any animal in existence that I knew of. It had sores all over and it was giving Beauty an extreme workout. It would get closer and then fall back.

Just when I thought it was gone. It would nearly jump infront of me and renew its pursuit. I didn't know how much longer we could go on. My adrenaline has been in full swing for what seems like forever. The claws that have gone for a strike at Beauty countless times, have told me, the taking cover in the trees was not an option.

I saw up ahead, a clearing and the outline of a cliff, through the gathering darkness. I rode Beauty towards it. Now, I have a plan. I will run it off the cliff. It was my last chance or I would sooner or later, have to accept confrontation as my only resort. I would get sick, for that, I am sure.

Beauty didn't like this plan, as she nearly got away from me, a couple times. We rode full force and then I brought her to an abrupt halt.

As suspected, the demon wasn't able to stop in time and blew off the cliff. But the sudden advance of the creature, caused Beauty to jump to her hind legs, in an outright panic.

Caught off guard by this and distracted by the anticipation of the monster falling, I hadn't braced myself for Beauty's reaction. She threw me.

I rolled off the cliff. I reached out for anything to grab. Not knowing what awaited me at the bottom. I felt my hands slide against the rocks, as I felt gravity pulling me faster down the rock face.

One day, I need to learn, that I can't always be the hero. Maybe then, I might not get myself into these predicaments.

I felt the smack on my feet and I fell through. It was a deep pool. The creature emerged from the water, but barely.

Was this going to ever end? I felt a tug and allowed the stream to take me. The monster waded through the water, following my every sound, as if it was honing in on it, alone.

Doesn't this thing give up? There was red clustered water swirling around it. It was the first time, I saw anything that resembled fur. It looked at me with evil eyes. It was just like that cougar. It fought against the water to get to me.

Oh no, you don't! I pulled out my sword, now feeling the pull of the water get stronger. I waited for it to get close. I adjusted my position the best that I could. Once it was close enough, I swung my sword and cut it across the face. I found it more difficult to fight in the water. It kept coming. I swung the sword across its throat. Its body gave up the struggle and the stream took it.

I was still hyperventilating and found the struggle against the stream, getting more intense. I was too tired to fight it and got pulled under a few times. My struggle became less and less, especially with the gash on my leg, which sent shooting pains all over. I struggled to even get each breath. I caught a tree that was hunched over the escalating river and used whatever strength I had left, to pull myself out. I felt a pull and could not muster enough strength. I watched as my world went darker.

* * *

"Miko!" Desti grabbed me out of the stream bed. He dragged me far enough to get my body more comfortable. "Miko..." He noticed the gash on my leg. 'It got her!'

"Wake up! Please!" Desti shook me. He checked to see that I had a pulse. It wasn't too much relief, but he breathed a little easier. He picked me up on his back. Carrying me, would be difficult in bridal style, judging by how much distance he would need to cover. He was lost, so it would be a lot.

Morning came and he could still feel my breath at the back of his neck, that reassured him, I was still alive. He later found a group of people who were walking through the forest. "Help! Please!" He grabbed their attention.

"Oh dear, is that...?"

"Princess!" The guards rushed to my side.

"Is there a doctor with you?" Desti called. "She needs help!"

A woman emerged from the group. "What happened? I will do what I can."

"I don't know... I found her like this... She was chased by a demon dog. That was the last, I saw her."

"D-demon d-dog...? There are more of them?" The woman was overcome by fear.

"Yes..."

"I will check her vitals, but then we need to keep moving. From what I have seen, all it takes is a bite and the victim gets very ill. Eventually they die." She stated haltingly. "We can't afford to wait around. I will put her in the wagon. That will make it so I can treat her on the way…" The gash caught her eye. "... Oh no..."

"What is it?" Desti nearly shrieked.

"D-did the dog do this?!" She pointed to it.

"I-I don't... know... W-why?" Desti didn't want to know what the woman was going to say. He already figured that out.

"She might be... infected."

"She won't die... You can help her, right?" Desti was giving into desperation.

"No one knows how to treat this..."

His face went white. 'No! It can't be!'

"Everyone who has become sick, has died..." She hated her own words. She collected herself. "She will need that leg treated. I will do what I can for her. Let's hope we're wrong about the dog."

"It wasn't the dog! It was the Leopard!" A young boy came forward.

"Leopard?" Desti was shocked.

"She came to town... Then she **is**... infected... No one gets away from that cat!"

The boy ran infront of her. "You have got to help her!"

"Of course, I will." She defended.

"Don't let my hero die!" The boy cried.

* * *

I woke up. I saw a young girl looking over me, with a pouty face.

"You promised!" Tancity cried.

I looked around to see that I was in some kind of infirmary. "I'm still here, aren't I?" I comforted her.

"They say you aren't going to make it! You will die... JUST LIKE BETHANNE!" Tancity shrieked through her tears.

"I will be fine."

"Promise..."

"I will do my best." I muster a smile. I had to be cheery for Tancity's sake. But that creature haunted my mind.

"How do I know you're not lying?" She pouted again. "They lied to us about Bethanne."

"I don't know what is in my future, so doing my best, is all that I can promise, right now." I assured her.

"Did you kill it?" Tancity asked, while wiping her tears.

"I did."

"Good..."

I wish I could tell her, that their problems were over, but I didn't know how many animals were already affected. I could not give her false hope, so I said nothing.

"You're finally awake!" Desti entered the room.

I was so glad to see him!

"What happened?" He asked.

Tancity had a big suspicious smile on her face. "He was soo worried."

Desti's face turned a shade of pink.

"You like her! You like her! Just admit it!"

My face heated as well.

"I need to know w-what happened... Miko?" Desti changed the conversation back. He placed a very gentle hand on my leg.

I winced.

"Was it... t-the leopard...?" His voice was laced with worry.

"No. I got my leg caught while I was being dragged behind Beauty." I reassured him.

He released his breath.

"Don't worry... I don't think it was very deep, either."

"The doctor confirmed that already. It should heal in a couple of weeks, a month tops." Desti still seemed distressed.

"Desti?"

"It's still out there! How many people are going to die?!"

"No, it isn't! Miko killed it!" Tancity cheered proudly.

"You did?!" Desti stared in shock.

I nodded.

"Can we really believe this is over?"

"I really hope so... How is everyone?"

"Those men that were attacked a while back... they didn't make it..."

I felt tears well up.

"The guards... as well as the duke, have returned safely."

"That's good to hear..."

"I received word that Prince Zen is on his way."

"I see..." I should have known he would come, as soon as he learned of what transpired.

* * *

My Father came. I stood outside of the estate, waiting to welcome my Father. I saw Beauty being lead by a guard that accompanied them. My Father gave the duke a formal greeting.

We were escorted to a room, in the duke's establishment. We had a moment alone, with the attendants being the only ones accompanying us.

Zen wrapped his arms around me. He whispered in my ear. "That was way too reckless."

"I don't know what else I could have done." I watched Father pull away. I was surprised that he was so calm.

"I underestimated your skills. You have learned a lot. I am not sure I would have known what to do, either." He smiled playfully. "But your decisions..."

"I might need to work on that." I smiled sheepishly.

"We will leave in the morning. Miko... I might not agree with your methods, but you did well."

"Thank you, Father."

* * *

As my Father said, we left at first light. I was gratified that my Father's disposition didn't change. We made our way to the castle and we arrived safely. I was glad that the trip was uneventful.

Chief Garak took a look at my leg and she put some ointments on it. Then she told me to take it easy for a while.

At least, I was relieved of my main duties till I could fully heal.

I found Ru Ru and signaled it to come to my room. I wrote a letter to Kat. I heard a knock at my door and I came to my door. I opened the door and was met with Nosuke. I had given him Kat's letter, in exchange for his own.

"Sorry to disturb you like this, but I was hoping you would send another letter for me, to Kat. I believe that you have been sending Ru Ru on **routine** trips outside Wistal. Forgive me, Princess, if I am too bold."

"Not at all." I smiled. I was expecting him to want this. I have been so busy or I would have approached him. "Nosuke, feel free to give your letter to my messenger, to put on my desk, whenever it pleases you. I should mention however, that it would be wise to leave your names off the letters. The birds are used for communication all over Clarines and your note could end up in the hands of a fellow soldier. They won't know who sent it, that way."

I proceeded to give Nosuke his recent letter from Kat.


	25. Chapter 25 What I Feared, Comes to Pass

I was suppose to stay off my leg when I could, so I watched Amari for Mother, while she took up her regular duties. I would watch him stumble around and I would catch him. He had a big smile on his face. I stared at his auburn locks. I can't believe I was so worked up over this. His hair colour turned out to be completely normal. I picked him up, raised him in the air and spun a little. He giggled.

I took him to our usual spot on the grass and enjoyed watching him play.

Even though, I had a limp, I was still able to keep up with my little brother. I liked to hide behind a tree and swing back into plain view. He would giggle and chase me the best he could. I made him little toys in my spare time. He even seemed to have a particular interest in my sapphire sphere. So I would roll it around on the ground. He did try to put it in his mouth, but thankfully it was too big to get inside his it, let alone to swallow.

I would roll it towards him and eventually, he started to roll it back to me. I was so proud of him. "Can you say… M-IK-O?"

"Mmuo…"

"Mmm-ii-kkk-oo?"

He giggled. "MUHKKIII…!" He waved his around energetically.

"Mmmm-iiii-kk-ooo?"

"Mumma…"

"You are so cute! But I am not your momma." I smiled. "M-i-k-o."

"Meemmmo..." He then squealed.

"That **is** better… We can work more on that later." I sensed Desti nearby, watching me. I wasn't bothered. "You can come out. It isn't an important meeting or anything."

Desti came out from behind the tree. "You looked like you were having so much fun. I didn't want to disturb you."

"You don't disturb me." I smiled teasingly.

His faced turned a slight shade of pink.

"D-dassstiii…" Amari chimed.

"What?! That's not fair! He can say your name better than mine!" I pouted.

"How many times do you talk to him, about me?" He asked slyly.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" I replied sheepishly, feeling my cheeks burn.

How did he…? Oh come on! Thanks a lot, Amari! You totally ratted me out.

"More times than you let on." He smiled. "Don't deny it!"

"Alright… You caught me…" There was no use, beating around the bush. He wouldn't believe me anyways.

"What have you been telling him? All good things, I hope." He teased.

"Don't push your luck! Don't think you're going to get any more out of me!" I teased playfully.

"Oh really… I think I might have a way." Desti was up to something.

"Don't even think…" He started to chase me around. "... about it!" I giggled, running away from him playfully.

"You aren't going to get away from me!"

I swung myself around a tree, skillfully changing my direction. "Wanna bet!"

"No, because I don't do that and neither should you!" Desti reasoned.

I made sure we didn't get too far from Amari. I was responsible for him.

As my attention returned from Amari, I was too late. Desti playfully grabbed me and held me there. He sent his breath down my neck, causing a tickling sensation. He hugged me tightly from behind and raised me off the ground twirling me in the air.

"What did you say?! Let's hear it! You should know, I am not letting you go, until you do." Desti threatened playfully.

"OKAY! Okay! Okay! Will you please stop!" I really didn't want him to let me go, but my pride wouldn't allow me to continue this charade.

He put me down, letting go of me. He was anxiously waiting to see if I would honour my words, or act childish and use the opportunity to run away, again.

I wished I hadn't made him let go so quickly. I still didn't want to explain myself to Desti or any of the things, I said about him, to Amari. So instead, I came over and leaned into his chest.

He knew what that meant. He wrapped his arms around me.

I pulled away and it dawned on me… I could not restrain myself… I would always become weak in Desti's presence. I could not lie to myself, anymore. 'I LOVE DESTI!' I did not have the strength to reject him. The thought of being with someone else, made my heart break. I felt a tear escape my eyes. "I'm sorry… I can't do this…"

He seemed to know what I meant.

"It's not fair…" I felt the tears coming down harder. "We can't pretend things haven't changed between us… Things can never be as they were… because I think...I-I'm in love with you."

His eyes were glossed over. He was left speechless, with his mouth open.

"L-lowwviieeeee!" Amari cheered happily, clapping his hands. "Llow-vey…!"

My eyes grew wide. Why did Amari have to chose **that** word to fancy.

"Wait…!" Desti tried to prepare the right words.

But I picked up Amari and left him there.

* * *

As soon as I was alone with Amari in his room, I curled up on the floor, leaning my back against the wall. I burst into tears.

Amari placed his hand on my knee, sweetly. "Meemoo…?"

"I'll be alright… sob… I-I hope... you never have to go through this… sob... Amari… Fall in love with a noble girl!... sob… Don't let anyone hurt you… don't let the commoners get to you…!" I said in spite towards myself. I never blamed Desti, I was messed up and my life as I know it… is ruined.

"Llow-viiee…?" He asked as sweetly, as before.

I cried into my knees again as I bunched myself up.

* * *

Many days went by, I had paperwork that still needed to be done, especially after the incident in Difila. I worked hard and got several stacks done. I accidentally got a letter mixed in with the completed paperwork, that I wasn't aware was even there, to begin with.

Mother entered my office. "Miko? Could you do me a favor and watch Amari for a while?"

"Sure." I took him in my arms.

"L-lowvie! Lovie!" He cheered excitedly.

My cheeks heated up. Was he trying to get me in trouble?

"No. That's Mm-ii-k-o." Shirayuki corrected him.

"Lovie, mimo!" He smiled.

"Don't worry, he will get it eventually." I reassured her sheepishly. And rushed out of my office, with my little brother, in my arms.

* * *

Kiki came later and grabbed a stack of papers, from my desk. She returned to Zen's office. She lifted the papers vertically to straighten them out, when a letter fell out from the middle.

"What's this?" Kiki picked it up off the ground, after placing the papers on Zen's desk.

It grabbed the attention of everyone in the office.

Kiki handed it to Zen, who looked over it curiously. "It doesn't seem to have an address." He opened it. His face turned red, as he read the contents of the letter. "This was for Miko?!" He shouted. He noticed there was no names on it, but it was clearly written by a man. The words were erotic and extremely inappropriate for a princess to receive or anyone for that matter. He stood up abruptly. He was furious.

"Zen, I understand how you feel, but allow me to talk to her. She might be more honest with me." Kiki suggested.

Zen contemplated it for a moment, but finally agreed. He gave Kiki the letter to read, before she started to look for me on the grounds.

Kiki read it and fury crossed her face, also. "Who would be so bold to say something like this to their princess?"

Zen was relieved, that she shared his feelings on the matter.

Mitsuhide became intrigued as well. "Why?! What did he say?"

Kiki turned around to leave, completely ignoring him.

"Kiki?!" Mitsuhide freaked out.

But Kiki left anyway. She was a bit too distracted, to even notice Mitsuhide.

* * *

Kiki found me on the grass under the tree, near the courtyard.

"Llovie… mimo… lovie…"

"Please don't call me that anymore?" I pleaded with him, while hiding my face in shame.

"May I join you?" Kiki's voice was a bit halting.

"Y-you may…" What was going on? I was doing all my paperwork… What did I do this time? They don't… know about the confession, do they?

"You are in love, are you?" Kiki got right to the point.

I covered my face with my hand. "You heard about that…"

"Must say, I am a little surprised." Kiki looked concerned, but I saw a little anger in her expression.

"It was bound to happen, sooner or later…" I felt my heart crush again.

"Is that so? So you are instigating it? I am a little disappointed, Miko…"

I was shocked. I thought she was supposed to be encouraging me to follow my heart. DISAPPOINTED?! I got defensive. "You're one to talk! I thought you **wanted** me to follow my heart?!"

"I never told you to be foolish."

F-foolish? She thinks, I am being foolish? I felt tears well up now. "I thought you were on my side, but apparently that would be too wishful thinking…" I left Kiki with Amari. I ran into the forest. I wouldn't normally act this childish, but I could not bear another moment, like that…

FOOLISH?! Just when you think you know someone, they change! I climbed a tree and stayed there for the rest of the day. I knew Amari would be with Kiki.

* * *

"Where is she?" Zen asked Kiki.

"I don't know… Zen, she seems to think we would actually support this." Kiki explained.

"I never thought she would do this. Engage in this **nonsense**." Zen grew more concerned.

"Perhaps, this is Kat's influence?" Mitsuhide pointed out. After hearing about the contents of the note from Zen, he was thinking it might be as a result of their time together.

Zen broke his pen in half. "I was stupid to allow that girl, to be anywhere near her!" He was boiling faster, by the second. "Pirates feel no shame or remorse! It makes me wonder, what else has she been filling Miko's head with!" He tensed up even more.

"I will get to the bottom of this. Miko has always been very reasonable. I am sure she will come around. I will talk to her about it, when she returns." Kiki reassured Zen.

Zen was suddenly, extremely concerned. "Do you think she might have already…?"

"No… she wouldn't. She knows her position. She would know to respect how things work."

"I hope you're right, Kiki…" Zen continued the rest of his worry in silence.

* * *

I climbed into my room, after night fell. Kiki was sitting at my desk, with her arms crossed, watching my every move. "Where have you been? You were supposed to be looking after Amari!" She did **not** seem thrilled.

"I'm just trying to understand… Why would you try to get my hopes up and then rip them apart!"

"Who is he?" Kiki didn't waver.

"What are you asking? Are you trying to point out that he is a commoner… because if you are, don't bother!" I felt betrayed. I was wrong! She doesn't understand me at all!

"Another one?"

"What do you mean… another one?" I was really confused now.

"Those letters… don't tell me they were from Desti!"

"Letters? What letters...? Wait! You mean…." Oh no… So this is about the letters from Nosuke. I slapped my face.

"They weren't from Desti, were they?"

"Those letters aren't mine, Kiki. They are from Nosuke… for Kat…"

She simmered down. "You have been sending his letters? You know Zen won't be thrilled to hear that."

"Will you tell him?" I grew concerned.

"I think Zen will be thrilled to know, that they weren't for you."

"Why? Are they **that** bad?" I asked as my face heated at the thought of Kat and Nosuke being erotic.

"You could say that."

I pulled my hand away from my face. "Does this mean… that you are still supportive of Desti and I….?"

"Of course." Kiki assured me. "Although, Zen seems to think that you might have been loose. Can I tell him, that he has nothing to worry about?"

Huh? No way, have I done... **it**! "Please! Why did you read the letter anyway?"

"Why else? Zen was worried as usual." She smiled her cheeky smile.

"I wish he wouldn't…"

"It really can't be helped. Zen will always worry about you. In his defense, you **do** have a knack for getting into trouble."

I remained silent. I knew she was right. I couldn't argue that fact.

"Speaking of trouble… You haven't been getting into any with Kat, have you? Zen doesn't trust her, ever since he learned about her secret." Kiki was more serious again, in her usual way.

"The Red Whirlwind, the water temple, I think you have heard about it." I hoped this tactic would allow me to avoid her real question.

"Anything exciting in a tavern?"

What?! How did she figure that out, so fast? I can't get out of this! Will she tell my Father? Of course, she will. I had to be smarter, but honest… that is not easy. "I don't drink, Kiki. I don't think I need to remind you, that it didn't turn out well, the last time."

"Kat never took you to one?" She persisted.

Who am I kidding… She knew my tricks. "Why do you think she would?" I was pushing my luck, but I wanted Father to accept her back into the kingdom. It would not work in her favor, for him to develop even more dislike for her.

"She is a pirate captain. They are always visiting the taverns at port." She gave a slightly, disgruntled look. "I see what you're doing. I know you avoid the answer when you know I am right. This only confirms my suspicions… Zen will not be pleased."

"Kiki, I just want Father to accept her. I don't want him to hate her, even more. I miss her a lot. I know she would never hurt me."

"But we cannot allow her to corrupt you, either. That is something that you need to keep in mind. You are a princess and she, a pirate. You cannot tell me, that being around her, has not influenced you, in any way."

I remembered the poker game, the bets, the drunken night, the bad language, bar fights… She's right… But still… Kat is my... sister! "Kiki, she is my best friend. And my sanity, too. They both are." I knew she would understand what I meant. I realize that I have been getting more used to troubling situations. Many things don't phase me like they used to. But even so, I have been a mess and would still be, if it weren't for them, always cheering me up, again.

"It would take a lot more than that, to convince Zen. He **does** have a point, pirates have been trouble before. You can't trust them. They swindle, cheat, steal, abduct others, and attack other ships. I don't necessarily believe that they all operate the same way, but pirating is a sketchy business."

"She isn't like that…" I defended.

"We can never know for sure. All we know, is that she has been lying to us from the very beginning." Kiki reasoned.

"If you had to work for a man, who hated you and promised to kill the likes of you... would you so freely give up **your** identity?" I stood accusingly. I had gotten really close to Kat and I was able to understand how she thinks.

"Can't say that I would." Kiki responded. "I never said I blamed her for making that decision, but it doesn't change the fact, that she still could be withholding anything. For instance, her real reasons for you being on her ship."

"That was my idea." I said firmly, in Kat's defense.

"She could have tried to make you believe it was your own idea. That way you would go willingly." Kiki did make an excellent point.

"But it's not Kat!"

"I don't know why you have so much faith in her. I too, have covered for her. I have seen a level of determination in her, that doesn't add up. I cannot deny that, deep down, I think she cares for you. You can't be around people like that, however. You are an important figure to this kingdom, you have a certain image to uphold. That can't be done, if they see that you visit taverns, with a pirate, of all people."

I hated it when others made more sense than me. "I understand what you're saying, but it doesn't matter. My heart will not betray me."

"You are stubborn, just like your Father." Kiki teased.

"If we aren't willing to fight for what we believe in, then what good is courage?"

"I should only hope, I could change your mind, but I should remember who I am dealing with." Kiki spoke in defeat.

I felt a bit proud, after hearing that from Kiki. "On that note… I'm off to bed." I felt a yawn coming on.

"Sleep well." Kiki took her leave and did just as I said I would.

* * *

A couple weeks went by, it was the time for my birthday again. They were planning the ball as expected. But not much later, I was informed this was not the usual ball, I was expecting.

"I'm expected to find a husband?!" I don't believe it! I didn't answer any marriage interview requests, so they are hosting a ball for me, instead. I shrunk down in my chair. This is the worst idea yet.

I could see Desti was mortified.

"Yes. You have come of age. The kingdom wants to see you find someone." Shirayuki explained. She did seem to understand how I was feeling about it. She didn't seem thrilled, either.

"Mother, I don't want this." I could feel any hope of being with Desti, dwindling away into nothing.

"You haven't accepted any requests, so it is unavoidable."

"If I…"

"It is too late for that. The ball is already being organized in **your** honour. I suggest you get ready. The King will arrive soon." Shirayuki turned to leave.

I knew, I could not talk myself out of this one.

I stood up and followed her, leaving Desti alone, to think on this disaster.

* * *

It came time for the ball. I found myself surrounded by one man, after another. There were so many. I danced with each one. I felt like my feet would fall off. I didn't get a single break.

I watched Desti in the corner, who was disheartened, but I realized he looked a lot more calm, than I expected. Well, fine then. I thought he would care more, but I can see I was wrong!

It was getting dark and many had been drinking the champagne, others were tired. I still had not found a single man that even slightly interested me.

I suddenly heard a shriek from a woman, then gasps from others to follow. What is going on? I looked around as I saw the guards pull out their swords. It can't be **that** bad. The guards are still so calm. I relaxed, until we saw dingy men surround the ball room.

My Father, the King and the attendants drew their swords. For a situation like this, I couldn't help but notice that the guards and attendants were unnaturally calm.

The guests fanned out and the guards were being toppled, with too much ease.

Zen and King Izana took their stance.

"Obi! Please look after Shirayuki and Amari." Zen asked in desperation.

He agreed and lead Shirayuki out the one side of the ballroom, taking Suna and Queen Rin, as well.

Zen must have sensed the problems I did.

Keno stood next to me, nervously.

"Can you give me your sword? Mine isn't here with me." I almost demanded from Keno.

"That will be a problem. I don't have mine with me." Keno informed me.

"Are you serious? You're the prince!" I was in a dress, so clearly I couldn't be armed!

Desti approached me, extremely calm. He took my arm.

"Desti, get them out of here!" Zen ordered as he engaged their opponents.

Desti nodded and pulled me away from the ballroom.

I took a quick look back. I noticed, not even Kiki was on her game, tonight.

Why do all the soldiers have such a calm disposition, at a time like this? It didn't add up. The royals were acting normal… I was snapped out of my thoughts. We had a pursuer.

Desti let go of me. "Get to your sword! I've got this." They engaged in a fight.

I realized Desti was off his game as well.

Keno and I ran around a corner and I tripped over something. A man was on me in seconds with a cloth to my mouth. I was hyperventilating, so I couldn't refuse to breath in the substance, for more than two seconds. Everything went black.

Desti had come over with his sword. He was frustrated with himself, for not being able to protect me. He couldn't understand why he stayed so calm. He couldn't help it, for some reason. He stood there ready.

But the man had the sword at my throat. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Another man stuck the tip of his sword at Keno's throat, who had gone down with me, when I tripped.

"What do you want with them?" Desti asked.

"Them? That's funny, we're only here for the girl."

"The Prince might want **him** , too." The man pointed at Keno. "You never know when he might come in handy."

"Agreed. Let's take them!" The man turned to Desti. "Don't follow us, if you know what's good for ya!"

The three men disappeared with us.

"Desti! Where is Miko and Keno?!" Zen ran up, noticing Desti was alone.

"They took them!" Desti replied with anguish.

"Then it was only a diversion." Zen balled up his fists.

"Zen. There is more going on here." Kiki stated.

Mitsuhide joined in. "I can't bring myself to care." At least that is how Mitsuhide translated it.

"No one can seem to fight properly, for some reason." Kiki added.

"It sounds like the effects of a type of herb." Shirayuki came from nowhere.

"Then, this was carefully planned out." Zen realized. "How could I have been so foolish?"

"You're not the only one." Shirayuki pointed out.

"Can the effects be reversed?" Zen asked plainly.

"I would need to know what herb was used. I am not familiar with any kind, that has those effects." Shirayuki was really not able to help with this.

"How do you know it was an herb?" Obi asked.

"How could it not be? What else could explain why every guard is reacting the same way?"

"Shirayuki has a point." Kiki agreed.

"Well, we can't afford to stand around and discuss this any further. We need to find Miko and Keno! I need to know why they went through all this trouble to get them." Zen expressed his urgency. "Desti! Did you learn any useful information, during your encounter with them?"

"They mentioned a Prince." Desti spoke calmly.

"Prince Kotau!" Zen was overcome with fury.

Shirayuki looked concerned at her husband.

"I know what this is about. We need to move, now!" Zen ordered.

They left towards port. Leaving the remaining princesses and the King behind at the castle.

* * *

I came to. Keno and I were stuffed in a small room. He was tied up in ropes. I was in chains for some reason. Isn't that a bit excessive? I am the princess and **I** am in chains! And Keno isn't! I heard the door open.

"Good. You're awake."

I recognized him immediately. "Kaylem?!"

"How's your mother? I hear she has been well."

" _Now you are going to know what it feels like!" Kaylem sneered at me._

" _No! MOM!" I pulled out my sword to stop him, but the men beside me tried to grab me. There was no time. Kaylem's sword plunged into Shirayuki's chest. I watched helplessly, as her expression turned cold and her body was discarded against the tree. I was in horror at the sight. "How could you?!" I started to feel the wells of tears threatening to slide down my face._

" _How dare I? How dare you! My parents, were nothing but generous and caring! They died because of you! I didn't kill this woman, you did! By deciding my parents' fate, you've decided your own parents' fates! So why don't you run home to daddy! Tell him how you killed your own mother. Let's see how quick he is to forgive you!" Kaylem yelled at me, the pain still on his lips._

I knew Kaylem was really informing me, he knew I didn't suffer the loss, during our last encounter. "Leave her out of it! This is between you and me!"

"She isn't the one on my ship, is she?"

"If you plan to kill me, just get it over with!"

"That would be so small minded. I have a better use for you, Ru Ru."

Does he not know who I really am… or is he calling me that, to remind me that he has a right to do this. Smacking my actions in my face.

"I am giving you over to Prince Kotau."

My mouth fell open. No! I didn't know what the Prince of Taurialle wanted, but if it was another revenge plot, I knew it wouldn't be good.

"Sleep tight, Angel. You're going to need it." He had a smug grin on his face, before leaving the room.

"What is going on? Who is he?" I wasn't surprised Keno was panicking.

"Someone, who doesn't like **me** very much…" I didn't want to get into details.

Luckily, Keno wasn't the type to press for intel. "So, what's the plan? How do we get out of this?"

"I will think of something." I tried to remain hopeful.

* * *

Zen and Queen Rin were gaining on the ship.

"Keep up this pace! We will be on them soon." Queen Rin ordered.

"Zen!" Kiki looked pissed. "Make them pay for this!"

"It's good to see you're back to normal." Zen observed, the difference in Kiki's disposition.

"It seems to have worn off."

"If the guards were affected, but not royalty, it must have been something in the food."

"Zen, it would be too risky to put it in our food. Someone would have noticed." Queen Rin stated, as if she had it all figured out already.

"We need a plan. They're in our plain sight now."

* * *

"Kaylem! There is a ship on the horizon! No wait! There are several! It's a fleet! One looks like a royal vessel!" The man in the crow's nest shouted.

"Of course, it is! Now that Prince of theirs, is going to come in real handy. Bring him above deck!" Kaylem ordered.

The men came up with Keno.

Kaylem pointed his sword at Keno's throat. "Time to show your friends that we really mean business." He had a smirk on his face, that sent a chill down Keno's spine. Kaylem led him to the stern of the ship, to display him in plain view, with the sword across Keno's neck. "LISTEN UP! IF YOU DON'T WANT YOUR PRECIOUS PRINCE TO DIE, YOU WILL BACK OFF! I WILL NOT HESITATE TO KILL HIM, IF YOU DON'T!"

* * *

"Keno…" Queen Rin, felt her heart quake at the sight of her son's life being threatened. "We need to back off. They **will** kill him, if we don't." She expressed an urgency that mostly came from her understanding of pirates..

"Miko… I can't just let them go either…"

"Zen, they aren't playing around." Queen Rin reasoned.

"Pull up the sails!" Zen ordered. He balled his fists, ready to explode from frustration. Zen stared at the ship, as it started to fade from sight.

Desti stood confidently. "We may not be able to do anything, but I know someone who might."

Queen Rin looked hopeful.

"No way!" Zen shot it down, knowing full well, what Desti was suggesting.

"We are out of options. This is the only way! Please!" Desti pleaded.

Zen contemplated it for a moment. "Fine." He was not happy with this plan at all. But right now, his daughter needs help.

Desti had a letter, he already wrote to Kat. "We can send this with the bird."

"How. She doesn't have a walnut stone, so it would be no use."

"Actually…" Desti caught Zen in shock. "She does."

There was no time for explanations. Zen signalled the bird handler to bring the bird. Once released from its cage, the letter was placed inside of the small contraption hanging off the collar, it flew with the blow of a whistle the bird took off in record speed, in the direction of the fleeting ship.

"Where is it going? It should be going back or something." Zen was very confused.

"Maybe, she will be able to cut them off!" Desti seemed excited to know that she was further ahead, than the fleeting ship.

"Now, we wait for a response." Zen hated waiting. He wanted to charge right in. But that just wasn't possible.

* * *

The door opened again and Keno was tossed to the floor boards. "Owpphhhh." He straightened himself up.

"We're getting near the docks. Soon, you will be in Taurialle, princess. And thanks to your little friend here, I managed to call off your guard dogs. No one is coming for you!" Kaylem stated in full confidence and a whole lot of pride.

"We shall see about that." I refused to show weakness.

"I will let you in on a little secret… but first, eat this!" He pushed food in my face.

"I won't eat anything you have to offer!"

"It wasn't a suggestion." Kaylem raised his sword.

Reluctantly, I ate it.

"What was it?" Keno picked up on my distaste for it.

"That, my friend, is a drug made from an herb, that came from Taurialle. It gives an impossibly large dose of stress relief. You can't bring yourself to react quickly, while this is in your system. It makes people much easier to manage."

"So, that was what you gave the guards!" I figured it out.

"Nothing get's passed you." Kaylem mocked.

A man came from behind. "Kaylem! We're here."

"Excellent! Bring them up to the deck!"

"Yes sir!" The men grabbed us, pulling us to our feet.

I felt myself calm down considerably. No adrenaline rush, no anxiety, no frustration. I felt completely at ease.

Once up on deck, I noticed it was dark. I saw the docks up ahead. I didn't struggle as they pulled me off the ship. "The Prince awaits."


	26. Chapter 26 Appearances can be Deceiving

A/N: trigger warning: inferred threatening of sexual abuse

* * *

How did this happen? I spent my whole life, preparing for these type of situations, so I would never end up being that 'Damsel in Distress'! Here I am and nothing to show for it… Almost as if it was my fate, whether I liked it or not. It was like what happened when I was ten, all over again. Even now, it is still all my fault. I got myself into this mess, the day I allowed that prince, to kill Kaylem's parents. I was wrong to think I could actually forget that happened and move on.

I will always be running from my past, as it keeps coming back to bite me. Poor Keno has been dragged along for the ride. Kat? Desti? Is no one coming? I can't rely on anyone. Keno wasn't even capable of wearing a sword to a ball… that leaves things up to me. I wasn't capable of much in my current state, either. My arms in chains and my body going through some intense, zen phase. This was utterly hopeless. I tried to prepare myself for what must surely come to pass. I would finally see the face of the person who hates me, perhaps this was meant to be.

I was dragged by my arms and led to a couple of men. I think I recognized them. But could I allow myself to hope? Either way, I almost felt like I didn't care. It must be the herbs in my system.

They tossed me over to the other men along with Keno, in exchange for money. But then out of nowhere, the men that received me, drew their swords and attacked my previous captors. They took them down and I saw one man engage Kaylem. It was Thane. Kaylem didn't stand a chance. Thane went for the kill. "Stop! Take him alive!" I ordered, not sure if he would listen to me.

"As you wish." Thane took him prisoner.

If Thane was here, then where was Kat? "Where is she?"

"I would suspect she is with the prince."

"What was she thinking?" The only thing worse than receiving terrible treatment, was people I care about going through it because of me. I was not going to allow him to hurt Kat! No way!

I turned around and took a horse. I was prepared to mount it. Everyone was surprised by how calm I was, while doing it.

"Where do you think you're going? You're in a dress and you have no weapon!" Thane reasoned.

I wasn't enjoying this calm spell. I wasn't thinking rationally, either. "I don't have that luxury at the moment."

"Come back to the ship and you will."

I noticed the confusion in Keno's eyes. He didn't know what was going on.

I followed Thane to the ship. He gave me some pirate clothes to change into and my own pair of wakizashis.

I turned to Thane. "If we want to storm a castle, we are going to need more forces. Have your men wait for me here. Keno and I will get reinforcements."

"You aren't going alone out there, I will send some men to accompany you."

I was shocked. He was a pirate, why would he be concerned for my safety? I understand why Kat would be, but Thane?

Without any further adu, Keno and I left with our escorts on horseback.

"Where are we going, Miko?" Keno asked in his confusion. "You know them?"

"We are going to find an old friend. And I do." I answered.

"How?"

"Long story short, they are Kat's crew."

"You mean, your attendant?"

"That's the one."

"A pirate?" Keno drilled.

"Yep!"

We remained quiet for a while. We were riding full speed and I needed to remember where it was. The herbs did have some perks. Because I didn't panic, I could allow my memory to flow better. Surprisingly, I was able to find the village.

I got off my horse and proceeded into the village, looking for who I was sure would be there.

I finally found him. He was standing there talking to some elderly woman. I recognized his blonde hair and orange eyes, immediately. "Kenshi." I approached him.

The shock on his face was priceless, but this wasn't really the time for that. "I never thought, I would ever see you again. How are you, kid? Getting on the wrong side of the law, are you?"

I forgot I was wearing Pirate clothes. "It isn't like that. I have some trouble."

"How can I help?" Kenshi responded.

* * *

We managed to get everyone together in a temporary camp.

"I checked out the castle to your specifications. It has a moat, which requires the drawbridge to be lowered. The walls are built too high to climb over, also." The scout informed us.

"Man, do you have any good news?" Kenshi stated sarcastically.

Those days of reading on castle architecture, were going to help a lot. My knowledge of castle procedures will help too.

"So, do you have a plan, kid?" Kenshi asked impatiently.

I was thankful for the herb in my system right now, because I was able to focus a lot more. "Here is the plan. Thane, Kenshi and I, as well as a selected few men, will enter through a drain. Every castle with a moat has one. Once we get in, I will locate all the alarms and disable them. I will then proceed to take out the guards on lookout. Meanwhile, Kenshi will go and get the drawbridge lowered. Then you will proceed to the balconies and cover Thane's men from barrages. There will be a lot of archer guards, so I am counting on you."

"Consider it done!" Kenshi stated in confidence.

"Thane, you will raise the gate. You and your men will cover the bases. I need a diversion."

"I can handle that." Thane also stated in confidence.

"Wait for my signal, before springing into action. I would like to get through undetected, for as long as I can. They will cut the weights for the gate, at some point. I will fire an arrow with a rope and will glide out from the top level of the castle, so have horses ready to leave at a moments notice, from that point. Thane, keep a man posted to guard the weights as long as possible. Blow the horn, when our time is running out. I will use this distraction to find Kat." I explained thoroughly. "Everyone understand the plan?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" They both saluted.

* * *

I had kept my cool this whole time, but I think the herbs are wearing off, because I could start to express my emotions a little more freely. We got into position. I left Keno in charge of the escape. Kenshi, Thane and I were trudging through the drainage system.

"Who is your friend? I never got to ask. It is interesting seeing you with another boy." Kenshi pressed.

My face went a little red. "Keno is just my cousin."

"Is he? Then that means he is the future King, is he not?"

"That is correct."

"Then why are you the one barking all the orders?" Kenshi teased.

"I am more experienced and this is **my** quest." I defended. For some reason, I felt more relaxed around Kenshi, like I can just be myself.

We got closer to the other side and squeezed through a small fracture in its side. We finally managed to pull ourselves through. Then as we planned, we split up. I knew where all the likely places for the alarms would be, because I too, live in a castle. As such, I disabled one after another. Talking out one guard lookout after another. I finally finished my first step and picked up a candle holder. I lit it and swung it around in a circle, really quickly making the 'O' shape.

Now that the signal was executed perfectly and I saw my men flow into the castle grounds, I began my search for Kat. It was simple really. I took a maid and demanded Kat's location. At first she didn't know what I meant, until I concluded I was asking the wrong questions. "Where is the prince's guest?"

"In the dining room." She panicked.

"Where is it?"

"That way and down the hall to your left."

"Thank you very much." I then, found a closet and stuffed her inside. It was nice that they finally came in handy.

I made my way to the door in question.

* * *

Kenshi and his men were in position to stop the potential barrage. Thane and his men had the guards covered.

Kenshi noticed a man about to shoot Thane in the back with an arrow and glided down a rope, knocking the man off the ledge, landing effortlessly in front of Thane. "You should watch yourself. You nearly got yourself killed!"

Then Thane struck a man in the chest right behind Kenshi. "You were saying?"

"Touche." They fanned out, to continue their battle.

* * *

I smashed through the door. I saw… WHAT?! Pink hair?! Kat are you out of your mind?!

"I have been expecting you." The man I assumed was Prince Kotau, mused.

How could he have been expecting me? I remained silent. I held up my sword, preparing to strike.

He seemed to know what I was thinking, because he started to explain. "I was informed that the Princess of Clarines has turquoise eyes and she has PURPLE!" He nearly spat at me for insulting him. He regained complete composure. "I knew you would come, after considering her extensive knowledge of your personal matters. Not to mention, how familiar she is with royalty." He now stared menacingly into my eyes. I felt chills at his blood red eyes burning holes into me. "You may not realize this Princess, but you are already mine!"

How could I already be his? I felt fear bottle up inside.

"And when I have you, not even the Prince of Clarines will be able to save you. I will make you suffer even more, for this foolish attack." He signalled some guards in. I was outnumbered, but that wasn't what intimidated me.

"Every night, after I am finished with you, you will cower in the corner like a frightened child. You will not see the light of day, and no one will visit you."

Why would he do that? He is a monster! His menacing voice was even worse.

I felt the gravity in his words. He really believes what he says will come to pass. That is absurd!

* * *

"Kenshi, where are you going?" His right hand called to him, as he was running up the stairs.

"I am going to find the princess." Kenshi responded.

"That wasn't part of the plan!"

"She tends get in way over her head." Kenshi explained.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing, chief."

* * *

Prince Kotau continued. "And when you think that it could not be any worse, you will die, like a dog."

Kenshi stormed in. "No way. You will never have that pleasure. I will see to that!"

The guards advanced on Kenshi, but he managed well.

I looked back at the prince to find his head in his food. "Wha…?" I was stunned to see someone so frightening be so humiliated.

"Who cares?! Let's get out of here!" Kat urged.

I tossed an extra sword to Kat. I heard the blow of the horn. It was clear Kenshi was going to have to escape with us.

We ditched the rest of the guards and made our way to the top lookout.

Kenshi fired the arrow with the rope tied to it. The arrow caught a tree and tied the other end to a firm chunk of the wall. I pulled out my wakizashi in its sheath and placed it across the rope. With holding each end securely in my hands, I let go of the wall and allowed gravity to take me to the horses, below.

We mounted up, once they joined me on the ground and we rode off to meet with the others. I got my own horse, but Kenshi and Kat shared.

After a while we slowed down, allowing relief to settle in.

"Took you guys long enough?! I was starting to think you weren't going to come." Kat complained.

I couldn't hold it in any longer. "What were you thinking?!" I still couldn't believe she would go through all of that for me. "Pink hair? Why?"

"I wasn't about to let another arrogant bastard think he could take you. I was hoping to get you out of it without you being in any actual danger."

"Still.. I don't want anyone getting hurt, because of me."

"I'm fine, aren't I?"

Is she? Would she tell me if she wasn't? "That's good to hear."

"So, who's this handsome gentleman, I'm riding with?"

"Kenshi's the name." Kenshi introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you. How did you meet Miko?"

"How do you think? At the tip of her sword." He smiled cheekily.

Kat laughed. "Why am I not surprised? It seems to be how she usually makes friends." She joked.

"You know I am right here?" I know it was a joke, but I wasn't really in the mood.

"Sorry… Thanks for coming for me." Kat's tone turned to a more serious one.

"I was the reason you were in that mess in the first place…" I was really disheartened by it all. She could have been seriously harmed.

"No you weren't, I made the choice myself. I should have known better than to go in there unarmed."

"And you tell me, I'm reckless."

"Hey now. I was planning on talking to him and trying to get him to lay off. I didn't know he was going to be a completely heartless bas- jerk face."

"I see." I wasn't sure if I would have done what she did. But it bought me some time.

Kat was silent for a moment and I noticed her study me. "Are those my clothes you're wearing?"

"I hope you don't mind. I was told not to fight in a dress."

"Well duh! I can hardly breathe in this torture device! Never mind trying to fight in it!"

I chuckled. Kat really didn't strike me as the type to wear a dress. It was amusing to see her try. 'Torture Device'... I've never heard that before.

"Well ladies, we are almost there."

"Kenshi?" I wanted to ask something. I wasn't sure what he was going to say, but there was no harm in finding out.

"Hmmm?"

"How would you like to come to Clarines?"

"Wha… Clarines? I can't leave my people behind, even if I wanted to go."

"So bring them with you!" I insisted.

"I am a notorious criminal, you know that, don't you?"

"I don't see any problem, with someone looking out for the well being of others."

"You don't think the Prince of Clarines would have a problem with that?"

"Miko, I don't think you get it. Asking Kenshi to come to Clarines is like asking you to just leave everything you know behind. It's not easy. And just because your father doesn't kill bandits on site, it doesn't mean he'll welcome them with open arms."

"I understand what you are saying. My Father and I already spoke on this matter. But things are different now. He helped save you. He is a hero. Besides, in Clarines, you would no longer have to be a fugitive, Kenshi. You're people would be treated justly."

"That certainly does sound tempting… Let me talk to everyone in the village, I can't speak for them."

"Of course."

We met up with the others and I bid farewell to Kenshi. I still don't know if he was going to take me up on my gracious offer.

* * *

We headed to the port town, but had to make camp.

Everyone was exhausted.

I couldn't get Prince Kotau out of my head. What if he was right? He couldn't be right! How could he? My Father would stop him!

I played with my food for a while. Staring at it, like it wasn't even there.

" _You may not realize this Princess, but you are already mine!"_

 _How could I already be his? I felt fear bottle up inside._

" _And when I have you, not even the Prince of Clarines will be able to save you. I will make you suffer even more, for this foolish attack." He signalled some guards in. I was outnumbered, but that wasn't what intimidated me._

" _Every night, after I am finished with you, you will cower in the corner like a frightened child. You will not see the light of day, and no one will visit you."_

What did he mean by that? What does he plan to do? What did he do to Kat? I wish, I could have stopped her.

I noticed in my peripheral vision, that Kat was giving me some signal to follow her. So I obliged.

We walked away from the rest, but not too far.

Kat started the conversation. "What's bothering you? You've been in tough situations before and you barely bat an eye."

"This time… it was you, that was in danger."

"You know me! I'm tough!"

That wasn't helping. I am tough, and I still get into trouble. Sometimes more than I bargain for. She is putting on a strong face. She usually does that, to hide what she is really feeling. In the time it had taken for me to get to her, he could have done anything...There is nothing I can do about it, either. I felt the pain of self doubt and maybe a little hate, well up inside.

"There's something specific that's bothering you, I can tell. What is it?" Kat prodded.

I felt uncomfortable thinking of asking her, but I felt like I should ask. I just hope she will be honest with me. "D-did he…?" I couldn't even say it. It was disgusting me just thinking about it. But he wanted to hurt me, I could see it in his eyes. What would stop him from hurting her the same way Apollo wanted to hurt me?

Kat's eyes widened slightly. "No, he didn't. He tried, but let's just say mother nature helped me out."

"Is that so?" I had to be sure it was the truth, but she had explained it, so maybe I could believe it.

"Miko, if he had, I would have gone back to slit his throat before we left."

I knew that was true.

"I don't think I would be able to keep something like that from you, even if it had happened. If I didn't tell you then you would find out on your own." Kat added.

"I am so relieved."

Kat pulled me into a hug. "You need to stop being so hard on yourself. You're safe and so am I…" Kat released the hug. "Or I will be, once I can get out of this torture device you rich people call a dress."

I chuckled. "I can wear the dress, if you want. I'm sure you would feel a lot better in your own clothing. Just know, that I would be extremely disappointed to miss out on the chance to see my Father's face when we arrive, like this."

"I'm fine, I'm just complaining." Fear appeared on Kat's face. "I Am So Dead! Your father told me not to go into Clarines waters! You'll be on my ship! AGAIN!" Kat put her face in her hands.

I put a hand on her shoulder, trying to reassure her. "You did so much for me… I can't see my Father ignoring that fact."

"You don't get it! He only let me live last time because I saved your mother! He said we were even! When he sees you on my ship again…!"

"I know… he told me…" I wish I could promise her, but I didn't know my Father lashed out at pirates like that. I never knew how much my actions must have infuriated him. He didn't show it, all the time. He is my Father, I am sure he will come around, he has to.

"Oh well…. I guess I'll just have to see…" Kat did her best to regain her composure, but I felt her trembling underneath my hand that was still on her shoulder. She chuckled. I found it an odd change of expression. "I don't know how you do it."

"Do what?"

"Stay so composed! I tried it while with Prince Jerk-face and I found it almost impossible at times! If I ever try and tell you that you've got it easy, remind me of that."

I smiled sheepishly. "I will. But it has been as a result of many years of practice."

"I guess that's true. Still, you make it look so easy."

"Is that so? I don't really notice, to tell you the truth. Only when I find myself in really tough situations, do I have to think about it."

"Makes me glad I'm not really you then." Kat joked.

"Oh?"

"I'll take being me anyday… well as long as Nosuke's in the picture." Kat's face went red. "He mentioned your father and Kiki read one of the letters…"

I felt my cheeks heat up a little. "A-about that… My Father thought that letter was for me…"

Kat burst out laughing. "I would have loved to have seen the look on his face!"

"I never saw it myself. Kiki told me. After she was pretty upset over my 'overzealous behaviour'."

"You didn't happen to read it, did you?"

"No, and I don't want to know."

"No, no you don't…" Kat paused a moment. "Although… with the new cook you might find out anyway…" Kat grumbled.

"What did he do?" I naturally assumed it was a guy, considering how adamant they were about not having girls on board.

"Not he, she… I give you three guesses as to who it is and the first two don't count."

I slapped my face. "You didn't…"

"I didn't have a choice. She stowed away on my ship and then made a meal that all my men adored… let's put it this way… even after reading part of one of Nosuke's letters out loud to my crew, I still couldn't throw her overboard…"

"I can't believe they would chose her over you." I teased.

"Hey! That's a little low, don't ya think?"

"I'm sorry…" How could I joke about something like that? I grew tired and chose to go to bed.

* * *

We arrived on Kat's ship the next day and took to the sea, once again.

I stood on the bow, staring into the great blue yonder. I didn't really venture throughout the ship, because I didn't want to run into Nyra, but also because I was lost in my thoughts.

Keno didn't seem comfortable with the situation and hung around me.

"Are you alright?"

"Huh? I'm sorry... I was just lost in thought." I admitted.

"It was amazing what you did back there. I don't even think Prince Zen could have done any better."

"That is high praise."

"So how did you know that Mountain man?"

"It was along time ago, but he reminded me of something very important… hope."

"Oh."

I saw someone on deck, I did not want to see right now. I hid behind a barrel.

"What are you doing?" Keno asked in amusement.

"Shhh… pretend I'm not here!"

"O-okaayy…" Keno wasn't convinced I was sane, but went along with it anyway.

I waited until **she** was gone, before coming out.

Keno giggled. "What was that all about?"

"You don't want to know."

"I think it is more like you don't want to tell me."

"You caught me."

Keno's amusement persisted, giving me a curious look.

"Nyra… can be awkward to be around."

"That didn't look like awkwardness you were avoiding." Keno gazed at me suspiciously.

"It was."

"Right. And I'm the Princess of Taurialle."

"She was obsessed with the Red Whirlwind, are you happy now?"

"You mean like…?" Keno burst out laughing.

Maybe if I ignore him, he will drop it. I looked back out to sea. I heard clashing of swords and turned around to investigate. Kat! I saw someone, who was trying to attack her with unusual fighting style. I hadn't seen him before. He must have snuck on the ship. He could be working for Prince Kotau. I drew my sword and rushed to her aid.

Kat stopped me. "Put it away. We were just having a friendly match." We all put our weapons away. "Sora, may I introduce Princess Miko Wisteria, the Second Princess of Clarines."

"It's an honor to meet you, Your Highness." His tone was formal and his bow was perfect, like he had been raised in nobility. I still don't know if I am convinced. Maybe I was still on edge from the events in Taurialle. I will feel better when I have returned to Clarines. Still something about him seemed off. He wasn't dressed like people, I have seen before and he had some very unusual weapons too.

"Listen up!" Kat shouted for everyone's attention.

They listened to their captain.

"This is Sora! He helped me escape the prince! Treat him with respect! Challenge him at your own risk! Understood?!"

Sora helped Kat?! Then I can trust him.

"Yes Ma'am!" The crew acknowledged.

Kat turned to Sora. "Sorry for all the attention, but I don't feel like losing half my crew because they pissed you off."

"No harm done." He replied.

I suddenly noticed a gathering of ships up ahead. I ran to the prow to get a better look. I recognize those sails. It is the Clarines royal fleet! Finally!

* * *

"Your Majesty! Your Highness! There is a ship on the horizon! It looks like a pirate ship!" The lookout called.

Zen proceeded to the bow and looked anxiously. He had grown restless, just waiting around. "I recognize it. That is Kat's ship. I hope she was able to save them."

"We will soon find out." Queen Rin pondered the outcome as well.

The ship continued on its present course and the two ships came side to side.

I saw my Father and was overcome with delight. His expression reflected my own. His expression changed when his eyes landed on Kat, who was still wearing the pink hair, for some reason. He was confused.

Kat realized she was still wearing the wig and took out several pins before fully removing it.

Zen then boarded Kat's ship. "Kat! Let's talk!"

Keno and I followed Kat and Zen onto the royal vessel.

I hope Father will go easy on her. She risked everything for me. I hope he will take that into consideration. I waited on the deck, pacing back and forth, in anticipation.

Kat emerged from the Captain's quarters. She looked at me with joy. "I'M ALIVE!"

How could she joke, I was being serious? I wanted to know if she was going to be released or punished.

"What? Too soon?"

I gave her a disappointed look. I nodded and asked her what was on my mind. "How did it go? Is he going to let you go?"

"Quite the opposite actually… You're looking at the newest mercenary captain, loyal to Clarines!"

Really?! That means…!. "That's wonderful!"

"Right?! I'll still be able to sail but I can visit whenever I want!"

I could not contain my joy and relief, so I pulled Kat into a hug.

Everyone stared in shock, except for Kiki.

"Congratulations, Kat." Kiki said as she approached.

Kat broke from my hug and threw her arms around Kiki. I was stunned. No one touches Kiki, without a death wish! Except for me that is… At first, Kiki was stunned, but accepted it after a moment. I couldn't believe my eyes. But the shock wore off.

"Thanks, Kiki! You're awesome you know that?!" Kat praised.

"Do I still get free passage on your ship?" Sora's voice came out of nowhere. That guy was beginning to creep me out.

Kat let go of Kiki and turned to face him. He was crouched on the rail of the ship.

"You heard the whole thing, didn't you?" Kat suspected as much.

"I had to know if the person I had saved, was in any danger. My passage on your ship doesn't do me any good, if you're dead." Sora explained.

I still don't see what he did to help.

"Who is this?" Kiki asked.

"Kiki, this is Sora. He also helped in my escape from the castle." Kat explained.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sora."

Sora got down and stood up straight before giving a proper bow. "And you as well, Miss Kiki."

"I am still a bit confused. Where was Sora, that whole time?" I asked.

"In the shadows. He's very skilled at what he does." Kat seems to be impressed with him. I am not sure why, but I am sure I will find out.

What does she mean by that? What part did he play? Unless...It could have been… there is no other explanation for it. "I was curious… Sora, were you the one to poison the Prince of Taurialle?" Miko expressed with a serious tone. As much as I harboured in distaste for the Prince, it would be bad news for the Kingdom of Clarines, if he died.

"Yes, Your Highness." Sora admitted.

Kiki's eyes narrowed and the others were more alert. They were clearly prepared to protect me at all costs. I am not surprised. We know nothing about him or his motives.

"I mean no harm to you and I assure you that I did not kill the Prince of Taurialle." Sora explained.

Zen and Queen Rin emerged from the Captain's quarters. They listened to our conversation.

I didn't really notice as I watched the intensity decrease a little. "I was hoping to avoid any conflicts… It would be in our best interest to leave it that way."

Sora answered. "Of course, Your Highness. That was the reason I didn't kill him. However, based on what I had seen, there was conflict brewing from before Miss Kat even showed her face."

"But without the means, I don't think it would escalate into a large scale conflict."

"Actually…" Kat spoke up.

Actually…? This doesn't sound good. My expression grew more serious.

"I may have forgotten to mention that Prince Kotau has declared war on Clarines." She turned to me. "All he needed was to see that you were real…"

Everyone was stunned.

No! No! No! This can't be happening! I started… a war?!

"No way! This is war?!" Mitsuhide burst.

"It has been heating up for a while." Kiki pointed out.

"But still… We have maintained peace for a long time." Zen's expression turned into a deeply serious one. "Now it is unavoidable."

"Then I shall return to my ship with Sora…" Kat gestured to where he had been but he was already gone. "Or by myself… And sail with you back to Clarines!"

Zen gave a signal to the bird handler and he bowed in response. "Send a word back to King Izana! Inform him of the situation! We shall prepare to leave immediately!" Zen ordered.

This was bad… I felt completely ashamed. I was now going to be responsible for the death of my own people.

* * *

I left to a secluded area. Fate had already decided everything, since I was ten. Father told me the importance of royalty staying out of other kingdoms. It wasn't supposed to happen! I-I didn't mean for any of this to happen…

"Miko? There you are…" My Father entered the room that I chose to hide in, which was the captain's quarters.

"Father… this is all my fault… sob…"

His expression turned soft. He came over to me and sat down on the floor next to me. "There is no way this is your fault."

"If I hadn't… sob… gone to Taurialle in the beginning… this...sob… wouldn't be happening right now…"

"That's not true. Prince Kotau would have found another reason, he wanted this war."

"Why can't he leave the past alone…?"

"I'm sorry you had to suffer. He can't accept war for what it is. If I had died, I don't think King Izana would have been that ruthless… But we will never know. This war is just a tool to get his revenge on Izana. It isn't about you." He had a sincere voice. The guilt started to dissipate.

I wiped away my tears. I hadn't even noticed I was crying.

We stood up. He looked into my eyes and drew closer to me. "I couldn't be more proud of you." He smiled before pulling me into a huge. "At least, you won't have to court anyone for a while." He pulled away.

"Is this your attempt to cheer me up?" I accused playfully.

"Is it working?"

"A little…" I smiled back.

"I overheard Keno saying you stormed the castle. Is that true?"

"Y-yes…"

"To save Kat? That is a tall order for you to shoulder alone… But you weren't alone, were you? Who was it, that helped you?"

"Kenshi." I spoke firmly.

"I see. And there wasn't anything he wanted in return?"

"Why would there be?"

"People like him, don't usually help others without a personal benefit."

"Kenshi looks out for the well being of his people, nothing else matters to him." I stated confidently.

"We shall see. You must be tired. Get some rest. We have a very busy day tomorrow." Zen tried to remain calm. But it was clear he was worried too. He left the room and I climbed into bed. I don't know if I will get any sleep though.


	27. Chapter 27 War is Upon Us

We returned to the castle. In doing so, we met with the king and ministers, to discuss the situation. It happened so fast. I didn't have much say however, but bottom line, we were assembling the forces. We sent a bird to inform Tanbarun of the turn of events, considering the war could eventually reach their border. Everyone was tense. No one even paid any mind to what had just been avoided. It was simple, we need to psyche everyone up for battle.

I finally had a break… The princesses weren't allowed to join in the fight, it wasn't appropriate nor cooth. The queen wouldn't join either… I know Father said it wasn't my fault, but I can't just sit here, while everyone fights a fire I kindled. So when everyone leaves… I will sneak onto Kat's ship. I know she won't care, if I join the fight.

"What are thinking about?" Shirayuki broke through my thoughts, as she entered my room and joined me on my balcony.

"The war…" I didn't want her to know what I was planning, she would tell Father. Besides, I still couldn't believe this was all happening.

"I wish your return could be better received, but this war has **everyone** riled up. I am glad you are back. We can look after the people, while the others are fighting."

"Mother could… this have been avoided?"

She looked out to the sea. "I don't know… it doesn't even matter."

"What if they can't stop the fighting? How will this war end?"

She looked down, tears started to well up. "I-I don't know… if it will…"

I figured Father told her everything. This prince wants war! How can someone stop a war on those pretenses? "I'm scared…"

"Me too. It will be alright." Her tone turned to a more hopeful one.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Things have a way of working themselves out. Besides, King Izana will figure it out, Zen, they will not rest until they can undo this conflict. We need to have faith."

"Alright."

She grew concerned again. "Are you alright? I heard from Zen about Kat, the prince, and Kaylem."

"I've had worse." I gave a reassuring smile. But if I was honest with myself… had I? Kaylem… I forgot about him.

"You have always been a strong girl. I am impressed by you daily. You never let anything get you down for long, anymore."

"Do you know what became of Kaylem?" I need to know. He was **my** problem, the only one who should deal with him is me.

"He has been locked up. But I believe the trial is being postponed, because of the war. Don't worry, he can't hurt you anymore."

It wasn't like that. I hurt him too. "I see."

She changed the subject. "We will have a lot of work to do, once the men leave tomorrow. I suggest you get some rest. You must be tired."

"Sure." I stared out to the sea again.

Mother studied me for a moment. "You haven't been sleeping, have you?" She grew concerned.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because of that look in your eyes. I know when you plan to go on your late night prances. If it helps you relax, turning your attention away from the things bothering you, could you at least make sure you're not alone?"

"Then it wouldn't help. I like to go out alone to think, away from the pressures of keeping company. That way no one can bother me."

Shirayuki drew near. "People care. Does that really bother you?"

"N-no. That's not what I meant." I waved my hands frantically, defending myself.

"It doesn't bother us that much, while you are safe in the castle. But Kiki told me, you left the inn alone, a while ago. That worries me." Mother made firm eye contact with me.

"Oh… that…"

"Care to explain."

"Didn't Kiki already do that?" I was sure they all knew by now.

She stared into my eyes.

Fine. "I was only on the roof. If I had gotten into trouble, I would have called for her." I explained.

She relaxed. "Next time, make a point of letting someone know, so they can keep an eye out for you. I couldn't bear to lose you a third time."

"I'll be careful." I knew what she was doing. They always talked to me this way, when they were trying to convince me to abandon my plans and resort to being the caged bird.

Mother wrapped her arms around me. She couldn't hold it in any longer and my sleeve became damp from her tears. She broke from our hug and left my room.

Next morning wasn't going to do. I had to leave tonight.

* * *

I waited for everyone to sleep and then I snuck out, with my sword from the treasure horde and my wakizashis strapped to my back. I wore my everyday, royal attire. It was white, fuchsia, black outfit with the gold accents. My white riding pants underneath. What I usually wore, when I wasn't training or called on ceremony.

I snuck out, with no hassle. No one knew I was gone. I knew sneaking onto Kat's ship would be easier in the dark of night, as well. I made it to the port town, with a different horse, to conceal my disappearance. It wasn't that difficult to evade all detection. I hid inside the crow's nest of Kat's ship, for the time being, awaiting the situations that would arise in the morning.

I was awakened by the hustle and bustle of the ship's crew. I heard Kat barking the orders, then we started to move. This is it! No turning back! As the ship went out to sea, I saw that a man was heading to the crows' nest. So, ever so stealthily, I crossed the ropes towards another part of the sails, that I could hide for the time being. I put on my gloves for preventing blisters, in hopes to prevent getting rope burn. I didn't want anyone to notice I was here, until the conflict started. That way, they couldn't refuse my help.

I noticed a ton of ships heading right for us on the horizon. Our ships had banded together. I heard King Izana giving a speech on his vessel. My Father was also giving one to psyche up his men on his own vessel. I remembered a few of the tactics discussed at the meeting. Will it work? It would give us an advantage. Birds would be used for important communications between the two royal vessels and the castle. It was brilliant. We got to coordinate more efficiently. But it presented its own problems. My mother would surely send a message to my Father, upon realizing I was missing.

I heard Kat call out to me. "Alright! Come on out, Miko!"

I looked to see if she was looking at me. She wasn't. She didn't see me, so how did she know I was here? In any case, she knows, so it would be pointless to hide any longer.

I wanted to make an entrance, so I grabbed onto the rope and slide down, landing right in front of her, with grace and confidence.

"What are you doing here?" Kat questioned.

"Does it matter at this point?"

"Yes it does."

"I wasn't about to let you fight this war without me. I want to help. This was my fault, so **I** need to fix it." I explained.

"How do you plan to do that if you can't kill?"

I never thought about that… I-I…

" _Have you ever taken a life?" I can't believe I just asked her that. It is stupid, I am going to regret it._

" _Yes." I was stunned. I can't even believe Queen Rin answered me. "Why do you ask?"_

" _Because I-I... killed someone..."_

" _I see, you never forget the first."_

" _No I promise, I will not take anyone else." Then I said to myself, "Never..."_

This was war… How could I bring myself to kill someone, when a child becomes fatherless or a wife becomes a widow? It was more than ruining the life of the man in front of me. It was ruining everyone that person knows. Isn't there a way we could avoid killing each other? Why all this unnecessary bloodshed? I wasn't the only one, that would face this problem. Everyone would kill or be killed. Everyone here has already made that decision for themselves, what they would chose.

"Fine." I spoke with distaste and harshness. I turned to the many ships nearing our line. This was going to be the worst thing, I could possibly do. There was no escaping it. I don't want this war to change me. I want to be the same person I am now.

The enemy ship advanced. The men boarded with haste, as Kat's men boarded their vessel as well.

* * *

Zen stood ready as the ships got closer.

"Zen!" Mitsuhide came running over to the bow, breathing a little heavier. "We just received word from the castle. Miko has gone missing!"

"What?!" Zen became extremely worried. "She will be on Kat's ship." He deducted.

Desti felt his blood go cold. 'Miko. no.'

"Send word to Kat! See if it can be confirmed! We will need to get her, immediately."

Desti stood confidently. "Miko is a strong fighter. She will be alright." He was trying to remind himself, in the process.

"Maybe. But she can't kill." Zen pointed out. "This is war! She'll only get hurt."

Desti gulped.

"We aren't going anywhere." Kiki drew their attention back to the fleet heading right for them. They were almost on them already.

"I've got to get to her!" Zen spoke out of frustration and fear.

"I don't think that's possible." Obi exclaimed.

Zen balled up his fists. 'Kat, look after Miko!'

The whistle blew and the fighting commenced.

* * *

Meanwhile on Kat's ship, I engaged my opponents like always. I would disable them and part them from their weapons. I was still holding out the hope of avoiding the grievances of taking any of their lives. It was going really well. My skills surpassed everyone on the ship or the enemy vessel. They didn't stand a chance against me.

A man that I had disarmed had pulled himself back up, coming from behind me. He grabbed my wakizashi from by back and went to slice me. I turned around, barely in time to block and tripped over another man, while doing so. The men that I had already disabled, got up and advanced towards me. This wasn't working.

They will just keep coming for me. I don't want to kill them! Why do I have to kill! I had to resort to defending myself from the floor boards. I was still hanging in well. They may be coming back at me, but they still didn't have much skill. I finally managed to get to my feet. I noticed that some of the men picked up weapons and kept fighting the other crew. All my efforts had gone to waste. I got back to my feet and continued to try and disable the man in front of me.

Kat called out. "You need to kill him! What are you doing?!" She had her own battles to fight, so she couldn't help me.

Never… I told myself I would never… Why is this happening? I don't want to… It is unavoidable, isn't it?

I felt the tears slide down my face, as imagined the first man I killed.

 _He swung his sword with little warning, I quickly armed myself. I tried to intercept, but I was almost too late. I watched in horror, as my blade slid down his sword and pierced his chest. I started to shake violently, as his lifeless body hit the ground._

He was a very kind man. He shouldn't of had to die. I don't know why he hated Clarines, but he saved a little girl from wolves. H-he saved **me**. I **killed** him.

They were kind men too. I had to believe that. They loved and were loved. I can't… I must… but how could I…

I gave the man in front of me, the slip, again.

I saw someone going for Kat. But she didn't seem to notice. NO! KAT! I ran over and swung my sword, slicing the man in half.

I stared in agony, as the man dropped. My sword fell to the boards, as I started to shake. No…

"Pull yourself together!" Kat demanded.

I froze at the sight of his blood, while Kat had to defend me, from the other men.

"If you can't kill! Why did you even come?!" Kat yelled.

If I hadn't… Kat would have…

" _Some people die that should live, and some live that deserve to die. When you have to chose between them, the decision will be hard, but I am sure you know what choice to make."_

 _That is right, when I killed that man, it was only to protect Desti and I. It wasn't needless. I wasn't left with any other option. 'Cause if I didn't, Desti would have died or me._

If I don't want to lose the people I care about, then I have to accept that I will have to do this… There is no other way!

I regained myself, picked up my sword and took a deep breath. Alright, let's do this! For the people I care about! For **my** people!

I clenched my sword and took each man down, that I crossed. They were no match for me. With each man I killed, the easier it felt. Not much, but I could not be dead weight. I jumped into action, clearing the men from the decks with more and more ease. I reached for my wakizashi that was taken. I placed it back in its sheath.

I noticed I wasn't the only person making an impact. Sora was showing impressive skills, as well. I was glad that he was on our side. He **is** on our side, right? I didn't know where his loyalties lie, but for the moment, it looked like he wasn't a fan of our enemies.

We managed to hold back the first wave. But I could clearly see on the horizon, there were way more.

The fighting continued, until night drew near. There was a temporary cease fire. I assume, to give the men time to recuperate, after our intense engagement.

I was glad to have a break, cause kicking butt is exhausting. I felt the sweat drop. I had never had to fight so long before. I looked down at my hands and could see the dried blood of my victims. It caused me to shudder.

I don't want this to change me. I rehearsed in my mind. Maybe it already has… I-I'm a killer…

I made my way to the bow of the ship. I stared at the vessels ahead. I felt the anger well up. Why are you making me kill you?! It's not fair!

We claimed victory for tonight on Kat's ship. I recently learned it was called the Phoenix, from all the cheering men.

A ship came alongside the Phoenix. Some men boarded. I finally noticed it was a royal ship. That means… My Father.

Zen scanned the ship for me. He locked eyes with Kat. "Where is she?"

Kat pointed in my direction.

Busted! Who am I kidding. It was only a matter of time.

Father stormed up to me. "Miko! Get on my ship, now!" He kept composure, but I could see he was furious. Even if the others couldn't.

I reluctantly followed him to his vessel.

When everyone from the royal vessel was back on board, they parted from the Phoenix.

* * *

I was led to the captain's quarters, while everyone was taking a well deserved rest.

The door closed and Zen sat at his desk. He looked at me, with fury in his eyes. "What are you doing here, Miko?! You were told to stay at the castle!"

By the ministers… That doesn't count as an order from the higher up. "I can't sit by and watch, while people lay down their lives for me." I spoke confidently.

Kiki and Mitsuhide entered.

"The captain wants to know what you want to do." Mitsuhide stated.

"Go back to port! I need to bring Miko back to the castle." Zen ordered.

"So, she can board another ship?" Kiki knew me a little too well. I almost hated it.

Zen let out a sigh.

"Father, allow me to fight. You know I can do it." I asked confidently.

"Fight. Yes. But can you kill?" Zen asked, disregarding what he had told me, when I was little. He must understand the importance of the subject, at this time.

"If I must."

Zen studied me for a moment.

"With her skills, I think we could use her help." **Mitsuhide** was sticking up for me? I never thought **he** would ever do that.

Zen kept his attention on me. "You will stay on this vessel. I need to make sure you're okay, at all times."

"I don't need protecting!" I defended.

Zen chuckled slightly.

If he had a dil for every time I said that…

"No. I do." Zen admitted.

"What?" I was confused. He needs me to protect him? Huh?

"Because if I am distracted with worry, I can't focus as well."

Was he being serious or was this his new tactic, for getting me to do exactly what he wanted? "Uh-k…"

"As long as you agree to these terms, you can stay." Zen offered.

He was allowing me to fight alongside my people. How could I say no?

"I will." I smiled.

"Mitsuhide! Kiki! Tell the captain, we are staying put! Send a word to Shirayuki, that she need not worry about Miko! Then get some rest!"

"Yes sir!" They bowed and left.

"Miko, please take the captain's quarters. You need your rest too. Kiki will stay with you."

"Why do I get the captain's quarters? I thought it was reserved for you."

"You are a princess and aside from Kiki, the only girl. I will not have you bunk with the men."

I felt my cheeks burn. I knew what he meant. I was rather embarrassed at the implication.

"Right. That makes sense."

"You need to get some real sleep, tonight. So don't go wandering off, like you do at the castle. Kiki needs her rest too. You can't make her follow you around everywhere you feel like."

"I don't **make** her follow me." I couldn't believe I tried to make a joke. This wasn't the time for that.

He gave me a serious look.

"I will rest."

"Good. Then I shall take my leave. I hope you didn't forget to bring something to sleep in." He smiled playfully.

I slapped my face. How could I have forgotten? I can't sleep in this.

Zen chuckled. "Don't worry." He walked over to a drawer and proceeded to open it. "They are meant to be worn by men…" He pulled out some clothes. "... but they should suffice."

I received the garments. Men clothes weren't my style, but I got into this mess, so I will just have to bear it. "Thank you very much."

"Sleep well." He gave me a hug, before he left.

I nodded and watched him leave. I then changed out of my royal attire and into… 'M-men's Clothes'. As soon as I finished changing, Kiki knocked on the door, asking if I was decent. She came in, after I assured her I was.

"So Zen told me, that you gave your word, you won't wander off tonight. Can I count on that?" Kiki pressed.

"You can…"

"Are you sure about that?"

"I'm sorry… but ever since I was ten, I could never really fall asleep right aways or I was for sure, going to have a nightmare. If I go by myself and think for a while, I usually find, that I sleep much better."

"If you are, could you let me know?"

"Sure. But I am not going to tonight… Like you heard. I gave Father my word, I wouldn't."

"It wouldn't do anyone any favors for you to have a nightmare or lose out on any sleep. I know Zen would agree, if it is really necessary."

"I really could use some fresh air." I smiled. I was about to advance to the door, when Kiki stopped me.

"You don't want to go, looking like that, do you?" She teased.

I looked down to see the men's clothes, I was wearing. My face flushed. That was a close one.

"I will give you a minute." Kiki left after she let out a slight chuckle.

I quickly changed back into my regular clothes and proceeded to the door.

* * *

I found Kiki out on the deck. I joined her. We stood in silence, as I allowed the wind to brush past my face and glide through my pink locks. I tried to calm my mind, but it wasn't the same as when I am by myself. It wasn't really helping. I needed to process all of this, but Kiki was there. I felt like at any moment she would ask me, how I was feeling. She didn't, but the anticipation was clouding my thoughts. "I-I think I should be alone for a while." I hope she won't be upset.

She smiled. "Alright, but let me know if you need anything." She gave me some space. I really appreciated that.

I proceeded to the bow, only to notice, I wasn't the only one, who couldn't sleep.

"Desti, can't sleep either?" I asked.

"Miko… I never thought, we would ever have to fight in a war. Why did you come? You could have been spared from all of this." Desti seemed disturbed. I wonder if it is any bit the same, as my reason. I should know by now, Desti would want to protect me too.

"I could have… but I could never live with myself in so doing."

He sighed. "That's true. You shouldn't torture yourself. The world is too big for one person."

T-the world is… too big? I have always taken it upon myself to take care of everyone. Not let them die, not let them suffer, not let them hurt others… Was I really shouldering the world?

"All this time, I thought you were incredible. You never stood down no matter what the odds… You have a heart of the purest gold… but you don't let anyone in. You burden yourself and don't ask for the help of others. I wish you would talk to me."

I felt the tears well up again. He wanted to shoulder my burdens? Why? It wouldn't be fair for him to have to hurt on my behalf.

"I know why you're out here… it's because you killed, right? I remember how you reacted, when you killed that man, years ago… He still haunts you…" Desti continued.

How does he know that? Does he really understand?

"I'm here, because of that, too." Desti was speaking softly, yet quietly.

I froze.

He answered my unsaid question. "I can't stop thinking about Apollo… Not that I regret doing it, but it still irks me."

Now I see… We both found ourselves defending each other, with the blade if need be. Apollo was a total jerk… but did he deserve to die? Desti must have thought about that too.

I leaned my head against Desti's shoulder. "I guess, we have a lot in common… All along it was to protect each other. You may feel like you need me, but it is quite the opposite… I need you." His desire to protect me made me realize, he can't stand the thought of losing me, either. I will have to make sure it never comes to that. My Father isn't any closer to an answer on that, I would venture. With the war, it wasn't a priority, either.

Desti placed his arm around me, causing me to lean my head against his chest. If this war really must come to pass, I am glad that Desti is here beside me.

I looked out to sea. For the first time ever, I didn't mind that I wasn't alone with my own thoughts. I could share them with Desti. "I want to hear you say it." I said playfully.

"Say what?"

"You know…" I pressed.

His face went red. "I-I love...you."

I felt completely blissed. "It sounds much better, when it comes from you." I smiled to myself.

It was his turn to freeze.

I didn't want this moment to end. One day, I hope we can keep this moment going, forever.

* * *

"How long has she been out here?" Zen asked, when he found Kiki watching Miko from a distance.

"Since you left, pretty well." Kiki plainly stated.

"I thought we were clear, she would go straight to sleep."

"This was my idea, Zen. If she doesn't get a little air, she won't sleep at all. Neither will anyone else." Kiki explained.

"Nightmares?"

"It appears that way."

"Get some rest, Kiki! I'll keep an eye on her, for a while."

"It's no bother. I can't imagine, they will be out here for much longer anyway."

"Alright… If you're sure?"

"I am." Kiki assured him.

Zen went back below deck.

* * *

"I should get so-me… yawn… sleep. You should too." I pulled away from Desti.

"Be careful tomorrow. I don't know what the future holds for us, but it won't, if either one of us dies. I will remember that as well. Don't worry." Desti yawned then, too.

"Goodnight." Then he returned my gesture.

We went our separate ways.

I noticed Kiki on the way back to the room. I knew she was watching, but I knew she would only be happy for me.

This time, we went to bed.

* * *

Things kept going and the days were getting tiring. I was posted next to my Father, as usual. He and I were back to back. I took down my opponents quickly and so did he.

A bird flew over our vessel. It was serious, if it was during the heat of battle.

The handler immediately retrieved the letter and sent the bird away.

"Your Highness! This is urgent!" The handler called out to Zen.

Zen cut down every man in his way, till he took the note from the bird handler. His expression got even more serious, when he read it.

 _Zen,_

 _We are under attack. A separate force came at the castle. For now, Queen Rin, Princess Suna and the guards are doing everything they can, but I am not sure how much longer they will hold._

 _Shirayuki._

"We need to head back to Wistal, Now!" Zen ordered as his fighting got more intense.

Mitsuhide looked around at all the ships surrounding theirs. "We can't right now! We're tied down!"

I got a great idea. "The Phoenix won't be! Let's send a letter to Kat!"

Zen clenched his sword tightly. "Fine. Send this letter to Kat!" He handed the letter back to the handler, in the next moment, he was free from his adversaries. Not like there was time for them to write another letter. This would have to do.

With another whistle, the bird soared high in search of the Phoenix's walnut stone.

Fighting continued. We tried to break through the hold, but it was proving to be difficult. What was Prince Kotau up to?

There were more ships appearing on the horizon. I suddenly noticed something, that stood out as familiar. The navy flags? "Father! The ships, they are reinforcements from Denavir and more from Myndas. Those are all allied vessels!"

"We are going to be overrun, if this keeps up!" Mitsuhide pointed out in his distressed.

Out of nowhere, we saw another ship come towards us.

I recognized it, right away. "Look, it's Tanbarun!" I called excitedly.

"What are they doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious, they coming to help." Kiki reasoned.

Once the Tanbarun vessel was in earshot. Zen called out to Prince Raj, who was standing at the bow, giving orders. "Shirayuki! I need to get to her!"

Prince Raj called out to no one in particular. "No one messes with Shirayuki! Attack!"

The Tanbarun fleet was right behind his vessel. They were able to clear a path after some time.

Zen ordered the ship to return to port, immediately.

* * *

We docked at the nearest port and headed to the castle on horseback, full speed.

When we got there, the castle was nearly overrun. Thankfully, Kat and her crew were there, making headway. We joined in.

Long after, we finally strode into the throne room, where the princesses and queen, were making their last stand with a few remaining guards.

Thank goodness. "Mom. Amari."

We cut down each man that was in our way.

"Is everyone alright?" Zen asked out of concern.

"Nothing more than a few cuts and bruises. We are fine now." Shirayuki reassured Zen.

Queen Rin stepped forward. "It was a good thing you showed up, when you did. I don't know how much longer, we would have lasted."

"What was Prince Kotau doing, sending his men in secret to attack the castle?" Mitsuhide asked.

"It was quite a strategy. Attack it, while its defences were low. Then he could take what he wanted. Gold and jewels wouldn't cut it, either." I analyzed.

"He wanted the Queen." Zen realized, gritting his teeth.

"Must be my good looks." Rin joked.

Zen glared at Queen. "This is no time for that. This is serious. I can't risk leaving you here at the castle unguarded, but it isn't exactly safe on the ship…" Zen remained thoughtful.

"Sorry, Zen. Jokes are just my way of dealing with it sometimes."

"I'll stay." Sora volunteered. "I can get them out of a tight spot if need be."

"Obi, you stay with them! Let me know if anything arises!" Zen ordered.

"Of course, Master." Obi bowed.

"Thane! You stay too." Kat ordered.

"But Captain…" Thane whined.

"No buts! We can do without you for now."

"Very well…"

"Alright then. We need to get back. Are you going to be alright?" I knew Father was asking about Shirayuki's condition and not circumstance.

"We'll be fine, Zen. Really." Shirayuki smiled before accepting a hug from Zen. "What about Miko? Isn't she staying too?"

"It seems she has been able to help out a great deal on the ship. For now, she will be coming back with us."

Shirayuki gave me a stern look. "We will be talking more about this later."

I nodded slightly. I felt like a lost puppy.

"Be safe."

"You too."

We left immediately after.

* * *

We returned to our ship and then to battle.

It was a lot easier now that Tanbarun joined the fight. It made sense. We **were** allies. The original war was against Tanbarun, when we fought for them. Now they are paying us back, for our sacrifices, those years ago.

We were still outnumbered, though. Two kingdoms to three.

The fighting came to an end for the day. We were exhausted. But so were they. So we wasted no time getting to sleep. Except for the one on lookout.

I learned in the strategy books, that even though the cover of night provides a good surprise attack, it also provides distrust. If we betrayed this balance in this war, we would never be able to get a decent rest until the war ended. A lookout was still a great precaution, though. So far, I have noticed that Prince Kotau seems to be a strategist. So would he choose to abuse this rule or would he be smart enough, to know that it was clearly a bad idea?

I hope I don't have to find out. I tried to close my eyes. I wasn't able to go up on deck anymore. Everyone and that included Kiki, were tired. I would have to sleep without my midnight venture.

I tossed and turned, but no use. I couldn't sleep, no matter what I tried. I felt the exhaustion increasing. "Hmmmm…" I didn't want to wake up Kiki, who was sleeping like a rock. This was bad. I needed my energy for tomorrow and I can't sleep a wink. My Mother and brother kept surfacing in my mind. Will they be okay? Are they really going to be safe around Sora? What if Prince Kotau makes another attempt to take the castle and the queen! Would he even stop there? No he would take Mother and Amari, Suna while he's at it. This is all just to hurt King Izana. I didn't get along with the king at first either. But in a way, he is a great uncle. I would not want to see him suffer, any more than anyone else.

* * *

"Prince Kotau? You asked for me?" The captain entered the captain's quarters that were the prince's, for now.

"I did. I noticed they were communicating over large distances, using some birds. I want you to eliminate each bird that you come across. That will cut them off. They won't be able to use it anymore. I am intrigued by it, however. I would like to apply this efficient system in Taurialle, one day. All the more reason to take Clarines." Prince Kotau explained.

"What about the operation to take the queen?"

"It was a bust. Why…? Because the birdy said so." Prince Kotau gripped his glass so tightly that it smashed into pieces, causing the contents to spill all over the floor. Somehow still remaining composed. "Get ready! I have more plans in store for Clarines. Just you wait! Not even Izana can avoid this." He said, with a smug grin.

"What about Tanbarun?"

The prince straightened out. "The time has come to finish what my brother started. Soon, we will have finally achieved gunpowder and will advance our technology, tremendously. Those who don't conform, will die with the ancient world."

"Very good. But I would expect nothing less, from you."

"It's going to be time for the second wave. Let's not keep them waiting any longer."


	28. Chapter 28 Spoils of War

The next day, I was too tired to stand straight for more than five minutes. I knew I should have been alone to think. Why do I conform so easily? A big yawn tried to escape my lips, but I couldn't allow it. Like my Father said, he would worry. I felt my eyes growing heavy. This was bad!

"-iko! Are you listening?" Zen shouted.

"What? Sorry… Not my intention… to ignore you." I smiled the best I could. Who was I kidding… I was going to die!

"Right! That's it! Barricade yourself in my quarters! You're sitting this one out!" Zen ordered sternly.

"Why?" I knew why… was I being serious?

"Because you can barely keep your eyes open, long enough to talk to me. Kiki!" Zen continued.

"I will guard her." Kiki grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the captain's quarters.

She barricaded the door and sat down in the chair, in front of it. She gave me a serious look. "Did you stay up all night?"

"It wasn't like that… I couldn't sleep… yawn…"

"I see. You can't help anyone in this condition. Try to get some rest! I know it is difficult, but you need it."

I lay down and climbed under the covers. I tried my best to rest, but the uneasiness inside, still haunted me. It wasn't long, before I could hear the clanging of swords and the people raging outside the room. It was futile. I wasn't going to sleep. I turned my attention to the desk. I got up and walked over to it.

Kiki gave me a curious look.

I wasn't sleeping, so what would be the point? "It won't help." I plainly stated.

She must have understood, because she dropped it.

I looked around at the contents of the desk, for a pen or something to keep myself busy. Instead, I found some letters from my Mother. I was rather interested to see what was written in them, but I knew Kiki would lecture me, so I didn't. I put them back, where I found them.

Suddenly, we were alerted to the sound of someone trying to break in. My Father would have done everything in his power, to prevent anyone from getting near this door! If someone is breaking it down, then that means…. Father! He has to be alright, he just has to…."

Kiki stood in front of me. She took out her sword and prepared herself, incase the barricade didn't hold. I also drew my sword.

I heard a loud thud and there was a silence from the other side of the door.

We finally took a breath and allowed ourselves to relax. The silence only grew. Could it be over? No, that wouldn't be possible.

The whole ship, shook on impact. Kiki rushed to my side.

"I'm fine."

Did another ship try to ram us… or did we ram their ship? It would have been better to have this war on land. Ships are like cheating.

"-ake cover!" I heard Father yell. It was reassuring to know he was okay.

Kiki braced me. She was expecting another impact, but nothing happened.

I smelt smoke. My first guess, the enemy was shooting a barrage of flaming arrows our way. What a great tactic, we are surrounded by sea. If the fire got away from us… it would have devastating results.

No one came to get us, so I assume everything was alright. I hated just sitting here and waiting.

I felt the adrenaline pulsing through my body. I was able to shake the fatigue, as a result.

* * *

It kept me on my toes all day. Finally, the night drew near. There was a knock on the door.

"It's alright now." Zen spoke calmly.

Kiki and I removed the barricade and were greeted by the many exhausted men on the ship, as we emerged on deck. No one complained about it though.

"Think you can get some sleep tonight?" Zen asked.

Kiki got to rest. That was refreshing for her. But me… that's another story.

"I can hope." I smiled weakly.

"Alright everyone, to your sleeping quarters!" Zen ordered.

They obeyed their orders.

"Desti! Would you mind looking out for Miko tonight?" Zen asked sincerely.

"Sure." Desti obliged.

Kiki gave me a subtle signal, that caused me to go a little red. She knew very well, as did Father. I need to be alone for a while.

"I will take first watch, Zen." Kiki offered. "That way, everyone can get some rest."

"I appreciate it." Zen retreated to the lower deck, with the rest of the men.

I walked with Desti, looking around at the state of the ship. The blood stained the deck floor boards. There was signs of charring all over. The bodies must have all been discarded as usual. I wonder what the sea does with them all. I made my way to the bow.

I enjoyed the comfortable silence around us. When I had dreamed of being on a ship, it wasn't like this. I started to wonder, why such things were so important to me anyway.

"You're worried about your Mother and Amari, aren't you?" Desti's voice cut through the silence. But it was soft and comforting.

"I am. I found letters in Father's desk. Mother must be keeping him up to date. I know they are personal, but I really want to know what is going on."

"Whatever you're thinking, don't." Desti grew more serious. "You know that could only bring problems. Your Mother would have said things, she only wants Prince Zen to know. The words aren't meant for you."

" _Those letters aren't mine, Kiki. They are from Nosuke… for Kat…"_

 _She simmered down. "You have been sending his letters? You know Zen won't be thrilled to hear that."_

" _Will you tell him?" I grew concerned._

" _I think Zen will be thrilled to know, that they weren't for you."_

" _Why? Are they_ _**that**_ _bad?" I asked as my face heated at the thought of Kat and Nosuke being erotic._

" _You could say that."_

My face heated. I don't think Father and Mother would… No. This is war. They would be serious. Wouldn't they? I suddenly lost any interest in reading them. I couldn't stop thinking about it, though.

"I guess you're right." I reluctantly agreed. "Maybe, I will just ask him, in the morning. That way, I can avoid getting any…'juicy details'..." I said with a little disgust, when I said 'juicy details'.

He chuckled. "That would be best."

"Desti?"

"What is it?" He asked curiously.

"I have been giving a lot of thought, to what you said, earlier. I never even realized it, but you're right. I never wanted to have to depend on others. I have a lot of pride, that way. I know now, that accepting help, is accepting that everyone has limitations. If you are strong on your own, you can only get stronger with another by your side. It's not a sign of weakness, but actually strength." I expressed with realization.

"Good. Does this mean you will let me in?"

I nodded.

We sat down, leaned against the bow and talked for a while. It was more casual, than deep. Baby steps. I was not ready to pour my heart out yet.

"Have you ever danced?" It never occurred to me, that I hadn't seen Desti dance yet.

"Wha…? N-no…" He spoke shyly.

"Allow me to teach you."

"Now?!"

"What other time is better!" It wasn't a question. I pulled him up to his feet.

"Aren't you tired?" He tried his best to weasel out of it.

"You're just looking for excuses. If you want to be a noble, you will need to know how to dance."

"Alright." Desti acted all defeated.

I positioned his arms around me, correctly. "It is all about steps and timing." I started him in a basic step rotation.

He step on my toes. I winced, but held it together. I didn't want him bailing on me, even if it did hurt.

"Sorry… Did I hurt you?"

"It's fine. Now as the man, you are the leader. You need to guide the woman through all the different steps. That means you have to memorize all the different movements perfectly."

I kept on showing him, the many different steps. I figured it was time, for him to get a better feel for it. We ended up continuing in a slow motion circle. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I fell fast asleep.

"Miko…? You awake…? Guess not." Desti picked me up, bridal style and carried me over to Kiki. "She is out cold."

"That's good. Maybe, she will get some real rest tonight." Kiki received me in her own arms. "Please keep a lookout until I return."

He nodded.

Kiki returned me to the captain's quarters and placed me into bed. She smiled, when she saw the serenity in my features. I was sleeping peacefully. She then returned to Desti, relieving him of his watch.

* * *

The next day came swiftly. I was fully rested and ready to go. After we broke morning formation, I found my Father.

"I found your letters." I started to explain.

"Did you read them?" Zen asked in shock.

"No. They are personal. I know that."

"Good." He relaxed.

"I just want to know, how they're doing? Since that last attack."

"As well as they can. There haven't been any attacks since then."

"That is a relief." I relaxed now.

"Don't worry. King Izana has come up with a plan. Maybe, we can hope to finish this war, soon."

"He has?" I was relieved to hear that. "What is it?"

"I don't know all the details, but it should give us a better fighting chance. It is really needed. Prince Kotau is probably feeling pretty good about himself, right now. Let's hope that will change."

"Agreed."

We all prepared ourselves for the next attack. I wonder how Kat is doing. I am not really that worried. I have seen her skills.

"Send a bird with the instructions for the Phoenix to scout out the shorelines. We need to find the enemy's entry point and learn if there are any more of their men in Clarines." Zen ordered.

"Immediately, Your Highness." The bird handler blew the whistle, after attaching the message. The bird flew on command, as usual.

Before too long, we were back to fighting, as usual.

* * *

The bird was returning to our vessel, when suddenly an enemy soldier pointed his arrow at it and released. The bird dropped from the sky, crashing into the ocean below.

Noooo!

I watched helplessly, as many other birds were targeted.

Ru Ru…? I hope it's not out here. Please be okay!

"Whistle for the birds to return to the castle!" I ordered. Not wanting to sacrifice any more of them.

The whistle blew and the birds did as directed. What was left of them, anyway. This was bad. Not only were many of them killed, but we could no longer communicate with the other ships nor the castle. We knew it was a risk, but it made things more efficient. We would never have been able to save the Queen, without it. Does that mean, Prince Kotau will make another attempt to take them from the castle?

How was King Izana's plan going to work without the birds? Granted, I didn't even know what the plan was, but I was sure it would require communication. We had taken on several ships. Even though we were holding well, many of Clarines and Tanbarun ships had been destroyed. Same could be said on both sides.

* * *

The days went on. Nothing seemed to progress. Fighting became routine. Many people died, too many for me to want to count. I had killed a lot of them myself. I didn't have a choice. Worry grew in my mind about Mother and Amari. We no longer heard from them. Neither did they, from us. I wondered if Kat found anything yet.

Every night was the same. I would enjoy silence with Desti and go to sleep right after. They didn't want me to show up exhausted again. This was the way of preventing that.

Fighting was tiresome. I knew everyone felt the same way as I did. What was going to come of all of this? It was such a useless waste of lives. For what, so someone could say they won? It was an extremely violent game, played by the monarchy. Where their subjects, would be the willing contenders. I hated war and all concepts of it! How much should we lose before we give up our pride? Til there is an even score? What does that even look like? I don't think Prince Kotau will give up until King Izana is dead.


	29. Chapter 29 Storms Settle, Others Brew

It had been almost a year, since this war began. Everyone missed peace. I almost forgot what it was even like. I had never dreamed that this war would drag on for so long. I might have to accept that there is no conclusion to this scourge. It was not going to end, until one side falls to the other.

* * *

"There it is. Let us take the King by force. He will experience the taste of my blade!" The Prince of Taurialle stood at the bow. "Everyone ready! It is time to take on the royal vessel!"

"Yah!" The men roared.

"Take us in!" Prince Kotau ordered.

Their ship grazed the Clarines royal vessel. His men immediately boarded.

He found himself standing right in front of the King of Clarines, just as he hoped.

As the fighting started around them, King Izana and Prince Kotau began, what would seem like an endless fight to the death.

"Come on, Izana. Is that all you got?" Prince Kotau spoke in his high and mighty tone.

"You have been waiting for this a long time. I think it's time you got yourself a hobby." King Izana did not appreciate the disrespect.

"I have one. Seeing Clarines fall."

"You don't seem to understand what a hobby is."

"I don't really care. You are going to pay for my brother's death, if it is the last thing I do!"

Their battle became more intense after that.

King Izana wasn't shaken by Prince Kotau's remarks. And as for the Prince of Taurialle, he was bursting with over confidence.

Keno fought hard as well. He was managing to take on many of the royal guards, with much ease. Keno had not taken any lives before this war. He had to grow up really fast. He couldn't be the innocent, naive child, he was before. He had grown much more serious and unwavering. More relentless.

More ships approached the King's vessel and the battles continued.

No one disrupted the King and Prince's engagement. This was their fight. Prince Kotau would kill any of his men, if they took the liberty of killing the King of Clarines. So their battle raged on undisturbed. It was getting late and neither one of them was going to bend. Finally, Prince Kotau broke from their conflict. His men stood down, as well as King Izana's. They stared at each other with intensity.

"May I make a proposal? If you want this conflict to end and stop all this unnecessary bloodshed, then you will listen to what I have to say!" The prince's arrogance came into play.

"What is this proposal?" King Izana spoke calmly, despite the adrenaline pumping through his veins.

"One you cannot refuse." A smug grin appeared on Prince Kotau's face, as if he was the victor.

* * *

There was a signal given, coming from the fleeting ships in the distance. Does this mean… it's over?! I noticed everyone settled down, as the final opponents left us. All the enemy vessels were leaving.

"It's over!" Everyone cheered.

I never thought it would happen. "It's finally over!" I cheered, wrapping my arms around Desti without thinking. "We did it!" I broke from my embrace. I suddenly, realized what I did, but figured everyone was too excited to notice.

"Captain! Take us home!" Zen ordered in delight.

"Right away, Your Highness."

Home! I was going to see Mother and Amari! I was so relieved.

* * *

We made it back to the castle and Shirayuki didn't care about the guards watching. She ran into Zen's arms, upon seeing him. She pulled me in too. "You are both alright." She said to herself, tears of joy escaped her eyes.

When we broke, I found little Amari running over. Running! I was sad to have missed him grow up.

"Amari, you remember Daddy, don't you? And Miko?" Shirayuki asked with very little hope.

Amari simply shook his head. How could he? He was… no, **is** so little. He stared at us with his beating green eyes.

"It's alright, he will." Zen reassured her, before taking her in for a kiss. I could see how much they longed for each other, at that moment.

I crouched down to Amari. "Shall we go play?" I knew I could use some down time.

Amari smiled enthusiastically. "Yay! Let's play!"

I also wanted Mother and Father to have some time alone.

They smiled at me and I watched as Father led Mother away, down the corridor, in the direction of their room.

I felt my face heat up, thinking about what they were up to. I tried to shake off the thought. "Let's go Amari." I took his hand and led him out to our usual spot.

I chose to play a more childish version of 'Stealth'. I chose to call it, 'Hide and Seek'.

It was really easy to find him, but he had a hard time finding me. He looked around the tree and there I was. He giggled and ran away. It didn't take much to catch up with him. I grabbed him. "Got ya!"

"No, no…" He struggled to get away, so I released him. He ran again, giggling. I really missed Amari. There were others I had really missed as well.

I heard the sound of Ru Ru's chirping, as it swooped down towards me. Thank goodness, they didn't get it.

The little boy stopped and stared.

"This is my friend, Ru Ru." I introduced, as it landed on my arm and then started to tickle my ear. I giggled at the sensation, as usual.

"Birdy!" He smiled.

"That's right. Birdy."

"Love Birdy! Love Birdy!" He cheered.

I lowered myself to Amari's level, so he could pet it.

He giggled whole heartedly, after tapping it on the head.

Ru Ru took my shoulder and refused to leave it. I think it really missed me. I returned my attention to my little brother. "Can you say my name? Miko?"

"Miko! Miko! Miko!" He was overly excited. But I was wondering, if he would turn out to be a hyper child. He was older now, so talking won't be as difficult.

* * *

I brought Amari with me to dinner. Mother and Father were there. I could see how happy they were, to be back together. I sat Amari down in a higher chair, next to Mother and took my own seat.

I was a little annoyed by the silence, so I asked, "Have you heard anything from King Izana yet?"

"Not yet. Other than a declaration of the war ending. I am not sure what terms have been drawn up, yet." Zen answered.

That made me feel a bit uneasy. Terms? I remembered that I read in 'War Strategies' that there would need to be discussion of the terms of settlement. A negotiation.

It doesn't matter. Things will return to normal. That's what counts.

After dinner, I entered my room. It felt like ages since I was in here. I got into bed and slept like a rock.

* * *

The next day, King Izana returned with his family. I didn't know where they had went. I was certainly curious. I went to my office and prepared myself for the stacks of paperwork, that would make its way here.

* * *

Zen sat at his desk. He received a letter from King Izana. He froze while reading its contents. Then he ripped the letter, out of fury. He stood up and stormed out of his office, without even acknowledging his attendants.

He stormed into King Izana's office, without warning. "Lord Brother! I will not agree to these terms!" He gave an intense, infuriated, death glare.

"So, you would rather condemn the people of Clarines to an eternal war." King Izana answered.

"No. But I will not allow this!" Zen stood firm, not breaking eye contact even once.

"It was the only terms, Prince Kotau would agree to. Although, I don't like it either, it is unavoidable."

"Nonsense. There are other terms, we can negotiate!"

"Zen, why are you so surprised? The kings of the past, have often used marriages to build alliances. It is no different now." King Izana didn't waver in the least.

"I can't allow it. Not Prince Kotau! No way!"

"Then you leave me no choice. Miko will marry Prince Kotau in a hundred and eighteen days! That's an order!" King Izana remained firm.

Zen balled up his fists, like he was about to explode. He couldn't reject an order from the King, no matter what he wanted. That would be considered treason. Zen turned around and stormed out of the room. He left to talk to Miko, before she got her information from someone else.

* * *

Meanwhile in my office, a messenger handed me a letter. I was confused, but received it anyway. I opened it. But when I read it, I felt my heart get slammed up my throat.

No… Please no…

I can't marry the Prince of Taurialle. No...

 _He now stared menacingly into my eyes. I felt chills at his blood red eyes, burning holes into me. "You may not realize this Princess, but you are already mine!"_

 _How could I already be his? I felt fear bottle up inside._

" _And when I have you, not even the Prince of Clarines will be able to save you. I will make you suffer even more, for this foolish attack." He signalled some guards in. I was outnumbered, but that wasn't what intimidated me._

" _Every night, after I am finished with you, you will cower in the corner like a frightened child. You will not see the light of day, and no one will visit you."_

 _Why would he do that? He is a monster! His menacing voice was even worse._

 _I felt the gravity in his words. He really believes what he says will come to pass. That is absurd!_

 _Kotau continued. "And when you think that it could not be any worse, you will die, like a dog."_

Is this what he meant? He knew all along, this was going to happen? I started to shake in fear. My life was really over… I will never see anyone I love again. I scrunched up the letter and choked on my tears.

"What's wrong?" Desti grew scared of the contents of the letter.

Zen entered abruptly. He was stunned at my expression. He gave a sympathetic look. "You already got the order. I'm sorry…"

"Why?!" Whether I liked it or not, the world was crashing on my shoulders. "It's not fair! Why me?!"

"Because that is the job for a princess." Zen expressed his hate for the order.

Desti started to fear what it was, we were talking about. He was starting to clue in. "You mean… They can't force her to marry him, can they?!"

"Unfortunately, they can." Zen answered in sheer disgust.

My Father couldn't protect me from this order... no one could. I-I'll have… no choice…

What is the point? Everything I did, was for nothing. It would have been better, if I was never rescued. I might have somewhere to return to.

Fate had decided this for me, ever since I came to Taurialle, when I was younger. It was pointless to think I could actually outrun the past.

I cringed. I shrivelled down into a husk.

My father couldn't say anything. What could he say? There were no words to be said, that would get me out of this.

After a moment, Zen signaled for Desti to leave. In that moment, I was alone.

* * *

The next few days, I did not sleep. I did not eat. I did not care.

My thoughts went to Kaylem, who was going to be tried for the several offences against me, Keno and Mother. I was going to make it right, even if it was in my dying breath. I didn't care if I lived or died anymore.

I left the castle on my own and went to the place where he was being held.

As I entered the hallway, with the many cells, I came face to face with Kaylem.

Kaylem noticed my presence. "What are you doing here?"

I unlocked the cell door and entered it. I made sure there weren't any guards. I threw my sword down in front of him. "You want to kill me, then just do it. I don't want anyone suffering because of me, anymore... But before you do… there is something you need to know. Your Mother was an amazing woman, who taught me, that I could be myself and not worry about what people thought of me." I pictured her in my head. "She taught me how to do my hair, just the way I like it. I was reminded of my own Mother in her reflection. If there was anything I could regret more, I would not waste any more time here." I felt the wetness of my cheeks, as the tears soaked them. I noticed he was teared up as well.

He picked up my sword and pointed it at my throat.

I was not afraid. I would not run. I was done hiding from my past. It was time to face it.

I kept my eyes firmly gazing into his.

He hesitated, then abandoned the sword altogether. He started to cry. "Keep your life... It won't bring them back, anyway."

"Then let me make it up to you."

He looked at me, confused.

"Get out of here! I will wait for you in Montas Point, in two days time. I will help you start a new life."

"What about you?"

"I will remain locked up."

He gave me a look of disbelief. "You're the princess, they won't keep you here."

"I know, but imagine what I will have to do, to talk myself out of this situation."

He gave a smirk. "I would like to see that."

"Then you wouldn't be free, would you?"

"Ya." He gave me back my sword and left the holding site.

I kept my word and locked the cell, awaiting the moment, when someone figured out, I was in here. I didn't have to wait long though.

"What are you doing here?! Are you out of your mind?!" Kat had stormed in.

I barely even acknowledged her.

The guard that accompanied her, unlocked the cell door, allowing my release.

I followed Kat to my horse and we rode back to the castle. I remained silent the whole way.

* * *

I was escorted to my Father's office and entered.

"What did you do?" Father asked sternly.

But I wasn't really concerned. Not like any relations mattered anymore. I wasn't going to see them again, no matter what I did.

"Why did you let Kaylem out of his cell?" He rephrased his question.

"Because all of this was my fault." I spoke out of utter defeat.

"What happened **then** , is irrelevant. He is responsible for his own actions, not you."

"Does it really matter?" I never once made eye contact, which was completely out of my character. I stared in front of me, like I could cry at any moment.

"Miko… You can't let your feelings get in the way of proper judgement."

"Don't you have any forgiveness left in your heart?" I stared at him with anger. I didn't mean to be so harsh, but it didn't matter to me anymore. "All you ever do, is hate… pirates… bandits… anyone that does something you wouldn't consider to be proper."

He felt the coldness in my eyes. His tone turned soft. "What happens when he tries to hurt you again? Then what?"

"He won't."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because… I already offered my life and he rejected the opportunity!" I couldn't hold it together anymore.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Zen stood up abruptly in complete horror.

I remained silent and allowed my eyes to wander to the floor.

"Miko! How could you throw your life away…"

"I have responsibilities to my people… You've told me! Doesn't matter now, does it. I am no good to anyone. I am worthless."

Zen couldn't bear to see me speak about myself like this. "Miko… you're not…"

"I am." I was completely disheartened, to the point that I didn't care what he said in my defence.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the room.

I finally broke it. "If that is all, then I will take my leave." I bowed mockingly and left. It was utterly disrespectful, but I didn't exactly have any respect left for the people, who would force me to be with that creep.

* * *

Later in the garden, Zen finally found Shirayuki, after searching the castle.

"Is everything alright?" She asked sensing his tension.

"I can't stand watching Miko like this. She is dying a little more each day." His eyes were full of sorrow. "I can't do anything about it. What can I say to her? I just learned that she offered Kaylem, her life this morning."

Shirayuki placed her hand over her chest, bracing herself from sheer panic. "No. Miko… I feel the same way, Zen. That man will hurt her and keep hurting her. I hate this. I want to hide her away."

"We would be going against the crown. We would be committing treason. Even so, I am certainly tempted."

"I can't help but notice, he isn't willing to put Suna through it."

"She isn't royal by birth, even then…" Zen balled up his fists. "Miko is the one he wants."

"If only she wasn't born with pink hair…"

"I spent her whole life, protecting her and for what? The simple reason, she is a princess was always going to decide her fate."

"I know." Shirayuki looked down at the flowers, not even finding comfort in them, anymore.

"Kidnapped, the war and now this, Miko doesn't even get a break." They became restless and decided to continue walking. "She is going to leave behind everything she knows, not to mention, Desti."

"He can't be taking this well, either."

"No. They should really be together. But he isn't even a noble. This marriage wouldn't make any difference, anyways."

"Maybe, I can talk to her." Shirayuki tried to be hopeful.

"I don't think it will do any good. What would you say?"

"I'm not sure, Zen. But I felt that kind of pressure, when Raj ordered me to be his concubine. I am sure I can think of something."

"You know, that's not really the same thing. You could leave the kingdom. She can't just pack up and leave. As long, as she isn't standing right in front of him, war will rage on. You can't tell me that was a problem for you."

"Who else can relate? No one understands what she is going through. No one has had to be married to a completely ruthless prince."

"Maybe, we should try not to pick at a sore. We might make it worse."

"We can't avoid her. That will also make it worse."

"I can't pretend everything is going to be alright."

"We can't do right by her, no matter what we choose."

"Until their vows, I swear, I will not let him touch her. I won't give up on finding a solution, until then, either." His resolve was as strong, as he was allowed.

* * *

As I said, I met Kaylem at Montas Point.

I explained things further and led him to his new future. The Phoenix. Pirates didn't care about the law usually, so I hoped that they would look past his transgressions and give him work. We stepped onto Kat's ship. I was wrong.

Kat throw him against the mast firmly, with her arm pinning him and her blade at his throat.

"Wait! Stop! Let him go!" I ordered, hoping to stop her from going against my word.

"Give me one good reason, why I shouldn't kill him right now!" Kat roared.

"She is clearing a debt to me… for my… parent's death." Kaylem quivered.

"Is this true?" Kat demanded.

"It is." I answered plainly.

She released him from her death grip, reluctantly, and put her sword away.

"I told him, you would be able to give him some work." I explained.

Kat turned to Kaylem. "If I get even a hint of betrayal from you, I won't hesitate to kill you, got it?!"

He nodded.

"Thane! Put him on scrubbing the deck!"

"Yes Captain!"

"Thank you, Kat." I appreciated that Kat would follow my orders, even if she was reluctant to do so.

"This doesn't mean I trust him. I hope you know what you're doing."

That was all I could ask of her. I turned to leave.

"Miko! Wait!"

I turned my head curiously, before leaving the ship. "What is it?"

"I've tried my best to catch up with you, ever since the war concluded. I know you're a princess and all, but do you think you have some time to spend with your sister?"

"I don't see why not." I smiled.

"Come with me and we can talk in my cabin."

I followed her to the captain's quarters. Kat sat on the bed and motioned for me to do the same. I obliged.

"How are you doing?" Kat asked.

Hmmmm… I'm not surprised that she learned about the plans for me. I could only assume that was what she was referring to, anyway. "As well as I can, given the circumstances." I mustered a smile, but my confidence was horrible.

"Miko, don't give me your composed answer. You fought for a year in a war when you'd had no experience with killing and you are being forced to marry the bas- jerk of a prince who probably plans on raping you every night! There is no way you're okay with this!"

I couldn't hold back the tears. Everything she said, hit home. "Oh… Kat… I-I… I-I…" I burst into tears. "What can I do…? I don't even… sob... have a choice...sob…"

Kat pulled me into her arms and held me. "We don't give up till we make our own option." She broke the hug and looked into my eyes. "Do you remember when I first came to the castle and you gave me the idea to become a guard instead of choosing one of the other options?"

I nodded slightly.

"We need to do that again. You can't refuse to marry Prince Jerkface, but you can't run away either… so what are we left with?"

I racked my brain, but it didn't want to cooperate. Nothing? There was nothing. Not even my Father could find anything, how could I figure out how to avoid it… I can't…

"May I offer a suggestion?" A male voice from the shadows spoke up.

Kat jumped almost clean off the bed, but I jumped a little.

"Holy Poseidon, Sora! How many times do I have to tell you not to scare me like that!"

"My apologies, but I couldn't help but overhear that Princess Miko was in a bit of a bind."

Now I know what it feels like, when someone eavesdrops on personal conversations. "What did you have in mind?" I chose not to worry about the eavesdropping, because some things were more important.

"Kat, would you give us a moment?"

"Fine…" Kat left and closed the door behind her.

I was alone with this man, now. I didn't know what to expect. Could I trust him? I hope so. What did I have to lose at this point anyway?

"If I may be so bold, Your Highness." Sora bowed to me. "The only way a marriage arrangement like this could be averted, would be if one of the parties met their end."

OH MY GOODNESS! HE IS GOING TO KILL ME!

"I'm not meaning you, Your Highness. My apologies for scaring you."

I nodded uncomfortably.

"I can present you with two options. Would you like to hear them?"

"Certainly." I would do almost anything to get out of this.

"The first option, I kill Prince Kotau."

"That would only make things worse. The King of Taurialle would came after Clarines with a vengeance."

"I thought that might be the case, but you would be surprised what some people are desperate enough to do. I think you will like my second option. I can make you a poison that makes you appear dead."

Appear or be dead? Poisons have never been something to toy around with. "That is all great in theory, but if I did that, the Prince would still come after Clarines. He has been a step ahead on everything. If I don't marry him, all allegiances will be off."

"Not if we are one step ahead of him, Your Highness. I've done this job for many years. Do you think I would offer my services to a royal, such as yourself, if I couldn't do it?"

"What are you proposing? How can we outsmart him?" I stood up.

"I have as much information as we need, however, I'd be more inclined to discuss it if you agree to go through with it."

He does sound like he knows what he is doing, but if I agree, then he will expect me to follow through on my word. If I bring even more problems back with me, not only will I feel that shame, I will have set the fate of my people. I can't, so carelessly, make that decision. I **am** being selfish. But like Desti said… I shouldn't have to carry the world on my shoulders.

"Perhaps, Your Highness would like to think on it?"

"I already have carefully weighed the options. I have decided that I need to think about my people, first. I need to make sure of that, before anything else."

"Very well." Sora gave another bow. "If you change your mind, ask around for me and I'll find you again."

"I will. Thank you, for your help." I watched him leave. What was I doing? Did I really just pass up my only opportunity to get out of this…? In all honesty, I was hoping he would let me know his plan, without committing to it. That just won't happen.

Kat re-entered the room. "I don't want to know, so don't bother telling me." She sat on the bed again. "Sit down, I want to share some news with you."

I did as she asked.

"I wanted to tell you before the war and everything, but it got too hectic, too fast." She presented me her left hand. The promise ring was gone and replaced with a wedding band.

"I am so happy for you!" I am glad at least one of us gets to marry for love.

"Thanks. It happened as soon as I landed in Clarines, as a mercenary. And…"

"You mean, after you made out in front of everyone." I pointed out with a cheeky grin.

"Yeah, what can I say? I love him!" Kat paused for a moment. "There is one other thing…"

"Oh?"

"I didn't think it would happen so fast… but…" Kat took a deep breath.

"Do I need to drag it out of you?" I toyed.

"Miko… I'm with child."

My mouth dropped. WHAT?! ALREADY?!

"That was my reaction when the doctor told me. Nosuke doesn't know yet. I want to surprise him."

I quickly tried to regain my composure. I never even thought about us having children. New information!

Kat will be a great mother! "You are so lucky, Kat!" I didn't mean to sound jealous or anything.

"Yeah… tell that to the morning sickness."

I chuckled.

"Laugh it up now, then when it's your turn, I can point and laugh."

My expression turned dark again. Kids? With Prince Kotau? I don't even want to think about that.

Kat flicked my forehead. "Not with **him** , you dolt! With Desti."

I could only wish that were possible. "That won't happen…"

"Not with that attitude! I know you, Miko. You'll find a way out of this and when you do, Desti will be right there waiting for you."

I guess she doesn't understand the rules of social standing. "Even if I were able to get out of this… I would never be permitted to be with Desti. That is too much optimism, for one princess to hope for."

"Desti has stood by your side since you two were ten! He's risked his life to save you and fought valiantly in the war! Prince Zen would be crazy not to grant him a title for his service." Kat smirked. "That's right, I did my homework."

"It isn't my Father, that's the problem… The King must approve it. This is all up to King Izana, just like the arranged marriage." I continued to explain.

"Given the circumstances, I don't see the King as one who would take much convincing. He knew I was a pirate when we went to Wilant and he didn't throw me out. He is not an unreasonable man."

"Not as far as the rules of social standing are concerned. You don't know what it was like for my Father to convince him, to allow him to wed My Mother."

"Maybe not, but that was years ago. I have hope that you and Desti will be together."

"It doesn't matter anyways…" I am marrying the stuck up jerk face… So… so… FAIRYTALES DON'T EXIST!

Kat flicked my forehead again. "Stop being such a downer."

"Sorry…" I mustered a smile.

"Come on! What do you say we hit up a tavern and swindle a poor sucker out of his money for old times sake?"

I chuckled. "Kiki knows… but if we are discrete, it should be fine." What do I care anyways? This is the last time I will probably ever see Kat. I will enjoy this, they can't stop me.

"Great! This time, I'm drinking water with you. I don't want to risk any damage to the baby."

"Good thing to keep in mind." I agreed.

"Yeah…" Kat stood up and caressed the handle of her sword that was on her hip.

I had noticed something was different, but was too distracted to think about it. I thought that sword belonged to Nahiko… Why does Kat have it? "That sword…? What happened to Nahiko?" I knew people didn't part with their swords so callously.

"Nice to see the situation hasn't dulled your observation too much…" Tears formed in Kat's eyes. "Nahiko… he gave it to me just before he died in battle…"

I felt numb. I was not sure why, but death had been all around me. Did I change? Even though I said I wouldn't… Kat… I wanted to bring myself to comfort her, but let's face it, I killed… I was no better than the man who killed him.

"Don't think it's your fault in any way… the only people responsible, are the ones who killed him and Prince Jerkface…" Tears streamed down Kat's face freely. "I have no intention on letting them win! If the child I carry is a boy, I will name him Nahiko so that his memory can live on…" Here was Kat, looking to the future, with such hope. I wish I could. I only could look back. There wasn't a forward.

"I'm sorry…I see it pains you. It's a testament to what kind of person he really was. I would like to see that his memory will be honoured. And every fallen soldier…" I didn't have the power to do that, but I wanted to, if I was able. I would build something to recognize every man lost.

"Then do me a favor… If you see that bastard in person, give him a good kick in the balls for me!"

"If I get an opportunity… I will." I was going to have a lot of opportunities… to regret it…

"Thank you. Although, it would be better if we could beat him at his own game. I honestly hope you come up with something, before it's too late."

"You and me both."

"Let's get to the tavern. I want to say hi to Minato and maybe just the smell of booze will help me feel better."

* * *

We both left the ship and headed into town. We made our way to Minato's tavern and sat at the bar, in Kat's usual seat.

"Long time no see, Red Whirlwind. What can I get ya?" Minato asked.

"Just water."

"How about for you, Kat? The usual?"

"No just water for me too."

Minato raised an eyebrow at Kat. "Already?"

"What do you mean, Minato?" I could tell Kat was playing dumb.

"The only reason someone who drinks regularly, would stop so suddenly, would be either, trying to better their life or, in your case, find out they're about to be a parent."

"Fine, you caught me, but don't say anything. I could still lose it."

"My lips are sealed."

A bunch of rowdy men caught my attention. I watched as two men tried to push down the other's hand. The bulkier of the two, won the match and gloated loudly.

"Kneel before your king, you peasants!"

I heard Minato groan. "That scoundrel has been here everyday for the past month. He's chasing my good customers away."

"Then perhaps we should give him some real competition." I allowed my competitive side to shine through.

"If you did that, I would be forever grateful to you."

"Don't worry, I have this under control." I walked up to the champ with full confidence. "Why don't you take on someone with a little more skill. If you think you can handle it!"

The burly man burst out laughing. "You've got to be kidding me! No way a weak wench like you, could possibly stand a chance!"

"Care to put your money where your mouth is?" Kat taunted.

The man raised an eyebrow. "You can't be serious."

"Two hundred dil says she wins." Kat insisted.

"Yur on!" He shifted his gaze to me. "Don't blame me if you get hurt."

I smiled at Kat. The bigger the ego, the bigger the fall. I will enjoy knocking that crown off his head.

Kat leaned in and whispered into my ear. "If you lock your shoulder it will give you a fighting chance."

I didn't really know what that meant, but okay. I sat down at the table across from him.

He lifted his arm and I accepted it, in my own.

"Ready… Go!" Kat called out.

He struggled to push my arm down. I just held it steady and kept it from moving from its current position. I watched as he became frustrated. As we struggled, I realized what Kat was referring to and I was able to lock my shoulder. The men that had been gathered around from earlier, were shouting and cheering… for me?!

He started to sweat profusely, I could feel his struggle becoming less and less.

I kept him hanging long enough, time to proceed. I started to move my arm slowly towards his side of the table, until it finally gave out when it came close to the table.

Everyone roared in pure joy and enthusiasm.

Kat proudly held out her hand to receive the money. The man grudgingly plopped it into her hand.

"A pleasure doing business with you." Kat smirked. "Now be a good boy and go play with kids your own age."

"What Was That?!" The man stood toe to toe with Kat and grabbed her by the coat.

I took my sheathed sword in hand and pointed it towards him. "If you know what is good for you, you will put her down, this instant!" I wasn't going to let this scoundrel harm Kat or her baby!

The man released her. "I'll be back and I'll make you pay for this."

"Oh no you won't!" Minato's voice boomed. "I never want to see you here again!"

The man didn't say another word and stormed out of the tavern.

"Here." Kat held out the winnings to Minato. "For all the service he lost you."

"Thanks, Kat."

Kat looked at me. "Shall we go?"

I nodded.

* * *

Later on, I had business to attend to in a city, quite far away. I was supposed to explain things… Translation… I was suppose to defend King Izana's reasons for marrying me to the Prince of Taurialle. Was this assignment a joke? Was he trying to change my perspective on this matter or was this punishment, for nearly getting killed by Kaylem on purpose?

I rode for a while, Desti by my side. I didn't even find his presence comforting anymore, either. We were both drowned mice.

I finally reached the city of Vakydoras. I led Beauty towards the count's estate. This would be my last adventure on Beauty too. We were welcomed in, like any other noble would. He led us to the conference room.

I took my seat at his desk. Preparing for the speech, that was going to completely contradict my heart. I looked over to the count. "Count Aizlya Crysdon. I would like to…"

"Crysdon?" Desti cut me off, unintentionally.

"That would be correct." The man answered.

"Does the name… Swethyna, mean anything to you?" Desti enquired.

His mouth dropped. "How do you know, Swethyna?"

"She was my mother." Desti stated, with a little grief.

He studied Desti for a moment and so did I.

The Count got closer to Desti and locked eyes with him. "You have her eyes. Had I known…"

"What do you mean? Had you known?" Desti looked back at the man, intently.

"What's your name, boy?"

"Desti…"

"So she used that one, did she?"

I was starting to get tired of this beating around the bush. "What's this all about?" I finally asked.

"It would seem, that fate has led me on a path to unite me with the son, I never knew I had." The count explained.

"Wait… Are you saying Desti… is the son of a Count?" I couldn't believe my ears.

"That's exactly right, Your Highness." He affirmed.

This isn't fair! Now when fate decides my path, I find out the other had been possible. No it's too late! Fate, you are really having a laugh now, aren't you?! I stood up, maintaining my composure. "I suppose you would like some time to get acquainted. The meeting will reconvene tomorrow." I left Desti behind, with his... father.

I made my way into town. Then into the forest. "Why is this happening, of all times?!" I punched the tree. I was so mad, I didn't even feel the pain. I pulled out my sword and struck it, again and again and again, until I started to feel tired. I then slumped my body against the tree and slide down to my knees. I cried into them. "It's not fair…"

* * *

Desti and Aizlya made their way to the balcony.

"Do you love her?" Count Aizlya asked.

"How did you know?"

"I recognized the same look in your eyes as I did, when I fell for your mother."

"..."

"So, have you told her yet?"

"It doesn't matter, now. She is marrying the Prince of Taurialle. Where were you a year ago?"

"If you love her, then you need to fight for her. Don't you dare give up, until that ring is on her finger, understand?" Aizlya pushed.

"Why do you care? You abandoned mother ages ago." Desti drew away from him.

His face grew grim. "Men make mistakes. She made her decision to leave, on her own."

"Is that so?"

"Did she say anything about me?"

"Not a word."

"That makes sense. She was trying to protect you."

"Don't be so happy about it! She was keeping me from you."

"Untrue! This didn't have anything to do with me, specifically."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe she should tell you."

"She can't… she's..." Desti stared at the floor with lingering grief.

"How did it happen?" His face was grief stricken.

"Pirates took us. She was sold down the river. She died trying to escape."

"How did you get out of it?"

"She saved me. Princess Miko Wisteria."

Aizlya smiled. "Now you have to marry her. I won't take no for an answer."

"It's not up to you. What about my mother? Why did she leave?"

Aizlya sighed. "She was from a very wealthy noble family. But they were betrayed. None survived, except for Swethyna. She was a young girl, no older than nine years of age."

"How did she get away?"

"She snuck into the woods. She eventually stumbled across our land in the mountains. We helped her, but she was shy with the details of her situation. Many years later, I found myself marrying her. I loved her so much. She was an angel sent from heaven."

"So, why would you just let her go?" Desti was almost mad at him.

"She had been discovered to be alive. People wanted her. It was the best thing for her."

"You said 'men make mistakes'. What did **you** do?"

"I let her go. But in reality, it was my poor judgement that put her back in harm's way. I was drunk one night. I bragged about her. They didn't believe I married a noble, so I tried to defend her, by revealing her title. She hadn't told anyone, but me. I betrayed that trust."

"So what now?"

"I want you to come and live here. It won't be easy, but you will need to learn everything about being the son of a Count. I am sure that Princess Miko will understand." He hinted again at Desti's love interest. "My son will be a prince. You are a great honour to me and your mother would be so proud."

"I already told you… she's…"

"Let me get this straight! All this time, you were the Princess' royal attendant?!" He roared with pride, ignoring Desti's last comment. "That is a huge honour!"

"It's pretty special, alright." Desti sloughed it off.

"Where did you pick up your fighting skills?" Aizlya was intrigued.

"From Miko." Desti forgot to mention her title.

"Permission on first name basis, too. She really likes you."

"I know. Can we talk about something else?"

"Alright…"

* * *

I stared at the horizon, watching the sun slowly disappear. I should return now. I don't need them starting a search. I made my way back and entered my temporary bed chamber. I slid into bed and allowed sleep to take me over.

* * *

I sat firmly at the Count's desk. "I have learned about your dissatisfaction with my engagement to the Prince of Taurialle. Can you explain?"

"We don't want to lose our princess. We have grown very fond of her." Making a point of not addressing me directly, the count continued to argue. "The people adore her. She does not deserve to be forced with that hatred manifested Prince."

I felt the words hit me. They were willing to fight for me to stay. I wish it were possible. I could not encourage the people to ignore the monarchy. I would not disrupt the balance. "I assure you, that my marriage to the prince will bring peace to our people. We will make an alliance with their kingdoms and we will grow stronger as a nation." I hated spewing all these words. They betrayed my heart.

"Princess, are you sure that is what you want? The people do not like the idea of handing over their Red Whirlwind to that good for nothing scoundrel." Count Aizlya pushed.

"I want my people to have harmony and live out peaceful lives. What more could I want?" I **wanted** to vomit.

"Desti?"

"I'm sorry… What are you implying?" I remained composed.

"If you want it, Your Highness, you have my full support."

I wasn't sure if he was referring to Desti or the Prince of Taurialle. "Very well. I appreciate your support." I left Aizlya in the conference room.

Desti followed me. "Do you really believe that?"

"No. It is my duty as princess, to stand strong with the King's decisions."

"I wish I could just whisk you away from this."

"Well you can't. Don't even entertain that idea! I will not have you go to the gallows, on my behalf."

We left back to Wistal. It was silent between us, once again.

* * *

I got to my room. I had to defend my position to marry someone, I utterly despised, to a man, who was the Father of the only person, I ever loved. How could that be any more ironic.

We would be leaving tomorrow. I would be on the ship, taking me to the ball and chains, with my own Father to guide me. I couldn't sleep. If there was a way, it was already too late.

* * *

The trip overseas was a blurr. They didn't let Desti come either. He was only going to let his feelings get in the way. I was in a beautiful dress and did not have a sword with me, either. I saw the King look in my direction, so I returned him a deep scowl. He wasn't upset, like I thought he would be. I could have even sworn, I saw pain in his eyes. Keno and Suna stayed at the Wistal castle, while Queen Rin and Mother accompanied us. I remained at the stern, watching the waters from Clarines, disappear behind us.

Mother approached me. "Can I join you?"

"It's a free country… Oh wait… it's not."

Shirayuki gave me a stern look, but then eased up. She understood, that I was a total mess. "For what it's worth, I am so sorry that you have to go through with this."

"I'm sorry too…" I turned to her. I could see her tears being held back. "It's not fair! Why now?"

She looked concerned.

"I just learned that Desti is a noble. Son of the Count of Vakydoras, in fact."

"Is that so…" I didn't know Father was behind me. He seemed greatly grieved, by this.

I turned to face him.

"That is unfortunate, indeed…" He gave a glare at King Izana.

" _And when I have you, not even the Prince of Clarines will be able to save you. I will make you suffer even more, for this foolish attack."_

Prince Kotau's voice echoed in my mind.

Shirayuki wrapped her arm around me, and pulled me in tight. "If it is the last time I see you for a while, I don't want it to be all about that good for nothing Prince."

"Mother… I won't be seeing you again…" I had no more tears to cry. " Or you… Father…"

"Don't be absurd! I will come to visit you. Taurialle will be our allies, after all." Zen tried to be positive.

"Prince Kotau won't allow it." I needed them to understand him, for the monster he really is.

"I don't care if he doesn't allow it! I will make sure he agrees to my visits or he won't be marrying you!" Zen defended passionately. "I swear if he tries to hurt you… I will kill him!"

"But… the war… we need peace. You said it yourself."

"I would fight. The people would too." Zen stood protectively in front of me.

"Please don't." I was truly grateful for his support, but this was something I had to do.

Zen placed his hand on my shoulder. He probably couldn't believe how strong I was or why. He looked into my eyes. "If he tries anything, don't hesitate to do whatever necessary to protect yourself! I know you can."

"I will. He isn't going to touch me." I assured him. Even though, I didn't believe in my own words.

" _...you are being forced to marry the bas- jerk of a prince who probably plans on raping you every night!..."_

Kat was right. It sounded like it, even to me. He will… it won't be avoidable… not even my skills are getting me out of this one.

I shuttered to think about it, and dreaded every moment after.

Mother was right about one thing. If this was my last time seeing my parents, I wasn't going to waste it, thinking about that jerk face.

I pulled my Mother into a complete hug and my Father joined in. I was going to miss them. I was grateful that they dismissed my disrespectful behaviour too.

We broke from our hug and started to talk about other things.

* * *

We arrived in Taurialle. Prince Kotau was there to greet us. He had brought all the necessary horses to accommodate our numbers. I couldn't help but keep a steady eye on him.

My Father rode very close to me. I was appreciative of his protective hand, now. We made camp. I was standing by myself as usual, outside the tents that were raised.

I suddenly regretted it, when I saw Prince Kotau approach me.

Zen put himself in between us and held out his hand, to block him from me. "She isn't your wife yet. She is my daughter and you will not be alone with her! Do you understand!" Zen gave him a death glare.

"You can't protect her forever." He mused sinisterly. He gave a mocking bow and left.

"This is not the time to go wondering off! Come! You will stay in our tent with Shirayuki and I." Zen gestured for me to follow him.

It wasn't appropriate to share a tent with a man, not even my Father. He was very intent on protecting me, if he would abandon that rule for my benefit.

I entered the tent and Mother ushered me to take my place next to her. It was going to be a long night.


	30. Chapter 30 Opportunity Knocks

I couldn't sleep as usual… especially given the circumstances. I noticed my parents were both asleep. I needed fresh air. I came out to see that Obi was on watch.

"What are you doing out here?" Obi interrogated.

"Doing what I always do, when I can't sleep."

"Then you should know, I can't let you out of my sight. Master will kill me, if you have a single interaction with our beloved host of this grand occasion."

"Since when do you talk like that?"

"Since now, apparently."

"Fine, just give me some space. I can't think if I feel you staring at me."

"Won't that bother you, no matter where I am standing." Obi smiled cheekily.

I was not in the mood for his games. I just ignored him and walked passed.

It remained silent between us. Obi didn't give me much distance either. This was the last time I would be given the freedom to walk outside, I wasn't going to pass up this chance.

My mind wondered to Desti. I would never see him again and I hardly even got to say goodbye. He was not dealing with this well, either. I never told him about the prince's plans for me or I knew he would take me away from it, for sure. It is better if people didn't have all the details. Everyone was trying to avoid the awkwardness of my presence. They just didn't know what to say. I wouldn't know what to say, either.

I felt a prick in my neck and then heard a quick breath blown from the bushes. I pulled it out and noticed, Obi had been hit too.

I took my stance. Preparing myself...prepering mesef… to black out.

* * *

"What did you do with her?!" Zen stormed out of the tent, directing his sword towards Prince Kotau's throat. "Where is she?! I swear, if you do anything to her, you're going to pay!"

"What do you mean she's gone? She obviously ran away from her duties." Prince Kotau answered, without losing any composure.

"She would never run away from her duties! She knows what is expected of her!" Zen shot him a death glare that would slice open the heart of any man.

"Zen. I believe she ventured off. She always does that. Obi clearly went with her. She's fine." Kiki reassured.

Shirayuki's eye caught something. She hastened over to pull it out of the ground. It was an arrow with a letter wrapped around it. She pulled it off and read it out loud. "How dare you bring her here… How dare you abandon reason for passivity… We will not standby and allow you to ally us with Clarines…" Shirayuki's gaze met Zen's.

"Who would want to stop this alliance, Prince Kotau?" Zen stood accusingly.

"Countless. We would be here all night discussing that." Prince Kotau's indifferent attitude was really pissing Zen off.

King Izana came into view, with Obi passed out on the horse.

"What happened?"

"He didn't fall asleep. He was in too much of an awkward position for that. I found this as well." King Izana held up a small dart.

"Poison?!" Zen shrieked.

Shirayuki took it and analyzed it. "It was a sleep dart. One can only assume that Miko was shot with one of these, as well."

"She shouldn't have wandered off. She would have avoided all of this. I thought you were going to keep a close eye on her!" Prince Kotau gave a stern look at Zen.

Zen could barely contain his fury, but concern for his daughter, overruled. "Let's not waste time. We need to go after them!"

They all got on horseback. Prince Kotau observed Zen's distress and found it amusing.

* * *

I started to stir. I felt my body constantly crashing down on a flesh like surface. I opened my eyes to see that I was draped over someone's shoulder. I could see the horse's back and some weird contraption being dragged behind it. I looked behind me, the best I could, to imagine my surprise. "Kenshi?!"

"Hey, you're finally awake. Sorry about the abduction, but I had to make it convincing."

"What are you doing here?"

"I told you, kid! I won't let that man touch you!"

"Kenshi, you're the BEST!" I hugged him, the best I could, given my position. "Do you think you could let me down, now?"

"Right, sorry about that." Kenshi brought his horse to a slower pace, so he could ease me down, safely.

I sat on the horse in front of him. "What is that contraption, your horse is pulling?"

"I've been a fugitive for a long time. You don't think I would pick up a few tricks."

I was intrigued. I knew I was safe.

"That, my dear, is covering my horses tracks, as we run. Not even Prince Kotau, can track me down. It's a good thing too."

"What a relief. So where are you taking me?"

"To a place no one will find you."

"Prince Kotau is crafty. That would be difficult."

"Do you know how vast the forests are? People can get lost in them for years. Deep in the woods, no one will find you, trust me."

"Very true."

"So, what's the plan?"

"What?" I thought this was **his** plan!

"You always have a plan. So what are you thinking?" Kenshi led his horse through a tight ravine.

I looked down. Oh dear. That would be a very bad fall. I could see for miles from these cliffs.

Plan? Right. Focus! The only way out would be… to fake my own death. "...I need to die!" I said it out of realization. I didn't think that through.

"What?! Kid, that isn't a plan! That is what happens when the plan fails!"

"Not really… I mean they need to believe that I'm dead."

"Fake your death. Is that the plan we're going with? It will be awfully tricky to pull off, if you're hoping to convince Prince Kotau."

"It certainly does. It will have to be **extremely** convincing."

"Any idea, how you plan to pull that off?"

"I know just the thing." Sora had suggested a poison to get the desired effect. I will need to find that poison he spoke of.

"How can I help?" Kenshi mused.

We finally arrived at the middle of nowhere. Smack dab in the middle of it, was a tiny little cabin.

"Tell me. Can you cook?"

"Not really…" I remembered the time I was trying to make soup, while I had lost my mind. I lightly chuckled.

"I suppose you will have to endure mine then."

"I'm sure it isn't that bad."

"Remind me to ask you, when you're eating it."

"Sure."

We dismounted and started to settle into the cabin.

"Tell me. Can you hunt?"

"Does killing a cougar count?"

"Wow! A cougar?! You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" He straightened out, after his sudden shock.

We started a fire. I eased into the calm setting. I could hear the crickets and other critters, making their cheery noises. I had to remind myself that there would not be any monstrous nightmares in this forest.

"So here's the deal. We hunt at first light. I cook it up and after we eat, I will give you the rundown on survival. Agreed?"

"Agreed." I pulled out a piece of paper and started to write a note.

"What do you have there?"

"Kenshi, would you be able to send this letter to the Phoenix?"

"I have connections. What is the purpose?"

"I would like to inform the captain of the Phoenix, that I am alive. That way, once my Father returns to Clarines, she can inform him as well."

"Very well."

"You can get the poison, I'm looking for?"

"Yes, but I think we should test it first."

"I think that would be best."

* * *

We later retired to the cabin. It was so small. I was not supposed to share living quarters with a man, but I didn't really have a choice. He gave me the bed and he slept on the floor. It wasn't long after, he snored like a bear. I tossed and turned on this stack of twigs called a bed. I couldn't drown out that sound. It was so aggravating.

Come on Miko, he didn't have to help you out, but he did. You can, at least, bear **this**. I thought about going outside, but the demon creatures eyes gleamed in my head. I admit, I was terrified to go out there on my own.

We woke up or should I say, he woke up. We got everything we need to go hunting. He showed me a trick or two and by the time we returned with our prize, I was really starting to get the hang of it.

He cooked up the stag over the fire. That included showing me how to skin and cut up, the poor creature. Later, we dug in.

The moment the food touched my tongue, I felt my eyes start to water. I tried everything in my power to keep from cringing or allowing a disgusted look, appear on my face. I couldn't help it. It tasted like coals doused in salt.

He burst out laughing. "I suppose it could have used a little less salt."

That isn't the only thing that could be improved. The idea of cooking seemed simple enough, so maybe I was better off, giving it a try.

I looked around the forest. I had a feeling, there weren't four seasons here. As he informed me earlier, he taught me about survival.

"You sure you can take care of yourself, while I'm gone?" Kenshi asked cheekily after mounting his horse.

I nodded.

"Try not to burn down the place."

"I won't." I smiled confidently. I didn't want him to leave, but who would sent the note, or get the most important ingredient for the plan, I was cooking up?

He turned the horse around and I watched him disappear into the forest. He said he would be back tomorrow. That means, I am on my own for the night.

Every sound grabbed my attention. I kept anticipating a vile monster attack. So I still had some unresolved issues to deal with.

I decided to take an attempt at cooking, to distract myself. I didn't really eat the first meal I was given. After preparing it and adding the desired amount of salt, I finally helped myself to my dish. It tasted a lot better than before. It still didn't come close to the food at the castle. But it was satisfying, to say the least.

Night fell and I bundled up for the night. I was able to sleep, given that I was not harassed by constant snoring.

* * *

I woke up in the morning and started, what would come to be, routine. That day drew to a close too.

Where is he? I thought he said he would be back.

I found myself worrying about him for many hours, before I fell asleep.

The next day continued and the next. I didn't even have a clue where he went.

Finally, he rode up. I was so relieved. "What took you so long?" I demanded an explanation.

"Sorry, kid… it took a lot longer than I thought. I passed on your letter, discretely and I got the special order. Let's see what effects it has, before we finalize any of your plans."

"Very well."

"You don't need to impress anyone, you can drop the act." Kenshi toyed.

"I am not used to being very casual, so that would be difficult. I am comfortable, don't worry about me."

"Okay."

We chose to test it on one of the horses. Kenshi had returned with another horse, so we both could ride one.

* * *

The Princes and company continued on course, until they came across a man on a horse that tensed upon seeing them. He tried to retreat, but Zen cut off his escape.

The man panicked and quickly pulled out the letter and ate it.

"What was that?" Zen demanded curiously.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about…" He quivered in his boots.

"Don't play dumb!" Zen grew annoyed. This man wasn't even slightly convincing.

"I don't know anything about the letter…"

Zen gave him a glare.

"All I know, was that I wasn't supposed to let Prince K-Ko-ota-u ha-ve it…"

"Why not?!" Prince Kotau glared more intensely than Zen.

"I-I don't-t kn-now… Look, I'm just the messenger…"

"What kind of note was it?"

"Uhhh… a ran-som note…" The man held his breath.

"A ransom note? Who was it for?" Zen was in shock. Zen persisted with his interrogation anyway.

"I was just told to deliver it to the… Fenis…. Phink… something like that."

"Who sent it?" Zen drilled.

"I-I'm not sure…" A sword struck through his chest. His lifeless body fell to the ground.

"Prince Kotau, what did you do that for?" Zen demanded.

"He didn't have any more useful information. He was consorting with conspirators and the penalty is death. I just saved him the agony of a long awaited trial." Prince Kotau treated it like it was no big deal.

Zen was infuriated by him, but knew he couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

The horse had undergone our experiment. It was a success. Time to put my plan into action.

"Remember, the most important thing is that it is convincing, otherwise, we are just wasting our time."

"You don't need to tell **me** , kid."

We rode back to town and left some rumors floating around, that would guide Prince Kotau right to our 'stage'. We also left my dress discarded in the bushes on the planned route. After I dressed in some commoner clothing, of course. Kenshi gave me directions to the location and we parted ways.

As suspected, I saw that my Father and Prince Kotau had arrived. They had found my dress too. I could see anguish in my Father's features. Mother and the Queen must have stayed behind with the King. My audience was here, but what about the men, Kenshi was going to send? I saw some men coming my way. Those must be them. "Look who it is! The Princess of Clarines! You will die, that way, they can't make any allegiances with Clarines." They pulled out their swords and drew closer to me.

I forgot that I didn't have a sword and reached to grab at thin air. Oh right… I smiled. These men were definitely convincing. Even **I** was almost convinced.

I backed away slowly, changing my smile to accentuated fear. "No please… I don't want any trouble!"

"That's too bad, you found it anyway!" The man swung his sword at me and then the other man did as well.

The man stuck his sword to my throat. I wasn't putting up much of a fight. He stepped forward, causing the sword to draw closer. I stepped back until I was standing on a cliff. I wasn't sure if they really meant business or not. I was starting to think they meant what they said. I felt the earth giving out from under my feet, off the edge. Oh no… "Please stop this!" I was pleading for real, now. Maybe, Kenshi never even sent these men.

Zen cut him down before I was fully pushed off the cliff. Prince Kotau finished off the others.

I wrapped my arms around my Father, the moment the men were dealt with.

"Are you alright?" Zen was worried for me, as usual.

"I am now." I broke from his embrace.

"Don't ever do that again!"

"I'm sorry."

"Now that everything is in order, we should return to the others." Prince Kotau cut in. He left us and mounted his horse.

"I really hate that guy." Zen mumbled.

"You and me both." I agreed.

We all headed back to the castle. I was deep in thought, the whole time.

" _Don't you dare let them perform the ceremony! If they set me ablaze, it will be on your head!" I grew intense._

" _Don't worry, everything is under control. You won't burn to death, I promise." Kenshi assured me._

We made it to the castle and once again, almost like routine, everyone was relieved to see me. I really do get that a lot. I gave them my assurances of my well being and Obi escorted me to the room, to get into my wedding dress. I was then left alone in the room, with Obi waiting outside.

It's almost time… I felt my breathing get heavy. I stared at myself in the mirror. "I hope this works."

A man entered my room and another. They were dressed like Taurialle guards. They drew their swords and advanced towards me. I backed up and tripped over the train of my dress. I was now on the floor with no weapons to speak of.

I felt the fear come over me. These men had pure hate in their eyes, just like the man I killed many years ago. They intended to kill me.

"HELP!" I screamed.

But the man began to strangle me. I felt the air getting cut off, as I struggled to get a breath, to no avail.

He dug a knife into my arm, the one, I could only assume, contained the poison.

I winced at the pain. I felt my blood rushing to my heart and my heart slowed to almost nothing. I could feel the life draining from me. Was I actually going to die? I can't believe my plan backfired. My eyes struggled ruthlessly to stay open. I couldn't control my limbs. They weren't functioning. Before I lost complete consciousness, I saw my Father break down the door. My final breath escaped me. My eyes closed and my body went limp.

My Father killed each man in the room, in an instant. Once they were all dead, he lifted me in his arms and pulled me onto his lap. "MIKO! MIKO! WAKE UP! DON'T YOU DIE ON ME! DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME!" He yelled as he felt his heart being torn to shreds. He checked my pulse and became absolutely frantic, when there wasn't one. "NO!" He bawled. He shook me. Trying so desperately to wake me up.

Kiki cried as well. Mitsuhide was pretty freaked out, too. Prince Kotau just stared at Zen with amusement.

Shirayuki burst in. "MIKO!" She ran over and checked my pulse too. She looked upon me in disbelief. She started to push down on my chest and breath down into my lungs. She continued and continued. "MIKO! NO! COME BACK TO ME! YOU COME BACK TO ME!" She pounded on my chest some more. She continued her actions for well over an hour, giving into her frantics more, each time.

Zen pounded the ground hard. "Noooo…" He cried his heart out. Zen felt the rage burn inside him. He stood up and left the room. He passed King Izana and gave him the most intense death glare imaginable. Zen entered his room and let out his extreme frustration in his pillow.

* * *

Miko's body was placed on a stone table in a cold room, underground. A sheet was dressed over top, to hide the 'decaying body'. For now, uncovered. Zen stood alone, his arms firmly planted on the table next to her, staring at her face. Her lips had gone blue and the lifelessness was dominating her features. He couldn't stop his tears from landing on her face.

* * *

No one could bring themselves to talk to the grieving couple. Accept for Kiki, who felt the pain, they were feeling. She approached Shirayuki and wrapped her arms around her.

"Kiki. I honestly never thought she would actually die… She was too tough for that…"

"She wasn't armed and wore a constricting dress. There wasn't much she could do…" There wasn't really. Kiki was right.

"I can't… believe… she's really… gone...sob…" Shirayuki cried herself to sleep in Kiki's arms. Kiki's tears flowed freely as well.

* * *

King Izana was also disturbed by this. He felt the frustration, of losing his niece. But he didn't think Zen was ever going to forgive him for this, either. Although, being harsh, King Izana really valued his brother and his niece. "She died in your kingdom, by the hands of your people. You will honour her, with a ceremony fit for a King! Do you understand, Prince Kotau?!"

"It will be the least, I can do." Prince Kotau was being very insensitive towards their feelings. He was almost reveling in his victory, in front of King Izana. "Don't worry, Izana, I will look after all the arrangements." The prince turned his back and walked down the hall, looking like he was up to something. The only thing that angered him, was that he was denied the privilege of doing it himself.

King Izana balled his fists and allowed the anger to fester in his system.

* * *

Zen was alerted to the sound and the sight of a gas released into the chamber. He felt his knees starting to give out under him. Paralysis? But who? He held onto the stone table, trying to stabilize himself, without much success. Some men ran in. "No way, will the Princess of Clarines be honoured in our Kingdom! You are lucky if we don't kill you now! Prince Zen!" They exclaimed with such distaste.

"Why you…" Zen tried to stand again, but fell to one knee.

The men grabbed Miko's body and ran out of the chamber. They mounted on horses and rode into the forest at full speed. They reached a cliff and 'dumped' the body into the ocean. Then they rode off, celebrating in their success.

* * *

"Zen! What happened?! Are you alright?!" Mitsuhide ran into the chamber, in hysteria, helping Zen to his feet.

"They took her!" Zen panicked. Even though she was dead, he wanted her to be honoured, for the hero she was. "We need to go after them!"

They mounted up and rode in the direction of the tracks, which led them directly to the cliff.

Zen looked down in horror. They discarded her into the ocean, like she was trash.

Mitsuhide placed a firm hand on Zen's shoulder. "I'm sorry…"


	31. Chapter 31 Freedom at Last

I awoke to the fire in the middle of our said camp. I rose up to be greeted by those familiar orange eyes.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Kenshi smiled like a child.

"Did it work?" I rubbed my eyes.

"Sure did, kid."

"Oh, cause I was wondering...HOW COULD YOU SEND PEOPLE TO KILL ME!" I stood up abruptly.

"You said, make it convincing. Was it not convincing enough for you?"

"Yah, but…"

"I wasn't about to risk the lives of my own people. Prince Zen would have struck down any man who threatened your life, without hesitation."

I released a sigh. "True." I calmed down.

"I knew you could handle it."

I am grateful that he has so much confidence in me. "At least it's over now. I can finally go home."

"Not possible."

"What do you mean… not possible?" I was getting frustrated all over again. Why does he think we did all of this in the first place?

"You are going to be here for a while, if you are going to wait for the 'prince of your dreams' to marry someone else." Kenshi explained. "Otherwise we went through all of this for nothing."

He was right. I can't go home yet. I am going to be staying in the middle of nowhere for a while.

* * *

The King and everyone else, returned to Clarines. The voyage had been tense and silent. Zen was so overcome by grief, he failed to notice that the King even shared in the pain. Zen abandoned the King at the docks, taking Shirayuki and his attendants with him. They traveled by horse back to the castle, to start the beginning stages of moving on. That meant tears, heartache and anger. They arrived at the castle.

Desti was waiting with the princes and princess, to greet them. But no formalities were provided this time. Desti immediately figured that if Miko wasn't here, that meant she was married to that awful man. He became disheartened, all over again, with every shred of hope disintegrated.

Desti, immediately went to his sleeping quarters to pack, but his heart was being ripped out of his chest in the process. He was still majorly disappointed with the final outcome. He had hoped, she would get out of it somehow.

There was a knock at his door.

"Who is it?" He asked like it didn't even matter.

A messenger entered and handed him a letter.

Desti took the letter and dismissed him. He opened the letter and found out that it had been sent from Prince Zen, requesting his presence in his office.

* * *

Desti stopped everything and made his way to the office in question. He knocked, but the door opened, permitting him entry. He stepped in to see Prince Zen hunched over his desk. Zen never abandoned his composure, like this.

"You asked for me?" Desti asked quietly.

Zen looked up at him. "Desti, there is something you should know…"

The gravity of Zen's words weighed deeply on him.

"M-Miko… is...d-dead…" Zen finally managed to say, while nearly choking on his fresh tears.

Desti froze. "N-no. She can't be!" Desti was bursting with tears, now too.

"I saw it… with my own eyes… I-it's t-true…" Zen avoided his gaze.

Desti only stood up to people, when it concerned Miko. He had known her since he was ten and every moment after. She couldn't be gone! She just couldn't! This had to be some kind of nightmare. "How?!" He couldn't bring himself to believe it. He didn't even care that Zen wasn't even ready to talk about it.

"Taurialle… killed h-her…"

Desti froze again. He remembered the man who turned on a dime at the very mention of Clarines. Or the men who mocked her and left her to drown in the rain, simply because she was Clarines royalty.

"So, are you going to Vakydoras to live with your father?" Zen tried to regain his composure, finding it near impossible.

"...yes…"

"No matter what the outcome was, I am glad that Miko had **you**."

Desti would have found that encouraging, if it hadn't been for Miko being dead. "...thanks…" His heart was in his throat. Desti took his leave.

Zen placed his head firmly on his desk and broke down into tears again.

* * *

Desti walked past Amari with a nurse maiden.

" _Mumma…"_

" _You are so cute! But I am not your momma." Miko smiled. "M-i-k-o."_

" _Meemmmo..." Amari then squealed._

" _That_ _ **is**_ _better… We can work more on that later." She obviously noticed my presence. "You can come out. It isn't an important meeting or anything."_

 _I came out from behind the tree. "You looked like you were having so much fun. I didn't want to disturb you."_

" _You don't disturb me." She smiled teasingly._

 _My face heated at that comment._

" _D-dassstiii…" Amari chimed._

" _What?! That's not fair! He can say your name better than mine!" She pouted. The cuteness, that made my heart flutter._

" _How many times do you talk to him, about me?" I was amused by her._

" _I don't know what you're talking about…" She replied sheepishly, as her face turned a shade of pink._

 _You can't weasel your way out of this one, Miko. "More times than you let on. Don't deny it!"_

" _Alright… You caught me…"_

 _I wouldn't believe her even if she tried to deny it. "What have you been telling him? All good things, I hope." I teased._

" _Don't push your luck! Don't think you're going to get any more out of me!" She teased playfully._

" _Oh really… I think I might have a way." I wasn't letting her get away that easily._

" _Don't even think... about it!" She giggled, running away from me playfully._

" _You aren't going to get away from me!" I taunted as I chased her._

 _She swung around a tree, skillfully changing her direction. "Wanna bet!"_

" _No, because I don't do that and neither should you!" I reasoned._

 _She noticed Amari, leaving herself wide open. I playfully grabbed her and held her. I hugged her tightly from behind and raised her off the ground, twirling her in the air. I watched as her pink hair danced around her. She looked like an angel. "What did you say?! Let's hear it! You should know, I am not letting you go, until you do." I threatened playfully._

" _OKAY! Okay! Okay! Will you please stop!" I didn't want to put her down, but it was my one condition. So I did. I hoped she wouldn't try to run again. I waited anxiously for her to explain things._

 _She came over and leaned into my chest. I couldn't help but drop it after that. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close._

 _Tears started to appear in her eyes. "I'm sorry… I can't do this…"_

 _I know… I wish we could._

" _It's not fair…" She cried. "We can't pretend things haven't changed between us… Things can never be as they were… because I think...I-I'm in love with you."_

 _My heart nearly beat out of my chest. She loves me!_

The tears were falling down Desti's face like a waterfall.

"I'm so sorry, Master Desti. We are all disturbed by this." The nurse maiden responded to his reaction.

He nodded and then left to pack, but instead, found himself on the floor, bawling his eyes out.

* * *

We decided to go hunting again, to get more food. I offered to cook tonight.

"Wow. This is actually pretty good. It is way better than mine. I think you should do the cooking from now on." Kenshi raved.

"Sounds good to me." I wasn't looking forward to eating coals again. Being here for a while, I think I will experiment with different ingredients that I can find in these woods. There must be a way to make it taste better.

The next while, I tried many different things, clearing them with Kenshi first, because of my lack of knowledge of plant life. I learned a lot. The stuff that tasted great and some of their healing properties. Guess I get to learn about 'weeds' afterall. The things I tried, grew and eventually, I was making meals that tasted good enough to sell. In my opinion, anyways.

The many days past and I was becoming more accustomed to this way of life. I really liked the simple life. I was getting better at sleeping through Kenshi's snoring, I could sleep on a bed that wasn't very comfortable, I had a great routine going, I became more at ease outside in the dark by myself, I was overcoming my past traumas and came more accustomed to making and eating different foods. I even went fishing many times. We would go for swims in the lake to cool off. I started to feel a deep connection with Kenshi, I never had before. He was starting to be like a father away from home. I found myself looking up to him.

* * *

Back in Clarines, things heated up fast. Zen was furious with his brother. It was the King's arrangement, that got Miko killed. Zen did not speak to his brother, anymore either. The people had become very tense over the proposal's acceptance. It wasn't long before the kingdom of Clarines was being divided in half, by the loyalists to the King and the loyalists to Zen. Leadership was naturally divided as well. King Izana was no longer welcome in Wistal or any of Zen's jurisdiction. The same was said for Zen in Wilant.

Desti had left to live at the count's estate and begin his training as a noble. He was still devastated by the news of Miko's death and died a little more each day. He couldn't bring himself to care about life at all. How could it be beautiful without Miko.

* * *

A year went by. I really enjoyed it, but I felt like life out here wasn't exciting me, like it used to. At the fire, I wanted to express my interest in broadening my horizons. I was sure that Kenshi wasn't enjoying being a caged bird, either.

We still hadn't received any word that the prince had moved on. So we were still stuck here.

"Kenshi, what is it that you do?"

"Huh. What you getting at, kid?"

"I want to know why you are a fugitive?" It had been plaguing my mind for a while now.

"That would be a long story."

I looked around, then back at him. "I'm not going anywhere."

He chuckled. "I guess not." He let out a sigh. "I was in the village. I had a wife and a daughter, too. We were making an honest living. Our village thrived."

"What happened?"

"Prince Kotau came storming in, declaring that we were consorting with a murderer and hiding him in the village. He took the women and children. He killed any of the men who stood against him. He went as far, as to take everything we owned. We gathered in the mountains and rallied our men. We vowed to take our people back, no matter what. Terrible things had been done to them. Everyone he took, suffered greatly. We found out one of our men, killed a count. We were intending to hand him over, but Kotau didn't believe our 'little tale'. I took the leadership role, hoping to give our people hope. I took it upon myself to get the things they need at any cost. I would not allow any of them to take the fall. I started my solo act after that and hid my people in the woods."

"What happened to your wife and daughter…?"

"The same thing as everyone else that was taken. They were mercilessly dealt with. They're gone."

"Kenshi? I want to help your people and any other village, that Kotau has ever done wrong by!" I spoke in complete determination.

"You serious?! You do this, there is no going back!" He was in shock, by my outburst.

"I want to help your people and there is already, no going back!"

"That is a bold move. I like we will need to do something about your hair." He walked around me to observe it.

"I have some ideas.."

I heard a snip from behind. I reached out to catch my large ponytail of hair. Not my hair! NOT MY HAIR! WHY?! "What was that for?" I was, over the top, frustrated. He didn't even ask me first!

"How else are you going to hide that pretty colour?"

"I have my ways!" I kept my rage.

"It'll grow back, kid. Don't worry about it."

"I look like a boy."

"But a pretty boy." Kenshi teased.

Kat used to call me that… I wonder what she is doing right now… She will have had her baby. I wonder if it's a boy or a girl. I miss her, Desti too. And… everyone… Amari will be five now… I never even got to see him grow up… I sighed. At least they know, I am alive. I hate it when they worry. Who am I to actually think they aren't. My Father is probably going out of his mind trying to find a way to get to me. Why wouldn't he? He searched through all the kingdoms for me, when I was younger. What's to say he won't again? I hope he doesn't.

"Is something wrong? Was it something I said?"

"No. I'm fine. I was just wondering what everyone was doing right now. That's all."

"Come on. We should get you a proper disguise."

"Will you listen to me now?!"

"Sure. How about your name?"

"How about Robin hood?"

"That's dumb. I think you can do better than that."

"He was a hero to the commoners, for fighting for their needs. We are doing the same thing. It makes sense."

"Fine. I will call you Robin, but that's it."

I nodded in acceptance.

* * *

We rode near a town. Finally! Civilization! I waited till Kenshi came back with my new clothes. I held my hair up to fit inside a bandana. Kenshi had some of his own ideas. He rubbed some grease on my face to make me look older and more manly. Add some coal dust to the face. From a short distance, it looked like stubble. This was definitely more convincing. My chest secured and under a broad shirt, no one would recognize me.

We strolled into town. I was so glad I was among people again.

We made our way to a tavern. It was weird going to one, without Kat. We sat at the counter.

Kenshi ordered a drink. "Want one Ro-b-inn?"

"No thanks." Even though I was living like them, I was still a princess. Besides, I didn't want to go through all of that drunkenness again.

He smiled at my male voice.

I sat down with a water. "Have you got any good gossip for us?" I asked the barkeep.

"I am sure you heard about the royal engagement by now."

"Oh?" Has Kotau already found someone?

"I see." He turned to us. "Denavir and Karatona are forming an alliance. The Prince of Denavir is marrying the Daughter of the King…"

My glass smashed into pieces on the floor. P-Prince of Denavir?!

" _How dare you steal your Prince's horse. You know the penalty for horse thieving! And a royal horse too!" The man pulled out his sword._

" _No, please, this is just a misunderstanding!" Kaylem cried out. The sword slammed into the hearts of both his parents, discarding them into the flames. "MOM! DAD!"_

" _You are coming with me, country boy!" A guard threw him on the horse's back, and rode off._

"Robin?"

"When is it happening?"

"In a week's time." The bartender answered.

I turned and hastened out the door. I felt my arm thrust back. I stared into Kenshi's orange eyes.

"What are you thinking? We aren't going after royalty!"

"I am!"

"Why?"

"I have a score to settle." I remained firm. I pulled my arm away from his grasp. I climbed onto the horse. I looked at him. "If you don't want to take part… Fine! I will do this by myself." I turned and rode off towards the border crossing.

He remained there for a moment and then gave up and jumped onto his horse. "So what is the plan?" He slowly caught up with me.

"They will be heading towards Denavir. The Princess will be escorted by the Prince himself, after she crosses the border. They will be in a carriage surrounded by a select few guards. That is the time to strike! I'm thinking fallen tree, sleep darts, whatever it takes."

"Alright. As long as they don't see my face. I don't have a secret woman identity to turn to, you know."

"I want him to see mine."

"You aren't serious!"

"Not in appearance!"

"Very well."

* * *

We rode towards the trail, after crossing the border. Sure enough, there was a carriage. Kenshi provided the cover with sleep darts and he knocked down the tree, while I waited for my opportunity to strike from the trees. I took my cue and jumped onto the carriage. I made my way to the side, the prince would be. He scrambled, but I caught him with my sword, that Kenshi got me, before he could pull his out. I put it to his throat. I could see he was shaken a little. It made me feel good about myself. "Don't move!" I warned the princess and prince. "Hand over all your valuables!"

The princess gave me hers, without hesitation. But I anxiously waited for him to.

"You're engaged. I know you have a very precious ring! Let me make this clear… I want it!" I demanded relentlessly.

He handed me his pouch.

I checked its contents and smirked at him. "Very good." I taunted. I slid my sword across his face, causing him to bleed. He wasn't going to have a very pretty face at his wedding ceremony. Before I left, I kicked him in his sensitive spot. "This is for that innocent couple you killed, years ago! For the sake of a horse!"

"Robin?!" Kenshi yelled. "We need to go!"

"You had this coming!" I jumped out of the carriage and securely fastened my sword to my belt, leapt onto the horse and rode away quickly.

* * *

"Prince Kotau! I have another message for you." His messenger came into his prince's office.

"Don't tell me it is those good for nothing mongrels again!" Prince Kotau tensed.

"Perhaps, you should read it, Your Highness. Please remember, I am just the messenger." The man cowered.

Kotau read the message. He then scrunched the paper and tossed it across the room. "Robin, you will taste my blade. We will hunt you down, if it is the last thing I do!" He stood up and exited the office and stormed down the hall. "Guards! See to it that this infamous Robin Hood, gets what he deserves. The noose calls his name. It would be a shame for him to miss it. He can't ignore my warnings any longer!" He stormed back into his office. "If it wasn't for the news about Clarines being ripped apart, I would probably kill someone, right now." He took a deep breath and gazed at the lord, who was present. "I won't let this ruin that for me. I want to hear the rest of the details. What's new in Clarines?" He had an evil smirk on his face.

* * *

We visited another poor village.

"Robin Hood!" The people cheered.

Kenshi slapped his face. "Sure, that is the name they remember."

I gave him a big grin. I turned to the growing crowd. "Here everyone. Please take what you need." I spread out our loot, in front of them.

"Bless you, Robin Hood!" It felt good to see them cheer for me again. But mostly, I was glad to see their grateful smiles.

I saw some women approaching with that familiar look on their faces. "Don't come any closer!" I hid behind Kenshi like a scared child.

Kenshi burst out laughing. "What's the matter, kid? Don't like all the attention?"

"Shut it! This doesn't end well. Trust me."

"I suppose not." Kenshi mused.

"Can we go now?"

"Alright, everyone. We need to be on our way."

"Awwwww…" The people were very disappointed.

"There are many others, we need to help." Kenshi added.

We both got on our horses and rode away from the village.

"That was interesting. You going to tell me, what happened back there or do I need to pry it out of you?"

"Nothing…" I didn't want to talk about it.

He chuckled. "You can't fool me, kid. Out with it!"

Fine. "I had a problem with a girl back in Clarines. She… She tried to kiss me…" I said quietly.

"So this isn't the first time, you dressed like a boy. Am I sensing disatisfaction with gender, happening here?" Kenshi teased.

My face went completely overheated. "No. Never."

He burst out laughing again.

"It's not like that!" I defended, once I regained my composure.

He looked at me expectantly.

"I was a vigilante at one time, in Clarines. The Red Whirlwind, they called me. I saved people."

"You sure get around."

"You could say that."

"I would love to hear about it, but we need to get back to camp."

"Of course."

"I hunt, you cook. Deal?"

"Deal!"

* * *

We returned to the middle of nowhere and prepared for another satisfying night. We sat around the fire.

"Robin Hood. You make a great man, but an even better cook." Kenshi teased.

I couldn't help but smile. I guess he isn't used to having good cooking. Not that I was really all that good at cooking. I managed to make some delicious soups and casseroles. But still wouldn't go into business for it. "I am glad you like it."

"What is the plan for tomorrow?"

"Why do I have to come up with all the plans?!"

Kenshi smiled. "Cause you're so good at it."

I felt really good, when he said that. So good in fact, that I dropped it. "I'm off to bed."

"See ya." He drank some rum.

I caught him staring at the fire. He must be really enjoying what we have set out to accomplish.

I went to bed shortly after.

* * *

Things continued as normal, until I came face to face with a wanted poster.

It was my picture, but it said the same things as Kenshi's did. I heard a cart and Kenshi pushed me down. I made my way, discretely to a tree and climbed it, for a better view.

The sight horrified me. It was a huge cage filled with chained commoners. I had seen them before. No way, was I letting this happen. I knew from sometime ago, Kenshi could pick locks. I just needed to give him the opportunity.

I jumped from tree to tree and launched myself into a barrel roll on top of the cage.

"Robin! Help us!" The prisoners cried.

"What the… It's Robin Hood! Get him!" The guards yelled.

This was going to be too easy. I took my sheathed sword in hand and knocked them out, one by one.

The people cheered in relief.

Kenshi approached the locks and performed his magic.

The people were freed.

"What is going on?" I finally asked once I knew they were safe.

"Robin, it's awful. It's just plain awful. The guards stormed through the village demanding high taxes. Everyone who can't pay up was arrested." They explained in terror.

Was Prince Kotau trying to flush me out? Was he on to me? "This is going to be a really busy night." I noted.

"It certainly is." Kenshi agreed.

We wasted no more time, before taking off.

"Thank you, Robin Hood!" They cheered as they watched us leave.

"What am I, chopped liver?! How is it, that you have become even more infamous than me?" Kenshi complained.

"They can't ignore a gentle face." I teased.

"Is that what you think you have? I will be sure to remember that."

I chuckled. I was completely at ease around Kenshi, but I would never tell him that.

We continued our escapade throughout the night.

* * *

A glass shattered on the floor. "They got away?!" Kotau raged.

"Yes sir." The lord answered.

"How could you let that happen? Don't give me any excuses!" He demanded from the lord.

"It was Robin Hood, sir."

"Him again? Of course, it's him again." Kotau turned his attention outside. "The tables will turn. I have everything set up. They will not escape this time." He turned back to the lord. "You have all the preparations in order?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

"Good." He sneered out the window. "Now it is time to watch the fun."

* * *

I couldn't believe that two years had gone by since Kenshi and I had started our 'Robin Hood' antics. People knew us everywhere, in the neighbouring kingdoms. It didn't seem to bother Kenshi to be labelled as my 'merry man'. I even found it more amusing, that I was living out one of my books.

Surprisingly, there were people who wanted to take the role as our 'merry men'. We informed them, that this was our burden, but if the day ever drew near, that we had need of them, we would be honoured for their help. Kenshi told me the reason behind it. Most of them wanted to live a life as a hero, but weren't really prepared to face its outcomes. It wouldn't live up to their fantasies of it.

"Kid, I have an errand to run. You think you can take care of things, till I get back?" Kenshi mounted his horse, preparing to leave camp.

"I've been through worse." I joked.

"Course you have. I will try to be back in two days."

"I will look forward to your return."

"Again with the formal stuff. I have to step up my game, if I want to break you in." He smiled cheekily.

"It's a lifelong habit." I defended. "Besides, I will be a princess again. When I do, I will still need to keep up formalities or people might think my head was in a bush." I joked again.

He chuckled. "If that is the excuse you're sticking with, fine by me. See ya later, kid."

I watched as he disappeared into the bush. This wasn't the first time he left me here alone, why was I bothered. I couldn't help but feel worried, for some reason.

I poked a stick in the fire. I thought about my family. They weren't coming for me. I had hoped that my infamous name would make my parents suspicious. I thought they would track me down. To be honest, I knew that would be bad. I couldn't help how much I longed to see them again. Kat wouldn't have come either. She has other obligations now. I just never thought I would be out here this long. Desti… Does he still love me? Will he wait? What if he finds love for someone else? I-I can't lose him… Not after everything I had been through, to make sure we could be together. He was a noble, now. There were obligations, he would have to heed to. No. Miko, you're being ridiculous. He will wait for you. The count won't complain, as long as his son is marrying the princess. I even thought about beauty and Ru Ru. Ru Ru gets very lonely. I hope it doesn't fly away, while I'm gone. Beauty has no one riding her, she gets antsy sometimes, when I don't visit her. Heck, I even missed Obi, for crying out loud.

I stood up. It is useless to keep thinking about it. I got my head back to routine and went into the bush to hunt. It was weird going without Kenshi. I heard howling, after a while. Maybe... I should head back. There is enough food at the camp for now. I'll just cook up some of that. I had gotten over a lot of the animal fears. Kenshi had showed me some tricks to dealing with those kind of encounters, but without Kenshi around, I didn't want to face them.

The next week dragged on. Kenshi still hadn't returned. Maybe he just needed more time, like before. There is no reason to believe that Kenshi is in any danger. Everyday, that drew to a close, made my worry intensify.

That's it! I going to find him. I tacked my horse and headed towards town.


	32. Chapter 32 For Better or For Worse

"Robin!" The people called out in anguish after seeing me stroll into town. "We knew you would come."

"What's going on?" I asked, worried to hear what could possibly have them so worked up.

"Your Merry Man has been tried for your transgressions against the crown. He is facing the noose, under the pretenses that **he** is Robin Hood!"

No! Kenshi!

"It gets worse."

How could it be worse? No, no, no!

"His village has been burned to the ground, a lot of people died."

"How could they?!" I yelled in anger, imagining all the people that helped me.

"They had affiliations with the man, believed to be Robin Hood!"

No! Why do people always have to suffer, because of me?! I felt the tears well up.

Sora! I need to find him… If there is any way to save Kenshi, Sora will know what to do.

"I need your help!" I nearly begged.

"What can **we** do?"

"I need you to start some midnight chatter for me. I need it to reach a man named Sora. I think he can find me on his own. Be discrete! The nobles will catch on, if you are too hasty."

"Very well. Anything for you, Robin Hood!"

I turned my horse and headed to Kenshi's village.

* * *

When I got there, all I saw was a burned down mess. Why did this have to happen?! They were good people! I got off my horse and fell to my knees in anguish.

"It's Robin." I heard a voice emerging from the treeline. It was very quiet, but I heard it.

The survivors came out to greet me.

"How many did we lose?" I asked bluntly, jumping back from my own despair.

"A great many…"

"It's time to get your people out of here." I pulled out a pouch that contained the ring and gems that I held onto, from my royal heist. I handed it to them. "Take this. It will get you a ship. I want you to take the rest of your people to Clarines."

"What can we hope to gain there?"

"I know their royalty, personally. They will offer you passage and you will be treated justly." I wish Kenshi had accepted my proposal in the first place.

"Thank you. But we will not leave without the chief."

"I hoped you wouldn't." It was a relief to me that they still supported their chief fully.

"I don't know how long you have been away for, but you should know…"

"Know what?"

"Prince Kotau has made an alliance with the far northern kingdom, on the other side of Tanbarun."

"He will stop at nothing to get his hands on the materials, Tanbarun is hiding. Can't say I am that surprised about Kotau. Why would **they** agree to it? They have always been loyal to Tanbarun and Clarines."

"All I know is he married their princess a week ago…"

He's married?! That means… I can go home! I can **finally** go home!

My sudden good attitude stunned the people. "I don't see how that's a good thing!"

"It isn't… sorry…" I couldn't expect them to understand. They didn't even know who I was, especially in this disguise. The talk of the pink haired princess was scattered throughout the kingdoms and everyone knew she was dead. So they would have no clue. I wondered how they would even react to learning my true identity… Miko! Get back to reality! There are more important things to worry about, right now! "We need to focus on getting Kenshi away from the gallows."

"Don't know how much help we can be, but were in."

"Good."

The elder woman, I recognized to be the herbalist from long ago, stepped forward. "I will take care of all the arrangements, in regards to the ship."

I smiled in relief. "Thank you."

The people left to gather up the rest and prepare for their assigned tasks.

"Nice to know my words didn't fall on deaf ears, 'Robin'." Sora jumped down in front of me.

"Sora! But… that was fast." I regained my composure and began to muse at his antics. I was getting more familiar with it, but still wasn't too sure if I could trust him, completely. At this moment, it didn't even matter. He was offering to save Kenshi, that was good enough for me.

"I had informed you that I would find you, when you asked for me."

"You certainly did. I need you to save Kenshi, he is a man with blonde…"

"I know the man you speak of."

"What?! How?!" I was in complete shock. Who is this guy?

"I have my ways." Sora answered vaguely.

I can't believe he knows Kenshi. "Do you need me to do anything?"

"Don't you worry about it. I'll get him out. I'll go ahead and conclude that you want the prince to remain alive?"

"That would be best."

"Very well. Consider it done."

"Then meet us at the port on the western side of Taurialle."

"As you wish." He bowed.

I knew no one was listening, but I was still worried. He wasn't the sort of character I dealt with on a regular basis, so it was hard to tell where his allegiance lies.

I watched him leave and the people started to come towards me. "Kenshi is in good hands! I will accompany you to the port, myself."

The people were so relieved to hear it.

* * *

I organized the details for our new ship. I had become familiar with how that worked back in Clarines, in the books I read. I was grateful to have read all those books on royal affairs. That knowledge has really come in handy. We boarded our new ship and stocked it, with supplies. It was going to be a long trip, especially with the anticipation, growing in my mind. We were finally all set to leave. I spotted Kenshi and Sora on horseback, heading towards the docks. This is it! I am going home!

They quickly boarded and we pulled up the anchor and lowered the sails. The ship started moving.

"Kenshi!" I ran over and gave him a hug.

"I suppose you got your wish." Kenshi looked down at me, like I was his own child.

"What wish?" I was confused.

"Looks like my people are going to Clarines, afterall." He joked, trying to lighten the mood.

But under the circumstances, it wasn't well received. "This wasn't how I wanted it to happen!" I defended.

He remained silent, a little stunned, even.

I turned to Sora. "Thank you for your help."

"It was my pleasure… Your Highness." Sora bowed.

"YOUR HIGHNESS?!" The people yelled in utter shock.

I sighed and pulled off my bandana, allowing what little hair I had, to fall to my shoulders. It had grown a little, but I missed the large flow, it use to possess.

The elder woman approached me. "Oh my goodness, you're alive! I can't believe you're the same little girl from the woods. If someone told me, I never would have believed it."

The people cheered.

"Thank you for granting us passage. We are forever in your debt."

"I can't believe you would help our people instead of return to your kingdom. Why would you do that?"

"Because what Prince Kotau is doing, is simply wrong! I couldn't stand by and watch." I wasn't going to tell them my other reasons.

"You are a true hero."

Kenshi smirked. "She goes by The Red Whirlwind in Clarines."

"Kenshi! I told you that in confidence." I pouted.

"They are bound to hear about it, sooner or later, so no harm done." He reasoned.

It was true.

I showed the people the ropes, literally. Taught them everything I had learned about sailing a ship. They figured it out, after a while. I took the helm. Only **I** knew where we were headed. I was going to lead us home.

I later took a break and made my way to the bow. I took in the salty sea air. The wind blew through my pink locks. The future scenarios playing in my mind. I was never letting go of them. It was interesting to think about it. All my life, I wanted to get away from the castle, but now, I just wanted to get back to it.

"You're going home, kid. Nervous?" Kenshi stood next to me.

"Actually… I am." I looked down at the water pounding against the bottom. "I don't know what to expect. It has been so long, since I set foot inside the castle… What will King Izana say when he finds out about my plan to avoid his arranged marriage. Will I be punished?"

"You haven't even given that **boy** , a single thought?"

My cheeks heated. "I think about him all the time… What if he… is married to someone else?"

"If he loves you, he'll wait. You can be sure of that." He gently slapped his hand on my shoulder. "No use thinking about it. It will work out, you'll see."

"I hope so…"

The trip was long, just as I thought. The people allowed me the use of the captain's quarters, but I offered it to Sora, to thank him for his efforts. I was used to sleeping in the same room as a man, by now. I took a hammock among… my crew. Wait! That means… I am a pirate! The captain... just like Kat! I worked based on my own goals and after my own ambitions. The people valiantly followed me. Would that mean, Kenshi is my first mate? What Kat wouldn't give, to see me right now!

I kept on the wheel. I chose to continue to conceal my hair, just incase we had run ins with pirates or navy vessels from other kingdoms.

"Hey captain! We've got company!" Kenshi called out.

We had just entered Clarines waters. That means… 'The law'! I forgot about the law!

"Raise the white flag!" I ordered.

"You can't be serious, Captain?" A man shouted.

"We can't avoid confrontation any other way! Do it! Before they gain on us!" I continued.

It wasn't like the men didn't trust me. So they raised it, as they were ordered to.

The ships glided past us, ready to apprehend each 'pirate' on board.

I stood in front of my men.

The captain of the vessel boarded our ship. "Take every single one of them!" He ordered.

"I can't let you do that!" I stood firm.

"Who gives you the authority to patronize me?!" The captain burst at me.

"My Father!"

"Your Father?! I didn't know you had your Father's permission! Forgive me for barging in." He mocked with a bow. He turned to his men. "Take them into custody!" He was about to turn around, when Kenshi took a step forward.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you! I'm sure your prince would love to hear that you apprehended his own daughter!" Kenshi threatened.

"What?! Princess Miko?! Impossible! She died, years ago. Just what trick are you trying to pull?!" The Clarines captain called Kenshi out, as if he was making it up.

Of course, Father wouldn't have told anyone. That way, Prince Kotau wouldn't find out.

But seriously, wouldn't he notice my pink hair, as an identifying feature. It's pretty hard to miss. I looked at my head and noticed my bandana covering my head. Oh… I forgot that I was wearing it. I had become very accustomed to wearing it. "You sure about that?" I pulled it off.

"P-Prin-cess?!" The Captain's mouth dropped. All of his men were completely stunned.

"My friends are none of your concern. Allow us passage into port!" I ordered.

"I would feel better if you board my ship, Your Highness."

"I understand your concern, but I would like to stay here, with my men. I also need you to keep my sudden appearance under wraps, for the time being. However, I would accept your offer, if you would escort us to port."

"Of course, Your Highness. I would be honoured." The captain signaled his men to get back to their ship.

Our ships continued towards Clarines. We finally came into port. The captain gave the people temporary accommodations. I had kept my disguise til I would be in the castle. I took a horse and rode there at full speed. I couldn't wait any longer. I needed to see them again. But first things first, I needed to get cleaned up and dressed in my royal attire.

* * *

I had to sneak through the corridors. When I reached my old room, I took a step inside. Everything was exactly the way I left it. I quickly got cleaned up and scouted my wardrobe, for my uniform. It had been so long, since I was dressed formally. I did my hair up in a nice bun, with a small braid to wrap around it, but it wasn't as nice as before. I had sneaked around the castle, I didn't want anyone ruining my reunion.

I saw my little brother Amari outside in the garden. He was so big. I couldn't wait to see him. I discretely made my way to the garden. I approached him, trying to keep calm, but it was really hard.

"Amari?!" I called to him.

He looked at me with shock. "Who are you?"

"You won't remember, but I am your sister." I answered.

"I have a sister?!" He mused.

Wow! Thanks you guys. You never even told him about me. "That's right."

I heard a gasp from behind and something fell to the ground. I turned around to face... Mother. I was so excited to see her, but her expression was different.

"M-Miko…" Shirayuki's eyes closed and her body fell.

I rushed to her and caught her on my leg.

"Mommy?! Is she dead?" Amari was ready to cry.

I pointed to her rising and falling chest. "Look! She's breathing."

"What a relief…"

I smiled at him. He was talking like a prince already. "Amari, please go get Chief Garak."

"Right away!" He stood up and ran towards the medical wing.

I watched from in a tree, as I saw the chief herbalist make her appearance and rush to my Mother's aid.

When I saw that my Mother was well looked after, I left towards my Father's office. I was extremely nervous/excited.

* * *

I paced in front of his office. Here goes nothing. I reached for the door. It slid open with ease. I stepped in.

"I'm busy. Come back later." He didn't even look up. I saw my Father working like a drone at his desk. He was emotionless. I felt a pain in my heart, feeling responsible, somehow.

My gaze landed on Kiki and Mitsuhide and they met mine. Their mouths fell open and their eyes went really wide. The book from Kiki's hand landed on the floor, snapping everyone back.

Zen looked up from his work. His gaze met mine. Complete utter shock took over his features. Eyes wide and mouth ajar, he had frozen in his seat. "M-Miko?"

I don't understand. They got the letter, right? They knew I was alive, so why are they reacting, as if I had come back to life. "It's me."

He stood up and used his hand to guide himself around his desk, while not allowing himself to break eye contact. As if, I were to disappear if he looked away, even for a moment.

"Y-you're a-alive?" Zen asked barely able to form proper words.

He doesn't know? Didn't Kat tell him? "You didn't get my letter?" I asked in disbelief.

"What… letter? I-I thought…" Zen was now inches away from me.

"I'm sorry… I didn't know that you…"

Zen cut me off, pulling me into his embrace as tears of joy, soaked my sleeve. "It doesn't matter right now… You're here…"

I accepted his hug. I was home! He held me for a while.

Kiki approached me and Zen. I broke from his hug and found myself in Kiki's, a moment later.

I finally broke from their embrace and Zen straightened out. He was overjoyed to realize I really was alive. "Come! Shirayuki will want to know you're alive."

"A-about that." I was a little reserved.

He gave me a confused look.

"She kind of… fainted." I answered sheepishly in response to his unsaid question.

"What?!" Zen grew concerned.

"I think my sudden appearance was a big shock."

"That is very true." Zen agreed, relieved that was all it was. "Let's go see her." He took my hand, refusing to part from me.

"Father?" I stopped him for a moment.

He looked back at me. Nothing could ruin this moment for him. I could see it in his face.

I had to know. "Desti? Where is he?"

Zen's expression toned down the excitement a little. "He went to Vakydoras. He has been preparing to become Count Aizlya's successor." He studied my face and flashed me a smile. "You want to go see him. I know I am being selfish, but I feel if you left my sight, you might just disappear."

"I won't. I am not planning on going anywhere, for a long time." I reassured him. I didn't want to leave, I had gone through so much, just to return.

"At least, wait till Shirayuki wakes. It will bring her great joy, to see that you're alive and well." Zen negotiated.

"Sure."

"I assume you will visit Kat as well?"

"I will."

* * *

We headed down the corridor now. The guards saw me, now that I wasn't sneaking around. Their eyes went wide and mouths gaped open. I could see that everyone was suffering the same shock.

Entering the medical wing was no different. The chief and everyone else, were caught up in emotion too. Chief regained her composure and led us to Shirayuki's bunker. "That explains why Shirayuki fainted. It's great to see you back. I know you are very excited and have a lot of things to catch up on, but I would strongly advise you to come in for a check over. Just to make sure you are still healthy."

"I understand. I will make time for that later. Promise." I knew there would be no talking myself out of it, especially since my broken arm, from when I was younger.

"Okay." She opened the door, revealing Shirayuki, passed out in a bunker.

Zen knelt down next to her, gently caressing her cheek. "Shirayuki?!"

Shirayuki stirred. She rolled over to Zen. I could see tears in her eyes. "I saw her… She was so… sob… I miss her…"

Zen smiled at her. "You don't need to anymore. She's right here."

Shirayuki didn't believe him. Her face scrunched up, like she might explode.

"Mother?" I spoke in a peaceful tone. "It's really me."

Her eyes scanned the room, till they met my gaze. She sprung up. "M-Miko… You're real?" She jumped out of bed and threw her arms around me. "Please tell me this isn't a dream!"

She must have dreamed about me, a lot. I could see the longing in her eyes. Zen came over and joined our 'family' hug.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Amari burst in. "Are you alright, Mommy?"

"I am now." She broke from our hug, holding me at arm's length, not breaking her gaze once. "I can't believe my eyes… You're here." She pulled away and wiped her tears. A big smile appeared on her face.

"I suppose you want the whole story… I never wanted this… I sent a letter!" I felt my emotions getting the better of me. "I sent… a letter…"

I could see Zen was in deep thought and then realization hit. "That messenger. He had a letter. Prince Kotau killed him." Zen slapped himself in the face. "Fenix… He was looking for the Phoenix, was that right?"

No wonder they didn't know anything, if Prince-Wait, then he knew?! "P-Prince Kotau got the letter?!"

"No, the messenger swallowed it. He kept saying he wasn't supposed to let the prince see it, no matter what." Zen looked up at me, relieving his hand from his face. "You faked death to get out of the marriage, didn't you?"

"Please don't be mad!" I pleaded.

"I wish I had known... But that couldn't be helped, could it… As hard as it was, I am glad that you aren't married to that good for nothing prince." Zen acted protective in his words. I kind of like it, when he gets so protective, at least as far as with people, like Kotau are concerned.

"I knew it was a stretch, but I couldn't let him win!" I stated like a victor.

"He already has…" Shirayuki spoke sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"Not even **I** can fix this…" Zen admitted in shame.

Shirayuki began to explain. "The kingdom of Clarines, has been divided. The people are pushing to break it into two separate kingdoms. They aren't wanting to follow King Izana's rule anymore."

"I may have had issues with my brother in these few years, but still… I never wanted Clarines to break in half, like this..." Zen explained.

"This is all my fault…" They are upset because of me! My death must have pushed them over the edge.

"No. King Izana made a decision the people outright rejected. That may have been **about** you, but it is definitely not your fault."

"Do we still have an alliance with Taurialle?" After everything that I went through, I would hope the two kingdoms still found a way to cooperate.

"It is. But it is unsteady at the moment. Clarines hates them, almost as much as they hated Clarines."

"I have to fix this!" I gained my resolve.

"You will. In time." Shirayuki smiled.

"I will announce your return in a week's time. In the meantime, you need to keep a low profile. We need to get all the details sorted out first."

I felt like he was hinting at something, but it went way over my head. "Sure."

Amari couldn't stand it anymore, he waited long enough! "Is she really my sister?" He drew all of our attention.

"That's correct. Miko has been returned to us." Shirayuki smiled joyfully.

"Yay! I have a sister! I have a sister! I'm not alone!" He raved.

I felt like my heart was floating away on a cloud. "I shouldn't wait any longer." I spoke up.

"Your leaving? But I thought you just got here…" Amari pouted.

"I will be back." I assured him.

"You're going to find Desti, aren't you?" Shirayuki figured.

"I will be making one stop on the way. I want to see him, but Kat is closer… so it makes more sense to see her first."

"You sure I can't go with you?" Zen teased.

"I'll be fine. I survived a year in the middle of nowhere, I can handle anything."

"We will talk more about that, when you return." Shirayuki smiled.

"Agreed." I smiled and left. It was really hard for me, but there were others I needed to see.

* * *

I entered the stables. I didn't even have to approach Beauty's stall, before she started to get wild. She started an uproar, that all the other horses joined in. She was going crazy till I stood in front of her. She barely settled, but I could see, she was ecstatic to see me. She kept nodding her head in excitement, but I finally managed to hold her face, gingerly. She calmed down after that. "I missed you too, girl." She let out a loud neigh and I took her from her stall.

"Stop, Your Highness! Please, that horse is mad!" The guards stopped in their tracks, when they saw Beauty as calm as she used to be. Maybe, a little more happy. They came up to me. "She hasn't been like this since you were here last. We couldn't understand why Prince Zen kept that horse around. I mean no offense, Your Highness." He then bowed.

"He kept her around, because she was **my** horse... He probably couldn't bear the thought of getting rid of her…" I knew how much pain I had caused. There was no use trying to pretend otherwise."

After she was properly tacked up, I mounted her and left the castle. She was absolutely invigorated. I noticed her prance around like a lovestruck yearling. I had never seen her act this way before. She definitely didn't want me to get off.

I rode towards the cottage, I believed Kat was now residing in. I grew anxious. I hadn't seen Kat for so long. I thought about her kid. He would be almost three now. And Kat, how was she going to react, when I stroll up?

* * *

I saw the cottage in sight. Then a familiar sound got my attention. I looked to the sky and saw Ru Ru! I thought it flew away!

"Ru Ru?" It landed on my arm. I saw how excited it was and cheerful, too. It really missed me. I pulled Ru Ru close to me and its face rubbed against mine. It started to tickle my ears as it always did, when it was really excited or trying to get my attention. Kat must have been looking after Ru Ru for me. I really appreciated that.

I dismounted Beauty and chose to walk the rest of the way, towards Kat's cottage. It would give me some more time to compose myself. However, Beauty refused to wait around for me and followed along behind.

At a fair distance, I could hear them talking. I was taking my time to get to it. I was so anxious I could scream. Come on, Miko! Compose yourself. Kat is your best friend and sister.

But she never got the note! She is going to be mad.

"Nosuke! Can you call Ru Ru back please! He took off again!" Kat's voice called from inside.

Nosuke was looking at me in shock. He quickly tried to gain his composure. "I think **you** should do it!" He called back.

"You're right there! Don't you have the whistle?!"

"I do, but I really think **you** should call him back this time!"

"Fine! I'll be right there!"

I heard some shuffling inside and moments later, Kat emerged from the small home. I was surprised to see her wearing a dress of all things. And she was pregnant?! Her belly showed even under her dress.

"Do you want to tell me why-"

Nosuke pointed at Ru Ru who was now sitting on my shoulder.

Kat's eyes went wide and she stumbled backwards nearly tripping over the threshold of the door which was still open. "N-Nosuke… Did you hire Sora to drug me? Because I swear I see Miko coming towards us…"

"You know I wouldn't dare to do something like that."

Kat stared at me for a moment. She placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes. "Alright! Joke's over! I don't know who you are, but this isn't funny!"

I stopped and stared into her gaze. It pained me to see her like that. My heart ached, because I knew how she had probably felt. "It's really me, Kat." My eyes glazed over. I thought I might cry, but thankfully my composure held. I was surprised I could still do it so well.

She approached me and kept her eyes locked with mine. "Prove it. Tell me something only the real Miko would know."

"Have you known Ru Ru to come to anyone else without a walnut stone? While I am on that topic… Why didn't you tell me there was a walnut stone in my sword, earlier? We could have avoided a lot of trouble, if you had!"

Kat's eyes went wide with surprise. I suddenly got a stinging sensation in my face as she gave me a hard slap. "I Can't Believe You!" Her anger was raging but I could see the tears she was trying desperately to hold back.

"This wasn't suppose to happen…" I felt my own tears brim. "... I-I tried to send a letter… No one was supposed to suffer… I didn't know what else to do! I couldn't marry him… I want to be with Desti!" My tears didn't hold any longer.

Kat pulled me into a firm hug and started to cry. "Miko… I… You have no idea…"

"...I-I'm so sor-ry…" I tried to say, but I was nearly choking on my tears. A frustration festered in me. No matter what I do, I hurt the people around me! I can't do it right, no matter what I try! How could I be so naive?

Just then, a little boy, who looked like a smaller Nosuke, came running out with his toy sword. "Enguad, engaud, enguad." He was running towards us just repeating 'enguard' over and over again. He stopped beside his mother. "Mommy? Why are you crying?"

Kat broke the hug and looked at her son. "I'm okay, hunny. Mommy's just happy to see her friend." Kat wiped the tears from her eyes.

The boy looked at me. "Mommy! She has pink hair! Why?!"

We both chuckled.

"Why don't you ask her? It's not polite to talk about people when you're standing right in front of them." Kat scolded her son.

"E'cuse me, mommy's friend. Why is your hair pink?"

"I was born with it like this." I smiled sweetly. I was glad I was finally getting to meet him. "My mommy has really red hair, so that is probably where it came from."

The boy turned to his mother again. "Mommy! Can my baby sister have pink hair too?!"

"Sorry, Nahiko. Your daddy and I have dark hair so this baby will probably have dark hair too. And we don't know if it's going to be a sister. It could be a brother."

"No. Sister is better!"

"Nahiko," Kat's voice changed to a firmer one. "we talked about this. We're going to be happy if it's a boy. Right?"

Nahiko looked at the ground. "Right."

"Okay, go play. Mommy wants to catch up with her friend."

"Okay!" The boy ran off to Nosuke. "Daddy! Let's play pirates!"

Kat turned her attention back in my direction. "Let's go inside. I'm sure you have a lot to tell me."

"Sounds good to me." I followed Kat into her house. We sat down at the table.

"Do you want water or tea?" Kat offered.

"Anything's fine, except for alcohol."

Kat snickered. "Still avoiding it, huh? Good for you. Water it is then…" Kat quickly retrieved the water and sat back down at the table. "So… Tell me what happened."

It would be pointless to ask if I could just tell her the short version, she would get it out of me, sooner or later. "Everything was going so fast and next thing I know, I was being carried off by Kenshi. Then, I suddenly remembered Sora mention a poison that could help me get out of my predicament. I hated the idea, but I knew if I didn't go through with it… I would be married to that awful prince. So before I put my plan into action, I sent a letter to the Phoenix explaining everything. My father had mentioned to me, that Kotau had killed the messenger before he could get the message out. I spent the next year in the woods…" My cheeks heated up. "... with Kenshi. It got very repetitive, so I convinced Kenshi to join with me on my heroics. I took up the name 'Robin Hood'."

Kat burst out laughing. "Robin Hood?! That's awesome! It's like the Red Whirlwind all over again!"

"You could say that…" My face burned.

"No… Seriously?!" Kat laughed again. "You must make an attractive man!" Her laughter continued.

"I was prepared for it this time." I defended.

"Meaning, you cowered behind your guard dog, right?"

"Whaaa….?"

"You're predictable. Plus, you hid in the tree when it came to Nyra and asked if it was safe."

"If a girl tried to kiss you, don't tell me you wouldn't do the same thing."

"I wouldn't hide… more like dodge."

"It wasn't really that simple. She would never have dropped it."

"This is true… Although, I don't think you'll have much to worry about anymore, as far as Nyra is concerned. You'll never guess who her latest infatuation is."

"Thane? No… Is it...KAYLEM?!"

"No. But good guesses… It's Sora."

"Are you kidding me? Does she have a death wish?"

"I don't know, but you should have seen their first encounter. Nyra landed flat on her face after trying to seduce him and sat on his lap." Kat chuckled at the memory.

"I am so glad I am not Sora."

"He handled it quite well. He counted to two but then on three, he shot her up in the air and pinned her on her stomach on the floor. I'm not even sure how he did it."

"Sora really is good at what he does… Whatever that is…"

"You don't know?" Kat shook her head. "I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. Men like him, are in the shadows as much as possible. The only way you find them is by word of mouth." She took a deep breath. "He's an elite assassin."

My mouth dropped. Father would not be happy to hear about that. I guess I won't tell him. "Now everything makes sense…"

"Anyway… way off topic… What else happened during your three years of 'death'?"

"Prince Kotau did not enjoy losing to me." I stated with pride.

"I can imagine… How'd you get back here anyway?"

"Kenshi and I bought a ship. We sailed back to Clarines. My Father won't be too happy, to find out I was a captain of a pirate ship!" I hinted in amusement.

Kat's eyes went wide. "You? Captain of a pirate ship? Wow! I never thought I would see the day! How did Zen react?"

Did she really just… "Zen? You're on a first name basis now?"

"Yeah. After the war, we had fought enough battles side by side that it became habit. After your 'death' we became closer friends. I call all the royals by their given name, except King Izana, of course."

I felt a bit of worry creep back in, at the mention of the King. What was going to happen now? A lot of problems are left on my shoulders… I have to fix this! "I hear things have escalated… How bad are things in Clarines?"

Kat sighed. "It's bad… There's been riots for the past year and it feels like a civil war could happen any day. All it would take would be one spark. I'm even afraid to walk into town."

I looked down at my glass. How did it get this bad? Is this all because I 'died'? I never realized how much influence I had with my people. What is King Izana thinking? Is he a part of the cause of this uprising, or did the people determine this outcome on their own? How will things work out, when they see me again? Will it all straighten out? What if I **can't** fix this? Miko! You haven't even tried yet! Give yourself some… 'grace'... "I won't let it continue!" I looked at Kat with a new resolve. "We will be at peace again."

Kat smiled. "Good to see your spirit hasn't dwindled. If anyone can find a creative solution to this, it's you."

I could always count on my friends to trust in me. I wonder how things are with Desti? How is he handling things? "I could always count on you to cheer me up. You and Desti."

"Speaking of… have you talked to him yet?"

"Unfortunately not… That is where I plan to go next." Vakydoras is far away… I didn't want to make Kat wait for me to return. She already had believed I was dead for so long. Besides, when I see Desti, we will need to go back to the castle.

"Then what the he- horsefeathers are you still doing here?! Did you know that he nearly starved himself to death because he was so grief stricken?!"

No! Desti! I rushed out of Kat's house, climbed onto Beauty and rode away, forgetting to say another word to Kat.

* * *

I headed towards Vakydoras at full speed. The closer I got, the more excited/nervous I got. I already expected a lot of 'wow, you're alive' drama. If Kat didn't know, then no one else did either.

I finally stopped in front of the Crysdon estate. The guards were stunned, but then allowed me entry. The Count, that I recognized to be his father, came down the stairs. His reaction wasn't like the normal, I came to expect.

He was stunned for only a moment. A big smile appeared on his face. "Your Highness!" He bowed. His smile was a cheeky one. "I suppose you have come to see Desti?"

"Is he here?" I asked a little out of composure.

"I'm afraid he is out on business. You may wait for him here if you like."

"I appreciate the offer, but I must decline. Where has he been sent?" I can't believe I missed him…

"He has gone to inspect an outpost in the eastern side of Vakydoras."

"Thank you very much." I turned around and took my leave. It wasn't the proper way to bid farewell, but I was a little distracted.

Count Aizlya just mused at my performance. "Desti is going to be in for a surprise."

I got on my horse and felt my heart beat faster and faster. My resolve only grew. Beauty ran way faster than she would normally run. She could sense how excited and driven I was.

* * *

I saw that the outpost was near in sight. I saw a bunch of men gathering at the top. I could only assume they had noticed me by now.

I got to the outpost, just in time, to see Desti grab onto the threshold of the entrance to brace himself. His eyes were wide in shock, but I could see he was panting as if he just ran down the entire watch tower.

I slid off of Beauty, meeting his gaze, but then he ran towards me and I, to him. I ran into his arms and he lifted me, twirling me in the air, as he deepened our embrace.

When my feet planted firmly on the ground, he wasted no time. His lips claimed mine, with intensity. He had never been this forward and strong with me before. His fingers ran through my hair and made my hair fall out of its ordinates and become dishevelled. His passion only grew as I accepted his longing affections, completely caught up in the heat of the moment.

We heard cheering and hoots and hollers, coming from the watch tower. We broke from our kiss and Desti grabbed my hand and pulled me towards Beauty.

"Desti! Stop!"

He turned to look at me.

"If we ride off like this, they will think we're…" My cheeks heated up. I remembered my Father lead my Mother to 'their room'. I knew what they were thinking, I could only assume these actions would draw the same conclusion. I couldn't have my subjects think I would do something crazy like that, outside of marriage.

"I don't care what they think… You're alive…" I saw the tears in his eyes.

"Desti…"

"If you're back then… we can be together?"

"Yes!" I couldn't contain my excitement.

"I know it's sudden…" Desti turned red. "...but life without you, was unbearable… Would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way!" I jumped into his arms.

Tears of joy escaped our eyes, as we cried into each other's shoulder.

A man approached us with another horse. We broke from our embrace, when we discovered we weren't alone. "Sorry to break up your reunion. Desti! We can take care of things here. Go with her to Wistal. Everyone knows you want to."

"Thank you very much."

"Captain! Please inform your men to keep my return to themselves! We need to attend to some things first, before I make my official reappearance."

"As you wish, Your Highness." He bowed and took his leave.

Desti and I mounted up and left immediately.

* * *

We found a secluded area and dismounted. The ride back was too difficult to keep apart.

Instantly, I found myself back in Desti's arms, his mouth claiming mine just as it had before. The fire ignited in my body and I returned the passion. My hands ran through his raven black hair vigorously. Three years I waited and now I was finally able to touch him the way I wanted to. Well… as much as was appropriate anyway.

Desti's hands made their way to my waist and pulled me closer. His kisses moved to my neck and his tongue pressed on the soft spot. I couldn't help but slightly moan at the sensation.

His hands started to slide upwards.

When I realized what he was going to do, I stopped him. As much as it pained me to do so, I pulled away from him. "Desti… we can't… not yet."

"You're right…" I could tell he was disappointed, but he didn't argue.

After, Desti pulled me into his arms and held me bridal style on Beauty, till we drew closer to Wistal, bypassing every city and town on the way.

We got back on separate horses and rode towards the castle. I snuck back in, while Desti brought in the horses.

* * *

I drew closer to the courtyard, where I was going to meet back up with Desti.

"Miko's Back!" Amari came running out of nowhere and hugged me. "You came back!"

"Of course, silly. I told you I would." I took him in my arms. I noticed my Parents weren't far away.

They smiled at me. Zen approached. "Where is Desti? I assume you brought him back with you?"

"He will be along shortly."

"Miko! I need to talk to you. Can you spare a minute?" Zen asked.

"Sure."

* * *

I followed Father to his office. Kiki and Mitsuhide were there too. As I would expect. However, they left just after we entered.

I watched my Father lean himself against his desk, bracing himself with his arms.

"What is this about?" I asked with a childish smirk on my face.

"I heard you pirated a ship."

My smirk slid from my face. "Oh… That…"

"I realize this situation... was unique. But Miko, what you do, reflects back on us. You also permitted entry to a notorious criminal from an allied kingdom. Why?" Zen's voice grew serious.

"I wouldn't even be here, if it wasn't for Kenshi. He isn't a criminal by choice."

"How can you be certain that his mischief will stop? If he causes any problems here in Clarines…"

"He won't. All he wants, is for his people to be given the chance to live normal lives, without fear of having them taken away."

"Assuming these people are able to do that. We have many people in Clarines. We meet their needs the best we can, but with some, we **will** fail. You understand how difficult the task you speak of is?"

"It doesn't matter… because Prince Kotau never gave them a chance at all!" I almost cried. "Kenshi is a good man! Why can't you just accept that?!"

Zen eased up on the seriousness of his expression. "I realize that is what you believe. Given the circumstances, for taking you into his care for the last three years, I will overlook his actions, this time… but if he does anything against the people of Clarines, he will be tried like a common criminal. Can we agree on this?"

I wrapped my arms around him. "Thank you, Father!" I was overjoyed to see him finally let it go. I then released him from my embrace.

"There are other matters to discuss."

I composed myself.

"Desti. Do you want to marry him?"

I was shocked by his forwardness. "I do."

"Then I think it would be best to go ahead with the wedding, right away."

I mused. "Whyyyy...?"

"Because I don't want anyone else getting any ideas of marrying my daughter for their own personal benefit."

I didn't think about that. Once everyone knows about my reappearance, they will want to marry me off to some other scumbag. Marrying Desti will get me out of those predicaments. "I want Desti, I don't care about when." Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! Back up! "Wait! Is that why we were waiting to present me to the people?"

"You caught me." He smiled playfully. It was great to have my Father on my side. He looked at me curiously.

"What?"

"What happened to your hair?"

"You only noticed now?"

"Forgive me… I was a little distracted. I had been meaning to ask you about everything, but seeing you alive again, is still pretty mind blowing." He folded his arms waiting for me to take his cue.

I explained to him everything, from the moment we made camp, to the moment I stepped foot in his office.

He listened closely and never interrupted. He seemed a little upset when I mentioned I was alone in the middle of nowhere with Kenshi, of all people. He also didn't like hearing about my 'Robin Hood' personna, either. Zen sighed. "Do you realize what Prince Kotau could do to you, if he caught you?" He expressed concern. "It is nothing like here in Clarines… he…"

"He would have done it anyway. I couldn't have made things any worse for myself. I know it's wrong, but it felt good to beat him."

"I know the feeling. Prince Kotau deserved it, I will admit. But I still don't like it when you take so many risks. Not to mention, that kind of behaviour is unfit for a princess."

"I know. I promise I won't take part in it, anymore." I didn't like the idea, but I felt it would help my case if I told him the real reason why I was so driven. Perhaps he would finally understand. I took a deep breath, before I spoke in a very low and serious tone. "You may not realize this, Princess, but you are already mine! And when I have you, not even the Prince of Clarines will be able to save you. I will make you suffer even more, for this foolish attack. Every night, after I am finished with you, you will cower in the corner like a frightened child. You will not see the light of day and no one will visit you. And when you think that it could not be any worse, you will die like a… dog." I felt the tears escape my eyes.

A dark atmosphere surrounded Zen. He then became furious. "Did Prince Kotau say that to you?!" He stood up straight and balled his fists.

I could only confirm it with more tears. I didn't realize how much I feared that horrid man.

There was a tense silence in the room. I finally found the strength to look at my Father, but his expression was sour, as he stared intensely at the floor. "Why didn't you tell me?" He said in a deeply serious tone.

"I didn't want anyone else to have to carry this burden. It wasn't like it would change anything…" I felt more tears come down.

"Yes, it would! There is no way, I would have let you marry that horrid prince."

"What could you do? Defy the King's orders?"

"If that's what it took!" The determination in his posture was undeniable.

I wasn't sure I made the right decision. I feared that it might have only made things worse. "Please don't blame yourself or King Izana…"

His gaze met mine, with disbelief. "After everything that happened, you still forgive him, that easily?"

"Yes… He didn't know that man's intentions. He was trying to bring peace back to the kingdom. How could I be mad?" I explained. "This was all Prince Kotau's fault. He is the only one to blame! He had this all figured out, from the very beginning!"

Zen relaxed a bit. "You have become even stronger than me. I wouldn't be able to accept it like that."

I smiled. "I appreciate your kind words."

"Well, I kept you from Desti, long enough." He smiled, reassuring me, everything was going to be alright.

I was about to leave, when I realized something. I turned back to face him. "Father?"

He awaited my concerns.

"I want Kat, Kenshi and Tancity to be at the ceremony. I know they can't attend royal occasions, due to their lack of social status, but I was hoping we could make an exception?"

"I suppose they could stand in as guards… but why Tancity? It will be difficult to invite a little orphan girl."

"Because… I would like to adopt her."

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

"King Izana and Queen Rin adopted, so I don't see why I can't." I remained confident.

"That isn't what I meant."

"We have been through a lot together. She has no one to call family. I think it would be wonderful to have her join mine."

"Are you sure you're ready? Having a child is a big responsibility."

"Desti and I will have children of our own, sooner or later."

"Have you even mentioned this to Desti?"

"Not yet. I would rather not spring this on him, just yet. He has been through a lot."

"He certainly has…" He sounded like he was withholding something, but I didn't press it, for now, anyways.


	33. Chapter 33 Making Amends

I returned to the courtyard. I saw Desti talking with my Mother. He then noticed me and stood up abruptly, taking his place in front of me. "Did you get the same talk, as I did?" Desti asked.

"About having the ceremony within a week's time?"

Desti's eyes went wide. "Really? So soon?"

I gave him a confused look.

"Sorry… It isn't that I am disappointed. Everything is happening so fast. It's hard to keep up with it all." He quickly tried to fix his last remark.

"I think Father is right, though."

I managed to perk his interest.

"When everyone learns that I am well, others will approach me. I don't want to be an appraisal for another alliance. You're the only one for me."

"Then let's do it." He spoke firmly.

I nodded and smiled back at him. "So what did **you** talk about?" I toyed.

His face went a little pink. "Nothing!"

I raised an eyebrow. Then, I chuckled at his sudden loss of composure. "I really missed you."

"I did too… more than you know."

"Oh... I thought you would have missed me." I teased. I really have to stop talking like Obi. Speaking of which… Where is Obi?

"What? That… is what I meant. You're hil-arious."

I didn't even think what he said through. "Desti? Have you seen Obi?"

"Not yet. Why?"

"I didn't notice till now, but I haven't either."

"He left after the incident in Taurialle." Kiki interjected, coming from nowhere.

"Why?" I asked in worry.

"He didn't believe he was worthy to be an attendant. He feels like he failed you."

"That's not true!" I defended.

"Not even Shirayuki could convince him otherwise. He's moved on."

"...Obi…" I wanted him to leave me alone, now I can't stand the thought of losing him. "Where can I find him?" I asked boldly.

"No one has seen or heard from him, in three years."

I bet Sora could find him. Would he take on a search mission? I could ask, if nothing else. Although shady, Sora has proven to be someone I can always count on.

"It wouldn't feel right, if he wasn't at my wedding. I have to find him."

"You don't think Zen has tried?"

"I'm sure he has, but he doesn't know Sora."

"Sora? You have been meeting a lot of people in Taurialle."

"I have."

"Zen won't be very excited to hear you are planning on leaving again. You only just got here."

I could tell that Kiki wasn't just speaking for Zen. Everyone would be protective and clingy. I was 'dead' for **three** years. But… Obi… He must blame himself for my death. I didn't tell anyone, but I knew Obi was supposed to guard me that night...

" _I will need to deal with Obi, first. My Father will make sure I am guarded at all times. As long as he is watching, this isn't going to work."_

" _So what are you planning to do about it?" Kenshi gave me a curious look._

" _Obi won't be trusting anyone. His skill is unshakeable. I am one of the few, he_ _ **will**_ _trust._ _ **I**_ _will slip a sedative in his tea and give it to him, it's the only way he will drink it."_

" _Won't he figure out you mixed it. Won't that defeat the purpose of all of this?"_

" _Not if he believes it was intended for me."_

" _You know him better than I do, kid."_

This is all my fault! I have to tell him! I never meant for him to get hurt. I should have known that there would be repercussions to my plan of action.

Obi has always been there, through all my attitude and frustration. He still enjoyed my company. I knew I could count on him if I need it. I wish I didn't have to take things so far.

I felt like crying, but I don't think I even could. "Kiki? Does My Father blame him?"

"I never heard Zen say it. But I don't think Zen would have. It could have been any one of us."

"He was supposed to protect me. Kiki… I was the one to give him the sedative…"

"That doesn't surprise me. After what happened at the camp, there would have been no way, he would let his guard down. Unless it was for you."

I felt even more pain in my heart, upon hearing those words confirmed by someone else. "Kiki? Will you accompany me to find Sora?"

"You really believe he can help you find him?"

"I do."

"Then I wouldn't let you go alone, even if you asked."

"What do you mean, alone?" Desti interjected.

Kiki glanced in Desti's direction, then back to me. "Very well. I suggest you inform Zen. Wouldn't want him to worry again, now, would we?"

"I'll do that." I answered.

* * *

Zen wasn't thrilled about it, but gave in, under the condition Kiki went too. It had already been decided, so it wasn't a concern.

We mounted up and headed for Wistal.

We made it to a tavern. Kiki gave me a stern lock. "You aren't going in there!"

"I need to talk to Minato. He can get word to Sora." I reasoned.

"Stay here. I will not have the princess go in. If this is truly the only way, then I will go." Kiki didn't offer as much as demand it.

I nodded and waited for Kiki to return.

She finally came out of the tavern and found us by the horses, where she left us. "The message to Sora will get to him. What do you intend to do, when you find him?"

"I thought I would play it by ear."

"You haven't seen Obi, recently… You might find he isn't what you're expecting."

"It's Obi. He will come back. He always does." I was extremely optimistic, maybe a little too much.

* * *

We waited for a while until, Sora found us.

Kiki's eyes narrowed at his sight. "I thought so."

"Sora? Did you find any useful information on Obi?" I asked optimistically.

"There is one thing I would like to ask, if I may, Your Highness." Sora gave his usual perfect bow.

"You may."

"The first times I offered my expertise, were out of necessity. This, however, is a formal request. My services come with a price."

"I strongly advise against this, Your Highness." Kiki interjected.

"I don't see any other way. I need to find him, Kiki." I had come too far to really turn back now.

"This is not the way we do things."

"You are free to refuse, of course, but I was under the impression this was urgent." Sora gave a slight smirk.

"Are you willing to confront Prince Zen on this matter? It would be wise to consider the consequences of dealings in this nature." Kiki tried to reason with me.

"This man is important to you, is he not? I assure you, my fee is a small price to pay. If you wish to never see me again, then I will honor that."

I never realized how much I need Obi around. He bugged me till I was mad, but he was always there and never gave up. I know that Kiki's concerns are very real, but I don't know how else to find him. "Kiki. This is Obi… I can't let this go… I just can't… If you know a better way, then please tell me now… Otherwise, I will do this… I will deal with the consequences later."

"I hope you know what you are doing." Kiki eased off.

I returned my attention to Sora. "What are you asking?"

"One hundred and fifty dil."

I pulled more than what was requested, from my pouch and passed it to Sora. "Will this suffice?"

"You are very generous, Your Highness." Sora placed the coins in his own pouch. "He is in Tanbarun."

"Tanbarun, huh… Alright, lead the way!" I climbed onto Beauty.

Sora mounted the extra horse we had brought with us, to carry extra supplies.

Kiki stood infront of Beauty. "You are going to Tanbarun? Are you sure that is a good idea, given the circumstances?"

"I will not give up on Obi!"

Kiki recognized my determination.

I continued. "Besides, I am the daughter of the 'Friend of the Crown' remember. I am allowed in Tanbarun, whenever I want." I smiled confidently.

"Very well."

* * *

We rode off towards Tanbarun, without another word.

It had already gotten pretty late, when we got to the location from Sora's intel.

There was no one… Wait… I saw something in the trees travelling fast.

"Obi!" I rode after the figure and as Beauty passed a tree, I jumped into it and disappeared into the forest.

"There she goes." Desti was defeated. He knew he couldn't catch me, especially in the night.

Kiki relaxed. "She is with Obi, she will be fine."

* * *

I finally caught up to him. I jumped from the tree, to the ground. "Obi!"

Obi looked in my direction. "M-Mik-o...?" His eyes grew wide, but then filled with fear. "Get outa here!"

"Not without **you**!" I declared loudly.

I was completely unaware, but a multitude of men pulled out their crossbows and fired at me. Suddenly, Obi grabbed my arm and dragged me off to who knows where.

When we finally got away, we stopped and he locked eyes with me. "Are you crazy?! What are you doing out here?! You're going to get yourself killed… again." He snapped back to reality.

"I came looking for you!" I defended.

I saw a tear in his eye. "Well you're wasting your time." I heard a self hatred in his voice.

"Obi! It wasn't your fault… I gave you the sedative… I knew you would take it, if it came from **me**."

"What?! Why would you do that?!" Obi grew furious.

"I had to get out of the engagement, it was the only way."

"Is that so? You would rather have everyone believe you were dead!"

"No… I…"

"Go home! Princess."

"I told you, I am not going anywhere without you!"

"You are going back to whatever attendant you ran from"

"I will not!"

A woman approached us. "Just who do we have here?"

"Just a spoiled young girl from Clarines." Obi answered.

Spoiled?! What is he talking about? I'm not spoiled!

"You might want to go back to where you came from. It is too dangerous to be out here alone." She mused.

I will show her what I show everyone, who thinks I am helpless. I pulled out my daggers and threw them at the tree behind her, in her outline.

"That's impressive. I suppose you could tag along." She smiled cheekily.

"I'm game." I was going to do whatever it takes to get Obi to come back.

"No way." Obi grabbed my arm and dragged me. "You are going back to Clarines!"

"Are you going to take me? I am not going, unless you are."

"No Way."

"We can do this all night. You know how stubborn I can be."

"I do… But I can't allow it. Master would kill me, if anything happened to you."

"Oh. So you **do** still care."

"Come on. Let the girl have some fun. I would love to see her try to take on those guards."

"Stay out of this, Tro!"

I walked towards Tro. "If you don't come with me, then I will just have to come with you." How many times, do I have to repeat myself?

"Fine." He finally gave in.

Yes! Victory!

"I will take you back to Clarines, but that's it."

At least, it was a start.

I watched Obi, as we rode. We rejoined Desti and Kiki.

"Could you give us a little more warning, before you run off next time?" Kiki pleaded.

"Somethings never change, right Kiki?" Obi stated with a line of aggression.

"Obi." Kiki returned the same heated disapprovement.

Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! I looked at them both. They glared at each other. What is going on here? "Kiki? Obi?"

"I think we can part ways, right here."

"I might not agree, but Miko was insistent on having you be at her wedding. You won't turn your back on **her** , would you?" Kiki didn't ease up on the tension, building.

"I will not be doing this again. Forget it." Obi roared.

Desti and I exchanged hopeless looks.

"If you don't come, then you may as well, never come back." Kiki gave him a death glare.

"Stop! Kiki! Obi! I don't know what your problem is, but I came here to bring Obi back to Clarines. That is exactly what I am going to do!" I scolded authoritatively, because nothing else was working.

"You always were a stubborn stick in the mud, Obi." Sora spoke up.

"Stay out of this, Sora!" Obi grumbled.

Wait! How do Obi and Sora know each other?

"You always let your emotions get in the way and it cost you. Quit running and own it!" Sora added.

"I will not be tampered with. Things can't be the way they were. That is something that I have faced, now it's your turn to let it go!" Obi ordered me.

"And you call yourself an assassin… You should at least go back for the wedding. She clearly cares about you." Sora insisted.

"I told you, I don't do that anymore…." Obi said under his breath. He was becoming even more impatient.

"Everybody quiet! This isn't about you! Any of you! I want Obi to be at my wedding! This is not negotiable!" I ordered.

Something in Obi seemed to crack. "Since when? I thought you wanted to get rid of me, every chance you got." He asked curiously.

"Because, I am not that little girl anymore. I have learned to value every person I meet… even Nyra." I admitted.

Suddenly a needle shot into Obi's neck. I snapped my head around at Sora as soon as Obi fell limp. "Sora!"

"My apologies, but he was starting to annoy me. He can curse all he wants, later. You want him at your wedding? He'll be there even if he's tied to the chair."

"You should give him an extra shot, just to be sure." Kiki remarked.

"I gave him enough for several hours, we need to wait for four, before another dose. Unless you want him to die." Sora informed.

"Either way…"

"Kiki!" I shot her a glare.

"Let's go, we're wasting time." Sora ordered.

"Kiki. Joke all you want, but he rides with you!"

She bowed. "As you wish, Your Highness." Even so, she did not look happy about it.

* * *

The rest of the ride was silent. There were so many times I wanted to ask Kiki about what happened back there, but she seemed to be avoiding it. I don't think I would get anything, even if I pressed her for it.

We finally arrived at the castle. The tension was high. I looked at Desti, silently asking him, if this was really a good idea. We passed Mother and she had the most uneasy look on her face. I didn't think she would have reacted that way. Now, I was even more confused. I walked over to my mother after dismounting Beauty and asked her. "What did Obi do to make everyone so tense?"

"Miko… I would rather not discuss this, right now." Shirayuki turned away from the others.

"Why? Why is everyone holding out on me?" I couldn't take it anymore! I know I have been gone for three years, but I feel like there is a chapter or two missing!

"It isn't any of your concern. Please don't worry about it." Shirayuki pleaded.

"I was just… trying to make things up to Obi… I did this to him… if anyone wants to blame, they should blame me."

"This doesn't have anything to do with you, or even Taurialle. Stop being a martyr! How could this possibly be your fault?... I think it was sweet that you would do this for Obi…" Shirayuki's voice trailed on the mention of his name. "You have a lot to do, the wedding and don't forget your announcement tomorrow."

"Just tell me this! Is Obi… going to have to leave?"

"That is yet to be determined."

That sounded an awful lot like a 'yes'. I never thought I would be so defensive, on Obi's behalf.

Obi had awakened, but I didn't get to see him. I had to go over in my head, all the things I had to say to the people at tomorrow's announcement.

* * *

I could not sleep that night. Everything was going so fast. Things had changed… I don't know if I can stop it. Right now, the whole kingdom is depending on me. Desti said that I didn't have to carry the world on my shoulders… I really hoped he was right. But right now, it doesn't feel that way at all. I wonder what King Izana is doing, Keno, Suna, and Queen Rin. How are they taking things? I know they don't know about me yet. After the announcement, they will. Will they come? Maybe, I should really ask, will they be allowed to come?

After tossing and turning for a while, I stood up and ventured outside as per usual. It was refreshing to be in the castle grounds again. Ru Ru landed on my shoulder. "It is great to be back." Based on its affections, I would say that it still missed me. "I am not going away like that, ever again."

"Do you mean that?"

I turned around to see Obi.

"I do." I spoke confidently.

"Why did you bring me here?" Obi asked.

"I need to fix things. I mistreated you. I don't know if you can ever forgive me for that… but I want to make this right."

"Some things are beyond you. This **is**. I can't stay. But it is good to see that you're well."

"Obi? What happened? Will **you** tell me?"

"If no one else is telling you, it is probably for a good reason."

"Obi… Will you at least stay for the wedding?"

"You already got me here. Assuming I can survive that long… I will stay."

I gave him a big hug. "Thank you, Obi! For everything!"

"You got nothing to worry about." Obi reassured me suspiciously hinting towards something.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I pulled away, staring at him directly in the eyes.

"The kingdom loves you. You have what it takes to bring the people back together."

That didn't sound to me, like that was what he was thinking.

"A little late to be out here, don't you think, Obi?" Zen came out of nowhere. It didn't sound to me like a suggestion.

"You too?! What is the problem? Why won't anyone tell me, what is going on?" I was livid. I wanted answers! "I don't see Obi doing anything, that would possibly cause so much isolation…!" I waited for an answer, but Obi left at my Father's death glare.

The moment Obi left, Zen relaxed a little. "I'm sorry… I know it is frustrating, but you need to focus on the upcoming events. You can't afford to be distracted. Can you please be thankful that he is here? For a little while?"

If they would tell me later, I suppose I could let it go for now. But I wanted to know, before the wedding. I didn't want it pressing me during the ceremony. "I will let it go for now."

"Good. You have a big day tomorrow. You should get some rest."

"I know, but I can't sleep. I thought I was getting better, but ever since I have been back… It seems to be difficult."

"You are worried about the division in the kingdom?" Zen gave a knowing look.

"I am. Everyone is counting on me, but what do I even say?"

"You will think of something, you always do."

I always do? "You aren't going to tell me that I am not alone or this isn't all on my hands?" My jaw dropped.

"That would be futile."

What an encouragement… Thanks a lot…

"Clearly, you already know that or you wouldn't have said it."

True… But… "Everything is happening so fast. I can't understand how it will all come together in time."

"You're worrying again. You sound like you don't want to get married."

"What?! Of course I do!"

"Then what else matters?"

He's right. I am getting married! I am finally getting married! Desti and I, will have eternity to figure things out. So I will focus on my announcement tomorrow. "Agreed."

I was escorted to my room. I didn't mind, because I knew Father was still excited that I was back from the 'dead'. I knew he would need some time, before giving me, my space. To be fair, I really missed him too.

* * *

The next day came so fast, it was the open house for the castle. It was an event that took place every few years. I noticed the people were exploding through the gates. There were a lot of guards, most likely because of the growing tension.

I wanted to relax before the announcement, so I got my 'Robin hood' disguise together and joined the public, with Desti. It was the first time, I got to join in the fun.

I saw a bunch of people having a contest. One man was sawing the wood on one side and another man on the other. "Desti! We have to try this!" For the first time, I was acting like a child who got her first pony.

"I don't know… That looks exhaustin- hey Mi-" Desti called after me, as I darted towards the competition.

"Do you think you have what it takes, young man?" The judge asked.

"I do!" I spoke confidently.

"Then step right up! You will need a partner."

"I have one." I gazed at Desti.

He sighed and joined me at the top.

"Alright! The goal is to make a stack of logs, as high as possible in five minutes. Are you ready?"

"Let's do it." I smiled at Desti, but he did not relay my confidence.

"Go!"

We scrambled to the big logs, with the rest of the competition. Desti and I took our places and began to saw away. One log, two logs… we just kept going. We had cut them faster than anyone. But we had to get them to the pile. Desti and I took turns taking the fresh cut logs to the pile. As I went to the pile the fifth time, I tripped on a stick poking out from the ground and fell back onto the log on the support table and the log fell down along with me. Instead of being flustered by this, I burst out laughing.

Desti came and pulled me to my feet. "Are you alright?"

"Of course, come on. We need to catch up."

We scrambled to our posts and continued. We lost. But that was okay. I had so much fun, trying.

Desti and I continued through the fair, until I heard something that really caught my attention.

"Come see the magic! Come one, come all!" I heard the man on a stage, announce.

"Desti! This is incredible. I never thought I would get to see magic!" My eyes gleamed in delight.

"I don't think it is real."

"I didn't either, but he says he has magic! I can't wait to see it!" I hurried to a seat and Desti just amused at my antics.

I listened very carefully, as he used magic to do all sorts of amazing things.

"Can I get a volunteer?" The magic man spoke.

I stood up, without hesitation. I was going to experience magic! I thought it was a fable.

"Yes, you, young man." He pointed directly at me.

Desti slapped his face, as I stood up and hasten towards the stage.

"What is your name, kind sir?"

My… name…? Think! Think! THINK MIKO! "Falco-" Wait! That is a bird! You can do better than that!

"Well, Falco! I can see that you are very excited for what I have in for the crowd. You will be my assistant. Do you think you are up to the challenge?"

"If it can be done, then I am in." I stated confidently. I couldn't wait. Was he going to teach me magic? Am I going to get magic? This is amazing!

"Alright! Do you see this box?" The magic man pointed to a very large box next to us.

I looked at this box, big enough to hold a person. I nodded.

"You will go in the box and I will seal it tight. Then I will take many chains and lock the box up at every seam. No natural human being could possibly get out!" The magic man proceeded to explain.

I saw the uneasiness in Desti's features.

"That is not all, folks. Then I will jab this box with several swords, piercing them right through the box, to the other side. It is the job of my new assistant to get out before that happens."

He will give me magic, right? If he doesn't… How am I going to get out?! Will I die?!

"Are you ready?" He asked.

Desti stood up and made his way towards the stage. "There is no way she is going through with this!"

"Don't worry, kind sir! He will be fine!"

Everyone started to look at me, suspiciously. Desti referred to me as a girl.

I didn't want it to get any worse, so I entered the box, in a panic. The box became sealed. I pounded on the exterior. "No! Wait!"

"Now it is sealed up with locks, there is no way to get out."

Desti stood firmly. "I will not allow this. Release her-m…!"

"You will need to take a seat. He will get out safely, I promise.'

"I said, let her out!" Desti was almost panicking, now.

"It will be alright!" I called out to Desti. I think I will, anyway.

The magic man picked up his swords and stepped over towards the box.

Desti stood in front of it, pulling out his own sword.

The magic man spoke so only Desti could hear. "Look man, you are ruining my show… Everyone is here to have a good time… you really want to spoil that?"

Desti responded. "Then chose another volunteer! I won't let you hurt h-im!"

The magic man addressed the crowd. "It would seem we have a man who doubts my power! Perhaps this trick is too darish! Would the audience care for a different trick?!"

The audience roared. "NOOOOOO!"

"There you have it, my fine fellow! I assure you no harm will come to your friend!"

"I am ready for this, don't worry." I called out.

The man took one sword and jabbed it through the box.

"MIKO!" Desti grew frantic.

I heard it loud and clear, but something happened. I wasn't in the box anymore. It was very dark and my heart beat loud against the small confinement box. Is this magic? I pulled out my sword and broke the box. I ran out and found myself in the middle of the market.

What? Magic does exist! I was on a stage and now I am in the market. Does this mean I have magic?

I heard a crowd freaking out from behind me. "WHERE IS HE?! WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"Look everyone, calm down! I am sure he is alright."

Desti cried. "What kind of sick game are you trying to pull?!"

"Falco! Stop scaring everyone and come out!"

I ran around the corner of the market towards the entrance to the theatre. "I am fine! Don't worry!" I called out.

The crowd turned to me and started cheering.

At that moment, Desti turned his head to see me standing at the back.

"There you have it, folks! He even thought he would give you his own personal flare! Give a hand to Falco!"

The people cheered again.

Desti ran over to me and grabbed my arm, dragging me out of there.

When we got lost in the crowd, he stopped and locked eyes with me. "Please don't ever do that again! I just got you back… I can't lose you again." Tears were in his eyes.

"I'm sorry...Magic exists! I always thought it didn't. I was wrong." I mused innocently.

"How do you know it wasn't an illusion?"

"Because, after I was in the box, I was in the market!" I reasoned.

"It is almost time. We should probably go."

I nodded and followed him to the castle wall.

* * *

We met up with my Mother and Father. They smiled at me.

"Are you ready?" Shirayuki asked.

"I am."

"Then it's time. We shouldn't prolong it any longer." Zen raised his hand to signal for me to wait, as Mother and Father took there place in full view of the audience, that I still remained hidden from.

Zen waved to the crowd. "Instead of the normal formalities, I have something else planned. I would like to inform you that not only is she alive, but she has been returned to us." He held out his hand to me. I took it and allowed him to lead me in front of the gathering crowd, in my most beautiful dress. I even had my tiara on, this time, with my hair done extravagantly, to complement its temporary length.

"PRINCESS MIKO! SHE'S ALIVE! WE LOVE YOU, PRINCESS!" The crowd roared in excitement.

I waved gently and then I raised my hand to hush the crowd that tripled in size. "I have returned to you. I realize it comes as quite a shock. I assure you, I am alive. People of Clarines, now is not the time to engage in hate and grief. We need to stand together as a people, united. Every decision that has been made, has been for sanctification of our people. We are given an opportunity to make things right. We have a chance to love those around us and cherish each moment we have together. We will need to depend on one another, as you have depended on the Red Whirlwind, as I have depended on my Father. We should reach out to those who need guidance, not isolate them out of foolishness. I stand before you to tell you, that King Izana's decision, did not kill me. However, given recent developments, I will not be returning to Taurialle. I will stay among my own people. I have chosen someone, to be by my side. Someone, who can help me do that." I motioned for Desti to come forward.

They feasted their eyes on the future prince of Clarines. The people cheered, even louder.


	34. Chapter 34 The Time has Come

The wedding was today. I was marrying Desti! I had never known that marrying someone, would feel like this. I was nearly bursting at the seams. I couldn't believe it happened so quickly.

I stood in front of the mirror, in a beautiful white dress. It was more glamorous than I could have ever imagined. My tiara was placed into the beautiful bun and I was decorated in natural jewels.

Mother entered to see me. I saw a tear in her eyes. She chose to clarify her feelings. "I was so scared, that I would never get the chance to see you get married. I still think that I might just wake up and find it was all a dream." She rubbed the tear from her eyes.

I gave her a hug. "This is happening. It is the happiest day of my life."

"I am glad I can see it too." I heard a familiar voice from behind me.

"Queen Rin!" I took her into my embrace.

"I almost didn't believe it. That was some scheme you came up with."

"I never wanted to hurt anyone… I hope you can forgive me."

"Of course… Although, once this is all done, Izana should be the next one you talk to. He won't say it out loud, but he's been the most torn up about this when it comes to those of us from Wilant."

"I had no idea…"

"How could you? Izana isn't exactly forward about things… On a happier note, and not far off from your good news, I expect Suna's engagement isn't far off."

My eyes grew wide and my mouth fell open. "To whom?" I never knew Suna was with anyone. Come on Miko… Life goes on. It isn't like mr. magic man would freeze time, for me to return to Clarines.

"Lord Gemini Tereda. She's been quite fond of him. Probably because he takes her out of the castle, regularly."

"Oh? I see." Looks like we have something in common. Well, another thing in common…

"I'm just glad she got over Desti. I wasn't sure what we were going to do, if she hadn't."

I knew she wanted him! I guess it doesn't matter anymore. Desti chose me. Suna has Gemini, so everyone wins. "You aren't the only one."

"You should see them together, especially when they take the dogs out. It's wonderful to see her so happy."

"Dogs?" I was perplexed. Since when does Wilant castle have dogs? I leave everyone for a little while and everything changes. This is a little frustrating, to keep up with it all.

"Gemini dresses like a commoner and goes dog sled racing on a regular basis with his own team… unfortunately, that's how they met."

"You don't say."

"I can tell you all about it later, but for now, let's focus on joining you with your soulmate."

"I'm so nervous… I don't know why. I want to be with Desti, but I have butterflies in my stomach… What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing's wrong with you…" Rin leaned in so only I could hear. "It's because deep down, you're thinking about tonight."

My face heated up a few degrees above boiling.

Rin laughed after she pulled away. "Your mother and I got you this." She pulled out a flat white box from behind the mirror. When did that get there?! Rin held the box flat. "Go ahead, open it."

I opened it and stared in shock at it and then Rin. "What is this?" I asked suspiciously. Is this what I think this is? MOM! RIN! Seriously?!

"It's for you to wear for Desti tonight." Rin grinned. "He won't be able to keep his hands off of you."

"We are not talking about this…" My face was going to burn away, till there was nothing left for Desti to kiss.

"You're right, doing it is way better."

"Rin!" I gave her a stern look, but slightly shy and playful.

Rin laughed. "Nice to hear you finally lose the title when you talk to me."

I looked at Mother in disbelief.

Shirayuki just shrugged.

This is just too much and very awkward… "I think I am going to be sick."

Rin noticed my discomfort. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel worse. Don't worry, everything will be fine. Just remember how much you love him and everything else will fade away."

"Sure." I wasn't able to muster much confidence, like I usually could.

"I'll let you finish getting ready, and I'll see you out there." Rin glanced at Shirayuki. "You should be proud. She's turned into quite a fine young lady."

"I am."

I felt like crying. Tears of joy, uncertainty… and things I don't even understand, that are nagging at me.

Rin left the room.

"Mom… I appreciate all of your support. I thought fate had it in for me."

"It doesn't… I can assure you of that." Shirayuki gave me a reassuring smile.

"Now that things are all going as planned, are you finally going to tell me what is going on with Obi? I don't want to go out there until I know-"

There was a knock at the door, cutting me off.

I noticed that my Mother's face was beat red.

"Enter."

The door opened and there was Suna.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"It's no problem." Everyone I missed was coming to me. It's better than having to ride all around Clarines, looking for them.

Suna's eyes started to water and I could tell she was trying desperately to hold them back. "I-I'm sorry…"

"Sorry for what?" I asked calmly, with a tender smile.

"For trying to… take Desti from you… I was infatuated with him… I should have supported you… instead I acted like a child…" The tears started to sneak away and one by one they started to flow down her face. "... When I heard you'd died… I felt like… it was my fault you and Desti never got together…"

"Don't be ridiculous. At that time, I couldn't have been with him, even if I wanted to. I don't blame you for thinking he is pretty special. He is... I will admit…" I chuckled. "I was a li-ttle bit jealous…"

Suna quickly wiped her tears away and did her best to compose herself. "You were? Why?"

"Because I thought maybe you could… be with him, while I could not."

Suna burst out laughing. "Do you really think my Father would let his daughter marry a man he didn't approve for his niece?!"

"I guess not." I laughed too.

"Besides… Gemini makes me very happy…"

"Glad to hear it. If he hurts you in any way, he will have to deal with me." I did my best Zen impersonation.

Shirayuki burst out laughing.

Suna laughed at my performance, too. "Best Uncle Zen impersonation yet!"

I gave a theatrical bow. "Thank you…" Ah man. I am acting like Kat again. I really need to be mindful of that.

Suna chuckled. "Don't worry, hurting me is the farthest thing from Gemini's mind. After the ceremony, I'll introduce you, if you like."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"I think you'll like him." Suna gave me a gentle hug. "I'm glad you're not really dead."

"I am too." I joked. I actually am glad that I never let myself down, when I gave into the hopelessness of my engagement with Taurialle.

Suna chuckled as she released the hug. "At the risk of 'flaunting my skills', I would like to have a sparring match with you once things settle down."

"Practicing, have we? You should never give up on what is important to you."

"I've practiced day and night. Takami Sensei is really stepping up my training these days, and I love it!"

I smiled to myself. I am not the only one, huh? "Careful! You're starting to sound like me."

"Maybe, but we'll just have to see who's better when we spar!"

"Let the combat do the talking."

"You're on!"

Rin opened the door. "There you are, Suna. Time to take your seat. They're ready to start."

"Yes, Mom." Suna flashed me a quick smile then left with her mother.

Breathe! Breathe!

"I will see you in there." Shirayuki turned to leave.

"Mom? This is too fast… isn't it? I-I don't know if I'm…"

She turned to me. "Where is that girl I know, that doesn't buckle under pressure? For her, this is easy."

"She's right here." I took back my composure.

"Relax! Enjoy this! You only get married once." Shirayuki smiled, before she turned to leave again. "I need to take my seat now."

"Alright."

She was gone, leaving me alone.

This is everything you ever wanted, now enjoy it!

* * *

I left the room and headed towards the throne room. When I stood at the start of the aisle, I saw everyone look at me with pride. I saw King Izana do the same. My gaze finally met Desti and everything else seemed to fade.

I gracefully walked down the aisle and met Desti in the front.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here to join these two in holy matrimony…" The priest was going on, like I would expect at a wedding.

I lost myself in Desti's gaze. My heart started to flutter.

"I do." Desti spoke up, snapping me back to reality.

"And do you-"

"I do."

The priest looked at me bewildered that I never even waited for him to repeat the vow.

Desti chuckled.

"Very well. I pronounce you man and wife! You may kiss the…"

We started to kiss, wholeheartedly.

"... bride."

Too bad, we were already kissing.

Everything happened so fast. If I closed my eyes, I'm pretty sure I would have missed it.

* * *

We found ourselves at the reception ball. I had my first dance with Desti. He had come along way from dancing on the ship's deck. I was impressed. I had danced with many men over the years, but it never felt like this. He twirled me around and our bodies joined together again. His eyes drew mine and everything seemed to fade away. His smile made me melt. This moment was perfect.

The song had ended and I was then met with King Izana, who offered his hand to me. I smiled reassuringly to Desti, before taking the King's hand. King Izana led me into the middle of the ballroom floor.

I could have sworn I saw a tear in his eye. "Congratulations. You did well."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." I accepted the compliment, wondering if there was more to it. King Izana usually isn't forward with his thoughts. Was this going to turn into a lecture?

"You have become a respectable young lady. The people have certainly come to recognize that."

"They do."

"Now you understand the responsibility that comes with it."

"I do."

He twirled me. I returned to his arms. "It is good to see you alive and well, Miko. Things are not going to be the same, now that you are here…"

I looked curiously trying to figure out what he meant.

"... they will be better."

The song ended and Desti waited to take my hand again.

I gave the King a curtsy and he honoured me with a bow.

Desti led me away. We took a glass from the server and so we drank it. It didn't taste like anything I had tasted before, not completely. Was there…? No. Father would never allow it. I kept drinking it. Desti's eyes grew wide, when he took a sip.

Enough of that. I led Desti back to dance. I held my glass in hand and we continued to dance.

Zen helped himself to a glass on the server's tray. When he took a sip, he almost spat it out. "Alcohol? No! Miko!" He turned towards Desti and I, dancing.

Only he was laughing and I was spinning around him loosely, giggling my heart out, with a glass in hand.

Zen was about to approach us, when Kenshi stopped him. "Relax. Let her have some fun. She deserves it."

"So you were the one who spiked the drinks?" Zen accused Kenshi.

"Nothing gets past you." Kenshi taunted.

Zen did relax, however. "You care about Miko. Why? What is she to you?"

"Why help her? Quite simple really. She reminds me of my daughter. Every bit of spirit and stubborn behaviour she ever had. But had a heart worth more than gold."

"I see. What happened to her?" Zen asked sympathetically.

"Prince Kotau had her killed. Her mother too. Never thought I would get over it, until I saw a young, spirited, pink haired princess show up in the woods."

"If she means that much to you, then I expect you to look out for her tonight. You were the one who caused this."

"You have my word."

"Understand this… Miko may trust you, but I will not turn a blind eye, if you continue your crimes, here in Clarines." Zen warned.

"I understand completely. Miko promised us fair settlement."

"I will allow it. Your village is in Miko's jurisdiction, so if there are any concerns, she will be the one handling it."

"Interesting… I think she might have planned that all along."

"I wouldn't put it past her."

"We should join in the festivities now."

"Agreed."

Zen and Kenshi parted ways.

* * *

When everything settled down and the reception was over, Father approached us, with Mother by his side. "I have a house in the woods. I would like you both to stay there, for a short time, away from the castle." Father handed us a key. "I had planned to allow you to go alone… but in your current condition, mayb-"

Shirayuki gave him a nudge.

"Thanks, Father." I giggled at Desti, who was acting almost as ridiculous as me.

Desti picked me up bridal style and led me to the horses, tacked outside.

"Kiki! Mitsuhide!"

They stood next to Zen.

"Make sure they get there." Zen looked back in our direction. "You don't need to stay…"

"Yes sir." Kiki and Mitsuhide left as directed.

* * *

This must be it. We dismounted and proceeded to the door. It unlocked with ease.

As soon as the door closed, I wrapped my arms around my new husband and claimed his lips. He placed his hands on my hips and pulled me close as we passionately and vigorously explored each other's mouths.

We stumbled to the couch, since we didn't know where the bedroom was, and I laid down, pulling Desti on top of me. I removed his shirt and was in awe at his chiseled torso. If noble life affected his physique, it was for the better.

Desti took his turn removing my dress. He carefully set it aside, as to not ruin it, and took a moment to just gaze at me.

"Like what you see?" I smirked.

He smiled back. "What kind of a question is that?"

Desti leaned down and started kissing my neck as his hands freely explored my body. My hands made their way to his back.

After a while, I got bored being on the bottom so I flipped us over. However, I miss judged something and ended up taking us both crashing to the floor. We both giggled and I gazed lovingly at him. He was **my** husband. At long last, I was going to be bonded to the love of my life.

I ran my fingers down his muscular torso. "I love you, Desti."

"I love you too, Miko."

I claimed his lips once again and it didn't take long, till our love making was in full swing. There had been a brief moment of pain, but it quickly faded and we were able to enjoy each other fully… the whole night through.

* * *

The next morning, Desti opened his eyes and looked to his side, but there was no one there. Was it all just a dream? He started to scan the room, intently. He finally discovered that I was on the floor. The sheet that was wrapped around my body, left my entire back exposed. Desti changed position, so he could face me, from the couch. He glided his index finger along my back, tenderly.

I began to stir. "Hmmmmphhh…" There was a really strong pain in my head. I looked around only to get bombarded with the hostile light entering from every side. My eyes finally met Desti's and a burning sensation filled my cheeks at the moment I realized, he wasn't wearing anything. I quickly realized, I wasn't either.

What happened last night? When did we end up on the couch? I scanned my surroundings after a moment and it suddenly dawned on me… "Who's house did we break into?" I covered my face with my hand in shame.

"I don't know. Let's hope whoever it is, doesn't see us like this." His face went really red too.

Something caught my eye. I stood up, still holding the sheet around me. I still wasn't that comfortable without it, yet. I reached for the item of significance and pulled it closer to me. I examined the vials and they had a note with them.

 _Miko & Desti_

 _Congratulations. You are finally married! I hope you enjoy your time away from the castle. You might need this, considering how wild it was. I hope this helps with the headaches._

 _Shirayuki & Zen_

I could only assume, Mother sent this. She knew just what I needed… Wait a second! Oh no! "I was drunk again, wasn't I?" I didn't want to know the answer, even if I already did.

"I got a bit too much as well." Desti empathized.

"If this was here… then I would assume this place was where we were supposed to be."

"It's nice here. If this was intended, then perhaps we should enjoy it."

I studied his face. I was sure I knew what he was thinking. I don't even remember our wedding night. My cheeks were on fire at the thought of what we most likely did.

I handed Desti a vial and I took one as well.

I lay down on the couch, waiting for the head traumas to disperse. I leaned my head against his warm chest and it felt very soothing. I looked into his eyes. "How does it feel to be a prince?"

Desti didn't appear to really be aware of his new title. "It's something I will need to get used to."

I curled up in his arms and rested my head firmly back on his chest. "You'll be great." I closed my eyes and drifted away.

We spent the rest of the day together. This time, I would remember it.

* * *

Not sure of the arrangements, I didn't know how long I was permitted to stay away from the castle. I had to return, before Father would get upset. Not wanting to play with fire, we rode back.

"Desti?"

"What is it?" He asked curiously.

"I was wanting to… adopt Tancity." I was hoping he would agree with me on this.

His silents was not reassuring. He finally spoke up. "Are you sure that is what you want?" He sounded a bit skeptical.

"I do. You don't think I could handle it?!" Was he thinking that I was incapable?

"I didn't say that. I asked if you really knew what you would be getting into."

"We will be having our own kids eventually, so what is the difference?"

"I know when the time comes, you will be a great mother. But we just got married. There is no rush to get everything figured out, right away." I don't think Desti was as thrilled by the idea, as I was.

"Your right. I know things have been going so fast. I am glad that things will start to settle, now."

* * *

We rode past the castle gate and continued till we dismounted in front of the big doors. We entered and I saw Mother standing there with Kiki.

"Back already?" Shirayuki looked surprised.

Zen walked out onto the balcony and suddenly his eyes were drawn to me. His face was overcome by shock. "You spend most of your time, trying to get out of the castle. Now you have permission to stay away and you return?"

"I don't remember anything. I had no idea." I admitted.

"Don't worry, I got the same effects from alcohol, when I was your age." Shirayuki was extremely relaxed about it.

I must not have done anything stupid or inappropriate. What a relief. "If it is all the same to you, then I would like to go back. But that house…"

Zen approached us. "It was mine. I used to go there to get away from the castle. In fact, that was where I met your Mother." Father explained.

"Really? That's amazing." I never really thought about it, but given that Mother was a commoner, I shouldn't be surprised that they didn't meet in the castle. It made me curious. I wondered how they found each other. It wasn't the usual way, that is all I could be sure of.

Desti and I never met in the usual way either, but we are very happy. Things do have a way of working themselves out in the end. I never thought it would be like this… it's even better.

Now that I have gained the trust from my people and my Father, I have the freedom I had always wanted, I have finally achieved my happily ever after.

* * *

A/N: I really hope that you enjoyed this story. The next book in the series, Pink Blossom Series, will be titled 'Ahoy Princess', written by yours truly, and DraconianKat. Find Book 5 in her listings. Please let me know what you think in your reviews.


End file.
